The Fox's Shadow: Part II
by Afroman007
Summary: A sequel to the first 'The Fox's Shadow'. Naruto and friends are now on the cusp of becoming genin, but his ever-present Shadow still has many plans in the works for our favorite blonde-haired, whisker-cheeked hero. Relationships are made, hearts are broken, plots are schemed, and dreams...well, are dreamed! Enter at your own risk! You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** I have returned! Alright people, this is the second installment of my first story: The Fox's Shadow, hence the title of this one...Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it, and I can't wait to share what I have planned with you as I write this story! Lots of fun things to cover! As before, your thoughts are appreciated more than you know, so let me know what you think about the story! And away we go!**

**Chapter 1:**

Konohagakure, or The Village Hidden in the Leaves had not really changed much in the last five years. Of course, people had changed; but the village itself remained very much the same it had been for years. One such place that remained a pinnacle of pride for the denizens of Konoha; a symbol of their endurance and status as the first and greatest of all hidden villages: was the Hokage Mountain, home to the world-renowned, Hokage Monument.

Four large stone faces were carved in the visages of the four great leaders that had led Konoha to become a name to be reckoned with. Starting with the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, of the Senju Clan. The man that, with the alliance of their once-bitter rivals, the Uchiha Clan, came to found the great village itself. Possessor of the rare kekkei-genkai, Mokuton, which allowed him to create plant life seemingly out of thin air!

Hashirama was succeeded by his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, who in turn became the Second Hokage. Known far and wide as a master of Suiton jutsu, it was said the man could create an ocean in a desert, using only his chakra! Tobirama was also known for being the Hokage who put down many laws and practices that Konoha still abides by today. He also created much of the village's infrastructure, seeing that his older brother was not much for planning...

Tobirama chose one of his students, Hiruzen Sarutobi to become the Third Hokage, after his untimely death. Also known as the God of Shinobi, but mostly as the Professor, Sarutobi is known to have complete knowledge of over one thousand jutsu! Sarutobi is also the current Hokage, after an unfortunate disaster took the life of his successor, The Fourth Hokage, who was none other than the famed Minato Namikaze, also known as The Yellow Flash of Konoha.

Minato was given his name for his legendary technique known as the Hiraishin. Using this extraordinary jutsu, the man could move at the blink of an eye. Minato once defeated an entire army of Iwa ninja using just this technique alone! He is also known to be the only shinobi to ever possess a SS Rank in the Bingo Book. Unfortunately, Minato perished after saving the village from the fearsome Nine-Tailed Fox, or Kyuubi. A little known fact however, is that Minato did not _kill _the Kyuubi as many would believe. In fact, it is still alive to this day, but sealed. Where you ask? Why, it's quite simple, really. The fox is sealed into a boy. A boy who was currently hanging from a harness with another boy beside him, doodling spiral markings on Minato Namikaze's face with orange paint...

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki was having a blast. Instead of going to the Academy for practice exams like he was supposed to this morning, he had convinced his brother (in all but blood) to come do a prank with him. Sasuke, eager to skive off Iruka's boring lectures and redundant practice exams, readily agreed.<p>

Little did Sasuke know that Naruto was planning the prank to top all of his previous pranks.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Sasuke asked, as the two of them stood in Naruto's room. The two boys had gone towards the Academy at their regular time, only to turn around shortly after and backtrack to their home. Naruto was digging through his closet, tossing out clothes, ninja supplies, and other such things as he frantically searched for something. What that something was however, Sasuke could only guess. "You want to paint the Hokage Monument. In <em>broad <em>daylight!?"

Naruto wheeled around quickly and scowled at Sasuke ruefully.

"Keep it down!" Naruto hissed. "Do you want Kaa-chan to hear us!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that mom's running errands right now." He replied, coolly.

Naruto continued to scowl at Sasuke for a few more seconds before he turned back to his closet and continued his search. After several more moments of rearranging, Naruto seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Got them!" He declared as he stood up from the closet and held out his hand to Sasuke, who glanced down in confusion.

"What are those supposed to be?" He asked, completely bewildered.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you ever seen anyone rock climb before? They use these!" Naruto said, indicating the long, elastic ropes and belts in his hands. " It helps make sure they don't fall!"

Sasuke deadpanned at his brother for several seconds. Finally, Naruto, who couldn't stand his silence any longer, bellowed:

"What!?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Did you forget that we can easily climb the Hokage Mountain using chakra?" He asked, smirking seconds later when Naruto's face fell.

Naruto recovered quickly however, and smiled at Sasuke.

"Yeah, but that's boring!" Naruto countered. "We need to do this in a really crazy way! Something that Konoha has never seen before!"

Sasuke snorted.

"Why don't you try having a good idea for once?" He asked. "I'm sure Konoha's never seen you do _that._"

Naruto sneered at Sasuke while he shoved the harnesses and ropes into his Academy bag and zipped it up.

"Ha, ha," Naruto spat sarcastically. "What a comedian. Maybe you should try singing a song without messing up the melody: that's something Konoha's never _heard _before!"

Sasuke's ears went bright pink as he chased his brother out of the Uchiha household and into the streets.

"I'M AN EXCELLENT SINGER, NARUTO!" Sasuke hollered, causing many villagers and shinobi to look at him in a mixture of shock, annoyance, and confusion as the two boys sped past them.

* * *

><p>Sasame smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror of Anko's and her's shared apartment. She had let her hair grow out until it passed her lower back, and tied the hair on top of her head into a top-knot of sorts. She examined her clothes. Anko had insisted that Sasame dress more...openly. At first, Sasame had no idea what the older woman meant; but she soon found out. Currently, she was wearing a green T-shirt with the Konoha insignia on it on top of a fishnet body suit, very much like Anko's. She also took after her older sister figure by wearing an orange mini-skirt. On top of her head was a black beanie, that was cut on top to allow her top-knot to stick out. She wore sandals, like most Konoha ninja wore on their feet.<p>

Sasame had also grown over the five years considerably. Her once slim body had filled out slightly, as a result of training and nutritious eating. She now stood at about four foot eight, which put her at an average height amongst her female classmates. Not that she was complaining. Her mother was rather short; so Sasame was happy she didn't take after her in that regard.

Glancing at herself once more, Sasame went and got ready for another day at the Konoha Academy and Iruka-sensei's tedious lectures. She frowned as she walked away from the mirror. She was getting really sick of those.

* * *

><p>She sighed as she slung her schoolbag over her shoulder and made her way out the door. She had meant to say goodbye to Anko, but the woman was currently passed out on the couch after a long night out with her friends Yugao and Kurenai for drinks. This happened at least twice a week, and Sasame had learned the hard way that it was best to not try and wake the woman up...She could be quite irritable.<p>

Careful to open and shut the door to their apartment quietly, Sasame blinked as she stepped into the bright morning light cast by the sun on the horizon. She smiled widely when she realized that she only had to endure class at the Academy for one more day before she took her exam to see if she could become an official ninja, along with her classmates! She had Anko-nee-chan to thank for that.

Over the past five years, Anko had begun to train Sasame to become a kunoichi. Originally, Sasame was hesitant to decide whether she wanted to or not, but she soon found out that it wasn't something she got to decide for herself. Anko practically declared that Sasame had to be one if they were going to live together. When Sasame had asked the Snake Mistress why, Anko had explained that Sasame needed to be able to defend herself when she wasn't around to help. Apparently, Anko suffered the occasional break-in and trashing of her stuff every so often from unruly shinobi she refused to go on dates with. That had scared Sasame greatly until Anko also told her that she usually found out who did it and beat them to a bloody pulp. Needless to say, Sasame was so terrified by the casual way Anko had told her this, that she readily agreed to do whatever Anko wanted if it would make the woman happy. And Anko wanted her to train to be a kunoichi. So Sasame agreed.

She soon found out that she actually had an innate talent for the ninja arts; no doubt because of her clan. Speaking of her clan, Sasame found that she was a dead-eye when it came to ninja tools. Kunai, shuriken, senbon: you name it, she could use each one with almost complete mastery. Then again, the Fuma clan _was _known for their weapons proficiency, so Sasame wasn't too surprised when she discovered this talent. Her chakra control was above-average, but that was thanks to Anko drilling her in every exercise in the book. The Snake Mistress was currently trying to teach Sasame how to balance a kunai on her finger, but Sasame had nothing to show for it except a lot of band-aids.

* * *

><p>She smiled contently as she strolled down the busy morning streets of Konohagakure. The village had at last become home to her. It was hard her first year, but with the help of people like Ino, Sakura, and especially Naruto; Sasame grew more comfortable in the village, and her comfort level had finally reached a point where she didn't feel the slightest bit unsure if she belonged here or not.<p>

Several villagers smiled at her as she passed by, and she smiled kindly in return. However, on the inside, she was silently fuming with anger. She thought about Naruto, and how he had told her and the rest of his friends about being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi five years ago. He had mentioned that he tended to ignore villagers in general because they never had a kind smile or a nice thing to say to him. Sasame couldn't understand how these people she walked by could be so prejudiced. If they would simply take the time to get to know Naruto, there opinion would surely change!

As she got closer to the Academy, Sasame decided to take a detour through the former Uchiha District. It was her second favorite place in the village, after Dangoya, which Anko had caused to grow on her. The Uchiha District was always very festive, with banners and bright colored signs outside of the numerous shops and stalls along the streets. It was also the only place in the village where Sasame didn't get mad at the villager's treatment of Naruto. This was simply due to the fact that, over the five years that Naruto had lived here, the whole of the Uchiha Clan had come to love him as one of their own, and would not tolerate any bad-mouthing about him. The thought of her blonde-haired friend having a safe-haven away from the general animosity of the village made Sasame smile brightly. If anyone deserved a break: it was Naruto.

She stopped and bought a bento from the Uchiha-ya, and continued on her way. She wondered if Naruto and Sasuke were already at the Academy. Knowing the two of them, they would probably be late, as usual. She had no idea why the two boys could never seem to show up on time, but Iruka had threatened to hold both of them back a year if they didn't get their acts together. This was funny to Sasame, seeing that the two boys were almost tied for the top boy of the year. Sasuke was winning, only because he took his academic work more seriously than Naruto, who could care less about homework. He preferred practical ninja exercises.

Speaking of Naruto and Sasuke, Sasame witnessed the two boys flying towards her at an unbelievable speed down the street. She blinked as the two passed by.

* * *

><p>"MORNING, SASAME-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he flashed by her, causing her hair to ripple with the wind he had created. Sasuke followed close behind, screaming something at Naruto about his singing voice. What that was all about, Sasame had no idea.<p>

She scowled as she turned around to look at the receding figures of the two boys. She hadn't thought about it as they passed, but now that she watched the direction they were running in, she realized that they were heading _away _from the Academy which could only mean they were planning on skipping class again. She huffed as she stuffed her bento into her school bag and glared in the direction the two had just run off in.

Bracing her legs with chakra, Sasame quickly jumped to the nearest rooftop and took off after them. She did this for two reasons. One: she was really tired of having to listen to Ino whine when Naruto didn't show up. Just the thought of having to endure that again this morning prompted her into action. The second was that she didn't want the two boys to be held back. She was actually hoping that they'd get placed on the same squad together if they could all graduate; a prospect that seemed slimmer and slimmer each day the two knuckleheads decided to skive off class.

She followed the boy's progress until the two of them disappeared into a thick patch of forest. She paused on the nearest rooftop to the woods and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

_'What are those two up to?' _She thought.

No sooner had she finished the thought, Naruto and Sasuke came bursting out the other side, carrying something in both of their hands. From the distance she was currently at, Sasame couldn't make out the specifics, but if she didn't know any better she could've sworn they were carrying some sort of over-sized cans.

Frowning in annoyance, Sasame took off after them again, eager to know what they could possibly be up to that merited skipping their last day at the Academy.

* * *

><p>"Ropes secure?"<p>

"Hn."

"Harness comfy?"

"Hn."

"Paintbrush and can ready?"

"Hn."

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto sighed in exasperation. "You're supposed to say 'Roger!'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" He asked.

Naruto palmed his face.

"Because," he explained. "You need to treat a prank this big like a mission! Think of it as training!"

Sasuke snorted as he tied an extra knot in his rope harness.

"Training for what, exactly?" He replied skeptically. "How to attempt what might possibly be your dumbest idea yet?"

Naruto grinned.

"Hey," he reasoned cheekily. "You agreed to tag along, remember?"

"Hn."

The two boys were now on top of the head of Minato Namikaze, and were preparing to propel themselves down to his face level to begin Operation: Super-Amazing-Prank-of-Pranks. Sasuke thought Naruto's name for the prank was overkill, but the blonde-haired boy had insisted upon it. 'An awesome name for an awesome idea' he had said. Sasuke was beginning to have second thoughts about his involvement in the prank.

Regardless, the two of them now hung on either side of Minato's giant stone face and opened their paintcans. Naruto had gone with orange, (no surprise there) while Sasuke preferred pastel blue. When Naruto had asked him why in Kami's name he had chosen such a sissy color, Sasuke had indignantly replied that 'it would really pop in the sunlight, and that Naruto had no artistic sense for these kinds of things, so he wouldn't understand.' Yet another typical argument between the two brothers.

* * *

><p>Sasame's eyes widened when she saw what the two boys were planning. She was conflicted between bursting out in laughter and wanting to throw something at both of them. Anko-nee-chan would have said she could do the latter and then laugh afterwards, but Sasame wasn't so sure about that. She was almost certain that her sandals wouldn't be able to reach the two of them so high up.<p>

She watched from her perch atop a nearby water tower as the two boys began painting on the Fourth Hokage's face. She face-palmed at their stupidity.

"Don't they realize that they're doing that in _broad _daylight!?" She whispered incredulously to herself. "They'll be caught any time now!"

But to Sasame's surprise, no one: not even the many shinobi in the village seemed to noticed that the Hokage Monument was being desecrated right in front of their eyes. Sasame was dumbfounded. How was it possible that Naruto and Sasuke were able to perform such a feat and not be seen! It was ridiculous! Didn't anyone ever bother to look at the monument at least once as it came into view!?

She hopped down from the water tower and began making her way towards the monument. Someone had to stop them. Better her than the ANBU.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke had just finished up with Hashirama's face when they were both startled by a loud female voice calling to them.<p>

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS!?" Cried Sasame, who now stood atop Hashirama's head, scowling down at them.

Naruto grinned.

"Hey, Sasame-chan!" He greeted amicably. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Sasuke, who only took a few moments to get over his surprise at seeing the girl, shrugged and went back to finishing up some last minute detail work on Hashirama's eyelid.

Sasame's eyes narrowed at Naruto, making the boy's smile fade slightly.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE THERE TOO?!" She countered angrily. She sighed and shook her head in resignation. "Seriously, you two. It's our last day! And you heard what Iruka-sensei said he'd do if you two didn't stop skipping!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he dipped his paintbrush back into his can.

"Chill out, Sasame," he said tiredly. "Naruto and I are at the top of the class; we know everything that Iruka is always going on and on about! We just skip because we're bored..."

Naruto nodded at his brother.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right, Sasame-chan!" He added, turning back to her. "Besides, you have to admit: this is the best work we've ever done!"

Sasame's face softened. No matter how irritated she was at Naruto and Sasuke she always ended up forgiving them. Besides, they were _right_: their current prank _was_ the best she's ever seen.

"Fine, you win." She sighed with a small smile as she plopped down on Hashirama's head. She glanced at the village and basked in the warm, early morning sunlight while the two boys worked.

* * *

><p>"Naruto." Came the voice of Sasuke. Naruto turned away from the drool lines he was painting down Hashirama's mouth and looked at him.<p>

"What?"

"How do I erase this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto deadpanned at him.

"You serious?"

Sasuke nodded and cupped his chin with his hand, as he appraised his work.

"Yes. I feel like the contour of this line is way off," Sasuke explained. "I'm trying to make Lord Hashirama's tears look realistic, you know what I mean?"

Sasame giggled at Sasuke's remark, causing the Uchiha boy to glare at her.

"What!?" Sasuke roared in outrage. "I take my work very seriously!"

Sasame giggle harder, making Naruto begin to chuckle along as well.

Sasuke glared at the both of them, turned his head away with a huff, and simply continued appraising his work with a critical eye.

Naruto smiled up at Sasame, paint smears all over his face.

"So, Sasame-chan," he began enthusiastically, causing the girl to peer down at him curiously. "Are you excited to graduate tomorrow?"

Sasame grinned and nodded.

"You bet!" She replied cheerfully. "I just hope I get placed on a squad with Anko-nee-chan leading it! She's really adamant about making sure the three of us are paired together!"

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's Anko-sensei for you!" He said. "I just hope she doesn't try and threaten the Old Man into doing it!"

Sasame giggled.

"I wouldn't be so sure that she hasn't tried that already!"

The two of them guffawed, their laughs echoing through the area.

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation.

"WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!?" He bellowed angrily. "I AM TRYING TO CREATE A MASTERPIECE OVER HERE!"

Naruto began laughing harder when he realized that Sasuke's lines were all over the place.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto gasped, trying to speak through his laughter. "D-Did Kaa-chan ever teach you how to draw a straight line?!"

Sasuke scowled at him, and braced his legs with chakra. With a grunt, he pushed himself off of Hashirama's face to get a better view of his overall area. When he reached the highest point of his arc, his face contorted into a look of horror.

"Oh, Kami NO!" He cried in anguish. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

Naruto and Sasame doubled over in laughter as Sasuke swung back to his original spot and began smacking his head off of Hashirama's chin repeatedly, cursing under his breath. They all stopped their respective actions however, when a new, but very familiar voice called out:

"YES, YOU THREE: WHAT _HAVE _YOU DONE!?"

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Sasame who looked at Sasuke. The three of them gulped in unison and slowly turned their heads to see the outraged face of their sensei: Iruka.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Naruto blinked.

"Umm," he stammered nervously. "Just...hanging out?"

Sasame had to hold back a giggle at Naruto's bad joke. Iruka however, was not amused.

"YOU THREE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" He bellowed, pointing at each of them in turn. Sasame's face paled.

"Iruka-sensei!" She reasoned. "I didn't paint anything!"

Iruka glared at her, causing Sasame to shut up at once.

"I don't care." He snarled. "As far as I can see, you're an accomplice!"

Sasuke, once again showing how indifferent he was to the situation at hand , went back to trying to repair his artwork.

"SASUKE!" Iruka cried indignantly. "STOP PAINTING AT ONCE!"

Sasuke dropped his paintbrush hesitantly and crossed his arms with a pout. Iruka quickly shunshined to both boys; Sasuke first and then Naruto and threw them on top of Hashirama's head. The two boys struggled to get out of their climbing equipment, and did so just as Iruka leapt up towards them, after scrutinizing their handiwork.

Landing in front of them, he crossed his arms and stared down at the three Academy students imperiously.

"Now," he said in a dark tone. "We are going to class. You are not going to leave my sight. After class, you will explain to Lord Hokage what you have done and apologize, and then we will come back here...AND YOU WILL CLEAN THE MONUMENT UNTIL IT IS SPOTLESS!"

All three of them nodded furiously in understanding, while Iruka rubbed his temples and sighed heavily.

"Now," he said at last. "Get moving: and if I even suspect any of you of trying to sneak off..."

He left it at that as he pointed in the direction of the Academy, and glared at each of his students as they marched past them, all of whom were thinking their own thoughts.

_'This is ridiculous!' _Thought Sasame with a scowl at Naruto and Sasuke. _'I could've just warned them and went to class...but NOOOO...I had to stay and hang around! You're an idiot, Sasame!'_

Naruto had a shit-eating grin upon his face, very much in contrast to his other friends.

_'I can't wait to snap a picture of this glorious work of art! Trouble or not: this was so totally worth it!'_

Sasuke scowled deeply as he walked, hands in his pockets. He glanced over his shoulder, as they walked down the streets of Konoha, at the Hokage Monument, and his side of Hashirama's face. His scowl deepened.

_'I should've gone with canary yellow paint.' _He thought dejectedly. _'Yeah: canary yellow definitely would've popped more. The blue just isn't doing my work justice.'_

Iruka walked behind his students, with a deep scowl etched upon his features as he observed the three troublemakers in front of him. However, on the inside, he was laughing his ass off.

_'The nosebleed coming out of Lord Third's nose! That is brilliant!' _

Needless to say, for Naruto Uzumaki and friends, life was good. But little did they know, the peace they had enjoyed over the last five years would come to an abrupt end, very soon.

**AN:**** A very light-hearted start to an otherwise darker plot, but I always wanted to do my own interpretation of Naruto's Hokage Monument prank! So, how did you like it? Afroman007, signing out! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** What's up everybody! I'm really appreciating the feedback I'm getting from you guys about this story and it's predecessor! Thank you! Without further ado, I give to you: Chapter Two!**

**Chapter 2:**

The Konoha Academy was normally a very quiet place. Dedicated to educating the very future of the village, the teachers who taught at the illustrious place of learning took their jobs very seriously. They lectured about a great many things, taught practical lessons concerning physical ninja skills, and gave stern admonishments to students who stepped out of line. In one, Iruka Umino's classroom, a perfect example of a stern lecture was currently happening.

* * *

><p>Iruka's eyebrow twitched as he glared down at the three students standing before him. He had never felt so angry in his life. As a teacher, surely he deserved more respect than he was being given right now!<p>

His eyes fixed on Sasame Fuma, who had her gaze lowered to the floor in shame. He felt bad for punishing the girl along with Naruto and Sasuke, but he couldn't just let her off the hook: she had skipped class as well, and had been present at the Monument while the boy's were. The lack of paint on her clothing signified that Sasame did not paint anything, yet at the same time, perhaps she was simply an immaculate artist.

Iruka sighed heavily. At least Sasame knew how to look properly embarrassed for her actions. Naruto and Sasuke however, had Iruka at his breaking point.

"Got any fives?" Naruto asked as he sat cross-legged on the floor, studying his hand of cards critically.

"Hn, go fish." Sasuke replied, eyeing his own hand.

Iruka felt something in his brain snap. Showing his mastery in the art of strange and exotic ninja techniques, he performed his Konoha-famous, sealess technique: The Giant Head of Rage Jutsu.

"PUT THOSE CARDS AWAY AND AT LEAST _ACT _LIKE YOU'RE SORRY ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at Iruka, and both blinked in unison. Quickly stuffing the cards into their pockets, they adjusted their positions so they seemed to be kowtowing before their enraged teacher.

"Please, forgive us, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said in his most pitiful sounding voice. "We were fools!"

Sasuke said nothing, but nodded his head in agreement with Naruto's statement. Iruka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Did the two boys think he was blind and deaf? He could see the smiles on their faces and hear their muffled laughter under their breaths.

There was an uproar of laughter from the class, and the last straw was when Iruka's assistant teacher: Mizuki Touji, who was standing next to him, snickered. Iruka felt his blood boil.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" He roared. "YOU TWO COMPLETELY DEFACED ONE OF OUR VILLAGE'S GREATEST TREASURES! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

Both boys were silent, until Naruto started shaking with repressed laughter again and Sasuke muttered:

"The only thing I'm ashamed of is my failure to use the right color paint..."

Iruka threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"The only one of you that I'm even thinking of excusing for this transgression is Sasame; at least she has the decency to take responsibility for her actions!"

Sasuke deadpanned and gave Sasame a thumbs-up.

"Good for you Sasame." He said flatly. Sasame stuck her tongue out at him behind Iruka's back, but the rest of the class laughed again at the quick exchange.

Iruka face-palmed and sighed.

"You two are the top boys in the class!" Iruka reasoned tiredly. "You should be setting a better example! I have half a mind to ban both of you from taking the graduation exam tomorrow afternoon!"

Both boys froze in place. Sasuke's smug look faltered, while Naruto's chuckles ceased instantly. Iruka smirked.

_'That got their attention.' _He thought in triumph.

Naruto lifted his head up and regarded Iruka with a look of terror.

"NO! Iruka-sensei!" He pleaded. "You can't do that!"

Iruka crossed his arms defiantly.

"Last I checked Naruto," he replied sternly. " _I _was in charge of this class, so if I want to: I can."

Sasuke also raised his head and glanced at Iruka with a pleading expression.

"Iruka-sensei, please," Sasuke began. "Be reasonable. If anything, since it was Naruto's prank: punish him, and have mercy on me..."

Naruto glared at him.

"TRAITOR! YOU ARE AS GUILTY AS I AM!"

Sasuke averted his eyes from his indignant brother's harsh gaze.

"I am sorry Naruto," Sasuke replied in mock-sadness. "I will make sure to accomplish our dreams when I become a genin..."

Iruka sweat-dropped and looked at Mizuki, who shrugged and shook his head helplessly. Groaning harshly, Iruka rubbed at his temples, regarded the two boys, and sighed once more.

"My earlier punishment still stands. The three of you will still have to go apologize to Lord Hokage, AND clean up the Monument. Otherwise, I will not let you take the exam tomorrow-"

"WOOHOO!" Cheered Naruto, hopping to his feet at once. "We'll do it, Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke got to his feet, albeit more slowly, and nodded at Iruka.

"Hn."

Sasame bowed, blushing fiercely.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." She said softly. "This won't ever happen again, I promise."

Iruka rolled his eyes.

'_How many times have I heard that one before?'_

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He sat behind his desk, hands folded in front of him as he regarded the four people standing before him.<p>

One was a fairly petite and light-skinned woman of slender build. She had long and untamed, shoulder length black hair, and ruby red eyes. She was donned in a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Covering this was a very broad material that resembled bandages with a rose thorn pattern on them. Her hands and upper thighs were also covered in bandages, and she wore a Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead and standard shinobi sandals on her feet. This was Kurenai Yuuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha.

Standing next to her, a cigarette hanging between his lips, was none other than Sarutobi's own son: Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma was a tall man with brown eyes, short, spiky black hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals, and he too wore his hitai-ate on his forehead like Kurenai. Around his son's waist was a sash that had the kanji for 'Fire' on it. This signified that Asuma was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, a group that protected the Land of Fire's daimyo. Asuma also had a pair of black bangles and bandages that wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

The two people that were causing Sarutobi no small amount of irritation however, were _not_ these two aforementioned ninja. No, it was the next two.

One of these ninja was a tall man with gravity-defying silver hair, and a lazy expression in his only visible, cobalt-colored eye. He wore a mask that covered the lower part of his face completely, and was donned in the standard Konoha shinobi uniform, flak jacket and all. His hitai-ate was worn in such a way that it covered his left eye on a downwards diagonal. This was none other than Konoha's famous Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was currently ignoring the woman cursing at him obscenely under her breath, in favor of reading a small book with an orange cover, giggling perversely as he did so. Sarutobi's fingers twitched towards his desk drawer, where the latest copy of the same book was safely stowed away. How he longed to end this tedious meeting so he could go back to enjoying the sheer brilliance of the literature within. His eyes met Kurenai's, and she narrowed them when she traced his previous gaze to Kakashi's book. Sarutobi blushed slightly, coughed awkwardly, and regarded the last person standing in front of his desk. A woman that was responsible for calling this meeting. _Again. _

She had long, purple hair that was tied into a pony-tail that hung to her mid-back, and cocoa-colored eyes. She wore a tan trench-coat over full-body fishnet mesh-armor, that ended slightly past her knees, and an orange mini-skirt. She wore her hitai-ate on her forehead, and standard shinobi sandals on her feet. This was none other than Konoha's Snake Mistress: Anko Mitarashi. Anko was glowering at Kakashi and cursing him out, although the man paid her no heed whatsoever.

Finally, Sarutobi had heard enough, and slammed his fists on his desk.

"ANKO-CHAN, ENOUGH!" He bellowed, shooting her a stern glare that instantly shut the woman up.

Anko crossed her arms and returned the look, albeit more subdued than before.

"Come on, Lord Hokage!" Anko whined. Sarutobi was grateful that the woman had the foresight to not call him by his more affectionate nickname of 'Old Man' in the presence of his son and the other two jounin. That would be mortifying. "I totally called dibs on those three! And now, you mean to tell me that I can't have them!?"

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Anko had called a meeting concerning this subject over ten times already, each time arguing more adamantly against his final decision. But there was nothing he could do about it now. The teams were finalized. He had tried to get this through the stubborn woman's head, but she remained just that at each attempt: _stubborn_.

"Anko-chan," Sarutobi sighed wearily. "I have explained this to you so many times that it is making me nauseous. You can't have those three for obvious reasons. Two of them you have trained already for over six years! And the other, lives with you! There is too much of a personal interest involved. You know that you can't show favoritism amongst your students-!"

"Bullshit!" Anko spat in reply, crossing her arms. "Kakashi has just as much personal interest in them as I do, and you know it! I have no doubt in my mind that his decision is based on favoritism too!"

Kakashi made no response other than to momentarily look up from his book at the mention of his name, and then quickly returned to reading his book, giggling again. Kurenai shot him a look of the utmost disgust at his choice of literature.

Sarutobi sighed once more as he folded his arms once more and regarded Anko resignedly. However, Anko wasn't done making her point.

"Besides, Lord Hokage!" She continued. "You _asked _us to pick who we thought was best for us to train! I know all of Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sasame's skill sets! I also know them better than anyone else here!"

Sarutobi placed his head down on his desk and groaned.

"Exactly." He sighed. "That's why I didn't choose you to be their sensei. You know them completely, and they know you!"

Anko puffed up her cheeks indignantly.

"That's a good thing!" Anko retorted. "They'll be more comfortable knowing that I'm going to be the one leading them!"

Sarutobi lifted his head, and looked at Anko fiercely, causing the woman's anger to subside somewhat.

"Becoming and training as a genin is not supposed to be about _comfort._" Sarutobi replied sternly. "I know that the tree of them would be more comfortable with you, that's why I'm giving them to Kakashi. Out of all of them, Naruto is the only one who has met Kakashi, and they don't know each other well at all. I want Team 7 to have to step out of their comfort zone!"

Anko, somewhat mollified, opened her mouth to retort, but just at that moment, Kakashi cleared his throat, intending to speak up.

"If it's to your liking Lord Hokage," began Kakashi coolly, causing everyone to look at him. "Why don't you just make Anko and I joint instructors of Team 7?"

Sarutobi blinked and then narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired jounin. Anko's eyes widened as she listened to Kakashi's suggestion.

"What purpose would that serve, Kakashi?" He asked skeptically.

Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied lamely. "I just want Anko over here to stop bitching about this whole thing..."

Anko's eyebrow twitched wildly as she restrained herself from assaulting the one-eyed ninja right before their village leader. However, that did not stop her from stomping on Kakashi's foot, _hard. _

Kakashi winced in pain and glared at Anko, who grinned widely at him. Sarutobi turned to the other two jounin in the room and addressed them.

"Please tell me that you two are not having second thoughts about your team assignments?" He half-asked, half-begged.

Asuma blew out a cloud of smoke and grinned.

"Nah, I'm good Dad," Asuma assured him. "No problems here."

Sarutobi nodded gratefully at his son and gazed at Kurenai who nodded.

"I'm fine as well, Lord Hokage." Kurenai replied. Her gaze drifted over to where Anko was now trying to put Kakashi in a choke-hold and she sweat-dropped.

"Umm, sir," She continued awkwardly. "May Asuma and I be excused if there's nothing else we need to discuss...?"

Sarutobi rose his eyebrows at his son, who averted his gaze from his father, his cheeks dusted with pink.

Sarutobi smirked.

_'That's my boy!' _He thought gleefully and then nodded to Kurenai, signifying that the two of them were dismissed.

Kurenai bowed before she began to walk away, while Asuma just gave a friendly salute and trailed after her. Sarutobi watched them until the door closed behind them, and then gazed at Anko and Kakashi. The two jounin were now locked in a heated stare-down.

He sighed as he placed his head back on his desk. He was getting way too old for this shit.

* * *

><p>Naruto scowled as he dunked his sponge into his bucket of water with an almighty splash.<p>

_'Stupid Iruka-sensei!' _Naruto thought, as he scrubbed at the thick paint he had placed earlier on the Hokage Monument. Naruto was currently scrubbing the stone cheek of Hiruzen Sarutobi where he had written 'Ero-Jiji' (Perverted Grandpa). As he dunked his sponge yet again, he scowled even deeper when he thought about his scarred Academy teacher. Iruka had taken Naruto's camera from him right before the boy was able to snap a photo of his and Sasuke's handiwork. To put it simply: Naruto was royally pissed.

He growled as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn piece of paint. How did Iruka-sensei expect the three of them to finish this in one evening!? Naruto had not expected to be caught, so he made sure that the paint was a special mixture (of his own creation) designed to be extremely difficult to get off. This meant that his current task was taking him three times as long to do instead of if he would've used normal paint.

"Well, that was a stupid idea..." Naruto grumbled as he dunked his sponge yet again.

He sighed as he threw his sponge back into its bucket and glanced to his right to see how Sasuke and Sasame were faring.

Sasuke was almost done, taking to the task with gusto. Naruto assumed this was simply because he was still bitter about how badly his work turned out. Sasame, to his surprise, was already finished. Curious to know how she accomplished her job so quickly, Naruto bounded over to the girl, who was currently sitting on top of Hashirama's stone head, relaxing.

"HEY, SASAME-CHAAAN!" Naruto shouted, causing the girl to nearly jump out of her skin in alarm. When she realized that it was just Naruto, she huffed.

"What, Naruto-kun?!" She snapped, still irritated that she got dragged into the two boy's punishment.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, um; I was just wondering: how did you finish up so fast? That paint was mixed to be extra durable!" Naruto informed her.

Sasame smirked and withdrew a kunai, momentarily causing Naruto to back away in fright. Ever since Anko had taken Sasame under her wing, Naruto had become extra wary of Sasame when she had a weapon of any kind in her hands. Sasame frowned when she saw Naruto's reaction.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun," Sasame assured him. "I'm not going to attack you! Besides: I got over wanting to maim you and Sasuke just a few minutes ago!"

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Well, that's-WAIT WHAT!?" Naruto bellowed in fright. Sasame giggled and motioned for him to follow her, which he did: making sure to stay at least three feet away from her as he did so.

Sasame found a small patch of paint and bent down over it. Taking the kunai in her hand, she pointed the blade at the paint and began to pick at it. Instantly, the paint chipped and broke apart.

"I just used a kunai to scrape the paint off." Sasame explained casually. "Anko-nee-chan was right! You can use kunai for just about anything!"

She beamed at Naruto who was currently curled up in a ball, weeping.

_'I wasted all of that time...' _He lamented as a rain cloud formed over his body. _'I could've been done by now..._

Naruto was brought out of his funk by Iruka, who appeared on Hashirama's head in a puff of smoke. The scarred chuunin raised an eyebrow at Sasame when he noticed Naruto curled up in the feta position, and the girl just giggled. Shaking his head, Iruka turned to look at Sasuke who was viciously attacking the paint on the face of Tobirama, where he had had given the esteemed leader bright blue eye-shadow. Iruka sweat-dropped.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" He asked no one in particular, wincing when he heard the boy scream something about 'the eye-shadow not being symmetrical on both sides'.

Naruto hopped up to his feet and chuckled when he heard his best-friend screaming.

"Sasuke's just mad that he can't paint." Naruto laughed.

Sasame giggled again, and Iruka palmed his face in exasperation.

"Listen up," Iruka began, causing Naruto and Sasame to look at him. "We're going to have to postpone your apology to the Hokage."

Naruto's eyebrows rose in interest.

"Why's that, Iruka-sensei?" He asked.

Iruka scratched his nose awkwardly.

"Well, apparently he's in the middle of a meeting...A meeting that's been going on for the last three hours..."

Naruto and Sasame shared a quick grin as they looked at each other and said:

"Anko."

Iruka raised an eyebrow in confusion, but quickly decided that he didn't want to know what his girlfriend was up to this time.

"Anyway," Iruka continued. "You two are free to go, unless you'd rather wait for Sasuke-"

Iruka didn't get to finish. Naruto and Sasame flashed by him so fast he was certain the two of them had just used shunshin. He chuckled and shook his head. He then turned to Sasuke who was still scrubbing furiously at his portion of the monument.

"Hey Sasuke!" Iruka called, causing the Uchiha to glare at him. Iruka repressed a shiver at the pure anger in the boy's eyes. "Um, well; when your done, you can, uh...go home..."

Sasuke nodded briskly and returned to attacking Tobirama's face with renewed vigor.

Iruka sweat-dropped.

"I feel bad for whoever has to take these kids on as genin students..."

* * *

><p>In a remote apartment, a man sneezed loudly, and wiped at his nose.<p>

_'Somebody must be talking about me...' _he thought as he went back to what he was previously doing.

**AN:**** And that's a wrap people! Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Hello everybody! So, this is the longest chapter I've ever typed: at 10,000+ words. WHEW! It was a doozy, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. A lot of stuff happens in this chapter, so heads up! I'd also like to thank those of you who are taking the time to review this story. I love hearing from you guys: keep it up! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3:**

It was a quiet night in the village of Konohagakure. With the exception of the seedier red-light district, everyone else was peacefully asleep or indoors. Of course, this did not apply to members of the ANBU or Konoha Military Police (or KMP) who were doing their nightly patrols.

However, if one cared to look, they would notice that the aforementioned statement was false: for there _was _someone outdoors; even at this late hour.

The lone figure was a young man was shoulder-length white hair, that had a slight tint of blue to it. His eyes sparkled in the light cast from a nearby streetlamp, revealing bright green irises. He was wearing the standard attire of a Konoha chuunin, with a flak jacket and wore his hitai-ate on his head like a bandanna. His name was Mizuki Touji.

* * *

><p>Mizuki scowled as he sauntered down the deserted streets of the village. To almost everyone he knew, this would come as a great shock. Normally, the Academy instructor wore a small smile on his face and practically radiated friendliness, but that was only a mask to cover up what he really felt.<p>

He was extremely bitter. And he was tired of feeling that way.

Mizuki was a chuunin, or what would equate as the 'run-of-the-mill ninja' in Konoha's forces. And this fact irked him greatly. He was smart. He was strong. And he deserved to be promoted! But, as fate would have it, he hadn't been able to pass the jounin exams yet: despite many attempts. This only added to his bitterness. Mizuki was tired of his place in Konoha's hierarchy. He wanted recognition, he also wanted to be able to do more high-profile missions! Instead, he was stuck with a dead-end job teaching a bunch of spoiled brats at Konoha's Academy! And to pour even more salt in his wounds, he wasn't even a full-fledged instructor there! He was the 'assistant instructor' of one Iruka Umino, a boy he had gone to and graduated with from the Academy.

He narrowed his eyes as he thought about his fellow chuunin instructor. There wasn't anything special about Iruka. He didn't have any skills that were noteworthy. He wasn't a taijutsu powerhouse like Might Guy, nor was he exceptionally gifted with ninjutsu like Kakashi Hatake! His genjutsu skills were passable, at best! He was just your average chuunin! So why, Mizuki often asked himself, was Iruka given a better position than him?! It really didn't make any sense. What Mizuki lacked in finesse he more than made up for with his ambition. While Iruka was content to simply teach brats how to hold a kunai properly, Mizuki set his sights on bigger goals. He wanted fame, power, and a nice amount of ryo wouldn't hurt either! But, he couldn't get any of these things as he was now...Or at least: that was how things _used _to be.

Just recently, a golden opportunity had fallen right into Mizuki's lap. He had met with a 'benefactor' who promised him all the things he wanted and more for a small price: his benefactor wanted the Hokage's Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

Mizuki clicked his tongue in irritation as he thought about his benefactor's 'small price'. The Forbidden Scroll of Seals was _not _something one could simply 'acquire'. No, it was much more complicated than that. To even get one's hands on the scroll they would have to be the Hokage himself! When Mizuki had heard his benefactor's price, he had laughed it off as a joke. But there was no glint of humor behind the man's eyes when he reiterated that for what Mizuki wanted: the scroll was the price.

Mizuki kicked a solitary rock on the ground and watched as it flew down the dark street. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk when he heard it finally make contact with something a decent distance away. He frowned afterwards. He was plenty strong enough, (at least in his own opinion ) but even he knew that he couldn't simply force his way into the Hokage Tower and take the scroll. Not to mention the security consisting of ANBU that watched the tower at all times. He would have to be subtle; stealthy. That presented another problem however. While Mizuki was no slouch when it came to his skills as a ninja, how did one fool an entire regiment's worth of Konoha's best, and on top of that: the village leader? He'd never get more than five feet with the scroll before he was apprehended!

He stopped walking and looked down at the ground, his silver eyebrows furrowed in intense thought. No, he needed a better way. An easier way...

Perhaps he could have someone else steal the scroll for him?

His green eyes widened. Yes, that could work! If he could only convince someone else to do the dirty work of taking the scroll from the tower, he could not only get his hands on it, but also get away without any suspicion placed on him when he took it from the person he had set up! He nearly laughed with glee right there in the middle of the street until he realized something.

_Who_ in Kami's name would ever do something like that for him?

His happiness at finding a solution vanished instantly, only to be replaced by an even deeper scowl than he had before. He began to walk again, and stuffed his hands in his pockets irritably.

He needed someone gullible and easy to manipulate: so it couldn't be one of his fellows. Using a fully-fledged ninja was just asking to be given to Ibiki down at T&I. He needed someone who wouldn't be able to see past what his true intentions were, someone who had skills; but were easily controlled, and someone who didn't really understand the meaning of 'look underneath the underneath'...

Like one of those brats at the Academy...Wait! An Academy Student!

Mizuki felt himself shiver with excitement. That would certainly work! What better way to get the scroll than have some hapless student take it! They wouldn't understand what the consequences of such an action would be, and by the time they were punished for their transgression, he would already be long gone, scroll in hand!

But who to use?

Mizuki thought about the students in the class he helped teach first. He knew most of the students at the Academy, of course, but he needed someone who at least had a low-genin's skills. Therefore: he ruled out all of the other classes. Yes: he would have to use a student who would be graduating tomorrow.

Mizuki growled in agitation as he ran into another snare in his plans.

The problem was: _All of the students would be graduating! Tomorrow! _There wouldn't be time to try and set one of them up! They would become full-fledged genin the moment they passed the exams!

Mizuki stopped dead in his tracks again as a metaphorical light-bulb went off in his head.

'_That's only IF they pass!' _He thought sinisterly.

If he could sabotage one of the student's attempts...Then he would have his scapegoat! He could set up the theft like a secondary exam, or extra credit to pass! Any student would jump at the chance!

Mizuki frowned again when he suddenly remembered just _who _his students were. They were heirs and heiresses of respected ninja clans! If they didn't pass tomorrow, he had no doubt that suspicions would arise. Their families would demand to know what happened to make them fail. Besides, the more he thought of using one of the clan children, the less and less he could convince himself that one of them would be likely to fail in the first place!

He crossed his arms in thought.

_'So clan brats are out, then...'_

What about the students that weren't part of a clan? The civilians. Their parents would probably be overjoyed that their child didn't pass. It was a well-known fact that most civilians in the village looked down on ninja. They respected and feared them, yes; but they didn't like them. Civilians thought that ninja were only good for killing, stealing, and protecting the village; nothing more. The fools. Didn't they realize that Konoha was a _ninja _village!? No, of course they didn't! All civilians were the same: egotistical, stupid, and good for nothing more than cannon-fodder when an enemy got in your way-

Mizuki shook his head to get back on track. He couldn't allow himself to stray from what he was planning. He could think about the uselessness of civilians later! Now back on task, he realized that he _couldn't_ use a civilian student either. They were always sub-par when compared to their clan-born classmates. However, he realized that the elimination of these two groups of students left him with a major problem: he literally couldn't think of someone that fell in-between that spectrum!

Mizuki stared ahead dejectedly as he came to the grim realization that his plan to use a student wouldn't work. He walked by an abandoned building and stared at it in disgust. It was one of the few structures that the village had neglected to tear down after the Kyuubi's attack twelve years ago. It was completely dilapidated now, but Mizuki could remember when it was a beautiful building that housed many high-scale apartments.

He grit his teeth ruefully. It was all that damned fox's fault. He probably wouldn't be in his current situation if the Kyuubi had never attacked in the first place! Because of the massive casualties, both ninja and civilian alike, the Hokage had decided to cut back the admissions into the jounin corp of the village's military. He preached that only those that showed exemplary prowess as a ninja would be able to join: that is, if they passed the jounin exams first. Mizuki felt another rush of bitterness as he continued walking, leaving the scarred building in his wake. The change the Hokage had placed upon the requirements to become a jounin were exactly why he was still a chuunin! But in the end, it all came back to that damn fox. How he wished he could simply get his revenge on the cursed beast! If he just could find..a...way...

He stopped walking and smiled cruelly.

_'That's IT!' _He thought with glee.

He would use the fox's reincarnation to get his revenge! Naruto Uzumaki! The brat had everything that Mizuki needed to make his plan work. Sure, the boy was bright, and unnaturally perceptive at times, but he was also clueless about the obvious! He would never see through his plan! And to top it all off, Mizuki suddenly remembered that the boy struggled with the clone technique! That was a requirement to pass the exam tomorrow! Thank Kami he listened in on the boy's 'private' discussion with Iruka after class that one afternoon! Who would've thought that it would come in handy now?

This time, Mizuki really _did _begin to laugh out loud. What a brilliant plan!

He composed himself, but still allowed a triumphant smirk to show on his face. He began walking, a slight bounce in his step, as he made his way back home. He could kill two birds with one stone! Or rather: one bird, and one _fox._

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his blankets, trying to make himself more comfortable, but it was no use. His eyes just refused to stay closed!<p>

Finally, after attempting to sleep for the fiftieth time, he sat up in his bed.

_'What's wrong with me tonight?' _He asked himself irritably.

Suddenly, Kurama spoke up in a tired, annoyed voice.

**"You're just nervous about the exams tomorrow, brat." **He spat. **"And to be honest: you should be! Have you found a way around your little issue with that jutsu yet?"**

Naruto's brow furrowed at Kurama's question. Regardless of how long he had been training and learning to control his chakra, Naruto wasn't able to execute the basic Clone Technique correctly. Sure, he could _do _the technique; but that wasn't his problem. His problem was that he couldn't make less than ten, and the exam clearly specified that they only make one.

He pulled his hair in agitation.

He knew exactly why he couldn't do the technique too, and that was just made his situation worse! He had found out that Jinchuuriki are known to always have abnormal amounts of chakra, therefore: chakra control was usually their worst skill as a ninja. This explained why Naruto had always struggled to learn techniques and perform chakra control exercises that only needed a small amount of chakra to work. When it came to more taxing techniques, however; Naruto was golden. He sighed as he laid his head on the pillow dejectedly.

_'No.' _He answered Kurama. _'I don't know what I'm going to do! If I don't pass tomorrow then I'll never get to be on the same team as Sasuke, Sasame-chan or my friends!'_

Kurama was silent for a while before he replied:

**"Didn't you ask that meat-sack teacher of yours about this?"**

Naruto frowned. He had been aware of Kurama for nearly six years now, and gotten to know the fox a bit better over the years. The one thing that Naruto would _never _understand about his tenant though, was why the fox insisted on calling people 'meat-sacks'.

He had asked Iruka about his problem though, and the man had told him that he couldn't make any special exceptions. 'The requirements are the requirements' he had said. Naruto had replied with some choice words to Iruka's answer, but the man stood firm. Naruto even tried asking the Old Man for advice; but even that didn't help. Apparently, the Academy curriculum and exams weren't entirely under his jurisdiction anymore; whatever that meant! Naruto assumed that was a more sophisticated way of saying: 'I can't do anything, sorry you're royally screwed.'

_'Yeah!' _Naruto replied mentally to Kurama. _'But Iruka-sensei said that he can't make any 'special exceptions!'_

Kurama chuckled, causing a strange vibrating effect to ring through Naruto's skull.

**"I get the feeling that they never considered what they would do if they happened to get _another _Jinchuuriki in the Academy again...They probably changed it back after Kushina-"**

The fox stopped speaking at once, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

_'There you go again, Kurama!' _Naruto replied accusingly. _'You mentioned your other Jinchuuriki! What do you mean?! And who is Kushina? Was that your last Jinchuuriki's name?'_

Naruto waited, but didn't hear a peep from his tenant, who had most likely cut off their mental connection. He scowled as he crossed his arms indignantly.

Kurama had first mentioned that Naruto was not his first Jinchuuriki five years ago, and Naruto had never forgotten. Every time he tried to ask the Nine-Tails about it however, the fox would clam up completely. This irritated Naruto to no end. He thought it was his right as Kurama's container to get to learn about the other two containers that came before him. He wanted to know how they felt about being a Jinchuuriki, and if they were amazing ninja! Maybe even someone he might of heard of before! But, Kurama would not say anything on the subject.

Although, this was the first time Naruto had ever heard a name. _Kushina. _It sounded like a girl's name. Kurama had said that this 'Kushina' attended the Academy too. He wondered if he'd be able to find anything out about her. He'd have to be careful about snooping around for information though. Even though he had told some of his close friends about Kurama, he had been warned to be very careful about who he told his secret to. The Old Man had told him that even though the villagers _knew _that he was the container of the fox, they still weren't aware that Naruto himself knew. He had also told him that if word was to get out that Naruto was aware of his burden, things could get ugly. Naruto would rather avoid that at all costs, if possible.

But he was immensely interested in finding out as much as he could about this 'Kushina' girl. And since Kurama wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know, Naruto's only option was to find out on his own.

**"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your exam instead of playing detective, brat?!" **Kurama interjected angrily, causing Naruto to jump in surprise. Schooling himself, he scowled and shot back.

_'Thanks a lot, Kurama! I had just forgotten about it, and now you bring it back up! Now, tell me who Kushina is!'_

Once again, Naruto was met with silence. Letting out a growl of frustration at his tenant's stubbornness, Naruto stared hard at his bedroom ceiling, deep in thought about what to do about his exam.

* * *

><p>When he finally drifted off to sleep however, he had a most peculiar thought.<p>

Kushina.

As he drifted off into slumber he couldn't help but feel that the name Kushina was familiar to him. As if the girl was someone really important to him somehow...

* * *

><p>'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!'<p>

The loud ringing of his alarm clock made Naruto jump so violently, he almost smacked his head off of his ceiling. He grabbed his chest, where he could feel his heart beating like a war drum, and scowled ruefully at the electronic device. He had set it last night, but didn't remember setting the volume on it so high...How did that happen?

Naruto got the answer to his question in the form of Sasuke, who was now standing in his doorway, laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHA! PRICELESS! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! OH KAMI!" The Uchiha boy cackled.

Naruto unplugged his alarm clock and chucked it at an unsuspecting Sasuke, where it made contact with his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Sasuke hollered in response, as he rubbed his head.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Came the angry tone of Mikoto, who appeared carrying a basket of laundry, her eyes narrowed.

Sasuke wheeled on his mother and pointed at Naruto, who tried to suppress a sly smirk.

"B-But mom!" He sputtered. "N-Naruto threw his clock at me!"

Mikoto's eyes found the alarm clock on the ground and she leveled her angry stare at Naruto, causing Sasuke to smirk back at him.

"Naruto," Mikoto admonished. "Don't throw things at your brother, and Sasuke-"

She returned her glare on Sasuke, who paled.

"If I hear you ever utter another curse word in my presence I'll wash your mouth out with soap so hard that every time you open your mouth again to speak, only bubbles will come out!"

Naruto grinned from his bed.

"Cool." He said quietly, but Mikoto heard him. He paled as she flashed him a dangerous look in turn.

"Something to say, Naruto?" She asked sweetly.

"N-N-NO!" Naruto sputtered frantically. He knew better than to goad on his surrogate mother.

"Good!" Said Mikoto with a satisfied tone. She handed the basket of laundry to Sasuke, who grumbled slightly until Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him. "Hurry up and get dressed, Naruto. And Sasuke: you can help your mother carry laundry. It's not like I'm asking you to clean your room!"

Sasuke huffed indignantly as he followed after his mother.

"My room is clean!"

Naruto heard Mikoto snort from a ways down the hall.

"Keep telling yourself that, son..."

Chuckling, Naruto got out of bed, scooped his alarm clock off the floor, and tossed it onto his bed. He yawned and stretched, then made his way towards the bathroom to get ready for his big day.

* * *

><p>When Naruto made it to the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see that everyone was already eating. Mikoto smiled kindly at him as he walked in, and Naruto could have almost forgotten that she was mad at him. Sasuke picked at his food, his way of showing that he too was nervous for today's exams. Naruto wanted to laugh. If anyone would ace the exams: it was Sasuke. Itachi was reading over some paperwork concerning the clan. He looked tired and somewhat harried, and Naruto said a quick hello to the older Uchiha boy, who smiled at him, before taking a seat across form Mikoto.<p>

Once Naruto had pulled a plate towards himself, Itachi spoke up.

"So, today's the day, huh?" He began casually.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up at him and nodded mutely, too nervous to want to talk about it.

Itachi chuckled as he sat down the paper he was reading in favor of observing his brothers.

"Don't let the stress get to you guys," He laughed. "The Academy exams are really not a big deal..."

Sasuke pointed his fork at Itachi accusingly.

"Whatever!" He spat. "You passed at seven!"

Itachi blinked and laughed again.

"What?" He asked. "Do you think I wasn't nervous? Look at it this way, Sasuke: I was the only seven year old in the graduating class, I didn't have any friends except for Shisui, and everyone put a lot of pressure on me the entire time I was in the Academy. I was nervous, but like I said: the exams aren't really a big deal."

Mikoto looked at her eldest son sternly.

"Itachi," She reprimanded. "Leave Sasuke alone. You're just going to make him have a panic attack, or something!"

Naruto snorted into his orange juice at the mental image of Sasuke hyperventilating in the middle of their written exam. This earned him a cold glare form the boy, who crossed his arms indignantly and refused to make eye contact with anyone at the table anymore.

"Umm, Itachi-nii," began Naruto nervously as he swallowed a piece of fish, causing the older Uchiha boy to look up at him curiously. "the exams _are _a big deal though. If we don't pass, we can't become a genin..."

Itachi nodded slowly.

"That's true," he remarked, but then smiled. "But you and Sasuke are at the top of your class: I have no doubt that you two will pass with flying colors. After all: it's only basic stuff like: Substitution, Transformation, and Clone techniques..."

Sasuke chimed in.

"Don't forget that there's a written and practical exam too, nii-san."

Itachi nodded.

"That too," he added. "But, you two will be fine."

Naruto scowled as he looked down at his plate.

_'Just the basics huh?' _He thought bitterly. _'Too bad I can't make just a single clone!'_

* * *

><p>No one seemed to notice Naruto's downtrodden look until after lunch when, Itachi pulled the boy aside as he and Sasuke were getting ready to depart to the Academy. Sasuke was being dotted over by Mikoto, much to his chagrin and embarrassment.<p>

"Naruto," began Itachi, a concerned look etched upon his face. "Is everything alright? You seem unusually nervous about today..."

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the ground. Should he tell Itachi about his problem? He was sure that the older Uchiha would understand...

"I'm just...nervous, is all..." Naruto said, deciding not to tell Itachi about his 'clone technique' issue. "But thanks for asking Itachi-nii..."

Itachi frowned momentarily before he smiled, and clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You'll do fine otouto." He said reassuringly. "Just remember that win or lose: I'll be proud of you."

Naruto smiled weakly and nodded. He turned from Itachi and made his way over to Mikoto, who was trying to wipe a smudge of something off of Sasuke's cheek, but the boy was resisting vigorously. When he caught sight of Naruto he sighed in relief.

"Finally!" Sasuke breathed, pulling away from Mikoto. "Let's go: before mom decides to tag along with us to make sure my clothes don't wrinkle on the way!"

Mikoto shot him a stern glance.

"Watch it, Sasuke," she warned, and then smiled. "We'll see you two after the exams in front of the Academy. I can't wait to see you two graduate!"

Sasuke grinned, while Naruto gave a small, crooked smile.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied softly as he glanced at Itachi, who was frowning at him slightly. He felt bad for not telling Itachi about his concerns about the exams, but he didn't want to worry anyone. "We'll see you two there. C'mon, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and the two brothers made their way towards the Academy.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival, the two boys ran into the majority of their classmates, who were standing outside talking to their parents or other members of their families. Naruto passed Kiba, who glared at him.<p>

Kiba had grown quite a bit over the past five years. He was now the same height as Naruto, who was one of the taller boys in their class. The feral Inuzuka wore the same hoodie he had worn in their earlier years, but now had a new addition to his wardrobe: a small, white puppy. The dog's name was Akamaru, although Naruto couldn't figure out why Kiba would name a white dog 'red'. But Kiba was a bit of an idiot, so Naruto simply assumed the boy might be color-blind as well as annoying. Akamaru yipped playfully at Naruto as he passed, and he gave the dog a kind smile. Kiba muttered something to the dog that sounded suspiciously like 'traitor' and then turned around to resume talking to an older woman, who resembled Kiba greatly. Naruto assumed that she must be his mother, Tsume. When Tsume saw Naruto she smiled and waved cheerfully at him, which took Naruto by surprise. He returned the gesture awkwardly and quickly continued walking: not wanting to engage in conversation with anyone that would make him have to be around Kiba any longer than necessary.

He was halfway to the door when he saw Shikamaru and Chouji, talking to their fathers. All of them waved happily at him, and Naruto smiled brightly. He liked Shikamaru and Chouji's dads. Both of them looked like older versions of their sons. Shikamaru made his way over through the throng of civilian families and ninja alike and greeted Naruto with a lazy wave.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke." Shikamaru yawned. "Are you two ready for these troublesome exams?"

Naruto nodded slowly while Sasuke just grunted (That was Uchiha for hello).

Sasuke glanced around momentarily and then asked:

"Where's Inoichi-san?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"We walked here with Ino and her dad, but I don't know where the two of them went off to. So troublesome... probably to go talk to Sakura's parents..."

Sasuke nodded, while Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure he could handle Ino's antics right now.

"NARUTO-KUUUUN!" Came the loud voice of the very same girl he was just hoping to _not _deal with this early in the morning.

Naruto made no move to defend himself as the blonde-haired girl glomped onto him happily.

"Aren't you excited!?" She squealed as she clung to his arm tightly. "It's the exams! After we pass, we won't have to ever come back here! We'll be genin: and I can be on your team!"

Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly as he narrowed his eyes at the Yamanaka girl.

"Ino," he drawled, rolling his eyes as he did so. "I've already told you: the chances of you being placed on a team with Naruto are slim. If anything: the Hokage will probably place you, me, and Chouji together to recreate our dad's famous combo. It's a troublesome tradition, but that's just the way it goes..."

Ino scowled as she squeezed Naruto's arm more tightly.

"Whatever!" She spat. "A girl can hope, can't she?!"

Shikamaru simply sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Troublesome..."

Ino turned back to Naruto, who hadn't moved at all since she grabbed onto him, and smiled widely.

"You want me on your team, don't you, Naruto-kun?" She asked hopefully.

Naruto blinked and looked at the girl nervously.

"W-Well..."

"I think Naruto-kun would rather be on the same squad as _me, _Ino-chan..." Came the voice of Sasame, who strode through the crowd to reach them. Ino narrowed her eyes at the orange-haired girl.

"Dream on, Sasame-chan!" Ino scoffed. "Naruto-kun wants me to be on his team; don't you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked back and forth between the two scowling girls, searching for an escape. Luckily, he got one in the form of Sakura, who walked over to join them.

Sakura had changed a lot in the past five years. She was no longer the shy girl that Naruto remembered, but was now more confident, assertive, and headstrong. Basically a second Ino: just not as bad.

She was wearing a a newer version of her old qipao dress, red with small white circular designs throughout it. She had grown her hair, and it hung freely to about the small of her back. Her green eyes locked on Sasuke, who gulped. Sakura had always had a crush on Sasuke, but was always too timid to admit it before. Now, it was common knowledge that she liked him, and she made it a point to make sure his fan-girls knew it. This was good and bad for Sasuke. On the one hand, he didn't have to deal with fan-girls that often anymore when Sakura was around. On the other hand: he had to deal with Sakura being around.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted brightly, causing the boy to shudder slightly. She frowned at his reaction. "Honestly: I'm not _that _bad, am I?"

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath that sounded like: 'No. You're worse.' Naruto snorted, causing Sakura to glare kunai at him.

"Something funny, Naruto-kun?" She asked dangerously. Naruto was briefly reminded of Mikoto earlier this morning in his bedroom. He paled and shook his head, with a nervous chuckle.

"N-Not at all, Sakura-chan!" He assured her. "Umm...are you ready for the exams?"

Sakura smiled haughtily.

"Of course I am!" She beamed. "I studied all night!"

Ino clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Sakura-chan," she groaned. "You do know that the written exam is only _one _part of the exams, right?"

Sakura looked at Ino incredulously.

"Of course I do, Ino!" She rebuked. "I'm more than ready to ace this thing!"

Shikamaru yawned again.

"You're all so troublesome," he sighed. "I'm going back to talk my dad. I'll see you guys in there, I guess."

With another lazy wave, Shikamaru vanished into the crowd. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, watching the spot the lazy Nara boy had just vanished at.

"Shikamaru acts like he doesn't care either way if he passes or not!" She said in a disapproving tone. Sasuke shrugged.

"That's Shikamaru for you," He replied flatly. "We all know that he's wicked smart. He'll be fine..."

Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke palmed his face and groaned, causing everyone else to chuckle at him, while Sakura just looked confused.

Naruto saw many other familiar faces amongst the crowd. Over in a far corner he saw Shino, just as mysterious as ever, talking with a group of people dressed in the same manner as he was. Naruto assumed they were his family; the bugs flying around them were kind of a dead giveaway though.

He saw Hinata talking to her father, a stern man with a cold look in his white eyes. Naruto was always baffled at how someone as nice as Hinata could be a member of a clan that seemed so arrogant and stuck-up. Then again, he lived with the Uchiha Clan, the Hyuuga Clan's biggest rivals. He supposed some of that rivalry and prejudice rubbed off onto him over the years. Hinata's father caught Naruto's gaze and glared reproachfully at him. Naruto returned the glare, and quickly broke eye-contact.

There was a loud chime from the Academy, signaling that they needed to get inside. Slowly, Naruto peeled Ino off of him, much to the girl's displeasure, and turned to his friends.

"Well, let's go do this..." He said lamely. Everyone looked at him, with the exception of Sasuke, with strange glances.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Sasame with concern in her tone. "Are you alright? I thought you, of all people, would be the most excited to take the exams!"

Naruto, aware that all of his friends were now looking at him expectantly, did what they would most likely expect him to do. He smiled widely and laughed.

"I am!" He assured her. "I'm just a bit nervous, is all!"

No one bought it. Sasame narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked, a bit more assertively.

Naruto waved aside the question, and pointed at the Academy.

"Nothing, honest!" He replied, a tone of annoyance laced in his voice. "Now, let's go: I don't want to be late!"

Sakura snorted.

"That's a first!" She snipped, causing Naruto to glare at her.

"Ha. Ha." Naruto shot back. "Very funny, Sakura-chan. I'm not always late, you know!"

She shrugged and began walking towards the door.

"Whatever you say, Naruto-kun...Whatever you say..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke hung back with Naruto as the group walked towards the classroom where the first part of their test (the written exam) was to take place. Once he was sure that everyone else was out of earshot he whispered:<p>

"Why didn't you tell mom and Itachi-nii about your 'clone problem' ?"

Sasuke was the only person Naruto had told about his problem. The rest of his friends had no idea that he was nervous about it. Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"I didn't want them to worry about me..." He said dejectedly. "Itachi asked about it though; right before we left this morning. I almost told him too..."

Sasuke nodded and then shook his head slightly.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. "You realize if you can't pull it off-"

Naruto shot his brother a warning glare, causing the Uchiha boy to clam up at once.

Naruto knew Sasuke was just being realistic though. If he couldn't make the clone, then he would fail. It was a mandatory requirement after all. Then again, maybe if he could ace everything else his score would be high enough to pass? He sighed again as he continued to walk, deep in thought. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't graduate today. Since he couldn't make a single clone, he could retake the Academy exam for the rest of his life and still not pass! The thought irritated him to no end! Here he was: second to the top of the class and the only thing holding him back was a stupid illusion technique. He cursed his luck.

"Who knows?" Sasuke said suddenly, causing Naruto to break out of his thoughts. "Maybe you'll pull it off? Sometimes pressure can do that to people, right?"

Naruto nodded, and was grateful that Sasuke was just trying to make him feel better, but he knew that his chances of getting the jutsu right were slim to none.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived at the door to the classroom. Sasuke turned to Naruto with an outstretched fist.

"For luck." He said, with a small smile.

Despite himself, Naruto smiled back and bumped fists with him. He was lucky to have Sasuke for a friend and brother.

* * *

><p>Mizuki watched the students pour into the classroom with a critical eye. He was getting nervous.<p>

_'Where is the demon brat?' _He thought frantically. The classroom was slowly filling and he hadn't seen the boy enter the room yet. Surely, he wouldn't miss the exam, right? Mizuki shook his head slightly.

_'No.' _He told himself. _'He'll be here: I just have to be patient...' _

Mizuki desperately hoped the boy had not found a solution to his problem. The key to the success of his plan was that Uzumaki _had _fail. With his spirits shattered the boy would be that much more malleable to what he suggested. Then, it was clear sailing from there!

Mizuki smirked when he saw Naruto walk in with the Uchiha heir, Sasuke. He smiled warmly at the two of them as they passed, and noticed that Naruto gave him a strange look for a moment. He wasn't sure what that was about, but it didn't matter. He just had to keep up his act for a while longer before he could reveal his true colors to this Kami-forsaken village! Yes, then he could move on to bigger and better things!

Mizuki was abruptly shaken from his scheming when he realized that Iruka had been trying to call out to him.

"MIZUKI!" The scarred chuunin instructor yelled, making Mizuki turn to look at him. Iruka had his hand extended, and in his hand was a pile of papers.

"I was trying to ask if you'd pass out these tests," Iruka said, a concerned look in his brown eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

Mizuki blinked and then took the papers off of Iruka with a small smile.

"I'm fine, Iruka," He assured him. "Just thinking, is all."

Iruka nodded.

"I've already given them my pep-talk, so they're ready to start. Just hand out the tests and we can begin."

Mizuki smiled and nodded, and did as he was asked. While he passed out the tests to the students, he momentarily thought of trying to place a genjutsu on Uzumaki's paper. If he could tip the scales in his favor by making the boy's grade even worse then he would have even more sway over the boy! But in the end, he decided that it was too risky. If Iruka even cottoned on in the slightest bit to what he was attempting to do all of his plans would be for naught. So when he got to Naruto, he passed him his test and whispered:

"Good luck, Naruto. Do your best, alright?"

Naruto fixed him with the same strange glance as before, momentarily causing Mizuki's smile to falter. A moment later however, Naruto smiled widely and replied:

"Thanks, Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki nodded and continued passing out the tests to the other students. When he was done, he stood next to Iruka while the man told the class how long they had to complete their exam. He watched as the students began working, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Naruto.

_'Soon.' _He thought wickedly. _'Soon I'll have the fox-brat eating right out of my hands!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto stood outside the sparring ring while waiting to take his turn in the circle. He had finished both his written and weapon exams already, and they were now on taijutsu. Naruto wasn't worried about these exams however, he passed the first two with flying colors; and taijutsu was one of his strong points. No, it was the last and final exam he was nervous for. The ninjutsu practical exam where he would be asked to make one illusionary clone.<p>

There was another thing bothering him as well. Actually it was not a 'thing', but a 'person'. Naruto glanced over to where Iruka was, proctoring the fights between students, but glanced past the scarred instructor, locking his gaze on the white-haired assistant: Mizuki.

Naruto had always liked Mizuki up until his final year of class. Around then, Naruto had finally mastered Kurama's Negative Emotions Sensing ability, and was able to pinpoint any feelings of hostility towards him. Over the last year, Naruto had begun to notice more and more feelings of ill-will radiating from Mizuki towards him. He assumed that Mizuki must hold some sort of grudge against Kurama, therefore explaining the odd feelings Naruto got when he was near the man. But today, the sense of ill-will was extremely potent. Naruto had no idea why that was.

He watched as Shino dodged a kick from a civilian students and retaliated with a quick jab at the boy's stomach, making contact. The boy stumbled back slightly, giving Shino enough breathing room to place a kick of his own. The bug user's foot connected with the side of the boy's head, and brought him crashing down hard into the dirt.

"Winner: Shino Aburame!" Called Iruka, who quickly made his way towards the boy and checked him out.

Naruto was only half paying attention though. He glanced back at Mizuki, only to find his gaze met by the green eyes of the man. Both looked away from one another quickly, but Naruto felt the overwhelming sensation of hostility from the chuunin again. He frowned.

_ 'Why is Mizuki-sensei giving off such strong feelings all of a sudden!?' _Thought Naruto as he watched Iruka pull the civilian boy to his feet. He chanced another glance at Mizuki, who walked over to help out Iruka with the dazed boy. He had no idea what the cause of Mizuki's abrupt change was, but something in his gut, other than Kurama, was telling him to be on guard from the man. His thoughts were interrupted when Iruka called the next two students to the sparring circle.

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka!" Called Iruka.

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked as he heard his name, and began to walk towards the ring, where Kiba was already waiting, an eager look in his dark eyes.<p>

"Finally!" Kiba grinned. "I get to fight you, Naruto-baka!"

Naruto sighed. He regretted not being more insistent that Kiba should leave five years ago when he told his friends about Kurama. Now that the boy knew, he had become even more determined to berate Naruto on a daily basis. Thankfully, Kiba was a boy of his word, and did not reveal Naruto's secret to anyone. For that: Kiba had Naruto's respect. But his constant belittling of him made Naruto extremely annoyed. He wished he and Kiba could just get along but, the feral boy wouldn't budge.

"Whatever, Kiba." Naruto said back flatly. "It's just a test, you know..."

Kiba frowned.

"Test or no, you're going down! And I'll finally be able to prove that I'm better than you!"

Naruto sighed. Another thing that happened between him and Kiba was that Naruto began to excel in class. Kiba wasn't a bad student, but he also wasn't one of the top ones. Since his clan was all about who was the pack leader, this did not sit well with Kiba when he realized that he wasn't the 'Alpha' as he liked to put it. Therefore, he targeted Naruto as his rival. But there was more to it. For some reason, Kiba seemed to get even more irritable when he saw Naruto with Sasame or Ino. At first, Naruto thought that Kiba might like one of the girls, but this was not the case. Kiba was mad at him being around them for some other reason; a reason that eluded Naruto no matter how much he thought about it.

Naruto didn't have the time to think about it. He wanted to finish this test and move onto the next one.

"Once again: whatever, Kiba..." Naruto sighed, as he dropped into his taijutsu form: a modified version of the Snake style.

Anko had been the one to teach him the style. It utilized flexibility and speed first and foremost. One would strike with what would appear at first, to be a weak hit, but then used chakra to magnify the force in which it connected. It consisted of katas that were efficient for dodging, and served one better as a defensive form than offensive. But that was where Naruto's 'modified form' came into play. Anko had realized that Naruto had a good amount of physical strength and tried to apply that to the form. Now, Naruto's Snake style was good for both offense and defense, as Kiba would soon discover.

* * *

><p>Iruka walked up between the two of them and raised a hand.<p>

"Are both of you ready?" He asked, and received two nods in return. "Alright then: Hajime (Begin)!

Both fighters stood still in their stances, staring the other down. Suddenly, Kiba took Akamaru out of his jacket and placed him on the ground.

"Akamaru," Kiba said. "Sit this one out: I can beat Naruto-baka on my own."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Kiba" He said with a smirk. "I think you'd be better off using him! That way this would be an even fight!"

Kiba's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"You cocky little-" He snarled, and then dug into the ground, falling to all fours.

Moving forward like a speeding kunai, Kiba tried using a forward thrust with his clawed hands to swipe at Naruto, who hastily side stepped the attack. What Naruto wasn't expecting however, was Kiba's quick reaction to simply hit the ground and spring back towards him. Kiba rammed Naruto hard with his elbow, knocking the blonde-haired boy onto the ground.

"Come on, Naruto-kun!" Came the voice of Ino, who was cheering for him on the sidelines next to Sasame, who wore an irritated expression. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow as if to say: 'Are you really gonna just lie there and get the shit kicked out of you?'

Naruto hopped to his feet and rolled his shoulder where Kiba's blow had connected. He glared at the Inuzuka boy who returned the glare with a triumphant smirk.

"Ready for more?" Kiba asked smugly. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Kiba was fast, he'd give him that. But his attacks moved in a linear fashion. Therefore, if Naruto could simply outmaneuver him...

Kiba sprang forward again, this time using both hands in a claw-like swipe. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way of his charge, and then back-flipped over the dog-boy's head when he tried to use the same returning strike again. Naruto brought his foot down in an axe-kick, which connected with Kiba's back, hard. The Inuzuka boy hit the ground and slid a few feet, while Naruto landed on the ground shortly afterwards, a bright smile on his face.

"I guess the old adage is true, then!" Naruto remarked as Kiba got to his feet and glared at him. "You really _can't _teach an old dog new tricks!"

Kiba snarled.

"Oh yeah?" He barked. "Try this on for size: **Tsuga (Passing Fang!)**"

Kiba leapt forward and began to spin at a ferocious speed, resembling a human twister as he approached. Naruto had never seen Kiba use a technique like this before, but he knew that it would be over if Kiba landed a hit. Once again thinking about the boy's linear attacking pattern, Naruto quickly sidestepped the attack, but was surprised when he felt the wind Kiba created from his spin cut him on the cheek slightly.

Shocked, but not stunned; Naruto quickly prepared himself to counter the boy yet again, as Kiba twisted around and came back towards him. With a quick roll. Naruto sprang back up and leapt backwards, putting some distance between them.

Kiba came out of his spin once he realized that Naruto had backed off, and crossed his arms, a smug look on his face.

"So, how do you like it? Pretty awesome, huh?" He bragged.

Naruto narrowed his eyes again.

From what he could tell from first glance, Kiba's technique seemed to be unstoppable once he got it moving. But there were also flaws in it. It seemed that Kiba could only use the attack in quick succession twice in a row, before he came out of it. That was the time to strike, but Naruto was wary. He didn't know how quickly Kiba could re-initiate the technique.

"Since you seem to be so shocked," Kiba called cockily. "Let me show you it again! **Tsuga!**"

Naruto was more prepared this time as Kiba spun at him. Instead of rolling out of the way, Naruto simply ducked under Kiba's first pass, sending the boy right over his head. He took a few more cuts from the wind created in the technique's wake, but he ignored them; focusing on the returning attack that Kiba was sure to make. And make it Kiba did. When he hit the ground after passing over Naruto, he switched directions and came back towards him in the same direction.

_'Wait for it...' _Naruto thought as Kiba's attack came closer and closer. Finally, right as Kiba's attack was about to hit him, Naruto slid underneath the boy and quickly got back to his feet. Kiba hit the ground and came out of his technique, surprise etched on his face when he realized he didn't make contact on his returning pass.

_'Now!' _Thought Naruto as he sped towards Kiba quickly and sent a strong frontal kick, laced with chakra, into the boy's midsection. Kiba went flying backwards and landed outside the ring with an almighty thud.

Iruka quickly stepped in and called:

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

><p>Naruto lowered his leg as he heard Ino and Sasame cheering loudly for him. He beamed at them and walked over to Kiba, who was still laying on his back, his face a mask of shock and confusion. Naruto offered a hand to help the boy up.<p>

"That was a really crazy technique, Kiba," Naruto said. "It almost took my head off!"

Kiba snarled as he glared up at him.

"That's what I was aiming for, doofus." He shot back, and slapped Naruto's hand away. "Leave me alone. Why don't you go bask in the praise of your girlfriends over there?!"

Naruto frowned as Kiba got up slowly, clutching at his stomach where Naruto had kicked him, and stalked off towards Akamaru.

Sasuke made his way over and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice fight, Naruto." He complimented. When he didn't receive a reply, Sasuke's gaze followed Naruto's and they both watched as Kiba picked up Akamaru and sat down in the grass on the other side of the ring.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke added, turning to look at Naruto again. "Kiba will come around eventually. He's just sore that he lost."

Naruto nodded forlornly and followed Sasuke over to Ino and Sasame who were waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"I see Kurama is helping with those scratches you got earlier." Whispered Sasame to Naruto when he sat down in the grass next to her. Naruto nodded mutely and sighed.<p>

"Yeah." He replied dejectedly, causing Sasame to give him a concerned look.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly. "Can't you tell me what's bothering you, I-"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Interrupted Ino as she tackled him in a hug. "That was a great fight! You really stuck it to Kiba!"

Naruto struggled to push Ino off of him, but the blonde Yamanaka was deceptively strong.

"T-Thanks, Ino-chan..." Naruto gasped. "C-Can you get off please? I want to watch the next fight!"

Ino blushed, but did as she was asked. She squeezed in between Naruto and Sasame, who huffed indignantly.

"Oh yeah," Ino chimed. "It's Sakura-chan's turn next...Who is she fighting?"

"Hinata." Replied Sasame sourly, refusing to look at Naruto ir Ino as they spoke. Naruto tilted his head in confusion at her.

"Is something wrong, Sasame-chan?" he asked.

Sasame crossed her arms and sighed.

"No." She snapped. "I'm fine."

Naruto cocked in eyebrow skeptically, but then realized that Sasame wasn't going to expound. He shrugged and watched as Sakura faced down Hinata.

It was a surprisingly short match. Despite being the smartest girl in the Academy, Sakura lacked physical strength: therefore, she was at a disadvantage when it came to taijutsu. Hinata however, specialized in it. The result? Hinata won. Easily.

Sakura limped over to them after her fight and plopped down in the grass, wincing as she did so.

"I suck." She sighed morosely. "I'm just no good at taijutsu."

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to reassure her, but someone else beat him to it; someone who he didn't expect to offer any words of comfort.

"If you don't like to lose, then get stronger," remarked Sasuke, who plopped down on the other side of Sasame. "I know you can do it, so do it."

Naruto sweat-dropped.

_'Does he call that a pep-talk!?' _He thought incredulously.

Apparently, despite Naruto's poor opinion of Sasuke's choice of words, Sakura's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Really, Sasuke-kun?" She asked hopefully. "You really think I can get stronger?!"

Sasuke nodded, although he didn't look at Sakura as he did so. Sakura didn't seem to mind however. She just sat quietly, practically glowing with happiness as they watched the rest of the fights.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Called Iruka, after the last fight was concluded. It was two civilians against each other, so needless to say: it was boring as hell. "Good job everyone, I'm quite impressed with how far you've come! Now, we're heading back inside to do the last portion of your exams: the ninjutsu section!"<p>

Naruto felt like someone had poured a large bucket of ice water on him in the middle of winter.

"Here's how it will work. The student who is called first will come into the next room over from our normal classroom and show us the required jutsu. When they are done, pass or fail, they will go fetch the next student. We're going in alphabetical order, so make sure you pay attention to who is before you so we don't get delayed, alright?"

There was a chorus of 'Yes, Iruka-sensei' that Naruto didn't join in with. He was too nervous.

Iruka smiled as he glanced around at his students.

"Alright then: Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was freaking out. Of course, he did this silently so that no one would ask him what was wrong, he didn't think he could handle one more person asking him that question today without flipping out. He had been dreading this part of the exams all day!<p>

Therefore, it only stands to reason that someone _would_ bother him.

"Naruto-kun..." Said Sasame sternly, causing Naruto glance up at her. She had a scowl on her face, and her arms were akimbo. She gave off an aura of irritation that Naruto was slightly unnerved by.

"What?" He replied, in a tone that came out a bit harsher than he intended.

Sasame's face softened as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Look, I've known you for almost six years now, so I can tell when something is seriously bothering you," Sasame said simply. "You've been acting strange all day. What is it about the exams that has you so nervous?"

Naruto blinked. Sasame had read him like an open book. He sighed as he laid his head on the table dejectedly.

"Sasame-chan," He replied softly. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

Sasame narrowed her eyes.

"So, you'd rather just bottle everything up?" She shot back, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "That's stupid and you know it; now _spill._"

Naruto sighed. There really wasn't a way to get Sasame to just drop the subject. She was always stubborn when it came to the well-being of her friends.

"Okay," Naruto began after several seconds. "You see, I'm having this problem..."

* * *

><p>Mizuki watched on with feigned enthusiasm as Sasuke Uchiha performed a perfect substitution with a chair. He idly scribbled down his scores for the boy, giving him high marks as usual. It wasn't biased; it was just what Mizuki had come to expect from the boy. Sasuke was easily the best in the class, with the demon brat being a close second.<p>

Speaking of the demon brat, Mizuki looked at his list of names and smiled when he saw that he was right after Sasuke.

_'Finally!' _Thought Mizuki in relief. He was getting tired of offering false praise and flattery to these stupid wanna-be ninjas. If he had to force a smile one more time, he might just kill someone.

"Very good Sasuke!" Praise Iruka, snapping Mizuki back to the present. He looked at Sasuke who wore a satisfied smile on his face. Iruka motioned to one of the brand new Konoha hitai-ate on the table before them. "Take it, Sasuke. You've earned it. Congratulations!"

Mizuki watched with a fake smile as Sasuke picked up his headband and tied it around his forehead. The boy then bowed to the two of them and walked out with a cool, composed gesture. As soon as he was out of sight of them however, Sasuke whooped and ran off down the hall, no doubt to go let his family see the result of his exams.

Iruka turned to Mizuki with a concerned furrowing of his brow.

"Well, Naruto is the last one," He sighed. "I really hope he passes. He'll be crushed if he doesn't..."

Mizuki let a plastered look of agreement settle on his features.

"I know what you mean, Iruka." He said. "He works so hard, and is immensely talented. It would be a shame if he didn't pass!"

Iruka nodded, and fell silent as the door opened, and Naruto stepped into the room, looking nervous.

* * *

><p>Naruto took in a large breath as he stood outside the door to where Iruka and Mizuki-sensei would test him. He let it out with a long sigh as he gripped the handle of the door and slowly pushed it open.<p>

When he stepped inside, he felt all of his nervousness rush back into him all at once. He glanced at Iruka and Mizuki, who smiled kindly at him, and barely managed a weak smile back in return. Iruka gestured to the middle of the room and Naruto moved slowly towards where the man indicated, barely aware of his limbs as the moved him closer to the spot.

"Alright, Naruto," began Iruka with a small smile. "First up: I'd like to see you do the Transformation Technique. Turn into anything, as long as it's not that stupid jutsu you made up! I'll fail you instantly if you do it."

Naruto paled and nodded, as he slowly began going through handsigns. He thought about who he should turn into, and suddenly had a funny idea...

* * *

><p>Mizuki watched as Naruto began going through his handsigns for the Transformation jutsu. He knew the boy was competent at least at the technique, when he didn't use it to turn into a naked woman. Honestly, sometimes he wondered what was wrong with the fox. Then again; foxes were known to be tricksters, so maybe it was just a quirk.<p>

There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, Mizuki's jaw dropped.

Standing before them, in all of his glory, was none other than Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage! Every detail down to his white coat with red flamed tips was accurate! There was a flaw though. On the Hokage's cheeks were orange spirals. Mizuki didn't understand what the point of that was, but apparently Iruka did, because he sighed and said:

"That was very good, Naruto," he began exasperatedly. "Minus the spirals. Why do you have to constantly mock me?"

Naruto shifted back to his normal appearance, and for a moment, Mizuki was struck by a strange thought that only served to make him furious. Now that he really looked at Naruto he noticed some similarities between the boy and the Fourth Hokage. Uncanny ones. They had the same blonde spiky hair, and the same brilliant blue eyes. Even their skin tone was the same exact shade. If Mizuki didn't know any better, one could've mistaken Naruto for the Fourth's younger brother or son! But Mizuki _did _know better. For one, the Fourth never married nor sired any children. And the Fourth had admitted to not having any living relatives. Secondly, and the thing that really pissed Mizuki off, was the fact that Naruto was simply the reincarnation of the Kyuubi. The damn fox sought to mock Konoha by giving it's human body the likeness of their beloved Hokage!

"Hey calm down, Mizuki," laughed Iruka genially. "Naruto didn't mean any offense by the spirals on Lord Fourth's face. That's just how he painted the stone face of the Fourth on the monument yesterday..."

Mizuki hadn't even realized that he was letting his outrage show. He glanced at Naruto who regarded him warily, and then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Naruto," Mizuki said. "I just don't like it when people mock our village leaders..."

Naruto continued to look at him cautiously, but nodded slowly in understanding.

Mizuki sighed. He really needed to get his emotions under control, or he was going to blow his whole plan.

* * *

><p>Naruto narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired chuunin after coming out of his transformation. His senses were screaming at him that something was seriously amiss with Mizuki, but they weren't being very clear about what that 'something' was.<p>

Naruto felt himself nod absentmindedly after the chuunin instructor apologized for his reaction, but on the inside he was trying to piece together what was going on. Mizuki was acting very odd, and it was really unnerving.

Iruka cleared his throat, which got Naruto's attention.

"Alright, Naruto," Iruka said. "Let's see a substitution."

Iruka picked up a blunt kunai and tossed it at Naruto who quickly replaced himself with the wooden chair on the other side of the classroom. Iruka smiled widely.

"Very good, Naruto!" He praised, causing Naruto to laugh nervously.

"Alright," Iruka continued. "Last, but not least: let's see a clone!"

Naruto felt his heart beating rapidly. This was it. These next few seconds could either make or break him. He slowly began to go through the handsigns and prayed to Kami to let him get the technique right just this once! There was a poof of smoke and...

* * *

><p>Mizuki grit his teeth as Naruto successfully pulled off a perfect substitution.<p>

_'Dammit!' _He cursed mentally. He had been hoping that the boy might struggle just a bit so he could lower his overall score. But alas, it was not to be. Begrudgingly, he scribbled down an A+.

His eyes lit up in sadistic glee however, when he watched the boy freeze up after being told to perform the clone technique.

It was the moment of truth. Naruto needed to fail! There was a poof of smoke and...

* * *

><p>Iruka frowned when he saw the dead-looking clone laying on the ground next to Naruto, who paled drastically when he observed his efforts.<p>

"I'm really sorry Naruto," Iruka said sadly. "But...you fail."

* * *

><p>Naruto hung his head, and felt a solitary tear run down his whiskered cheek. Today was officially the <em>worst<em> day of his life!

* * *

><p>Mizuki feigned sadness as Naruto quickly fled the room, but on the inside, he was grinning madly.<p>

Today, was officially the _best _day of his life!

**AN:**** And that's it! Holy crap that was a long chapter! Tune in next time to find out what becomes of Naruto, Mizuki's traitorous plans, and more in: The Fox's Shadow Part II! Afroman007, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** What's up Fanfiction? Afroman007 here with yet another chapter! This one isn't as long as the last one: I don't think you'll be seeing another 10,000+ for a while, hahaha. Anyways, thank you again to those of you that have taken the time to let me know what you think of the story! **

**Chapter 4:**

Sasuke stood outside the Academy with Mikoto and Itachi, eagerly waiting for Naruto. Sasuke had been subject to a bone-crushing hug of pride from his mother when he walked out, his brand new hitai-ate gleaming in the afternoon sun, while he had his hair ruffled affectionately by Itachi, who grinned down at him; happiness in his onyx eyes.

Now that the exams were over however: Sasuke could finally think rationally about things. He had been so nervous about today, he found it hard to focus on anything that didn't directly affect his chances at doing well during his examinations. This meant that he began to worry about Naruto's chances at passing the exams. The boy couldn't make a solitary clone; regardless of how hard he tried. No doubt, Iruka would not be able to make an exception for the blonde-haired boy.

Sasuke felt his face fall into a frown as he looked at the doors of the Academy. It had been ten minutes already. His own final exam had only taken a matter of three minutes to complete: what was taking Naruto so long?

He caught Itachi looking at him concernedly, and turned to face his elder brother, who sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Okay Sasuke," Itachi began. "What's going on with Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked.

"What do you mean, nii-san?" He replied, bewildered by his brother's question. It was one thing to ask what was taking Naruto so long, but it was as if Itachi had read his mind!

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"You know _exactly _what I mean, otouto." He shot back. "I talked to Naruto earlier today, and he was obviously nervous about something concerning the exams. I know that you probably know what that is: and I'd like to know."

Mikoto, who was standing nearby, overheard the conversation between her sons and strolled over.

"What's this all about, Sasuke?" She asked inquiringly. " _Is_ there something wrong with Naruto?"

Sasuke felt himself being backed into a corner by his mother and brother. He knew that Naruto would most likely be upset if his 'problem' was revealed; but Sasuke knew his brother and mother too well: they wouldn't drop the subject until they got an answer.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, glancing down at the ground.

"There's a good possibility," Sasuke answered quietly. "That Naruto didn't pass the exams today..."

Itachi and Mikoto's eyes widened in alarm.

"What do you mean, Sasuke!?" Mikoto said back, her tone full of confusion. "You and Naruto are the top of your class! Surely there isn't anything that he could've messed up!"

Itachi nodded mutely in agreement with his mother's statement. Both sets of black eyes fixed on Sasuke, who lowered his head again.

"Well, you see..." Sasuke continued, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Naruto actually has a problem with one of the Academy three..."

Itachi's eyes widened momentarily, before his face went back to a neutral expression.

"I see." He replied. "So it's the Clone Technique, I take it?"

Sasuke's head shot up and he fixed his brother with an incredulous stare.

_'How in the world does nii-san do that!?' _Though Sasuke in amazement.

Itachi smiled at his younger brother's expression of awe.

"Naruto is a Jinchuuriki," Itachi whispered, making sure that only Sasuke and his mother could hear his words. "That means that he has really high chakra reserves due to the Bijuu inside him. Therefore: his chakra control, regardless of how much he works on it, will always be below-average. Techniques like the Clone jutsu, that only require a minuscule amount of chakra, are impossible for him..."

Itachi's face fell into a deep scowl as he thought.

_'But Iruka should know this.' _Itachi mused. _'Why in the world would he make Naruto do a technique he could never hope to execute? It doesn't make any sense!'_

"But, Itachi," replied Mikoto, her face etched with sadness. "If that's the case, then why would they make that one of Naruto's requirements to pass?"

Itachi nodded at his mother's question, glad that she was on the same wavelength as him. He opened his mouth to reply, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Iruka-sensei told Naruto that he couldn't make any 'special exceptions'." He said bitterly. "Lord Hokage told Naruto that the whole thing was out of his hands because he doesn't have that much sway over the Academy anymore..."

Itachi felt his jaw clench in irritation. If anyone deserved to graduate, it was Naruto. The boy had worked his butt off, along with Sasuke, to get to where they were today!

Itachi turned to his mother, who looked him expectantly when she met his gaze.

"I'm going to speak to Lord Hokage," He informed her. "You guys wait for Naruto to come out. I'm sure he'll need all the support he can get right now..."

Itachi said the last part with a deep sadness in his eyes. He walked away from Mikoto and Sasuke towards the Hokage, who was making his way through the throngs of parents and newly-instated genin, offering his praise and congratulations. When the elderly man saw Itachi however, he turned to face him and smiled warmly.

"Itachi-kun," Sarutobi greeted amicably. "How are you?"

Itachi couldn't help but smile in return. Sarutobi just had one of those kinds of dispositions that instantly put you at ease in his presence; very much like Naruto's.

"Hello, Lord Third," Itachi replied politely. "Do you perhaps have a few moments to spare? I have something I'd like to discuss with you..."

* * *

><p>Mizuki smirked as he followed Iruka down the hallway after dismissing Naruto, who fled from the room, greatly upset by his failure no doubt.<p>

Everything was going perfectly so far. With Naruto completely despondent now, he would be easily manipulated into taking the scroll. As long as Mizuki was able to convince him that by doing so, he would be completing a make up test.

He smiled widely as he stepped outside into the warm afternoon sunlight. He glanced here and there and saw many families with their newly graduated children, laughing and talking. What really got his attention though, was when a gorgeous woman with long, black hair strode up to him, a worried look etched upon her beautiful features. Mizuki felt himself blushing slightly, but quickly schooled his expression.

"C-Can I help you, ma'am?" He stammered, wanting to kick himself for sounding so uncouth.

The woman nodded.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha, I'm Sasuke and Naruto's mother." She began urgently. "I'm waiting on Naruto: have you seen where he went? It's been at least twenty minutes since he took his test, and we're getting worried..."

Mizuki didn't immediately respond. He didn't trust himself to. He was enraged that the demon brat got to be anywhere around this beautiful specimen of a woman. He felt his eyebrow twitch, and Mikoto's gaze focused on it confusedly. Realizing that he had to keep his mask up for just a bit longer, Mizuki quickly frowned and put on sad facade.

"I'm afraid he ran out of the room after he failed his final exam, Uchiha-san." Mizuki said dejectedly. "It's a shame he didn't pass: I always thought that Naruto would make an excellent genin..."

Mikoto's face darkened with sadness as she nodded slowly in agreement with Mizuki's statement.

"Thank you for those kind words, um..." She replied awkwardly. Mizuki almost hit himself for not introducing himself properly.

"It's Mizuki, Uchiha-san. Mizuki Touji." He said politely, a charming smile gracing his lips.

Mikoto seemed completely unfazed by his subtle attempt at flirtation, and nodded.

"Thanks for being so kind to Naruto-kun, Touji-san." She finished with a small smile.

Mizuki felt like someone punched him in the stomach. The more he learned about the demon brat, the more he despised him. Not only was the boy smarter than he should be, but now he had just found out that the brat lived with a beautiful woman. Then he paused. The woman said her last name was Uchiha, and if she was Sasuke's mother... He quickly recalled that Mikoto was the widow of the former Uchiha clan head: Fugaku. Once he remembered this small bit of information, he quickly realized that flirting with the Uchiha matriarch probably wasn't a good idea. And it was a good thing he realized this: no sooner had he come to this conclusion, Sasuke, Itachi, and the Hokage himself walked over to him, all of them wearing grim expressions.

"Good afternoon, Mizuki-kun." The Hokage greeted amicably. Mizuki bowed low in mock-respect to his village leader, although he'd much rather spit on the ground before the decrepit old man's feet.

With a bright smile and kindly expression Mizuki replied:

"Good afternoon to you as well, Lord Third, Lord Uchiha..." He said referring to Itachi who nodded curtly. Mizuki smiled down at Sasuke, who was looking at him with a slight frown.

"Congrats again, Sasuke on graduating! I believe that you've secured the Rookie of the Year; just like your brother here!"

Sasuke didn't smile at compliment. Instead, he asked:

"Where's Naruto?"

Mizuki frowned. He really didn't need this right now. What he _needed _to do was track down the demon-brat and convince him to steal the scroll for him. With the Hokage and the head of the Uchiha clan here though, Mizuki was at a loss as to how to slip away without looking suspicious. Quickly regaining his smile, Mizuki turned to the Hokage who was currently frowning at Sasuke's curt reply to Mizuki's praise.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun," the aged Hokage slightly admonished. "Don't be rude to your sensei!"

Sasuke nodded slowly and apologized, which Mizuki waved aside good-naturedly.

"Can I help you, Lord Third? You look like you have something on your mind?" Mizuki asked, trying to beat down his feelings of trepidation at his current situation. The Hokage turned to look at him, a grim frown on his face.

"Yes, you can, Mizuki-kun," he replied. "Would you happen to know where Naruto-kun has run off to? I would like to speak with him. I just spoke with Iruka and found out the results of the boy's exam. I'd...I'd like to make him a proposition, if you will."

Mizuki felt his insides twist in panic. This was not good! What if the Hokage was planning to promote the demon-brat regardless of his failure?! It was common knowledge that the old leader held a soft spot for the monster.

"I'm afraid I was just telling Uchiha-san," Mizuki replied, nodding towards Mikoto. "That I have no clue as to where the boy ran off to. I can go find him if you'd like sir."

The Hokage waved his offer aside.

"Thank you, Mizuki-kun, but that is not necessary." He said. "I will have Iruka-kun find him. He's always been good at finding the boy when he runs off somewhere, you know!"

The Hokage chuckled, and Mizuki did so as well, even though it was forced in every way, shape, and form. He had to find Naruto first, otherwise his plans were all for naught!

"Well, if you won't be needing me, I should go congratulate the other students..." Mizuki began slowly. He was relieved when the Hokage nodded, giving his permission. With another low bow, a nod at both of the Uchiha, and a warm smile cast towards Sasuke, Mizuki made his way through the crowd, pretending to be enthusiastic about his students' success. Inside however, he was seething.

_'I've got to find that brat now! Where did he run off to?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently walking down the streets of Konoha, his head lowered and looking completely crushed. He passed by many villagers and shinobi, all of whom gave him a wide berth and dirty looks as he walked dejectedly down the middle of the street. Naruto could care less though. He was too upset.<p>

He had been so close to graduating, he knew it! His chances however, were ruined by the very technique he simply could not do. It wasn't fair! He had passed everything else with good marks! Couldn't they make an exception!? It's not like the clone technique was _that _important, was it?

He sighed as he passed by a small park off the side of the street. Seeing nothing better to do, he strolled through it, and plopped down on a bench.

He couldn't face his family after he had found out that he failed. They would pity him, and Naruto didn't want that. He just wanted to graduate! He'd do anything to have another chance!

He scuffed his heels against the loose dirt of the ground and kicked up a small cloud of dust, watching the tiny cloud swirl at his feet with a scowl. Why did this have to happen to him?

* * *

><p>Mizuki found Naruto sitting on a park bench and thanked Kami for his stroke of luck. He had been looking for the brat for the better part of an hour, and had to hand it to the boy: he was good at disappearing.<p>

Knowing that his best approach was a casual one, Mizuki made his way leisurely through the park, and when he spotted Naruto (again) he pretended to be somewhat surprised to see him.

"Oh, hello there Naruto!" Mizuki called, causing the blonde-haired boy to look up glumly in his direction. His eyes narrowed slightly and he went back to looking at the ground again. Mizuki was sure that both he and Iruka were probably the _last _people Naruto wanted to run into, seeing that they were responsible for failing him, but that was all the better: Mizuki would have an easier time getting the boy to work with him that way.

Mizuki stopped walking when he was right next to the bench, and smiled down kindly at the boy, who looked up again and fixed Mizuki with a quizzical stare.

"Mind if I join you?" Mizuki asked, and smiled when the boy slowly nodded.

The two of them sat in relative silence for a while before Naruto softly asked:

"Why did you have to fail me?"

Mizuki frowned as he looked at Naruto. It was hard to pity something that wasn't even remotely human, but he had to keep up his act, if only to gain the boy's trust. Mizuki sighed deeply as he stared out at the small patch of forest on the other side of the park path.

"I didn't want to fail you, Naruto," He began sincerely, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in disbelief, and a hint of suspicion. Mizuki knew that he had to proceed carefully from here; one misstep, and his plans would crumple. "In fact, after you left, I pleaded with Iruka to make an exception in your case. He wouldn't budge though..."

Naruto blinked and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You know Mizuki-sensei," He replied flatly. "I was always under the impression that you didn't like me that much. But now you're telling me that you wanted me to pass?"

Mizuki felt a jolt of irritation pass through him at the boy's remark. As he thought, the boy was sharp. He needed to distract the boy from any kind of suspicions about his sincerity as quickly as possible!

"It's not that I don't like _you_, Naruto," Mizuki replied quickly. "It's just that I never liked how you were always pulling pranks and things like that! You're a great student: I just wanted you to act as a better example for you peers..."

Naruto nodded mutely and continued to stare at the ground before letting out a long sigh.

"Well, I guess I can start doing that now," he said bitterly. "I mean; I'm going to be back in your class next year, right?"

Mizuki smirked internally. Now he had him.

"Well, not necessarily, Naruto..." He answered slowly, making Naruto look up at him again. "There's still a way you can pass, you know..."

If Naruto's eyes could have widened any more than they did after Mizuki finished his statement, they would've popped out of their sockets.

"Really!?" Naruto shouted, causing Mizuki to wince from his volume. "What is it!? I'll do anything to pass!"

Mizuki smiled weakly at the boy's enthusiasm, while on the inside, he felt a rush of triumph.

_'I know you will, demon-brat. I know you will...'_

"Well, I'm really not supposed to mention it to anyone, but since you were one of the best students in your class: I suppose it's alright to let you in on the secret..."

Naruto's eyes gleamed hopefully. It was all Mizuki could do not to laugh derisively at his pathetic expression.

"So, for students that show a lot of potential, but somehow end up failing, there's a..different test," Mizuki continued, Naruto hanging on to his every word. "It's much harder: but for someone with the skills you possess Naruto, it shouldn't be a problem."

Naruto hesitated slightly, before he asked:

"How much harder? I don't have to perform the clone jutsu to pass do I?"

Mizuki allowed himself a laugh.

"No, no!" He assured the boy, who let out a great breath of relief. "It's more of a test of your resourcefulness, stealth, and overall ability. What you have to do is take something you see, without getting caught."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow uncertainly.

"What exactly do I have to take?" He asked slowly. Mizuki smiled.

"This test requires you to sneak into the Hokage's Residence and take a very special scroll that is kept there. I'll give you the details if you agree, otherwise; you can't tell anyone that I told you about this test. If they find out that I'm giving you this chance, not only will I get in trouble, but you'll get expelled from the Academy..."

Naruto shot to his feet in indignation.

"WHAT!?" He bellowed in outrage. "Why would I get expelled for taking a different test to graduate!?"

Mizuki waved his hands in a placating gesture, trying to calm the boy down. After a few seconds Naruto sat back down, looking moody.

"The reason why you would be expelled, and I would get in a lot of trouble is because I'm only offering this chance to _you_, and not the other students that failed as well today."

Mizuki noticed that the boy still required an extra push, and gave it to him.

"I'm going out of my way to do this Naruto, because I believe that out of everyone in your class, _you_ deserve to be a genin. You're more than ready to become a ninja of the village."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"D-Do you really think that, Mizuki-sensei?" He asked hopefully.

As much as it disgusted Mizuki to do so, he nodded with a warm smile.

"I do, Naruto." He replied. "Now, do you want to try your hand at this test, or should we both forget I ever mentioned it?"

Naruto was silent for only a moment before he nodded brightly.

"I'll do it, Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki grinned.

"Alright!" He said cheerfully. "Here's what you need to do then..."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he readied himself for what he had to do in a few minutes. He was currently laying low in an alleyway just a few meters from the Hokage's residence, waiting. His blue eyes darted here and there as he made a mental count of every possible entrance he could enter through to reach his objective. Luckily for him, he had pranked the Hokage's residence many times before, so he was very familiar with the layout of the building. Also, Naruto knew <em>exactly <em>where his prize was located! As long as he could slip in undetected and get out in the same manner, he'd be a genin in just a few short hours.

He knew what he was doing was his only option to graduate, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. Something about Mizuki's eagerness to help him was sending him really bad vibes. Of course, Naruto didn't trust Mizuki's word completely, but if the chuunin instructor knew of a way he could become a genin without needing to use the clone jutsu, he was going to take it: even if it _did _seem suspect.

Naruto found himself wondering what Mizuki could possibly want with the Hokage's Scroll of Seals. If the test was simply to prove that he could break in and steal something, why had Mizuki chosen something that valuable as the objective?

Maybe perhaps to raise the stakes? Naruto was dense, but he wasn't stupid. He was well-aware that the scroll was a village treasure, and that the moment someone realized it was gone the village would go into high-alert. But he shoved these thoughts aside. He was doing a perfectly legitimate test! Once Mizuki had announced that he had passed, Naruto was certain the chuunin instructor would take the scroll back to the Old Man and explain the situation!

**"Hmph." **Huffed Kurama irritably in Naruto's head. **"Do you really think that's all there is to this, brat?" **

Naruto frowned. He needed to focus on the task in front of him! He didn't have time to humor Kurama!

_'Listen, Kurama!' _Naruto snapped. _'I'm busy right now: let's talk later-'_

**"Just hear me out!" **Kurama interjected with a growl, causing Naruto to fall short of what he intended to say. Once he was sure that he had Naruto's attention, he continued. **"Has mastering my gift made you blind to what's happening right in front of you? Obviously, you're being **_**used**_**!"**

Naruto's frown turned into a scowl.

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto hissed under his breath.

**"Don't you find it odd that you failed your exam, and suddenly the silver-haired meat-sack finds you, and offers you another way to pass?! Why didn't he tell you about it _before_ you ran out of the classroom? Or why didn't the other meat-sack?"**

Despite the severity of the subject Kurama was informing him of, Naruto sweat-dropped.

_'You mean, Iruka-sensei, Kurama...'_

**"Whatever!" **Kurama roared in reply. **"The point is: he didn't do any of those things! Not to mention, he wants you to steal something from right under the Hokage's nose! Honestly: if I weren't inside you brat, you'd be completely helpless!"**

Naruto felt a prick of anger flow through him.

_'Really?' _He snarled in outrage. _'I'm pretty sure I'd just be a normal person if I didn't have you sealed inside me!'_

Kurama was silent for a few moments before he replied softly:

**"Sorry."**

Naruto took a deep breath and blew it out slowly to calm himself down. Kurama wasn't trying to insult him: the fox was just making a point. And he was right. Naruto had gotten so caught up in his excitement of getting a second chance to pass his exams that he didn't think about how odd Mizuki's test seemed. But what was he supposed to do about it!? He could turn around and go back home, but then he'd have to remain a civilian forever! He'd never graduate the Academy as long as that stupid clone jutsu was a requirement to pass the exams!

He sighed as he focused inwards to communicate with Kurama again.

_'I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Kurama: you're right...'_

**"Damn straight I'm right!" **The fox replied loudly, causing Naruto to sweat-drop again. So much for a heartfelt moment between the two of them. Getting his mind back on track, Naruto asked his tenant another question.

_'Well, say I pass this test,' _Naruto began. _'Do you think I'll actually graduate? Now that I think about Mizuki-sensei, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the ability to override the Academy exams with one of his own.'_

Kurama chuckled.

**"So you're finally getting it now, huh? I agree with you, Naruto. Firstly: I don't think that you will graduate; you'll only end up getting in trouble, or worse. Secondly, the silver-haired meat-sack's test isn't real. I could feel him lying throughout your whole conversation. Whatever he intends to do once you hand him the scroll will _not_ end well for us."**

Naruto frowned.

_'Well, that settles it!' _Naruto said glumly. _'We should-'_

**"Do it." **

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

_'Come again?'_

**"You heard me."**

_'Are you being serious!?'_

_**"**_**Of course I am!"**

_'Why!?'_

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing! He and Kurama had finally agreed that Mizuki had it out for him somehow! Why in the world would he walk right into such an obvious trap!?

Kurama was quiet for several moments before he began to explain his reasoning.

**"Listen," **he began imploringly. **"We know that it's obviously a trap; so we'll be on guard. Also, there's the matter of the scroll..."**

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought.

_'What about it?'_

Kurama sighed exasperatedly.

**"That scroll: The Scroll of Sealing, is full of really powerful jutsu. That meat-sack teacher of yours doesn't have the chakra capacity to pull any of those jutsu off, so he's obviously not trying to get it for himself-"**

'_YOU THINK MIZUKI-SENSEI WANTS TO __**STEAL**__ THE SCROLL!?'_

Kurama huffed irritably.

**"Of course he does!" **Kurama barked. **"Why else would he want it!? To decorate his apartment!?"**

Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox's sarcastic remark. But if what Kurama was saying was true...

_'So, you're saying that Mizuki intends to give the scroll to someone else?'_

Kurama nodded from his place in the seal.

**"Why else would he need **_**you **_**to steal it? It's the only explanation I can come up with based on how this whole 'test' is set up. You take the scroll, you take the punishment, whereas he gets the scroll, he gets off, punishment-free. And since he can't use any of the jutsu that are in the scroll: he's obviously going to give it to someone who can!"**

Naruto balled his fists in irritation. Once again, someone thought they could use him like a pawn! Well, he wasn't going to take that from Mizuki!

_'What if we expose him?' _Naruto suggested. _'If we can just turn the tables on Mizuki-!'_

**"Brat." **Kurama interjected impatiently. **"You're not thinking again. Mizuki is a **_**chuunin. **_**He's stronger than you are at your current level. You can't turn the tables on him using force-"**

_'If you lend me some of your chakra, I could-!'_

_**"**_**ABSOLUTELY NOT!" **Kurama hollered, causing Naruto to wince. **"Last time you even tried using a sliver of my chakra, you nearly lost control! Remember?!"**

Naruto sighed. He remembered alright. It had been five years ago when his 'shadow' had shown up and killed Danzo. He had been mad that because of the shadow's late intervention (when it could've shown up earlier) Sai had died.

Kurama nodded, hearing Naruto's thoughts.

**"And that is why you will not get an iota of my chakra until I deem you ready for it, got it?! We'll think of another way to turn the tables on the meat-sack..."**

Naruto nodded dejectedly, and then suddenly realized something.

_'Hey, Kurama,' _Naruto began suspiciously. _'How do you even know that there's powerful jutsu in the Scroll of Sealing anyways?'_

Kurama huffed indignantly.

**"I was there when the First Hokage wrote the damn thing, that's how! In fact, the blueprint formula of that seal on your stomach is in there too! It's the same-"**

Once again, Naruto had caught the fox red-handed. He smiled.

_'What was that, Kurama?' _He asked the fox slyly, knowing that his tenant had made a huge slip again in his arrogance. Kurama growled.

**"You won't get another word out of me about it brat, so don't even try!"**

Naruto frowned. He hated the fact that Kurama kept so much from him, while the fox knew everything about him in turn! He wasn't asking for the fox to tell him _all_ of his secrets; but things like the origin of his seal, and why Kurama was present while the First Hokage (of all people!) wrote the scroll wasn't too much to ask for, right?

_'Fine!' _Naruto spat. _'Keep your secrets!'_

Kurama huffed again.

**"I will," **He replied irritably. **"Now, are we going to go through with this or not?"**

Naruto weighed his options. On the one hand, he was already here, so he could continue onwards and take the scroll, then deal with whatever happened afterwards; which was a lot of unknowns. For all he knew, ANBU could capture him right away, or the scroll would have some kind of trap tied into it if it was picked up by the wrong person. Naruto had booby-trapped a lot of his pranks to work that way, so it would make sense if something as important as the Scroll of Sealing had some kind of protection. On the other hand though, if he went back home and didn't go through with Mizuki's trap, then he would be right back in the rut he so desperately wanted to get out of! Sure: he would be safe from getting in trouble or possibly worse, but did he really want to go back to the Academy where he would have to watch as his friends became ninja while he tried and failed to learn how to execute the clone jutsu properly?

Naruto snorted.

_Of course not!_

Kurama smiled from behind the bars of his seal.

**"So, that's a 'yes' then?"**

Naruto grinned ferally.

"You bet it is!" He whispered. "Now, let's go steal a scroll!"

**AN:**** And things begin to heat up! How will Naruto turn the tables on Mizuki? Find out in the next chapter! Afroman007, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Hey everyone! Sorry about the slow update time: I've been really busy with rehearsals and gigs, so I haven't really had a chance to sit down and write. Things should be slowing down for a bit though (at least for this week) so expect a chapter update much sooner next time! (At least I don't keep you waiting for week though, right?) Anyway, this chapter's not too long, but it does have some revelations in it! (Not the shadow's identity for those of you that are waiting on the edges of your seats. You're just going to have to keep waiting!) As always, let me know what you think of the chapter: even if it's just a comment about what you'd like to see in the future: I don't care! Love hearing from you guys! Sorry this was so long: enjoy the chapter friends!**

**Chapter 5:**

Sarutobi sighed irritably as he tried yet again; and failed, to track down Naruto's chakra signature through his crystal ball. This phenomenon had only happened once before; and the end result was not something the elderly Hokage wanted to go through again. The last time he was not able to track the young whiskered-boy by his chakra, it was due to the interference of his mysterious hunter: the 'shadow'. How the shadow managed to disrupt such a powerful sensing object like the crystal ball, Sarutobi could only guess, but if it were here again...

He grit his teeth in agitation. It had been years! Five years, in fact, since the phantom-like figure had shown itself! Why was it attempting to make an appearance now!?

Sarutobi shook his head, breathed deeply, and sighed. He was letting panic overtake him: an act that was beneath someone of his office. It was his job to protect his village from the feelings of hopelessness and despair: not to indulge in them himself. For all he knew, Naruto might simply be out of his crystal ball's sensing range, but that presented a significant problem as well; if it were true. It would mean that Naruto had left the village! Once again, Sarutobi shook his head to dispel the fatalistic thoughts. He rubbed his eyes irritably. He wasn't going to make any headway with his thoughts addled like this!

Taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, he thought for several minutes. Then, he opened his eyes and called for Neko, one of his trusted ANBU and Naruto's old guardian.

"You called, Lord Hokage?" She asked in an official tone.

"Yes, Neko." Sarutobi answered gravely. "Tell me: have any of our units found Naruto-kun, or Iruka-kun yet?"

Neko lowered her head ever-so-slightly, which told Sarutobi instantly that he was not going to receive an answer he liked.

"No, sir." She replied softly. "We have not found a trace of either one. It's as if they both vanished..."

Sarutobi furrowed his brow in concern. Yet another pressing issue (besides Naruto's disappearance) was the fact that Naruto's sensei: Iruka Umino was missing. He had sent Iruka out to track down the missing boy due to his uncanny ability to find Naruto (regardless of where the boy hid). At the time, Sarutobi was confident the scarred chuunin would report back to him within a mere hour or two with Naruto in tow; but this was not the case. It had been _several _hours since Iruka had gone in search of Naruto, and now: both were missing. It wasn't normal. Even if Iruka _couldn't _find Naruto, (which had never happened before) he would have _at least_ reported in to tell Sarutobi. The sheer fact that Iruka had not done this was an ominous sign.

Sarutobi sighed again as he rapped his fingers on his desk in thought. After several moments, he regarded Neko, who was watching him expectantly.

"Neko," he began slowly. "I need you to-"

Suddenly, the door to his office slammed open, causing Sarutobi to stand up immediately in alarm, his order forgotten, and Neko to whirl around; dropping into a defensive stance before her leader. Both relaxed however, when they saw the two figures that had intruded.

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha and Mizuki Touji strode forward at a brisk pace, stopping before the Hokage's desk.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked expectantly. He examined both men. They looked completely flustered and out of breath.

"L-Lord Hokage," stammered Mizuki, with wild alarm in his green eyes. "It's N-Naruto!"

The mention of the boy's name caused Sarutobi to forget any feelings of irritation at their abrupt entrance into his office.

"What about Naruto?!" Sarutobi answered quickly. "Has he been found? Is he alright? What-?"

Itachi shook his head and regarded his leader with a forlorn expression.

"We haven't found him Lord Hokage, but-" Itachi replied slowly, looking down at his feet. His eyes traveled back up and met Sarutobi's anticipant expression.

"Naruto..." Itachi breathed. "Has stolen the Scroll of Seals!"

There was a poignant silence in the room before Sarutobi roared:

"WHAT!? EXPLAIN THIS: AT ONCE!"

Itachi nodded quickly and replied:

"Of course, Lord Hokage: you see, it happened like this..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Ten Minutes ago:<strong>

Itachi scowled as he placed his pen down on his unfinished paperwork. He had been looking at clan budget reports and frankly: couldn't anymore. He knew that he'd been working too long when the printed numbers began to start swimming on the paper.

Sighing heavily as he leaned back in his chair, Itachi let his mind focus on other pressing problems. Most notably: Naruto's disappearance.

Itachi understood that Naruto probably didn't want to see them after he failed his exam, but, it had been hours now! It was approaching evening, and the boy hadn't been seen coming home, according to what Shisui had told him. Itachi knew that if Naruto was Sasuke, this wouldn't be such a big problem. Not to say Itachi wouldn't be worried about his younger brother disappearing, but Sasuke was a normal kid. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't. He was a Jinchuuriki, therefore he garnered the interests of people who were dangerous, and wanted to use him. This fact had been proven again and again over the course of the boy's life: first, his mysterious 'shadow' wanted Naruto and the Kyuubi for some unspecified reason. And then, there was Danzo: who wanted to turn Naruto into a human weapon using the Kyuubi's power. Luckily, the latter had been taken care of, Danzo would not be able to antagonize Naruto again; but the 'shadow' was still out there somewhere. Not to mention any _new _enemies that might have their eye on Naruto.

Itachi balled his fists angrily. It wasn't right that Naruto had to suffer this way. He surmised that failing the exam on top of everything else he'd been dealt in life was the boy's breaking point. No doubt, he simply wanted to get away from everything and everyone; but Naruto didn't have the luxury of safety on his side. People would always target Naruto: Itachi knew this fact completely, and it made his heart ache with sadness.

Itachi's forlorn expression did lighten however, when he recalled his earlier conversation with the Hokage. Sarutobi had been quite dismayed when he had learned that Naruto had failed. He knew of Naruto's prowess throughout his years at the Academy, despite his habit of skipping class and pulling pranks. He also knew that Naruto was one of the few students that had proven and earned their right to become a genin.

This was what Itachi talked to Sarutobi about earlier at the Academy. The Hokage had listened to Itachi's points about Naruto's struggle with the Clone Technique, and the elderly leader had agreed that Naruto needed to be given a special exception; especially since he was _not _the same as the other students. Itachi had been relieved to hear this. From what Sasuke had said earlier, he was afraid the Hokage would tell him that there wasn't anything he could do about Naruto's results. Thankfully, it seemed that Sarutobi understood what a waste it would be to deny Naruto his chance at graduation. The two men then went to find the boy, to inform him that, (regardless of his failure at passing) they would find another way for him to advance to the rank of genin.

But, this conversation was not to be. When Itachi arrived back at the location he had left his mother and Sasuke, he only found his younger brother there. With a quick activation of his sharingan, Itachi easily picked out his mother's chakra signature, and found her speaking to Naruto's other instructor: Mizuki.

Itachi frowned when he thought about the silver-haired chuunin. There was something strange about the man's behavior when he was asked about Naruto's location. He seemed to answer all of their questions much too readily, and his eagerness to go find Naruto was odd. Naruto had commented many times that he and Mizuki did not get along, so Itachi couldn't help but second-guess the man's intentions. Itachi knew that Mizuki was (like many of the villagers, and unfortunately: the shinobi) prejudiced against Naruto for what he contained. When Sarutobi had waved aside Mizuki's offer and instead informed the chuunin that he'd be sending Iruka to search for Naruto, Itachi couldn't help but feel relieved.

At this thought, Itachi frowned again. Iruka should've found Naruto by now, right? If so, where were they?

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps down the hall. Honing in on the sound with his keen senses, Itachi surmised that it was neither Sasuke nor his mother; as their footsteps sounded much different then the ones he was hearing now.

* * *

><p>On his feet within the blink of an eye, Itachi was convinced that Naruto had finally come home, but was taking strides not to be heard. Itachi crept to his door and listened as he heard the tell-tale signs of a door being opened, and then softly shut. He smiled.<p>

_'That's Naruto, alright.' _He thought as relief flooded him. He knew he should give the boy his space, let him cool down a bit before engaging him in conversation, but Itachi really wanted to let the boy know about the Hokage's decision to overlook his failure to pass, and his intention to give Naruto a different way to graduate. He opened his bedroom door and walked down the hall to Naruto's bedroom. He knocked on the door, and was surprised to hear the sound of frantic scuffling for a moment, before it stopped. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Itachi knocked again and stood outside the door, waiting, for several long moments.

Silence.

Finally, seeing nothing else for it, Itachi decided to open the door, regardless of having Naruto's permission. When he did however, he was greeted to the sight of an empty room. He saw Naruto's backpack tossed on his bed, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. As he entered the room, he felt a draft of cool air and glanced at the window, only to see that it was thrown open.

His heart pounding, Itachi raced over to the window and poked his head out, only to be greeted by the sight of their lawn. Turning around quickly, Itachi strode urgently down the hall into the living room, where he found his mother and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Mikoto looked up from the book she was reading to look at him, while Sasuke turned from inspecting his kunai and shuriken on the floor to regard him expectantly.<p>

"Itachi?" Mikoto asked concernedly. "Is something wrong? I thought you were doing paperwork?"

"Naruto came home, and then left. I'm going after him." Itachi informed them. Mikoto jumped to her feet in alarm, while Sasuke nearly stabbed himself in his rush to get up off of the floor.

"What!?" Mikoto gasped. "I didn't even hear the door open! Where is he? Is he alright?!"

Sasuke looked equally confused.

"Are you sure nii-san?" He asked skeptically. "How do you know?"

Itachi felt a small stab of impatience at his family's questions. Perhaps it would have been better if he simply went after Naruto without informing them; but they deserved to know. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm sure he snuck back in; it's Naruto after all." Replied Itachi, answering his mother's question. Turning to Sasuke, he added, "And as for _how _I know that he came home, Sasuke: his backpack is laying on his bed."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly rushed from the room and down the hall, no doubt to see the proof for himself. Mikoto quickly strode over to her elder son's side and regarded him with pleading eyes.

"Itachi," she said urgently. "Don't waste time here with us, go after him. You need to tell him about what the Hokage told us and-"

Itachi held up a hand to stop her.

"I was already going to, mother." He interjected. "I just wanted to let you know that he stopped in: at least we know that he's safe, right?"

Mikoto nodded. Itachi turned from her and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to tell the Hokage that Naruto stopped in. He'll want to know." He said. Mikoto nodded again and watched as her son left the house.

* * *

><p>Itachi jumped from roof to roof, his sharingan active, trying to seek out Naruto's chakra signature on his way to the Hokage Tower. So far, he wasn't having any luck at all. He sighed.<p>

_'It shouldn't be this hard to locate Naruto,' _He thought in annoyance. _'His chakra signature is so large! What's going on here?'_

Suddenly, Itachi stopped when he felt a large burst of chakra from nearby. He turned on the spot and narrowed his eyes at the familiar facade of the Hokage Residence, just a few blocks over. Letting his curiosity guide him, he quickly sprang in that direction, and once arriving, leapt down onto the street, startling many villagers in his wake.

* * *

><p>He glanced up at the building in confusion. It was evening, so it made absolutely no sense as to why there was any activity coming from the building. The Hokage wouldn't return to his home until at least ten at night, when his office closed. Itachi walked around the perimeter of the building, until he felt a familiar chakra signature just above him. He glanced up, only to see Mizuki perched on one of the railings of the residence, looking in at something. Confused, Itachi quickly prepped to leap up and inquire as to what the chuunin was doing, when he stopped in his tracks, as his eyes quickly locked on a figure leaping from the roof of the building.<p>

It was Naruto!

Itachi watched as the boy leapt over his head and onto a nearby rooftop, speeding away. He quickly turned to follow, but was delayed when Mizuki dropped down beside him, a frantic expression on his face.

"Did you see that!?" He gasped. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he answered curtly. "That was Naruto, and I've been looking for him. So, if you don't mind-"

"Not that!" Mizuki interjected impatiently. "Did you see what he was _carrying_!?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the chuunin. He really didn't have time to play twenty questions with him.

"No. What?" Itachi answered shortly.

Mizuki's face paled.

"Naruto had the Scroll of Seals!" Mizuki replied, his face contorted with worry. "H-he's stolen it!"

Itachi's eyes widened. Why in the world-?

"We have to inform Lord Hokage!" Mizuki continued frantically. "If Naruto reads what's in that scroll, or it falls into the wrong hands - we're all in big trouble!"

Itachi nodded, and the two men leapt off onto the nearest rooftop and headed in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>While the two men traveled, Itachi chanced a glance at Mizuki. The chuunin looked harried and a bit restless. Itachi supposed it was because of Naruto's theft, but at the same time, he had a sneaking suspicion he was missing something.<p>

"Mizuki," Itachi began, causing the silver-haired chuunin to glance at him. "What were you doing at the Hokage Residence?"

Mizuki didn't so much as flinch.

"I saw Naruto go inside a few minutes ago," he replied. "I was wondering what he could possibly be doing there, so I watched him. He snuck right into the Hokage's room and stole the scroll!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"If you were suspicious about Naruto entering into the building, why didn't you stop him?"

Mizuki shrugged.

"I wasn't sure what he was up to," Mizuki answered. "For all I knew, he might've been setting up a prank to raise his spirits after failing. I didn't see a reason to stop him: I still feel bad that he failed his exams..."

Itachi nodded. That made sense, but then why couldn't he shake this feeling that something much bigger was afoot, concerning this whole situation? His thoughts were shaken as he approached the Hokage Tower's entrance.

_'Naruto...' _Itachi thought in worry. _'What have you done!?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned as he traveled towards the forest on the southern end of the village.<p>

_'Hey Kurama,' _Naruto thought. _'Is it just me, or was that just a little too easy?'_

Kurama nodded from his place in the seal.

**"Yeah, it was," **he replied suspiciously. **"There wasn't any security in the whole place, and the scroll wasn't even protected in any way; if you ignore the chakra needed to unseal it's bonds."**

Naruto's frown deepened when he thought about the chakra seal. He had never encountered one before, but Kurama had explained what it was and how to break it. Apparently, certain scrolls were sealed with a chakra seal which would only unlock if a certain amount of chakra was forced into it. This was done, Kurama had explained, to keep people under a certain strength from being able to view the contents within the scroll. Kurama also explained that the scroll could only be infused with one person's chakra at a time, and since the amount of chakra needed to unlock the scroll was so high, it was likely that only the Hokage should've been able to open it. Luckily for Naruto, he had large reserves already, and then Kurama on top of that, so unlocking the scroll was easy.

Naruto was also concerned about the lack of security in the Hokage's Residence. It wasn't normal. He had pranked the building many times before, and each time he did so, he had to always be on the alert for ANBU. But when he snuck in this evening, there wasn't a solitary soul inside: a very discomforting omen.

"I wonder why that was?" Naruto thought out loud. "DO you think Mizuki-sensei might've done something?"

Kurama huffed.

**"That meat-sack might be stronger than you, but he's no match for a building that should be guarded by ANBU. There's no way he could've done anything to them..."**

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he continued hopping from rooftop to rooftop. He knew he didn't have much time left before someone discovered that the scroll (that was currently strapped to his back) was missing. When that happened, he had to make sure he was well away in the forest, or he'd be caught before he could attempt to turn the tables on his teacher. Naruto still wasn't sure how he was going to go about that, but he figured he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. After all: he did his best thinking under pressure.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Naruto arrived in the forest where he was supposed to meet Mizuki. He walked around for a bit, until he found a decent sized clearing and sat down in it. He unstrapped the scroll on his back and set it in the grass, eyeing it curiously.<p>

"I wonder if there's anything I can learn inside this scroll?" Naruto whispered.

He knew that it was probably a bad idea for him to open the scroll. After all: it was sealed for a reason. But, that just made it all the more enticing!

Forgetting any feelings of restraint, Naruto quickly undid the bindings on either end keeping the scroll rolled up. When he undid the last note, the scroll opened, rolling across the grass with a flourish. When Naruto gazed at the complex notes and diagrams on the parchment, his eyes widened.

"Whoa..." He breathed, as he examined it more closely. "Look at all of these jutsu, Kurama! What should I look at?! There's genjutsu, ninjutsu...Hey! There's even some wicked taijutsu forms in here!"

* * *

><p>Kurama was silent in his seal as he listened to his container prattle on about the scroll's contents. The fox already knew what was in the scroll, having been present when it was first made, but even he saw some new additions that he was interested in. Most were things that the Third and Fourth Hokage had added, jutsu and various sealing formula. In fact, as Kurama watched on, he noticed Naruto's eyes linger on a certain area of the scroll. He winced slightly when the boy's attention locked on it, and waited for the tirade of questions to come flooding out.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened when he read a certain section of the long scroll. Right before his eyes was the same sealing formula that was written on his stomach: the Shiki Fuin. Next to the diagram detailing the seal, was smaller print that Naruto had to squint to make out. It read:<p>

_September 30__th__ XXX _

_ Today I've finally completed the formula that I plan to use on the Kyuubi when it finally arrives in the village. I'm not sure if it will be sufficient to hold the beast's power; but I'm hoping that it will do. I'm out of options frankly: if this doesn't work, I don't know what I'll do! Thankfully, Kushina was around to explain the seal that the First Hokage's wife had placed in this scroll, or else I wouldn't have been able to make heads-or-tails of it. Thank Kami for Kushina being an Uzumaki too: the Shiki Fuin is based off of an old Uzumaki seal formula anyway! I'm leaving the rest of my notes in my own journal, simply because I won't be able to fit all of the details on this scroll._

_ Here's hoping that this seal won't ever have to be used, although I get the feeling it'll be Konoha's only salvation when the Kyuubi comes to call._

_ May the Will of Fire forever prosper:_

_ -Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

Naruto re-read the scroll at least five times before he dropped it onto the cool grass and sat back, lost in thought. Kushina. Kushina's last name was Uzumaki! Just like his! And the Fourth had said that the Uzumaki was a clan! Did that mean that there were others out there somewhere? Did Naruto have family that might be looking for him? And what of Kushina? Was she still alive?

Naruto's brow furrowed with thought. Kurama had mentioned Kushina before, when he spoke of the changing standards at the Academy! Back then, Naruto had simply assumed that Kushina might be someone who was a friend of Kurama's last container, but now...

"Kurama," Naruto asked quietly, his voice almost a whisper. "Who...who was Kushina Uzumaki to you?"

Kurama was silent for a long time, and Naruto began to think that he'd hit another dead end with his tenant again. Kurama had never answered his questions before pertaining to his last containers, so Naruto was certain that regardless of the conclusions he came to, the great fox would not be eager to validate nor dismiss them.

Imagine his surprise when several moments later, Kurama replied in a voice that was even softer than Naruto's:

**"Kushina Uzumaki..." **He replied. **"Was my last container..."**

**AN:**** And...Naruto knows a little bit more about his mother now! Expect that tirade of questions that Kurama was dreading to come next chapter! As for Mizuki, how will he manage to shake off Itachi? Will Iruka be found? All this and more in the next episode of Samurai Champloo! Ermm...The Fox's Shadow Part II! (Yeah, that's it. Still freakin' love Samurai Champloo though...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Yo! Afroman007 back with another chapter! I'm loving the support you guys are showing this story, and I appreciate the reviews! This chapter marks the end of the Mizuki Arc, so get ready for the Genin Arc next! I hope you're as excited as I am! Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 6:**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought about what Kurama had just told him.

"So, Kushina Uzumaki," he began slowly. "Was your previous Jinchuuriki?"

Kurama huffed impatiently.

**"Did I not just say that, brat?!" **Kurama snapped in reply, causing Naruto to wince slightly. **"Yes: she was my last container!"**

Quickly getting over his shock, Naruto's brain began to burst with questions, all of which jockeyed for position to be asked first.

_'So,' _began Naruto excitedly. _'What was she like? Since her last name is Uzumaki, does that mean we're family?! Is she still around? If she lived in Konoha before you attacked then how-?'_

Kurama sighed heavily. He knew that Naruto would assault him with questions the moment he read the notes on the Shiki Fuin. His problem was however: how to tell the boy just enough, without telling him everything? There were some secrets that Kurama would rather keep to himself; at least until Naruto was ready to hear them.

**"Okay, brat: listen up!" **Kurama bellowed. **"I promise I'll answer all of your questions later, fox's honor. But for now, let's take another look at the scroll: once your meat-sack instructor gets here, we won't get another chance!"**

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

_'I don't think 'fox's honor' is even a real thing, Kurama!' _He whined, much to the great fox's ire.

**"It **_**is **_**a real thing! Now, less talking, more looking at some of those jutsu!"**

* * *

><p>Naruto begrudgingly did what Kurama asked of him and began to examine the various jutsu contained within the scroll. As he did this, Naruto realized something that made his heart sink: he had absolutely no idea how to even go about learning any of these jutsu! Some of them had over fifty hand-sign combinations just to execute the technique! Naruto quickly surmised that he'd never be able to learn anything from this scroll, except what he had found out about his seal and Kushina Uzumaki.<p>

Naruto let his mind wander back to the mysterious Kushina. Like he had mentioned to Kurama during his cascade of questions; Kushina's last name was Uzumaki: just like him. He couldn't help but wonder if she was related to him somehow. Sadly, without a picture or a date of birth to match with the enigmatic woman, Naruto would remain in the dark about her possible connection to him. He knew there was a connection though. He didn't know how to explain it, but it was as if he could _feel _it.

* * *

><p><strong>"Brat." <strong>Interrupted Kurama irritably. **"Are you going to even try and learn any of these jutsu, or are you going to keep daydreaming every five seconds?"**

Naruto blinked and shook his head clear of the thoughts about Kushina. Kurama had promised to explain things later, and Naruto was going to hold the fox to that.

He scanned the scroll once more, looking for anything that seemed easy enough for him to possibly learn. He face-palmed when he realized what he had just thought.

_'It's the Scroll of Seals!' _Naruto admonished mentally. _'It's not going to have anything in it that an Academy student can learn!'_

**"That's not necessarily true, brat," **Kurama stated. **"There's actually a technique in here that's perfect for you..."**

Naruto's eyes widened.

_'Really?' _He asked skeptically, as his eyes roved the parchment. _'Where? What is it?'_

**"It's right in front of your eyes!" **Kurama snapped. **"You just kept passing over it for some reason!"**

Naruto directed his attention on the section of scroll that was directly on his lap, and scowled. He didn't want anything to do with the technique. When he saw the second word in the name of the jutsu, he _did _pass it over, contrary to what Kurama believed.

_'Is this a joke, Kurama?' _Naruto spat. _'Because I'm not laughing...'_

Kurama rolled his eyes.

**"No, it's not a joke," **He replied irritably. **"It really would be a good technique for you to learn, plus: it looks really simple. And on top of that: you'd finally be able to say that you can do a clone technique, right?"**

Naruto sighed, as he looked over the prerequisites of the technique. As he did so, his eyes widened with excitement and shock. It was almost as if this jutsu was made specifically for him!

"Wow!" Naruto whispered aloud, his enthusiasm for the jutsu rising with each instruction he read. "You were right, Kurama: this _is _a good jutsu!"

The fox huffed and gave Naruto a mental equivalent of a silent nod of agreement.

**"I'd say we have maybe a good half-hour until someone comes far enough into the forest to discover us, brat." **Kurama informed. **"So, we'd better start working if we want to memorize this jutsu!"**

Naruto nodded silently and got to his feet eager to learn a new jutsu that just might help him turn the tables on his traitorous instructor.

* * *

><p>Mizuki was pissed. No, scratch that: he was beyond pissed. It seemed like between Itachi Uchiha and the Hokage there was an unspoken understanding to impede him at every possible turn!<p>

He scowled slightly as he chanced a glance over at his 'partner' for their unofficial mission. Itachi looked calm and collected, as was typical of the Uchiha genius. Mizuki hated people like Itachi. Was it not enough that the man was born into one of the greatest clans in the village? Of course not! The boy had to go above and beyond that: he was a prodigy, a clan head, and an ex-ANBU-Captain! It was people like Itachi that made it impossible for people like Mizuki to ascend the military ladder! Mizuki didn't have a powerful kekkei-genkai like Itachi to help him: he had to do everything on his own! He also didn't have a clan to back him up: again, something Itachi had! And to top it all off: Mizuki didn't have an idea of how to get rid of his temporary partner, so he could go do what he _needed _to do: which was get the Scroll of Seals off of the damn demon-brat before someone else did!

Mizuki quickly schooled his angry expression when Itachi spared a glance in his direction.

"Is everything alright, Mizuki?" He asked casually. "You seem...tense."

Mizuki smiled, although on the inside he was seething with hate for the Uchiha clan head.

"I'm fine, Lord Uchiha," he replied. "I just hope we find Naruto soon: the longer we take to locate the scroll, means more potential for Naruto to cause trouble!"

Itachi frowned at Mizuki and shook his head.

"I don't know why Naruto would take the Scroll of Seals," He mused with a baffled expression. "It's not like him: Naruto knows that it's a forbidden relic..."

Mizuki shrugged.

"Perhaps he thought he could learn something that could help him graduate?" He suggested. "After all, the scroll is full of jutsu that even a jounin would love to get their hands on!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his statement, and Mizuki almost kicked himself for his slip of the tongue. The longer he spent with Itachi on this pointless wild-goose chase, the more suspicious Itachi was bound to become! It was all the Hokage's fault! If the stupid man had not given him this mission, he'd be away with the scroll by now!

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Fifteen Minutes Ago, Hokage's Office:<strong>

Mizuki stared at the Hokage expectantly, waiting for the elderly man's reaction to Itachi's story. Inside, he was feeling extremely irked. He didn't have time to wait here! He had thought that Itachi would at least send him ahead after Naruto while he went to the Hokage to tell him that Naruto had been spotted! Then again, he _had_ told Itachi they should go together: it was the only way to save his cover at the time...

Sarutobi eyes both of them solemnly before snapping his fingers. An ANBU suddenly appeared next to Mizuki, and he resisted the urge to flinch. He hated how the ANBU did that!

"Boar," Sarutobi said. "I want you to go to the Hokage Residence and investigate why it is that there are no guards there. I fear something is extremely amiss..."

Mizuki blinked. Surely that couldn't be true! When he had scoped out the residence earlier in the day, right before the exams began, it was crawling with ANBU guards! When he had followed Naruto to make sure the boy successfully stole the scroll, he had briefly wondered why it was that no one had at least been alerted to Naruto's break-in. Suddenly, he was struck by a possible answer... Could it be his benefactor's doing? Perhaps he did something to help their plan along!

Sarutobi turned his attention back to the two of them, causing Mizuki to snap back to focus, and sighed.

"I can't stress how important it is that we retrieve the Scroll of Seals from Naruto at all costs," he explained. "I want you two to track down Naruto and take the scroll. Recruit anyone who is available and willing to help..."

Mizuki wanted to strangle the Hokage. It was bad enough that he now had to attempt to shake off Itachi Uchiha, but now the old geezer was practically attempting (even though, Mizuki was sure the Hokage had no idea of his duplicity) to sabotage the whole plan by adding more people! He'd have to make sure he convinced Itachi that the less stops they make, the better...

Itachi nodded and looked at Mizuki.

"We should get going, Mizuki." He said plainly. "The sooner we catch up to Naruto: the better..."

Mizuki nodded in agreement, and after a quick bow to the Hokage, they both turned and made their way out the door.

** End Flashback:**

* * *

><p>Thankfully, it seemed Itachi was on the same page as Mizuki when it came to making stops to recruit other ninja to help them find Naruto. That was good. The last thing Mizuki wanted was an entourage following them!<p>

He scowled when he realized that they were traveling in the complete opposite direction of the place he had told the demon boy to meet him. In a way, this was a good thing; but it would only make it more suspicious when he turned around to go to the _actual _place once he shook off Itachi. That is, _if _he could shake the damn Uchiha clan head off.

Mizuki wondered idly if anyone else was sent by the Hokage to look for Naruto. He knew that Iruka was sent earlier in the day, but he had no idea where his fellow chuunin was. In fact: now that he thought about it, it was very possible that Iruka had found Naruto! He grit his teeth angrily as the realization forced it's way through his brain. If that was the case, then while he and Itachi were essentially running around blind, Iruka could be on his way back to the Hokage with Naruto and the Scroll of Seals in tow!

Itachi glanced over at him again, and Mizuki quickly forced a neutral expression back onto his face. It was difficult to keep his emotions in check when he had no idea what was going on! He was finally at the precipice between success and failure, and the fact that he was being sent on this pointless mission only added to his stress. If only he could get a distraction! A way to slip away and go find out if Naruto was still where they agreed to meet!

And as if Fate itself decided to humor the silver-haired chuunin, such a distraction came.

* * *

><p>At first, Mizuki couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the figure that was steadily getting closer and closer to them via rooftop. He squinted, and gasped.<p>

"Iruka!" He shouted. The scarred chuunin paused on a nearby rooftop and glanced in their direction. He smiled slightly and made his way over, landing with a flourish in front of them.

Itachi blinked and then asked the question that was most likely on everyone's minds.

"Iruka," he asked slowly. "Where have you been? Have you found Naruto yet?"

Iruka nodded.

"I found Naruto just a few minutes ago, but he pulled a fast one on me!" He replied, scowling. "Now, I have no idea as to where the rascal's gone!"

Itachi smirked.

"Typical Naruto," he mused, but then grew serious. "Iruka: you are aware that Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Seals, correct? Did you see him carrying it?"

Iruka's eyes widened exponentially.

"B-But how did he get-?!" The scarred chuunin stammered, until Itachi raised a hand to stop him.

"There's no time to explain," Itachi interrupted. "Can you show us what direction Naruto went in? In fact: you'd better come with us; with you searching, we'll be able to cover more ground..."

Mizuki grit his teeth in annoyance as the two men talked. The last thing he needed was for Iruka to show up; but then again, he might be able to use this to his advantage...

"Of course I can show you!" Iruka said eagerly. "The sooner we get that scroll back the better! I just can't believe Naruto would steal the scroll...What's gotten into him?"

Itachi nodded.

"I agree with you," he said quietly. "It's not like Naruto to do something like that...And I can't help but feel that there's something seriously wrong with this situation..."

Iruka sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, no sense standing here talking about it," he remarked flatly. "Let's get a move on: we need to get to Naruto ASAP."

Mizuki seized his chance.

"Iruka," he interjected, causing both Iruka and Itachi to turn to him. Mizuki put on a concerned expression as he regarded his fellow chuunin. "You do know that the Hokage has no idea where you were all day?"

Iruka frowned.

"That can't be right," he answered in bewilderment. "I was only chasing Naruto for a few hours..."

Mizuki shook his head, determined to make this work out in his favor.

"No," Mizuki continued. "He really thought that something might've happened to you. He sent ANBU out to look for you and everything!"

Iruka's frown turned into a look of horror.

"Did he think that I was M.I.A or something!?" He gasped. Mizuki shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but you should probably go check in with him; just so he knows you're alright-"

Itachi chose that moment to step in.

"Mizuki." He said sharply. "Iruka is our only lead at the moment as to where Naruto might be. I'm not about to send him away before he can tell us what we need to know..."

_'Hook, line, and sinker!'_ Thought Mizuki wickedly. He'd never think in a million years that Itachi Uchiha would be the one to give him a lucky break!

"I completely understand Lord Uchiha," Mizuki replied in an compromising tone. "If that's the case: send me. I'm not too good with sensing: that's Iruka's specialty. But I can inform Lord Hokage that you're safe and sound Iruka: he was really worried..."

Iruka smiled gratefully and nodded his approval at the plan, while Itachi seemed hesitant and a bit suspicious.

"Okay, Mizuki," Itachi replied slowly. "But, come find us right after you're done with Lord Hokage: we could still use your help."

Mizuki nodded.

"Of course!" He replied. "I'll be back before you know it!"

And with a quick wave, Mizuki leapt off of the rooftop, leaving Itachi and Iruka in his wake. And as he left, neither man was aware of the wicked expression that crept on his face as he finally was given his chance to complete his plan.

* * *

><p>Itachi frowned as he and Iruka made their way across the village, continuing their search for Naruto.<p>

He just couldn't understand how Iruka had managed to vanish, like Naruto, for half-a-day and then suddenly reappear! He glanced over at the scarred chuunin, who was scanning their surroundings keenly, looking for any sign of Naruto's presence. Luckily for Itachi, like his cousin Shisui: Iruka was a gifted sensor. This was the main reason, along with having been a prankster in his own youth, Iruka was always the first choice of the Hokage to find Naruto when he was off causing trouble.

Finally, after several minutes of traveling in silence, Itachi asked the question that was literally driving him crazy.

"Iruka," he began softly, causing the other man to look at him curiously. "Where were you all day, really? I mean; it would be one thing if you were just chasing Naruto, but someone would've seen you..."

Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"The reason no one saw me all day was because I got into a spot of...trouble while searching for Naruto."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in an inquiring expression, causing Iruka to elaborate.

"So, after Lord Hokage sent me to look for Naruto after he failed his exams, I ran into a snag of sorts. I was traveling along the perimeter of the village, and I thought it's be a good idea to check Training Ground #44...Anko-chan told me that Naruto and her would train there often, and it's also not a place many people enter, so..."

Itachi's eyes widened in realization.

"You obviously thought it was the most likely place to look: that makes sense." He finished. Then he raised both eyebrows at the scarred chuunin. "So, what happened to delay you?"

Iruka blushed slightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, there are some fearsome creatures in that forest," he began bashfully. "And I, um; kind of got caught in a giant spider's web..."

Itachi shivered slightly. That was a situation he hoped he'd never be in. Iruka nodded at Itachi's reaction.

"...Yeah," he continued with a sigh. "It took me hours to free myself. Then, I finally found Naruto, and the boy threw a smoke bomb in my face! I'd forgotten how quick Naruto can be when he wants to be!"

Itachi chuckled.

"Yeah," he remarked with a smile. "Naruto is definitely full of surprises like that..."

Iruka joined in with Itachi's mirthful chuckle, before adopting a more solemn expression.

"The thing is, I usually don't have any trouble tracking Naruto by his chakra alone, but after he ran away, I tried sensing him out...but it was like something was interfering with my abilities..."

Itachi's eyes widened.

_'Iruka must've had the same problem I had earlier!' _He mused. Then, he frowned. Something was definitely _not _right with this situation. Itachi wasn't a fool. He knew that Naruto couldn't have stolen the Scroll of Seals for his own gain: he'd never go behind the Hokage's back like that, even if he was desperate! Itachi suspected foul play at it's finest...and it was exactly as he had feared: someone was using Naruto again! But the question was: who?

Because Itachi was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he almost missed it when Iruka came to an abrupt stop on the rooftop they had just leapt onto. With the grace only an ANBU Captain could possess, Itachi quickly righted himself mid-leap and back-flipped back to Iruka's side, to see that the scarred man was scowling.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked quickly, noting the direction Iruka was looking in.

Iruka spared him a quick glance before returning his gaze in the opposite direction.

"I know that you probably can't feel it from all the way over here," Iruka began grimly. "But I just felt Naruto and Mizuki's chakra flare!"

Itachi's eyes widened momentarily before his brow furrowed.

_'So it's Mizuki, then?' _He mused, coming to a grim conclusion. _'But if Mizuki is after the scroll, then why...?'_

"As clever as always, Itachi Uchiha..." Came a raspy voice from behind him, causing Itachi to whirl around in shock. Iruka turned as well, and his face contorted into a mask of horror.

* * *

><p>Standing before them, in a cloak made completely of darkness, and a blank white mask affixed to it's face was none other than Naruto's mysterious 'shadow'. It chuckled at their dumbfounded expressions.<p>

"Now, now..." It chided. Cocking it's head slightly to side side. "Surely you listened to the Hokage's warning, did you not? I said that I'd be back...don't be so surprised!

Despite himself, Itachi's sharingan blazed to life and he got his first real look at the shadow's chakra signature. The sight almost made him recoil in disgust.

It was as if it's chakra was rotten. Instead of fast moving streams of the mystic energy, the shadow's were slow and languid; almost as if it were...

"Yes, it is quite a sight to behold..." Remarked the shadow, following Itachi's gaze. "You see: I'm in a bit of a predicament at the moment..."

Itachi's gaze snapped back to the featureless mask with a scowl.

"I don't care about your 'predicament'!" Itachi snarled. "Do you have something to do with what's happening today?! Admit it: you're the one jamming up Naruto's chakra signature, and you're the one who convinced him to steal the scroll-!"

The shadow raised a hand to stop Itachi's diatribe, and the Uchiha scion was shocked to discover that where the shadow's right hand should be, was a skeletal hand! He took a step back in alarm.

_'Is...is this guy, dead!?' _He thought frantically. It certainly explained a lot of things. It's chakra, it's abilities; in fact, it was the only logical conclusion Itachi could come to based off of his observations. But how was that possible!?

The shadow, seemingly unperturbed by Itachi's reaction to it's hand, started to answer Itachi's earlier questions.

"Itachi," it said snidely. "Didn't I just praise you for deducing that you were right in your earlier discovery? I didn't convince Naruto-kun to steal the scroll, although I am, in a sense, helping things along..."

Itachi scowled at the masked figure.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He bellowed. Itachi knew that if he could just keep the shadow talking, he could delay it from whatever plans it had in store for Naruto. He silently looked at Iruka, who seemed to understand what he was attempting to do, and nodded grimly. Without a word, the scarred chuunin leapt off from the rooftop and quickly sped off in the direction he had pointed out Naruto and Mizuki's chakra flare.

The shadow watched idly as Iruka sprang off of the roof and away from the two of them. It shrugged and shook it's head.

"Do you really think that's going to help?" It asked cynically.

Itachi didn't answer. He knew that if Iruka was fast enough, he could at least help Naruto out against Mizuki. That is: if Naruto was even aware of the fact that he was being used by the silver-haired traitor. Itachi shook his head ever so slightly. Naruto was smart. He probably had a plan by now, right?

Itachi focused his gaze back on the enigmatic shadow, who stood motionlessly before him, as one grim thought crossed his mind.

_'Too bad I don't have a plan for what to do with this guy...'_

* * *

><p>Naruto wiped his sweaty brow as he leaned back against a tree and examined the now-rolled up scroll at his feet. It had taken the better part of an hour, but he had mastered the jutsu Kurama had told him to learn.<p>

He smiled as he thought of his accomplishment. The Shadow Clone Jutsu was a jounin level technique! And he could now use it! The thought filled him with elation! Elation that quickly vanished when Kurama brought him sharply back to reality with his next statement.

**"Hey, that silver-haired meat-sack is getting close!" **Kurama warned, causing Naruto to shoot to his feet. He quickly re-strapped the scroll to his back and tried to act like he was waiting for his sensei. In Naruto-esque fashion, he began pacing about impatiently and scowling slightly. He never could sit still anyways.

_'Thanks, Kurama.' _Naruto thought gratefully. _'Now, all I have to do is somehow dupe Mizuki into thinking I'm clueless, and hopefully lure him into lowering his guard, then I'll-'_

Naruto's thoughts were abruptly cut short when there was a rustling from the foliage across the clearing from him, and Mizuki came into view.

* * *

><p>Mizuki couldn't have been happier to see the demon-brat. As he entered into the clearing, he was vaguely aware that it looked slightly beat-up. The grass was flattened in some areas and there were small pockmarks on the ground. His eyes traveled around until they locked on Naruto, who despite looking extremely dirty and exhausted, was very much alone.<p>

Just to be sure, Mizuki cast out a small burst of chakra, and was relieved when he felt nothing nearby. He wasn't a sensor by any means, but the chakra pulse was a C-Rank technique taught to all chuunin of the village to help them on reconnaissance missions, where knowing what lay ahead of you was key to success.

Focusing his gaze back on the boy, he briefly wondered if Naruto was able to learn anything from the Scroll of Seals. He highly doubted it. After all: the scroll was filled with Konoha's most forbidden and lethal jutsu. As talented as the brat was, he was still just an Academy student: it simply wasn't possible for him to master anything within the scroll in a matter of an hour!

Mizuki smiled as he approached the whisker-cheeked boy.

"Well, well, Naruto!" He said brightly. "It looks like you passed! I'm impressed you got the scroll!"

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, it was easier than I thought it would be, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto chuckled.

Mizuki's smile widened. The boy was so naive, regardless of his marks in the Academy. He didn't even realize that in a matter of moments he'd be dealt with!

After a few more steps, Mizuki finally made it over to where Naruto stood, and held out his hands.

"Congratulations, Naruto! You pass!" He stated happily. "Now: just give me the scroll and I'll take it back to the Hokage. I'll have to explain the situation of course; but once I tell him how you passed the alternate exam with flying colors, I'm sure he'll understand completely!"

Naruto continued to smile, but made no move to hand the scroll on his back over. Mizuki felt a prick of irritation. Was the brat stupid? Did he not understand what he was asked to do?!

"Naruto," Mizuki repeated. "Give me the scroll. The test is over: you're a genin now!"

Naruto continued to smile his irritatingly bright smile, but still made no move to free the scroll.

"If that's the case, Mizuki-sensei," Naruto began, with a bright tone. "Where's my hitai-ate? And why don't I just come with you to the Old Man and give him back the scroll myself?"

Mizuki couldn't believe the nerve of the demon-brat! Finally, having enough of his charade, Mizuki lunged forward to grab the boy, only to find that the boy poofed into smoke as soon as his hand made contact.

_'A Shadow Clone!?' _Thought Mizuki in disbelief. _'He actually managed to learn something from the scroll!?'_

Mizuki scowled as he whipped his head around, looking for any trace of the brat. He had sent out a chakra pulse! There was no way the boy was able to conceal his presence from him! Unless: the boy wasn't even in the area anymore!

He felt a wave of panic overtake him. If Naruto really wasn't here, then the boy could already be telling the Hokage about his treachery! Mizuki wasn't a fool. He knew all too well by the brat's clever ruse that Naruto was aware that he was being used.

Cursing loudly, Mizuki began to jump through the forest, scanning his surroundings. If there was even a chance that Naruto was still here, he needed to be certain of it.

* * *

><p>As Mizuki zipped through the trees, he suddenly felt a small burst of chakra from nearby. Stopping abruptly on the tree-branch he had just landed on, he stood to his full height and examined his surroundings carefully. There was nothing out of the ordinary: just the normal things one would find in a forest. He looked down from his perch and watched as small fox chased after a rabbit through the underbrush. He growled angrily. He hated foxes with a passion. Deciding to release some of his pent up rage, he withdrew a kunai and threw it swiftly in the small fox's direction. It almost made contact, but the fox moved out of harm's way with an uncanny agility, Mizuki did not expect it to have. Getting over his shock almost instantly, Mizuki smirked wickedly.<p>

"Nice use of the Transformation jutsu, Naruto!" He sneered, and then smiled as the small fox transformed into Naruto, who scowled up at him.

"Took you long enough to realize that I left a clone back in the clearing, baka!" Naruto chided, sticking his tongue out at him. Mizuki felt a pang of rage course through his veins at the boy's flippant remark.

"Listen here, you brat!" He snapped irritably. "Give me the damn scroll, or I swear: I'll kill you!"

Naruto laughed.

"Bite me!" And with that said, Naruto leapt off to the right, disappearing into the foliage of the surrounding forest. Not one to be toyed with, Mizuki quickly made after the boy, hell-bent on strangling the demon fox.

* * *

><p>Darkness. That was all Itachi could see, and feel. It was hard to give a definition as to how darkness felt, but if he had to try, he would say that it felt...cold, like ice. He shivered.<p>

_'Where am I?' _He thought in bewilderment. _'Last thing I remember, I was just staring at the shadow-!'_

Itachi's eyes widened and he activated his sharingan. Suddenly, the world came back into focus, and he found himself back on the rooftop in Konoha staring down the shadow, who chuckled with glee.

"So, not even a powerful genjutsu can keep you Uchiha with the sharingan down, huh?" It mused.

Itachi scowled. How in the world did he not notice himself being placed under a genjutsu!? That was his _specialty_! He regarded the shadow warily. He had no idea what abilities it had, and from what Shisui had told him, it was seemingly invulnerable to physical attacks of any kind. Itachi knew that fighting was pointless however. Not only would he simply wear himself down, but they were right in the village: he didn't want to endanger anyone.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked of the shadow, who shrugged.

"I'm bored?" It answered casually. Itachi frowned.

"Answer the question!" Itachi shouted in response.

The shadow examined him for several seconds, before his tone lost it's cheerfulness and was replaced by a cold, grating one.

"Time is running out for you Konoha ninja," it said ominously. "I gave your leader a warning five years ago, and from the state of things in this village, it's gone unheeded. Not that I care either way of all of you live or die, but I need Naruto-kun to stay safe, and to get stronger. I made the right decision when I kept that fool Danzo from killing the Uchiha: your clan has done the boy wonders!"

Itachi glared ruefully at the shadow.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He snarled, his sharingan spinning wildly.

Suddenly, the shadow rippled, as if it were made of water, and it fell to one knee, panting heavily. It gripped it's mask with it's skeletal hand and looked up at Itachi, who looked on in confusion and wariness.

"I don't have any more time to waste talking to you..." it whispered darkly. "I'm too far away from Kage...I need to get closer..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. Kage? Who was that? And what did the shadow mean by 'needing to get closer' ?

The shadow seemed to ignore Itachi's presence as it strode away from him, still muttering under it's breath.

"The anchoring distance is getting worse as time goes on," it mused. "I'll have to expedite my plans...yes...that's the only way: speed things along..."

Itachi watched on in utter confusion as the shadow continued talking to itself. He didn't interrupt however: even though he wasn't sure what the shadow was talking about, he was certain that it would be important information in the future.

The shadow stopped and turned to face him once more.

"I enjoyed our time together, Itachi Uchiha," it said, it's cheerful tone back in place. "But I have places to go, Jinchuuriki to see!"

The mention of 'Jinchuuriki' drove Itachi to action.

"Stay away from Naruto!" He threatened, even though he knew there wasn't really anything he could do to enforce his warning. The shadow cackled.

"That's cute," it replied, as it began to dissolve. "But you really shouldn't try and tell me what to do. Oh!"

The shadow pointed it's skeletal finger at Itachi as it continued to dissolve.

"If I were you, I'd watch that brother of yours very carefully in the coming months...Let's just say, I know someone who is _very _interested in his progress..."

Itachi felt his blood run cold. _Someone was watching Sasuke!?_

"WAIT!" Itachi bellowed as the shadow dissolved, completely vanishing from sight. He grit his teeth in outrage. Now, it wasn't just Naruto he had to watch out for, but Sasuke as well! And who was this person spying on Sasuke? Was it someone in the village? Someone from outside? Itachi balled his fists as his sharingan faded back into his normal, onyx-colored eyes. He felt so powerless to protect the people who mattered most to him! He couldn't fight off Naruto's shadow, and he had no idea who was targeting his younger brother!

_'I don't have time to think about this right now!' _Itachi admonished himself, as he began leaping off in the direction Iruka went. _'I need to get to Naruto: he's in more danger now than he was before!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto wanted to scream at how tenacious Mizuki was. No matter what maneuvers he pulled the damn chuunin wouldn't lay off of him! Then again, Naruto was sure if he simply threw the Scroll of Seals at the chuunin's face, he'd leave him alone; but that wasn't an option.<p>

_'Although, it'd be funny as hell!' _Naruto mused as he leapt from tree-branch to tree-branch. He ducked as he heard a shuriken fly right over his head.

"Dammit!" Naruto hissed. "Now, he's using weapons!?"

Naruto chanced a quick glance over his shoulder only to find that Mizuki was slowly gaining on him. Doubling his efforts, Naruto forced his body to move even faster, although he could feel the beginnings of exhaustion creeping up on him. He cried out in pain when a kunai caught him on the arm, right above his elbow. Losing his focus, he slipped when his foot touched down on the next tree-branch he was jumping to, and he fell, like a stone, down towards the forest floor.

"OH SHIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Naruto yelled.

Thankfully for Naruto, someone caught him just as he was about to make contact with the hard earth below. Looking up at the face of his savior, he sighed a breath of relief.

"IRUKA-SENSEI, THANK KAMI!" Naruto cheered as he practically strangled the scarred chuunin in a hug.

"N-Naruto! S-Stop it-C-Can't breath!" Iruka choked, as he tried desperately to untangle the boy from him. Finally, Naruto got the hint and let go of Iruka's neck.

Iruka, now free to breath again, glared down at Naruto ruefully, causing the boy to flinch.

"YOU IDIOT!" He bellowed. "WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_: STEALING THE SCROLL OF SEALS!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN RIGHT NOW!?"

Naruto sweat-dropped, despite the situation.

_'Same old lecture from Iruka-sensei...'_

Iruka sighed as he placed Naruto down, and examined the kunai embedded in his arm. Naruto followed the chuunin's gaze and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about me, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said brightly. "I can get it out, no problem!"

Before Iruka could stop him, Naruto yanked the kunai out, causing blood spill out from the wound. To Iruka's amazement however, the wound healed up almost instantly! Iruka didn't have time to say anything about the event that had just occurred before him before he heard Mizuki call out to him.

"Well, if it isn't Iruka!" He called with a sneer. "How'd you get away from that masked guy?"

Naruto froze.

'_Masked guy?' _He thought frantically. _'Does he mean, the shadow?!'_

Iruka's scowl deepened.

"Not important, Mizuki!" Iruka called back. "What _is _important though, is why are you doing this!?"

Mizuki laughed derisively.

"A naive fool such as yourself could never hope to understand, so I'll spare you my motives," Mizuki replied snidely. "All I want is the scroll!"

He turned his gaze on Naruto and glared hatefully at him.

"And you, _demon-brat_," he hissed. "I've been waiting for an excuse to get rid of you!"

Naruto huffed indignantly.

"My name is _Naruto, _you baka!" He shouted back.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes.

"That's not your _real _name, you know..." He replied softly. Naruto glanced up at him in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?!"

Mizuki grinned.

"Twelve years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked, the Fourth had to seal the demon s-"

"If you're going to try and shock me by telling me that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me, it's not going to work," Naruto interrupted in a bored tone. "Been there, done that; nice try though!"

* * *

><p>Mizuki blinked in shock.<p>

He had hoped to cripple the boy with doubt by telling him that he was the Kyuubi! But now...Now his plan to effectively unbalance the boy had failed!

_'Oh well,' _Mizuki thought gleefully. _'I like my other plan more, anyways...!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto smirked as he watched Mizuki's eyes widen with shock. He loved the fact that he already knew about Kurama. Otherwise, this could have turned into a rather dicey situation.<p>

His glee abruptly died however, when Mizuki began to grin. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Naruto watched as Mizuki reached onto his back and grabbed something. Naruto's eyes widened when Mizuki produced a Fuma shuriken and began twirling it wildly in his hand.

"It's good that you know _what _you are brat," began Mizuki, "It wouldn't be any fun to kill you if you still thought you were innocent of all your crimes!"

Mizuki's statement only served to piss Naruto off.

"The only person guilty of a crime here, is you! You bastard!" Naruto shot back accusingly.

Mizuki simply chuckled and reared his arm back. With an almighty flash of his hand, he sent the Fuma shuriken flying through the air, right towards Naruto. Naruto, although surprised at the speed in which Mizuki was able to toss such a large weapon, quickly dodged out of the way, and rolled to his feet. He glanced over at Iruka, who leapt up towards Mizuki, a kunai in his hand.

"Naruto!" Iruka bellowed, causing the boy to look up at him. "Take the scroll and run!"

Naruto scowled.

"I'm not going to just leave you to fight-"

"Just GO!" Iruka practically screamed, as he clashed with Mizuki. "I'll take care of Mizuki!"

Mizuki snorted.

"You'll try, Iruka!" He retorted, as he kicked the scarred chuunin in the stomach, knocking him away. Mizuki turned on Naruto and withdrew several kunai. "I hope you can dodge as well as you can throw, brat!"

He let the kunai fly with a small flourish of his wrist, and Naruto wanted to scream in outrage at how quickly they flew towards him.

_'SERIOUSLY!?' _Naruto roared. _'MIZUKI-TEME THROWS JUST AS FAST AS ANKO-SENSEI!'_

Having no time to dodge this time, Naruto withdrew a kunai and tried his best to deflect the oncoming projectiles. He got all but one, that slightly grazed his left shoulder. Wincing in pain, Naruto decided to call it quits, and quickly heeded Iruka's order: fleeing away into the woods.

* * *

><p>Mizuki cursed as he watched Naruto flee into the forest. It seemed that every time he got closer to the scroll, something had to get in his way! His plan, so perfectly planned out, was falling apart at the seams!<p>

He growled spitefully as he blocked an elbow thrust from Iruka, and ducked under a high kick that followed afterwards. Using the man's weight against him, Mizuki kicked out and struck Iruka in the shin, upsetting his balance on the tree-branch. With a yell, Mizuki charged the scarred chuunin and knocked him off the branch, sending the man down towards the ground.

Turning his attention in the direction Naruto had just run off in, Mizuki quickly began to follow. He knew that Iruka would easily recover from his fall, but it would delay him just enough so that he could get a few meters ahead of him. Iruka might be slightly stronger than he was, but Mizuki was definitely faster. A few feet made all the difference. All he needed was a clear shot at the demon-brat, and he could swoop in, grab the scroll, and just keep running! He had chosen this location to meet the boy because it faced in the direction of his 'benefactor's' rendezvous point. If he could just catch Naruto...

He glanced behind his shoulder and sure enough; Iruka was on his tail. He sent the man a triumphant smirk and doubled his speed, using chakra to enhance his movement. He turned his attention back in front of him and scowled, thinking:

_'Where are you brat!?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto emerged from the forest into another, larger clearing. He was almost positive that he'd stumbled onto a training ground, if the wide circumference of the field was any indication. Naruto knew that Mizuki and Iruka were only minutes behind him, and would probably be here any second. Desperate to help his sensei in some way, Naruto took a deep breath of air, and blew it out slowly before turning his attention inwards. He needed to be as calm as possible before he asked Kurama his request.<p>

_"Hey, Kurama!' _Naruto called. Not a moment later, he felt the fox enter into a mental connection with him.

**"What?" **Snapped the fox in reply. **"Shouldn't you be preparing to face down that meat-sack? Why are we talking?!"**

Naruto forced himself not to get impatient at Kurama's attitude. He needed to be rational, reasonable.

_'Listen, I spent almost all of my chakra practicing the Shadow Clone jutsu. Please: just one time, lend me some of yours?'_

Naruto waited for the fox to dismiss his request angrily, but to his surprise, Kurama huffed and replied:

**"Fine: but only a small amount!"**

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Thanks, Kurama!" He whispered. "Anytime would be good!"

He heard the fox mutter something about 'stupid brats' before he felt a warm sensation flood through his chakra coils. It felt heavy, yet powerful. There was a definite feeling of malice to it, but it seemed slightly subdued.

"Okay," Naruto breathed. "I only get one chance to surprise Mizuki with this, so I'd better make it count!"

* * *

><p>Mizuki dashed out of the forest only to enter into a clearing. He glanced in front of him and smiled sinisterly when he saw Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing, his hand on top of the Scroll of Seals by his side.<p>

"Naruto!" Mizuki chuckled. "It's been fun, but I'll be taking that scroll now: hand it over!"

Naruto smiled widely before crossing his fingers in a cross pattern.

"Sure, Mizuki-teme," Naruto replied cheerfully. "You can have it! In fact, you can have a thousand of 'em! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

There was a huge burst of smoke, and when it cleared Mizuki felt his jaw unhinge in shock. He knew the brat had learned the Shadow Clone jutsu, but to be able to make so many duplicates was...unreal. It shouldn't be possible!

Mizuki felt his world erupt into an explosion of pain when he felt something crash into his head, hard. He tumbled forward, right into the horde of Naruto clones before he came to a stop. Dazed and feeling like someone had just crushed his skull, Mizuki blinked up blearily into the face of one of the Naruto clones, who smiled widely at him.

"Just so you know," the clone began. "I'm actually the _original _Naruto. So, this,"

Naruto gestured to the scroll at his feet. "Is the _real _Scroll of Seals!"

Mizuki felt his hatred for the boy rise exponentially. He should've killed him when he had the chance to earlier! Now, he was completely helpless until his body got over it's trauma of being blind-sided by Iruka! He was so close to his goal, just a few inches. All of his dreams and ambitions: were just a finger's length from his grasp! All he had to do was take the scroll...

"You really want it that bad, huh?" Naruto mused, as he lifted the large scroll off the ground, smirking as Mizuki's greedy gaze followed it's path through the air. "Well then, here: TAKE IT!"

And with that, Mizuki's world went dark, as Naruto smashed the Forbidden Scroll of Seals down on his head.

* * *

><p>Naruto let out an exhausted breath as he looked down at the prone body of Mizuki at his feet. He dismissed his clones and fell onto his rear, completely drained.<p>

_'Thanks Kurama,' _Naruto thought gratefully. _'I owe you one!'_

Kurama chuckled dryly.

**"If that's the case," **The fox began. **"I'd like to call on the favor now."**

Naruto blinked. What could Kurama possibly want in return?

_'Okay,' _Naruto replied nervously. _'I'll do it, as long as it's within reason...'_

Kurama chuckled.

**"I want you to not ask me anything about Kushina Uzumaki, or anything related to her for at least a month! I'll still tell you, as I promised; but that''s what I'm asking for."**

Naruto's face fell into a deep frown. In the chaos of what had just occurred, he had completely forgotten about Kurama's agreement to tell him more about Kushina Uzumaki!

_'Damn you, you overgrown fur-ball!' _Naruto roared in outrage, before he pouted. _'Fine. I promise I won't ask you anything about her for a month; but you better believe I'll be counting down the days until I can start asking questions!'_

Kurama rolled his eyes irritably.

**"I have no doubt about that, brat." **He said, and then perked up. **"Look sharp: your meat-sack instructor is coming over!"**

Naruto broke his mental connection with Kurama just in time to look up at the grinning face of his sensei.

"Great job, Naruto!" Iruka complimented. "I had no idea that you managed to actually learn a jutsu from the scroll! Shadow Clones too: that's more than impressive!"

Naruto's smile faded slightly as he looked down at the ground.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," Naruto muttered. "But, I still didn't graduate! I'm going to be an Academy student for ever!"

Iruka shook his head.

"That's not quite true, Naruto," he began, causing Naruto to perk up slightly. "You see, the Hokage wants-"

Iruka stopped mid-sentence, startling Naruto, and looked down at his stomach, where a skeletal hand was protruding from it. Naruto's face contorted into a look of shock and horror as he watched Iruka's body slump forward and fall to the ground, revealing his assailant standing behind him.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened and then narrowed in rage when he saw the featureless white mask of his shadow, who looked down at Iruka's body with disgust.<p>

"That's enough fooling around, Kage..." It said sharply. "You need to stop wandering off on your own: I almost lost my anchor here because of you..."

Naruto scooted back several inches as 'Iruka' lifted his head up off of the ground and chuckled in a voice that was not his own.

"_Sorry, Master,_" 'he' replied with a lopsided grin. "_But, it's sooo much fun to play around with the boy..._"

The shadow scoffed.

"I don't care for your excuses, Kage," it said shortly. "Now leave that form and return to me. Our work here is done. Mizuki is subdued, and ANBU and Itachi Uchiha are on their way..."

Naruto watched as Iruka's body began to pale, and disperse into flickers of shadow. There was a slight hissing noise, and Iruka's body vanished, to be replaced by a vaguely humanoid-shaped shadow.

"_Does that mean the real Iruka is awake then?" _Kage asked his master. "_I put him under really well...I didn't think he'd be so resilient..."_

The shadow turned on Kage and began walking away.

"Be quiet, Kage." It snapped irritably. "We're going."

Naruto could say nothing as he watched the humanoid-shadow begin to merge with the masked figure until it completely vanished. Finally, finding his voice, Naruto bellowed:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!"

The shadow turned and regarded Naruto silently before replying.

"What do I want from you?" It repeated flatly. "I want you to live, so that _I _can live as well..."

Naruto balled his fists.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" He hollered in reply as the shadow continued to walk away. "ANSWER ME!"

The shadow turned around once more and simply replied:

"Make sure you get stronger fast, Naruto-kun." It said. "Or else, you'll die...and I can't have that happen, can I?"

And like dust being blown away by the wind, the shadow vanished, leaving Naruto alone and hopelessly confused.

**AN: It seems that Itachi has the lead on how to possibly defeat the mysterious shadow, but it seems someone is watching Sasuke: three guesses who! Also, Naruto's going to have to wait to ask his questions about his mother to Kurama, although that won't stop him from investigating elsewhere...Mizuki got the scroll! ...In the face. And what happened to the _real _Iruka? Regardless, Anko's not going to be happy about it! Next chapter, Naruto becomes a genin, and maybe...just maybe you'll find out who will be in Naruto's squad and who his sensei will be! Anywho: find out this and more in the next chapter folks! Afroman007: signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Yo, yo, yo! What's up everybody! Afroman007 is back again with yet another chapter! Loving the reviews guys: keep it up! Especially thankful to those of you that I can always count on to hear from! I love you guys, seriously. Without further ado, here's Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7:**

Anko Mitarashi threw open the door to her boyfriend's apartment in a rage.

_'When I get my hands on you, Iruka-kun: you are so dead!' _She thought irritably.

Anko's anger stemmed from the fact that she and Iruka had scheduled a date today, after he finished up with the Academy exams. They were _supposed _to have a shopping date, and Anko was actually looking forward to it! But it was not to be. Anko had waited at their designated meeting spot for _two hours_! And, two hours later, brought Anko marching down the street, frightening the general populace as she passed in a blind rage, until she arrived here: at her boyfriend's apartment.

* * *

><p>When she entered, she was surprised to see that Iruka's lights were off. Feeling along the wall until she found the light switch, Anko flipped it and looked around at the now illuminated living room. As she walked around the living room, she noticed that much of his furniture was moved out of place. This struck her as odd because Iruka was a bit OCD when it came to cleanliness and organization. Her eye caught a small flash of red, and she quickly ran over to the corner of Iruka's coffee table, only to find a small splatter of blood there. Looking around more carefully, she noticed that there were traces of blood everywhere. On the wood floor, on the side of the sofa, and when she turned to look at open area that led to the bathroom, she found a large splatter of the life-sustaining liquid.<p>

Her face paled.

_'What happened in here?!' _She thought in a panic. _'Where is Iruka-kun!?'_

Wheeling around on the spot, Anko cast out her senses, trying to find some trace of her boyfriend's chakra signature. After several long agonizing minutes, she was able to feel a weak pulse that was most certainly Iruka's; although...it was coming from an odd place...

Turning on the spot, Anko strode over to Iruka's closet and opened it with a flourish. She staggered backwards in horror when she saw what was inside.

Iruka, bloody and bruised, toppled out; unconscious: but still breathing. Feeling her heart climb up to her throat, Anko resisted the urge to scream out in terror. She wondered what on earth could have happened to Iruka: how did he end up in such a state?!

Rolling her lover over gingerly, Anko began to examine Iruka's injuries. As she did this, her gaze was drawn to a dark circle on Iruka's forehead.

_'Is that...A seal!?' _Thought Anko incredulously. She had almost little to no knowledge of fuinjutsu, but she knew enough to know that the seal was somehow keeping Iruka from regaining consciousness, if the slight pulsation of energy stemming from it was anything to go by.

_'Who would do this!?' _Anko thought in outrage. _'Who would want to target Iruka-kun, and why!?'_

Shaking her head as she got to her feet, Anko realized that she had more pressing concerns to deal with first. First and foremost, she had to bandage up Iruka's wounds as best as she could before transporting him to the Konoha Hospital. His wounds weren't fatal, but she had no idea how long he had been in his current state. For all she knew, some of the wounds could already be infected!

Anko hurried into Iruka's bathroom and threw open his mirror cabinet. She knew that Iruka kept a first-aid kit inside; she thanked Kami for her boyfriend's need to be organized when she found it. Hurrying back to the scarred chuunin's side, Anko began to furiously begin to dress Iruka's wounds until she was satisfied that he would not be in any more danger of blood loss nor infection. She sighed in relief.

"I'd better get going," Anko whispered aloud. "Iruka needs medical attention, now..."

As she began to heft Iruka's prone body onto her shoulder, she saw a folded piece of paper in Iruka's flak jacket, and gently set him down on the ground. Taking the paper out, she unfolded it and realized it was a note, penned in Iruka's tidy handwriting. It read:

_Anko-chan,_

_ I'm really sorry, but we'll have to cancel our date today. Naruto has gone missing: he ran away after failing his test, and Lord Hokage asked me to go and find him. I'm really sorry, but you know as well as I do that it's not a good idea for Naruto to go running off on his own; especially considering what he has inside of him._

_ I swear I'll make this up to you! How about dinner at Dangoya tomorrow evening at 7?_

_ Love, Iruka_

Anko wiped a few tears from her eyes as she looked down at the face of her boyfriend, and gently rapped him on his hitai-ate.

"Stupid," she whispered, "You still cared enough to write me a note? You should've just gone after Naruto: I would've understood!"

Anko then felt a flash of rage course through her, and got to her feet, glaring around the room. She had no idea who put her boyfriend in this state, but she planned to find out: and make them pay! She then realized that she had to make sure that Iruka was taken care of first, and resumed lifting his body off of the ground until it was secured on her shoulder. She grimaced under the man's weight.

_'I've got to tell Iruka-kun to stop going out for ramen with Naruto...' _Anko thought miserably, as she reinforced her limbs with chakra, which considerably lightened her burden.

Sighing deeply, she glanced around the room once more, before she headed for the door, and opened it. She leapt off of Iruka's front step onto a nearby rooftop and began sprinting towards the hospital. She realized that once Iruka woke up, he might be able to shed some light as to what happened to put him in such a deplorable state. And to think: when she entered his apartment less than ten minutes ago, she wanted to strangle the man...

* * *

><p>Sarutobi sighed wearily as he regarded the young man and pre-teen boy standing before his desk. He had already had quite the day concerning the boy, but he was glad to know that he was alright.<p>

"Naruto-kun," He began in a weary, but cheerful tone. "I'm very pleased that you were able to subdue Mizuki, but I must press upon you the severity of what you have done..."

He watched as Naruto hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Old Man." Naruto said, still looking at his feet. "I understand though...I'm willing to accept any punishment you want to give me..."

Sarutobi smiled slightly. The boy was growing up. If he would've tried to punish Naruto five years ago, the boy would've argued vehemently against it,(not that it would've stopped Sarutobi from dealing out consequences though).

"There's no need for punishment, Naruto-kun." He replied, causing the boy to look up at him gratefully. "However, seeing as you unofficially completed a mission by returning the Scroll of Seals to me, there is the matter of how to reward you..."

Naruto's eyes lit up with hopefulness, and it was all Sarutobi could do not to start to chuckle at his expression. He shared a quick glance with Itachi, who was regarding his little brother figure with a wry smile. He knew what to give to Naruto; and he was certain the boy would love his reward. After all: he had earned it.

"Yes," Sarutobi continued, thinking out loud. "I believe that will do..."

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What will do?" He asked. "Come on, Old Man! Don't leave me hanging here!"

Sarutobi allowed himself a chuckle before replying:

"Naruto, for your efforts, I: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, am honored to bestow upon you the rank of genin..."

* * *

><p>Sarutobi wished he had earplugs. No sooner had the words left his mouth, Naruto let out a whoop so loud, Sarutobi could've sworn that the walls shook. He noted, out of the corner of his eye, that even his hidden ANBU guards momentarily came out of their concealment jutsu from the unexpected noise. Turning his gaze back on the now-dancing boy in front of him, Sarutobi adopted a more solemn tone as he opened his desk drawer and withdrew an old, battered Konoha hitai-ate.<p>

"I believe that this is rightfully yours, Naruto-kun..." He said softly, as he handed the forehead protector to Naruto, who took it and scowled slightly as he inspected it.

"Old Man..." He began slowly, staring down at it. "This thing is all beat up! Don't I get a new one?"

Sarutobi smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Actually, Naruto-kun," He explained. "That hitai-ate is special, as it belonged to someone who insisted that you have it when you graduated. You don't have to wear it though: I'll have a new one made up for you..."

As he expected, Naruto's eyes widened and he practically glowed with wonder.

"Who did it belong to?!" He asked, curiosity brimming in his bright blue eyes.

Sarutobi chuckled and pointed at the portraits of the Hokage on the wall.

"That hitai-ate belonged to none other than Konoha's Yellow Flash: Minato Namikaze, or as you probably know him: The Fourth Hokage..."

* * *

><p>Iruka felt like his eyelids were made out of lead. Try as he might, he just couldn't find the strength to open them.<p>

"Doctor, he's coming to!" Came a distant-sounding voice. Iruka was sure it sounded feminine. Where was he? What was going on?

He briefly heard footsteps, and whether it was from his abilities as a sensor, or simply good spacial awareness, he was certain that someone was leaning over him. He felt someone move something on his body; it felt like a tube of some kind, and then put it back in place.

"Give him more time..." Came a rough, yet kind sounding voice. Definitely a male. "The seal that he was branded with most likely took a large toll on his body when we removed it."

Iruka felt like slipping back into the sweet bliss of sleep, but the man's last words made his heart skip a beat. _'A Seal? What!?' _He thought frantically. He wanted so badly to just open up his eyes and demand some answers to some of the millions of questions that were bouncing around in his head, but he couldn't move at all! He vainly tried to make his body react to his commands, only to feel a wave of pain rack him from his head to his toes.

"Doctor, his heart rate is sky-rocketing.." Came the feminine voice once more, with a tone of anxiousness in her voice.

"Use the sedative," Came the gruff reply if the man. "If Umino-san wakes up now, he'll be in terrible pain. Administer it on my count."

Iruka wanted to wake up! Why were these people keeping him from conciousness!?

"Three." Came the voice of the doctor.

His brain was so addled that it took him a few moments to realize that he must be in the hospital. But _how _did he end up here? His brain seemed to kick-start in that very same moment, and he began to struggle once more to return to conciousness. He knew there was something pressing that he needed to do; something urgent...

"Two."

Naruto! He needed to tell the Hokage that someone was after Naruto! That's how he ended up here! He had just written a note to Anko to tell her that he had to cancel there plans for the day because the Hokage had asked him to go find Naruto...And-

"One."

Iruka felt a slight pinching sensation in his upper-left arm, and immediately began to feel drowsy. He began to lose track of his thoughts, as they seemed to drift away into a dark void. The void called to him to rest, and Iruka obeyed, vaguely recalling as he did so that he needed to...warn someone?...Oh well, he could do it later he supposed...

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced down at the battered hitai-ate in his hands, and his eyes lit up.<p>

"S-So the Fourth wanted _me _to have this!?" He breathed, his voice full of wonder.

Sarutobi smiled and nodded.

"He insisted upon it." He replied.

Naruto frowned slightly and shook his head dejectedly.

"But, why give it to me? I'm no one important...I'm just the Jinchuuriki of Kurama, a _pariah_..." Naruto said forlornly, hanging his head.

Sarutobi sighed and shook his head as well.

"Naruto," he replied softly. "The Fourth, after sealing the Kyuubi into you, expressly told me that he wanted you to be seen as a _hero_ for being the person who would keep the fox at bay: sadly his wish was not granted...For that, I am truly sorry. But the fact remains that the Fourth wanted you to have his hitai-ate; saying that if anyone deserved to possess something so precious to him: it was you..."

Naruto nodded mutely as he held the hitai-ate in his hands with renewed gentleness.

"He really wanted me to be seen as a hero?" Naruto asked weakly.

Sarutobi nodded, causing Naruto to break out into a wide smile, his face etched with determination.

"Then that's what I'll be!" Naruto proclaimed. "I'll be the hero the Fourth wanted me to be seen as, and surpass him! I'll become the best damn ninja in the village!"

Sarutobi beamed with pride at the young boy; no: young _man _standing before him. Naruto would definitely go far as long as he kept his determination and strong will.

Itachi grinned, and ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately, causing the boy to scowl slightly.

The moment was ruined however, when Sarutobi's secretary, Kimiko, burst through the office door. She had a shocked expression upon her features, and her posture was tense.

"Lord Hokage!" She cried in alarm. "Iruka Umino has been found! He's been admitted to the hospital!"

* * *

><p>Sarutobi shot to his feet.<p>

"Is he alright?" He asked urgently. Kimiko simply shook her head.

"I'm not sure sir," She replied uncertainly. "I do know that Anko Mitarashi was the one to take him there; perhaps she'd know more?"

Sarutobi nodded gravely and turned to Naruto and Itachi.

"We can resume our talk at a later time," He informed them. "For now: let us go visit Iruka-kun. I have many questions to ask him; and hopefully, he can shed some light on what you to have told me."

Both Naruto and Itachi nodded, and began to follow the elderly Hokage out the door. Before Naruto walked out, he ran back to the window behind the Hokage's desk, and tied the battered Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead and grinned.

"Just you wait, Lord Fourth!" Naruto whispered softly. "I'm going to surpass you and every other ninja in the village!"

He glanced at the portrait of the Fourth Hokage on the wall and grinned, then ran to catch up with Itachi and Sarutobi, who were heading out the door.

* * *

><p>When Iruka awoke again, he was very aware of his body. This was because it hurt. <em>A lot. <em>Wincing as he slowly sat up, Iruka felt like his lower body weighed a lot more than it should. Glancing down, ignoring the protests of his stiff neck muscles, he was greeted to a sight that brought a warm smile to his face.

Laying partially on his legs, was his girlfriend, Anko. She was sleeping soundly, and as Iruka looked at her posture, he was certain that she must've been by his bedside for a long time now.

Reaching out a bandaged arm, he gently shook her, causing her to open her eyes blearily a few moments later and look around sluggishly. She awoke immediately when she made eye-contact with him. Anko leapt forward, and embraced him hard, causing him to gasp out in pain. Anko realized what she had done, and quickly released him, blushing sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, Iruka-kun!" She mumbled, looking down at her lap.

Iruka chuckled weakly.

"N-no problem, Anko-chan," he replied, surprised at how brittle his voice sounded. "How long have I been out?"

Anko looked over at a clock on the wall, and frowned slightly.

"I brought you to the hospital in the evening around six o'clock, so...about seven hours?..."

Iruka's eyes widened.

"S-seven hours!?" He cried in disbelief. He wished he hadn't. His ribs felt like they might shatter if he attempted to raise his voice to that volume again in the near future. He grasped them and doubled over, groaning slightly. Anko reached over and placed a gentle hand on his knee.

"Don't get all worked up, Iruka-kun." She admonished softly, concern in her brown eyes. "You were a real mess when I found you...I thought...I-"

Iruka's eyes opened wide. He didn't even think about how his girlfriend must've felt! He had missed their date, and according to her, she found him all battered and bruised too!

"Anko-chan, I'm alright now, see?" Iruka said with a smile, showing off his bandaged body. She dead-panned at him and he glanced down, realizing that, regardless of what he said: his appearance said otherwise. "Okay..." Iruka amended. "I'm feeling pretty lousy right now; but I'm alive!"

Anko sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

"I-I know," she stammered softly. She then looked up at him with a bewildered expression. "But how did you end up like this? What happened to you?"

Iruka wondered when that question was going to come out of his girlfriend's mouth. He began formulating his memories to retell what had happened when he suddenly remembered something.

"Naruto!" He said abruptly, causing Anko to look at him in confusion.

"What about Naruto?" Anko answered, completely flabbergasted.

Iruka locked his gaze on her, a solemn expression etched upon his face.

"Naruto's in danger!" He explained. "Someone's after him: I've got to tell Lord Hokage! I've-"

"You need to rest, Iruka-kun," Came a wizened voice from the doorway, causing Iruka and Anko to wheel around. Iruka's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

* * *

><p>The Hokage walked in, followed by Naruto, and Itachi Uchiha, all looking grim. Iruka watched as Naruto's eyes widened as he examined his injuries, and then hung his head in shame. Iruka wanted to say something to reassure the boy that he was not to blame for his condition, but the Hokage pulled over a chair, sat down, and addressed him before he could.<p>

"Iruka-kun," he began gravely. "Can you please explain how you ended up here? There have been a series of inter-connected events concerning...how should I put it?...An imposter of you. I need to sort out the facts..."

Iruka felt his eyes widened. An imposter? What in the world was Lord Hokage talking about? Then, his mind flashed back to the strange thing that appeared in his apartment, and his last memory before losing consciousness: it was of him looking up at...himself.

He snapped back to reality when he realized that everyone was regarding him expectantly. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"O-Of course, Lord Hokage," He began. "Everything started when I went home after the graduation exams..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Earlier That Day<strong>

Iruka was frowning as he headed back to his apartment after the graduation exams he had just administered. He felt simply awful that he had to fail Naruto, but the boy just couldn't pull off the clone technique. As much as it irked him, it _was _a requirement to pass. He could never truly understand why though. The clone jutsu was a great tactic to utilize on bandits, and civilians that couldn't use chakra, but against an actual shinobi, it was next to useless. One was better off using a more advanced version, such as: an elemental clone, or the more difficult Shadow Clone jutsu.

He dispelled his thoughts when he glanced up and realized that he was back at his apartment. He sighed, and unlocked his door, kicking his sandals off as he entered.

* * *

><p>His apartment was tidy, and not too big; but that suited Iruka just fine. It was easy to take care of, and he considered himself a bit of a neat freak; or at least: that was what Anko called him.<p>

He smiled as he thought about his girlfriend. The two of them had been together for the better part of two years now, and he couldn't be happier. Anko was hot-headed, a tad crazy sometimes too: but he wouldn't trade her for the world. She completed him in a peculiar way.

He suddenly remembered that he had a date with the very same woman that was currently on his mind, and quickly began to get ready. He hopped in the shower, and changed his clothes. Iruka didn't have many casual clothes, so he opted for just wearing his normal chuunin outfit. After all: the two of them were just going out shopping.

As he got dressed, he recalled the conversation he had had with Itachi Uchiha and the Hokage before he left the Academy, and his body froze. He only had one leg in his pants, and almost toppled over when a sudden realization hit him.

"What am I _doing_!?" He admonished himself as he pulled his pants up. "I've got to go find Naruto! I almost forgot!"

He turned to head out the door, but suddenly realized that he'd have no way to let Anko know that he couldn't make their date. He began to panic. Anko was sweet, but she could be very unforgiving. She'd think that he skipped out on her, and that would not end well. Not well at all. Wheeling around, he ran back to his bedroom, and tore out a piece of notebook paper. He quickly wrote down a note, that he planned on giving to Anko when he went searching for Naruto. She would understand; she had to! Finding Naruto was more important than a date, right? The boy couldn't wander off on his own, even if he deserved to be alone after what he'd just gone through...

Iruka sighed as he slipped the note into his vest pocket, and began making his way out of his bedroom, and back through his living room. He was halfway to the door, when an eerie voice called out to him.

_"Oh?" _It said. _"Leaving so soon, Iruka-kun?"_

* * *

><p>Iruka wheeled around to see his girlfriend, lounging casually on his living room sofa. His jaw dropped.<p>

"A-Anko-chan!?" He stammered. "W-What are you doing here!?"

'Anko' stood up and walked towards him, a coy smile on her lips.

_"I thought I'd stop in and visit," _She said with a pouting expression. _"That's alright with you, isn't it?"_

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Anko. She knew full-well that they were _supposed _to meet in front of Ichiraku's in an hour...

"Anko-chan," Iruka began slowly, and with a slight hint of suspicion in his tone. "We agreed to meet in an hour...Besides, I'm glad you're here actually: You see, I have to cancel our date: Naruto is missing and-"

'Anko' smiled, which completely threw Iruka off. He expected a miniature tantrum, or for her to get upset with him: not to smile.

"A-Anko-chan?" Iruka inquired slowly. 'Anko' continued to smile, and Iruka realized that something was seriously amiss.

Casting out his senses, he almost recoiled when he was able to feel her chakra. It was like a void: completely absent of any kind of vitality, or spirit. It was as she was made out of darkness. He narrowed his eyes. This was _not _his Anko-chan!

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Iruka demanded, withdrawing a kunai from his waist pouch and holding it defensively. "YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TELL ME BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

'Anko' pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

_"You wouldn't hurt little old me, would you, Iruka-kun?" _She asked in a cute voice, which made Iruka cringe in disgust.

"I know that you're not Anko-chan!" He retorted angrily. "Show yourself!"

'Anko' chuckled. It wasn't a mirthful sound, but a dark and twisted sounding laugh. It sent a chill up Iruka's spine as he heard it.

'Anko's' smile then contorted into a sinister smirk and she began to morph. Iruka was certain that whatever jutsu this imposter had used to imitate his girlfriend was _not_ a normal transformation technique. His assumption was confirmed when 'Anko' began to melt into what appeared to be black, shadowy tendrils, that coalesced into a vaguely humanoid shape after several seconds.

Iruka staggered backwards in shock.

"Wh-What in the world-?!" He breathed as he gazed upon the shadowy apparition. "W-WHO ARE YOU!?"

The shadow chuckled and crossed it's arms.

"_I'm Kage!" _It said cheerfully. "_At least: that's what the Boss calls me!"_

Iruka narrowed his eyes.

"Who is your Boss then? And why are you in my apartment?!" He demanded.

Kage chuckled again and shook it's head.

"_So many questions, Iruka-kun!" _It laughed. _"I'm afraid I can't answer the first one, but as for the second..."_

Iruka felt his body tense as Kage locked it's gaze with him.

"_I'm here to stop you from going after Naruto-kun!"_

* * *

><p>Faster than Iruka could blink, Kage had shifted back into the form of his girlfriend, and leapt at him, kunai drawn. Iruka barely raised his own kunai in time to parry Kage's strike, and there was a loud clang as the two bladed weapons ricocheted off of one another. Iruka back-pedaled to give himself more room, but soon discovered that he had backed himself up against his wall.<p>

"Dammit!" Iruka cursed as he turned back to face Kage, who in the form of Anko, was chuckling gleefully.

"_You're not making this fight very hard, Iruka-kun..." _Kage purred in Anko's voice. "_Are you sure you're actually a certified chuunin?"_

Iruka didn't take the bait. Instead, he took a deep breath as he tried to figure out what to do. If Kage was only assuming Anko's form, and not her abilities as well, then he should have no problem taking the creature down. However, the way Kage moved and attacked, it was as if Kage really _was _his girlfriend. If Kage _could _use all of Anko's attacks somehow, then he was in trouble. His girlfriend was a jounin, therefore: she was much stronger than he was currently. He wouldn't stand a chance.

Deciding to test his theory about Kage's form, Iruka bounded forward, and the two of them engaged in a quick-paced taijutsu battle. As Iruka dodged jabs and kicks, he realized, much to his horror, that Kage _was _using all of Anko's abilities! He leapt away, and bumped into his armchair, staggering slightly.

Unfortunately for Iruka: that was all the incentive Kage needed. It lunged forward and grabbed Iruka by the forehead, and slammed him, with an almighty crash, onto his wooden floor.

Iruka felt his head spinning as he looked blearily up into the face of his 'girlfriend', that soon shifted back into Kage's true form. Iruka briefly noted how creepy Kage was, seeing that the creature didn't seem to possess eyes, or any human features whatsoever: simply a humanoid form. He wondered if Kage's form could shift to whatever it wanted to be...

Kage cackled as it applied more pressure to Iruka's forehead, making the scarred chuunin groan in pain.

_"I'm not as good at this when the Boss doesn't help me do it," _Kage began, in a pouting kind of voice. "_But...I should be able to pull it off! __**Aku Niju Hoho no Jutsu! (Evil Double Method Technique!)"**_

Before Iruka could even contemplate the oddness of the technique's name, he began to feel pain the likes of which he had never felt before. It felt like someone was attempting to rip him in half by pulling both of his arms and legs in different directions times a hundred. He cried out in agony as Kage's shadowy hands began to morph into tendrils that pierced his body, only adding to his torment. As he began to black out, he blearily noticed that Kage's form began to slowly morph again, into a face that was all too familiar to him...

His own.

* * *

><p>When Iruka finished his story, there was silence in the hospital room for several long moments.<p>

When someone finally spoke, it was Anko.

"Aku Niju Hoho no Jutsu," She repeated quietly. "That was the same technique that shadow bastard used on me..."

Sarutobi nodded gravely.

"I believe that the technique allows this 'Kage' to take the form and abilities of the person it captures..." He explained darkly. "If so: we are in a very bad way. We do not know if there is a limit to how many forms this Kage can take, nor if it has used this technique on any other ninja..."

Itachi turned to look at the Hokage grimly.

"Lord Hokage," he began. "Perhaps we should have all of Konoha's ninja report and find out whether or not they have been subjected to the technique. Better safe than sorry..."

Sarutobi shook his head.

"No," he replied. "That would be a waste of our resources. I cannot simply recall all of our ninja for such a thing. We will have to be on guard, though."

Naruto scowled as he crossed his arms.

"That explains why 'Kage' took your form Iruka-sensei," he began with a furrowed brow. "But what was the point of imitating you? Was it to lull me into a false sense of security?"

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto incredulously after his statement, which only caused the boy to glare at all of them in turn.

"HEY!" Naruto bellowed. "I CAN BE SMART WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!"

This caused everyone to laugh. After several seconds, Sarutobi calmed down enough to answer the boy's question.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," He apologized. "I just didn't expect you to come to such a succinct conclusion so quickly. It was most impressive!"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. Sarutobi smiled wryly and continued, in a more solemn tone:

"But, I do believe you are correct, Naruto-kun. 'Kage' taking on Iruka's appearance must've been a ruse to make you feel more comfortable in the situation with Mizuki...Although, I wonder what it and the shadow's intention for doing so was..."

Naruto uncrossed his arms and adopted a dark expression.

"The shadow said that I need to get stronger," He said quietly. "He also said that he gave you a warning Old Man...Five years ago..."

Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"I remember," he replied gravely. "He said: 'An old friend is coming back to visit, and not to let anything happen to you Naruto-kun'..."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"It did!?" He gasped. "What does it mean, Old Man?! Who's this 'old friend'?"

Sarutobi shook his head dejectedly.

"I haven't the faintest idea, my boy." He replied. "But, I assume that it's an enemy obviously..."

Itachi nodded.

"There's one thing I just can't wrap my head around when it comes to the shadow..." He began, causing everyone to look at him. Itachi sighed and glanced out the window, as the sun finally set on the distant hills surrounding the village.

"Is it an ally or an enemy? It always seems to show up at a crucial time. Whether it be when it killed Danzo, warned Naruto about my clan's coup, and now, Mizuki...I just don't understand why it's helping us..."

Iruka scowled from his bed.

"Don't be so quick to think of that thing as an ally, Itachi..." Iruka said in a warning tone. "If Kage is anything to go by, they're both evil..."

Anko placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and nodded in agreement.

Itachi nodded, sighed, and then turned to face Naruto.

"Well, we should probably get going Naruto," Itachi began causing the whiskered-cheek boy to glance up at him. "mother and Sasuke are waiting: and they'll be delighted to know you're now a genin!"

Iruka's eyes widened from his bed, and a wide smile split his face.

"Congratulations Naruto!" He said warmly. "Come here: I have a present for you!"

Naruto blinked and walked over to the man's bedside, half eager, and half anxious.

"Close your eyes," Iruka began. "And don't open them until I say you can."

Naruto hesitated for a moment before doing what he was asked. He felt his hitai-ate being taken off of his head, and almost wanted to yell out to Iruka not to touch it, but restrained himself. He knew the scarred chuunin wouldn't do anything to the Fourth's headband. He felt a similar weight being placed on his forehead, and it was only seconds later when Iruka told him to open his eyes.

He glanced at the man, only to realize that his forehead was bare, and everyone else was smiling at him. He reached up a hand to his forehead, and felt the cold metal plate that signified a hitai-ate. He let his fingers traces the grooves embedded in the metal that formed the Konoha leaf, and smiled widely.

"Iruka-sensei," He began softly. "Y-You're giving me your hitai-ate?"

Iruka nodded, still smiling.

"I think that it's fitting." He replied happily. "After all, you can;t wear that other one: it's all beat up! You don't want to go walking around wearing _that!_"

Naruto opened his mouth to tell his sensei that he had just insulted the Fourth Hokage's hitai-ate, but a warning glance from the Old Man made him shut his mouth and shrug.

"Thanks a lot, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said with a wide grin. "I'll treasure it!"

Iruka laughed and patted Naruto on the head, which made him pout.

"Why does everybody always do that!" Naruto muttered irritably, crossing his arms. Anko placed a hand on his head as well, and ruffled his hair, causing it to become even more unkempt looking than it normally did.

"Maybe because you're such a little brat, Brat!" She chided.

"I AM NOT A BRAT, ANKO-SENSEI! TAKE IT BACK!"

Anko narrowed her eyes in challenge.

"Oh?" She purred. "I think you're the biggest brat in the Elemental Nations!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Sarutobi sighed as he began to walk out of the hospital room, after waving goodbye to everyone. As he left, everyone heard their village leader mumble:

"I'm _definitely _getting too old for this shit."

**AN:**** And that's the chapter! Next up: Genin Team Assignments, a talk with Mikoto, and much more! Tune in next time! Afroman007, signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**** What's going on, everybody? Back again, with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! As always, leave me your thoughts below!**

**Chapter 8:**

Naruto and Itachi made their way towards their home after leaving the hospital. Both walked in relative silence, too engrossed in their own thoughts to exchange conversation.

Naruto was thinking about his day. He failed the exams, only to be given another 'chance' to take them by Mizuki. Mizuki was, in turn, defeated by him, and Naruto found out that the Iruka-sensei who had helped him in the forest was none other than Kage, the Shadow's strange minion...

He scowled as he thought about the apparition-like servant and it's master. He knew that the shadow was convinced that he would join them willingly someday, but what made it so sure? Naruto would rather die than turn his back on the people he cared for, and in turn, cared for him. Did the shadow know this? It must know! But why was it so sure that it had him completely figured out?!

"Dammit." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he walked, prompting Itachi to raise an eyebrow.

"Careful, Naruto," he replied with a smirk. "You might've been able to get away with the occasional curse while you were on your own, but mother won't tolerate that kind of language at home: she already threatened to wash Sasuke's mouth out with soap an additional six times while you were gone, you know..."

Naruto snorted, and then began to laugh, prompting a few villagers, that were still out and about to glare ruefully at him. He didn't care though. The mere thought of Sasuke getting his mouth washed out was too funny to him. Itachi continued to smirk as they walked.

_'If I didn't know any better,' _he mused. _'I'd say that Naruto and Sasuke are both sadists when it comes to each other...'_

* * *

><p>When the two of them walked through the front door of the Uchiha household, their arrival startled a sleeping Mikoto into awareness. She blinked sleepily from her position on the sofa, and sat bolt upright when she realized who had just walked in.<p>

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped, and swiftly swept the boy into an embrace, surprising Naruto greatly.

"Umm...Hi, Kaa-san..." Choked Naruto awkwardly. "Miss me?"

Mikoto glowered down at him, causing Naruto to pale considerably.

"Naruto," she began, in a deadly tone. "We need to talk about you constantly making me worry. I told you a million times that I'm always going to be here when things don't go your way! Stop running off so much!"

Naruto chuckled awkwardly.

"What can I say?" He replied nervously. "I'm a free spirit...?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes as she released him, and crossed her arms imperiously.

"I want the full scoop." She demanded. "What happened to you after you ran away? I get the feeling that you have quite the tale for me, young man!"

Naruto shot a quick glance at Itachi, who shrugged and went over to the armchair next to the sofa, where Sasuke was fast asleep. He shook his younger brother gently, rousing him from his sleep.

Sasuke looked around blearily, until he locked his gaze on Naruto and became instantly awake. He walked over to his surrogate brother and bopped him on the head, hard.

"OWWW!" Naruto yelled, and shot the raven-haired boy a deep scowl of indignation. "WHAT THE HECK, SASUKE!?"

Itachi smirked. He was glad Naruto had the good sense to censor himself in front of their mother. Kami knows, in her current mood, she would no doubt drag him to the bathroom and begin her thorough scrubbing of his tongue with a bar of soap...

Sasuke crossed his arms and leveled Naruto with a glare.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke answered simply. "Why do you run away every time something bad happens? I wasn't going to judge you just because you can't make a stupid clone!"

Naruto growled in reply and crossed his fingers.

"Can't make a clone, can't I?" Naruto snapped. "Watch this! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)!"**

There was a burst of smoke, and when it cleared, Sasuke was surrounded by three scowling Narutos that crossed their arms and smirked at him triumphantly.

Sasuke's jaw unhinged as he gawked at them. He walked over to one and pinched it's cheek. Wide-eyed, he turned to look at the original, smirking blonde and stammered:

"I-It's real..."

The Naruto whose cheek was being pinched slapped his hand away, and rubbed it's reddened cheek.

"No crap we're real!" It said indignantly. "We're Shadow Clones!"

Sasuke blinked and regarded the clone in disbelief. He then turned to Naruto again and dead-panned.

"Teach me." He demanded flatly, causing Naruto and his clones to sweat-drop awkwardly. Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's not a good idea, otouto." He began. "You see, the Kage Bunshin is an B-Rank ninjutsu. It requires the user to evenly split their chakra into duplicates of themselves. Therefore, the chakra cost is enormous. At best, _I _can only make two before I'd be in real trouble..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he listened to his older brother's explanation. If that was the case, then he'd probably keel over if he even attempted it. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he regarded Naruto again.

"Stupid Kurama..." He muttered, causing everyone in the room to sweat-drop at his bitterness.

Inside Naruto's head, he clearly heard the fox reply:

**"Stupid duck-butt meat-sack!"**

Naruto snorted, prompting everyone to look at him in bewilderment. He waved aside their looks and told them what Kurama had just said, causing Mikoto and Itachi to chuckle and Sasuke to go red in the face.

When the laughter died down, Mikoto pointed imperiously at the sofa and leveled Naruto with a stern look.

"Don't think I've forgotten about what I asked of you, Naruto-kun..." She said in a non-indulgent tone. "Sit. Explain. Now."

Naruto gulped and walked over to the sofa, followed by Sasuke. Both boys plopped down on the soft cushions, while Mikoto crossed her arms, eyeing the boy expectantly. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks before saying:

"Okay. It all started after I ran away from the examination room at the Academy..."

* * *

><p>When Naruto finished, everyone (sans Itachi) was eyeing him with disbelieving and shocked expressions.<p>

"That's...That's some story, Naruto-kun..." Mikoto breathed. She looked at Itachi for confirmation of the story's authenticity, and paled when her eldest son nodded, confirming the tale as true.

Sasuke's eyes were the size of dinner plates before he smirked and let out a dry chuckle of amusement.

"You always get to do all the fun stuff..." He muttered, causing Naruto to sweat-drop again.

"It wasn't exactly _fun_ while it was happening, Sasuke..." Naruto said plainly. "In fact: there were points where I thought I wasn't going to survive!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Knowing you," He replied casually. "You'd figure a way out of any situation...And you did."

Naruto sighed exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes. There was just no way to win with the Uchiha boy.

Mikoto sat down on the armchair with a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples wearily.

"Naruto-kun," she began softly, prompting the boy to look at her. "Next time...Next time, just...please don't run away! We're a family! We're here to support you: no matter what happens, alright!?"

Naruto hung his head dejectedly. It was just so hard for him sometimes to remember that unlike his childhood, he actually _had_ someplace to go when things became too much for him to handle. There were people who really cared about his well-being...

"I'm sorry everyone..." Naruto apologized sincerely. "It's just; sometimes I forget that I have you guys to support me...I didn't exactly have anyone when I was younger, so I guess I'm still getting used to that..."

Mikoto smiled tiredly at him and shook her head slowly.

"We get that, Naruto," she replied warmly. "We just don't want anything bad to happen to you, you know?"

Mikoto then began to giggle.

"Oh dear," she continued. "I'm starting to sound like her..."

Everyone fixed her with a confused look that she simply waved aside dismissively before clapping her hands together.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully as she stood up from her chair. "Sasuke, Naruto: bedtime. You two have to go to the Academy bright and early to get your team assignments!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his mother.

"You mean: _I _have to go get assigned a team, kaa-san." He corrected, looking at Naruto glumly. "Naruto still didn't pass, remember...?"

Itachi chuckled.

"That's not true anymore, otouto." He replied, gesturing at a now-smiling Naruto, who pointed at Iruka's hitai-ate, that was in his vest pocket. "Lord Hokage promoted Naruto for taking down Mizuki..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he inspected Naruto's forehead protector. They narrowed when he noticed the battered hitai-ate that was also concealed next to the newer one.

"Why do you have two?" He asked curiously. "Is that other one Mizuki's?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No," he replied simply. "This other one was a gift from the Old Man. It belonged to someone who wanted me to have it when I graduated..."

Sasuke gave Naruto an expectant look, but the boy's silence in response was enough for the raven-haired Uchiha to understand that his brother wasn't going to divulge anymore information on the subject.

Mikoto glared at the two of them, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Enough chat, you two!" She snapped, and pointed down the hallway. "Bedtime. Go."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded as they got up, and made their way down the hall, both going to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

><p>Naruto plopped down on his bed, after tossing his backpack on the floor, and sighed deeply. He had experienced quite the day. He got up and quickly changed into pajamas, before returning to his bed. He tried going to sleep, but he was restless.<p>

"Ugh," he groaned miserably. "You'd think I'd be exhausted after everything I went through today!"

He heard a soft chuckle in his mind and scowled.

"Something funny, Kurama?" He snapped irritably. The great fox continued to chuckle.

**"Hahaha," **He laughed derisively. **"You got yelled at by the female Uchiha meat-sack! 'Go to bed, now!' She said. What are you: three?" Hahahaha!"**

Naruto scowled as he glared ruefully at his ceiling.

_'You know,' _he snapped back in response. _'Since you're sealed in me, she technically yelled at you too! Some great demon lord you are!'_

Kurama's chuckles subsided at once and muttered:

**"Touche, brat. Touche."**

Naruto smirked triumphantly as he placed his arms behind his head and continued to stare absent-mindedly at his ceiling. There was a soft knock on his door, which caused him to turn his head in the direction of the sound and call:

"It's open."

* * *

><p>The door opened, and Mikoto came into the room, a warm smile on her face.<p>

"I'm glad you're okay, Naruto." She began. "Sasuke and I were very worried..."

Naruto frowned and scowled at his ceiling again.

"I know," he sighed. "And I'm really sorry for worrying you..."

Mikoto waved aside his apology as she sat down on his bed.

"It's fine," she replied. "I know it's not like you go _asking _for trouble..."

Naruto nodded sagely.

"Ain't that the truth!" He scoffed, causing both of them to laugh slightly. Naruto then frowned, and turned to look at Mikoto solemnly.

"Kaa-san..." he began, causing the beautiful Uchiha woman to look at him. "Can I ask you a question about something?"

Mikoto tilted her head to the side inquiringly, prompting Naruto to sit up and regard her seriously.

"This might sound like an odd question," Naruto warned, but continued anyway. "Did you ever hear of a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki...?"

Mikoto's face morphed into a look of shock. Her face paled and she regarded Naruto with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto," she whispered. "Where...How do you know that name?"

Naruto examined his surrogate mother's face. Obviously, she knew _exactly _who Kushina was.

"Kurama accidentally let it slip that she was his previous container before I was." Naruto explained. "So, you know of her?"

Mikoto was silent for several long moments before she nodded slowly.

"I do." She replied. "She was actually a very dear friend of mine..."

Naruto's face lit up with excitement. So Mikoto knew her!

He figured that since he wasn't able to ask his tenant any questions about Kushina or his previous containers for a month (as were the terms of their deal after Kurama lent Naruto his chakra) he'd have to ask around and see if Kushina's name rang any bells. Luckily for him: he had hit the jackpot! Mikoto was the woman's friend!

"Can you tell me about her!?" Naruto exclaimed. "Anything you know! I want to know everything! I-"

Mikoto shook her head sadly and regarded him with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't, Naruto..." She sighed dejectedly. "Kushina was a Jinchuuriki like you; so information about her is meant to be classified. However, we can go see the Hokage at some point and ask him if it's alright to tell you about her...She's: very important to both of us. You have a right to know about her."

Naruto frowned as he stared down at his lap. Another dead-end! And yet another secret that the Old Man was responsible for keeping from him! He didn't blame Mikoto though. The look in her eyes told him that she honestly wanted to tell him, and he didn't sense any duplicity from her words, so she was telling the truth about the situation concerning the woman. But she _was _right. He deserved to know the truth about the woman! He just had so many questions he needed answered! Who was Kushina Uzumaki to him? Was she family? What happened to her? Why wasn't he told about her existence? It was all so frustrating! Naruto was tired of secrets: he was especially tired of being treated like he couldn't handle the truth! He had dealt with learning why he was the most loathed person in the whole village: what was so secret about Kushina Uzumaki that it needed to be classified!?

* * *

><p>Mikoto regarded her surrogate son with sadness in her onyx eyes. She felt so torn inside. Kushina...Naruto's mother. The poor boy deserved to know! She couldn't understand why the Hokage thought it prudent to hide the boy's family from him! Of course, she understood about Minato: that was just asking for trouble if Naruto found out about his famous father too early; but Kushina was different! The only enemy she really had was Kumo...and recently the Cloud village had been laying low. They weren't going to come after Naruto just because of a slight grudge against the crimson-haired woman! Iwa on the other hand...<p>

She sighed as she shook her head. That wasn't important. The Hokage should surely understand that Naruto was more than capable of keeping a secret! If he were to tell Naruto about his mother and father, did he really have so little faith in the boy to keep it quiet?

"Naruto." She began solemnly, prompting the boy to look up at her. "Tomorrow, after you receive your team assignment, I'll be waiting for you outside the Academy. We'll go see Lord Hokage, and he'll tell you what you want to know about Kushina, and your family."

Before Naruto could reply, Mikoto got up from his bed and strode towards the door. Before she walked out, she turned and smiled at Naruto lovingly.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." She said softly. "And congratulations on making genin."

* * *

><p>She closed his bedroom door and walked down the hall a ways before she slumped slightly against the wall. She glanced forlornly at a picture that was hanging just between Sasuke's bedroom and her own. In it, were three people. One was a young boy with a shock of spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile so much like Naruto's it made her heart twist. In the middle was herself a young girl, smiling as she tried; and failed, to push an arm that was wrapped around her in a headlock off of her. The girl next to her, that was inducing the headlock, had long, lustrous crimson-colored hair and violet eyes. She had a mischievous smirk on her face, as she prepared her other arm to give Mikoto a noogie.<p>

Mikoto clamped a hand to her mouth to silence a sob as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Minato-kun, Kushina-chan..." She whispered. She missed them so much it hurt. Their son needed them, he needed them more than anything in the world. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right that he had to go through his childhood alone and hurt. She had done all she could to help fill the void in Naruto's heart, but there was something about a real parent that couldn't be replaced; and she knew it. She scowled as she looked down at the blonde-haired boy's bedroom, the boy who resembled his father so much she couldn't understand how no one else had been able to piece the puzzle of the boy's lineage together.

_'Lord Hokage has some explaining to do tomorrow,' _She thought coldly. _'Naruto deserves to know about them: I don't care what excuse he tries to use: I'll make sure he tells, or so help me Kami...!'_

She regarded the picture one last time with a small smile, as she wiped the tears from her face and continued down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked irritably as the morning sun's rays permeated his eyelids, prompting him to open them. He winced as the light momentarily blinded him, and rolled away from his bedroom window, to avoid the harsh illumination.<p>

Groaning, he got out of bed and gingerly began to stretch. His body was a lot more sore than he expected it to be, and he rolled his stiff shoulders in surprise.

"That's weird..." Naruto muttered. "Why is my body so sore?"

**"I think I can answer that question, brat." **Came the low voice of Kurama, startling Naruto.

_'DAMMIT, KURAMA!' _Naruto mentally admonished. _'I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!'_

**"Tough shit," **Came the snarly reply of the fox, who huffed. **"Anyways, the reason why you're so sore is from channeling my chakra yesterday. As I've told you about a million and fifty times now, your body isn't used to my chakra yet, so there's bound to repercussions anytime you attempt to harness it."**

Naruto nodded in understanding as he began to get dressed. He put on his usual outfit, but made sure to tie the hitai-ate Iruka-sensei gave him snugly on his forehead. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror before heading to the kitchen to get breakfast.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were deep in discussion as they walked towards the Academy after eating a rather large breakfast, courtesy of their mother. The discussion was so intense, various villagers regarded the two boys with apprehension, as their mere auras were causing people no small amount of discomfort.<p>

"Tomatoes are the best food in the world." Sasuke snapped, fixing Naruto with a glare, which was returned ten-fold.

"Ramen is the best." Naruto hissed in a deadly tone. "I admit that you could _possibly _mix the two together, but that's like calling a pebble a mountain."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his vest and began to shake him.

"DON'T INSULT TOMATOES!" He bellowed, causing a mother to usher her children away from him with a disapproving scowl at his behavior. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT, YOU PEON!?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke in turn and retorted:

"AND DON'T TRY TO COMPARE RAMEN TO TOMATOES, DUCK-BUTT! I SWEAR TO KAMI: RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"Personally, I like onigiri, but that's just me..." Came a soft voice from behind the two of them, prompting them to turn around.

Naruto smiled when he laid eyes on Sasame, who was walking towards them.

"Good morning, Sasame-chan!" Naruto chirped happily. "Ready to get assigned to squads?"

Sasame cocked an eyebrow in confusion until she noticed Naruto's hitai-ate on his forehead. Her eyes lit up in delight, and she promptly squealed.

"YOU PASSED, NARUTO-KUN!" She cheered. "THIS IS GREAT!"

Naruto gave the girl a blinding smile and a thumbs-up.

"You know me!" He replied. "Always unpredictable!"

Sasame's smile faded, only to be replaced by another confused look.

"But, how?" She asked in bewilderment. Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"It's...a really long story, Sasame-chan." Naruto began. "Tell you what: I'll tell you the whole thing later today, alright? Let's just get going to the Academy! I wanna know if you guys are on my team or not!"

Sasuke snorted.

"I don't know if I _want _to be on the same team as a ramen-obsessed, tomato-racist!" He grumbled, prompting Naruto to level him with an outraged look.

"EVERYONE SHOULD BE RAMEN-OBSESSED! IT IS THE TRUE WAY OF THE WORLD!"

Sasuke wheeled on him and pointed a finger accusingly.

"BUT YOU DON'T DENY THAT YOU ARE A TOMATO-HATER!?" He bellowed.

Naruto scoffed and waved aside the accusation dismissively.

"Such a foolish question," he remarked flatly. "I have no time for such a discussion!"

Sasuke's face went red with anger and he stepped forward to confront Naruto, who also strode towards the Uchiha boy in turn. They were inches from one another before Sasame grabbed both of their heads and whacked them together, causing both boys to cry out in pain.

"You two are causing a scene." She stated with a scowl. "Stop fighting about food! We're going to be late!"

Both boys nodded, although they continued to level one another with narrowed eyes as they walked.

"Besides," Sasame added, right as they turned the corner and brought the Academy building into view. "Onigiri isthe best food..."

And it was this statement from the orange-haired girl that incited a three-way argument about food all the way to the classroom.

When the tree of them walked into the classroom, Naruto was promptly glomped by Ino, who squealed in delight.

"Naruto-kun!" She chirped. "You're here! I heard that you didn't pass!"

Naruto smiled weakly as he pried Ino off of his body.

"I did pass, Ino-chan..."He replied. "Can you warn me if you're going to jump on me from now on?"

Ino blushed and then shot him a suggestive smile.

"So you don't mind if I jump on you?"

Naruto felt his face flush pink and attempted to stammer out a reply, but Ino wasn't done.

"Naruto-kun," she continued. "I hope we're on the same team! It'll be great! We can go on missions together, and we'd spend so much time getting to know one another! And at long last: you will realize that I'm the only girl for you!"

Sasame cleared her throat loudly, and leveled Ino with a glare that could've killed a Tailed-Beast.

Ino spared a glance in her direction and remarked:

"A cool glass of water should clear that phlegm right up, Sasame-chan..."

Sasuke chuckled as he eyed Sasame, who was steaming.

"You got told..." He laughed, only to whopped on the head by Sasame, who huffed and stormed up to her seat.

Naruto and Sasuke followed after her, with Ino tagging along, and sat down. They talked amongst themselves (well, at least Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino did. Sasame was still sour from Ino's jab at her). Their peace was broken when a loud voice called out:

"OI! UZUMAKI-BAKA!" Came the snide voice of Kiba, who strode up the stairs and stopped in front of their desk. "TODAY'S CLASS IS FOR _GRADUATES ONLY! _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, LOSER!?"

Naruto dead-panned and pointed at his hitai-ate. Kiba's eyes momentarily widened, before they settled back into a heated glare.

"Somebody must feel bad for you," he snapped. "That's the only way they'd let someone as hopeless as you graduate!"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Kiba..." he began exasperatedly. "I can understand that when we were students you having a grudge against me, but we're technically adults now...Can't we let bygones be bygones and just get along?"

Ino squealed in admiration.

"Naruto-kun!" She gushed, as she batted her eyelashes. "You're _so _mature!"

Naruto face-palmed and Kiba growled.

"I don't want to be friends with _something_ like you, Naruto-baka." Kiba hissed coldly, making sure to put extra emphasis on the 'something'. That didn't go over Naruto's head, and he promptly cast his gaze down dejectedly. A moment later, he raised his eyes to meet Kiba's and glared.

"You need to learn the difference between the kunai and the scroll, Kiba," Naruto hissed back in a dangerous tone. "It's people like you that I can't stand. Get away from me, before I make you. Don't forget: I kicked your ass once, and I'll do it again!"

Kiba smirked as he began walking back down the stairs, but he turned as he got to his desk and glared right back at Naruto, who didn't break eye-contact.

"You think you're really cool, don't you?" He snapped. "We'll see whose bite is more lethal once we get a chance to prove what we can do in the real world! You're nothing special: so your harpies should learn to go after better mates!"

Ino and Sasame glared at the Inuzuka boy, who didn't so much as flinch. Naruto stood up to go confront Kiba, but a firm hand on his shoulder, courtesy of Sasuke, kept him in his seat.

"Don't." Sasuke warned. "He's not worth it. Besides, you don't want to get in trouble; Kiba's expecting you to do something stupid: like him."

Naruto hesitated, but then nodded in understanding. If anything, he made himself a silent vow to wipe that obnoxious smirk off of Kiba's face someday, or die trying!

Sasame sighed as she looked at the classroom door.

"I wonder what's keeping Iruka-sensei...?" She said as she turned to face her friends. "I want to know whose team I'm on already!"

* * *

><p>As if Sasame's desires conjured him, the door opened to reveal Iruka, heavily bandaged and walking with a crutch. He was escorted by Anko, who smiled in Sasame's direction, causing the girl to wave at her, and then mouth: 'What happened?' Anko shook her head and gestured at all of the students. Naruto watched all of this with confusion and then shrugged. He figured the two of them probably could communicate without words: girls were weird that way...<p>

Iruka hobbled (with Anko's help) to his podium, blatantly ignoring all of the questions about his current state from his students. When he arrived at the podium, he reached into his chuunin vest with his good hand, and withdrew a list from it, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Good morning, class!" He said in a forced cheerfulness, which did not go undetected by Naruto, who frowned. He could tell his sensei was still in a great deal of pain, and immediately felt terrible. If it weren't for Kage trying to delay the man from coming to his aid, then Iruka wouldn't be injured right now. Iruka flashed a look in Naruto's direction, a warm smile that conveyed that he didn't blame Naruto in the slightest. How Naruto was able to read all of this from a simple smile, he wasn't exactly sure, but he appreciated the gesture regardless.

"I'm very proud of all of you for passing, and am honored to be working with you now as equals; and not as underlings," Iruka continued. "The road to becoming a fine ninja of the village is arduous and demanding, but I'm sure you will all put your best foot forward to prove yourselves. Now: I'm sure all of you are eager to know what team you'll be assigned to, so let me tell you..."

There was a poignant silence in the room as everyone regarded their scarred instructor expectantly. Iruka cleared his throat again and began to read off teams.

"Team 1 will be..." He began, and when Naruto didn't hear his name, he promptly began to zone out. He briefly wondered if the Old Man placed him with Sasuke and Sasame. He should know that the three of them worked well together, right? His attention was drawn back onto Iruka when he got to Team Seven.

"Team Seven will be: Sasuke Uchiha, Sasame Fuma, and..."

Naruto leaned forward in his seat eagerly.

"...Sakura Haruno, under Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto felt his world collapse around him. What the hell was going on!? He looked at Sasuke and Sasame who regarded him in equal confusion. Meanwhile, next to Ino, Sakura was doing a happy dance in her seat, singing to herself about her luck at being placed with Naruto. Ino turned and shot a large grin at Sasame, who scowled. Ino then locked eyes with Naruto and crossed her fingers hopefully. Naruto groaned. If he wasn't going to be on Sasuke and Sasame's team, he _supposed _being placed with Ino wasn't the end of the world...

"Team Eight will be: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, under Kurenai Yuuhi."

Kiba let out a shout of triumph and promptly ran up the stairs to join his teammates. He sat uncomfortably close to Hinata, who eyed him warily and scooted a few feet away from him, while Shino simply sat stoically, making no indication of whether he was pleased or not about his team arrangements.

Naruto began to sweat. He knew that he wasn't going to be on a team with any of his friends now! He knew that Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were most likely going to be placed together, so that would leave him with a team that was made up of civilians. He groaned. If he thought Kiba was annoying, the Inuzuka boy was nothing compared to them. The civilian students hated him with a passion; no doubt inherited from their parent's animosity of him.

"Team Nine is still active," continued Iruka, "So, Team Ten is: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi..."

"WHAT!?" Came the anguished cry of Ino, who leapt to her feet in indignation. "IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY AM I WITH THOSE TWO!? I SHOULD BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS NARUTO-KUN! THIS ISN'T FAIR, IT'S-!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shouted Anko, who glared ruefully at Ino, who quieted immediately. "If there's anything I hate more than my former sensei, it's fangirls. You're an official ninja of the village now: start acting like it! Kami: and _you're _Inoichi's daughter?!"

Ino hung her head dejectedly, and stared at her desk quietly. Naruto thought that Anko was a bit harsh in her reprimand of Ino's outburst, but he didn't blame her. Maybe Ino would begin to take her training seriously, instead of constantly seeking his attention...

Iruka finished up the list and promptly rolled it up.

"Any questions?" He asked, and Naruto's hand promptly went up.

"Iruka-sensei, why am I not on the list?" He asked quietly. Kiba snorted.

"Probably because the Hokage doesn't actually want a loser like you to slow any of us down?"

Naruto turned in his seat and leveled Kiba with a cold glare.

"Shut the fuck up, Kiba!" Naruto snarled.

"NARUTO!" Iruka admonished. "Watch your mouth! And Kiba: Naruto is a comrade: show some respect! I'm sure there's a logical explanation as to why Naruto isn't on a team, so-"

Just then, there was a large blast of smoke, and Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin appeared. Strangely, he wore a serious expression on his face, and didn't even do one of his signature dances. His solemn mood continued as he scanned the classroom and locked eyes with Naruto, whose eyes narrowed in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Iruka, Anko-chan!" He said cheerfully, falling back into his carefree demeanor as he looked at the shocked chuunin. "I'm here from sensei with some new assignments!"<p>

Iruka blinked, while Anko scowled, muttering something about 'stupid perverts'.

"Umm, okay, Lord Jiraiya," Iruka stammered. "Go right ahead, I guess..."

Jiraiya nodded and fixed Naruto, who wore a bewildered expression, with a large grin.

"Team Seven is now the following genin," Jiraiya began. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, _and _Sasame Fuma."

Iruka seemed to get over his uncertainty, because he suddenly cut in:

"Lord Jiraiya!" He exclaimed. "A _Four-Man Squad!? _It's never been done before!"

Jiraiya fixed Iruka with a shrug.

"That's what sensei wanted, so that's what's going to happen!" He replied simply. "Who knows: it might be a good thing...Also..."

Jiraiya turned his gaze back onto Naruto, who was celebrating silently with Sasuke and Sasame.

"Naruto!" He called, getting the boy's attention at once. "When I'm in town, I'm going to be personally training you as an apprentice. Sensei asked me to, and frankly; I think you're hopeless, but...you've got potential. So don't let me down!"

Naruto's grin widened. He was going to be trained by Jiraiya!? Sure, the man was a hopeless pervert, but he _was _one of the Sannin!

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted, grinning and giving the Toad Sage a mock-salute. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and then addressed the class.

"And...That's it!" He said, turning to leave. But, someone wasn't too happy about the new arrangements.

"HOLD UP!" Shouted Kiba angrily, pointing at Naruto accusingly. "WHY THE HELL DOES NARUTO-BAKA GET SPECIAL TRAINING!?"

Kiba's eyes widened a moment later, and then narrowed at the blonde-haired boy, who scowled.

"I see," Kiba said in revulsion. "Naruto-baka gets special treatment because he's a-!"

Jiraiya was next to Kiba in the blink of an eye with a kunai pointed at the boy's throat. He had a cold, merciless look in his eyes, and he hissed:

"Finish that sentence, and I have every right to slit your throat kid." Jiraiya whispered dangerously. "And show some respect: I am a Sannin. Don't ever address me so casually again: GOT IT!?"

Kiba nodded weakly and Jiraiya put away his kunai. He shunshined to the front of the classroom again and regarded the class, who watched him with a mixture of fear and awe. He smiled widely and let out a loud chuckle.

"Sorry about that!" He laughed. "Congrats to all of you on becoming genin! Now, if you'll excuse me: I have some _research _to do! Later!"

And with that, the Toad Sage vanished, leaving a shocked Iruka, an amused Anko, and a completely baffled class in his wake.

**AN:**** And that's that! I know that kind of cut off in a weird place, but this chapter would have gone on for another 7,000 words if I continued it! SO, you'll have to wait for the first (for Sasuke, Sakura, and Sasame) interaction with Kakashi next time! Also, Naruto will finally find out the truth about Kushina, and perhaps his father! How do you like the four-man squad? Let me know what you're thinking, ya'll! Till next time: Afroman007, signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**** Hey fanfiction friends! Sorry about the slow update! I'm getting really busy with performing stuff, but I'm trying to at least keep up my consistency, so bear with me! Here's Chapter Nine, and as always: leave me your thoughts below, or shoot me a PM if you have any questions/concerns/or just wanna chat! I'm always up for it! Enjoy the chapter! Btw, the last edit of this chapter has been replaced! I had a bit at end concerning Homura and Koharu, but someone brought something to my attention and I removed it. Not a big deal though! **

**Chapter 9:**

Once the class got over it's shock at Jiraiya's sudden announcement, and then his subsequent disappearance; they began to gather into their teams and talk exuberantly amongst themselves. Naruto and his friends were no exception to this rule.

"Stupid Kiba!" Naruto grumbled under his breath, shooting a cold glare at the Inuzuka boy, who was pathetically attempting to swoon Hinata, who _wasn't _interested. "That jackass almost spilled my secret to everyone here!"

Sasuke glanced at Kiba who was now being reprimanded quietly by Shino for his unwanted advances at their teammate, much to Hinata's relief. The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"I think we need to watch ourselves around him," Sasuke replied plainly. "I don't like that someone we don't exactly trust knows your secret, Naruto..."

Sasame and Sakura (who had joined them at their desk a few moments ago) exchanged worried glances.

"You don't think Kiba will tell anyone, do you?" Sakura asked, a concerned look marring her features. Sasame shook her head slowly as she eyed Ino, who was glaring kunai at her from a few rows down. She returned the look ten-fold.

"I don't think so." She answered flatly. "You heard what Lord Jiraiya told him. He'd have to be an even bigger idiot than he already is to stick his neck out like that..."

Sakura nodded, scrunched her face up angrily, and then slapped Sasame on the arm reproachfully.

"What was that for, Sakura-chan!?" Sasame hissed indignantly as she broke her silent staring contest with Ino. Sakura crossed her arms and leveled the orange-haired girl with a scowl.

"Stop glaring at Ino-chan!" Sakura quipped. "She's really sore that she's not on Naruto's team, you know; you don't need to rub salt in her wounds!"

Sasame shrugged.

"'All's fair in love and war', Sakura-chan...that's what Anko-nee-chan says, anyways!" She replied cheerfully, causing Sakura to sweat-drop. Naruto watched the two girl's interaction with trepidation flashing in his blue eyes.

_'Note to self,' _Naruto thought glumly. _'Don't cross Sasame-chan...She's turning into Anko-sensei...which is not a good thing...'_

* * *

><p>Another ten minutes passed since the freshly-promoted genin were assigned their teams, and our heroes were still engaged in idle chit-chat. Currently, Sakura was doing a wonderful job of asking Naruto questions that he didn't want to answer.<p>

"So, why do you think Lord Jiraiya wants to train you?" Sakura asked curiously. She then lowered her voice considerably. "Is it so you can tame the Kyuubi?"

Naruto felt an indignant snort in his mind after Sakura's question.

**"Tell the pink meat-sack to watch her mouth if she doesn't want to get eaten! Tell her!" **Roared Kurama in outrage. However, Naruto ignored the fox: he really didn't want to scare his friend by informing her that a gigantic fox made of chakra wanted to devour her.

"I honestly don't know, Sakura-chan..." Naruto replied with a shrug. "Maybe the Old Man just thinks I should get stronger: after all, I am a Jinchuuriki...Perhaps he's worried that I'm not yet able to defend myself?"

Sakura nodded, and seemed to accept Naruto's explanation, for which he was immensely grateful. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sasame and Sasuke were giving him subtle, but knowing looks, indicating that they were aware of the _real _reason Jiraiya would be training him. Naruto knew too, of course.

It was his damn Shadow. He wasn't near strong enough to defend himself from the mysterious figure nor his shadow servant, Kage. The Old Man knew this, and most likely recruited Jiraiya to train him up so he could be ready to deal with the shadow the next time it appeared. After all: there hasn't yet been a time where the shadow didn't show up at an event that he was involved in. Naruto couldn't lie to himself though: he was nervous. How was he supposed to train to fight an enemy that couldn't be fought? It was like trying

* * *

><p>to punch air: it was impossible! Hopefully, Jiraiya might be able to figure out a solid way to do combat with the apparition, or else: he was royally screwed.<p>

Naruto's morbid thoughts were interrupted when the sliding door of the classroom was opened and a young woman walked in. She glanced up at all of the students and smiled when she made eye-contact with Hinata, who returned the smile, albeit meekly.

"Team 8," She called. "I am your jounin sensei: Kurenai Yuuhi. If you'll follow me please..."

Naruto watched with boredom as Hinata, Shino and (the ever-annoying jackass) Kiba all walked down the stairs and out of the classroom after their sensei. He turned to Sasuke with a bemused expression on his face.

"Where's our sensei?" He asked the Uchiha boy, who shrugged.

"Probably off doing something really important for the village," Sasuke replied. "Jounin are the elite: I'm sure he'll be on his way as soon as he finishes up his mission..."

From what Naruto could remember about Kakashi, he highly doubted that what Sasuke had said was anywhere near the truth. In fact: he was positive that their sensei was probably doing something completely asinine...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha's streets:<strong>

Kakashi Hatake was standing in front of a fruit kiosk, observing the goods for sale. He picked up a grapefruit and shook it gingerly. He frowned and set the grapefruit down, opting to try for another one. He sneezed loudly and rubbed his nose, and began to examine the fruit once again.

The vendor of the store watched the silver-haired man do this, from the top of his magazine he was reading, and scowled.

"Can you stop touching all of my product!? You just sneezed on about half of 'em!" He bellowed in outrage. "Just buy one and be done with it, dammit!"

Kakashi waved a hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Now, now," He said casually. "I can't do that. What would happen if I picked out a bad one? I don't want to get sick!"

The vendor face-palmed and rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down. This ninja had been examining all of his grapefruit this way for the past hour and a half! And now: he just sneezed all over them! He wasn't sure what the ninja's damage was, but he knew one thing for sure: he wanted him gone!

"Look," The vendor began in an exasperated tone. "I'll give you two grapefruit for free, if you just pick any two and go! And as for getting sick, tell you what: if that does happen, I'll let you have four fruits for free next time you stop by!"

Kakashi narrowed his only visible eye at the vendor, before he eye-smiled, and nodded. The vendor let out a large sigh of relief as Kakashi grabbed two of the largest grapefruits on the stand and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Kami-damn ninja!" The man muttered, as he went back to reading his magazine.

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked away from the vendor and whistled a jaunty tune.<p>

"Sucker." He thought as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the vendor, who had returned to reading his magazine. Kakashi turned back around and saw that the butcher was having a half-off sale.

"I really should get to the Academy to meet my cute little genin, but I _do _really need to get some fresh meat..."

And without further contemplation, Kakashi strode into the butcher's, where he would spend another hour and a half harassing the store-owners until he got something for free.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched on as Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji's sensei came to get them, and then watched as all of the civilian students in the class were shepherded out by their respective teachers, until only Team 7 was left. Naruto glanced at Iruka and Anko, who were having a quiet discussion in the corner.<p>

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei!" Naruto called, getting both of their attention. "Where's our jounin sensei!?"

Anko snorted and tried to cover up a laugh, but failed. Iruka smiled amusedly at her reaction to Naruto's question, and answered the blonde boy, who was now scowling at Anko.

"Um...Kakashi is a special case, Naruto," Iruka replied awkwardly. "He'll be here, mark my words, but as for when..."

Anko was still chuckling as she grabbed onto Iruka's arm and began to pull him out of the room.

"C'mon, Iruka-kun," She chortled. "We have to take you back to the hospital to get your bandages changed...Leave the brats to wait for that lazy scarecrow!"

Iruka frowned, but didn't resist Anko's grip on him. He smiled apologetically at the four students that watched him go with bewildered expressions and said:

"Uh, good luck you four!" He called. "And don't be too angry with Kakashi when-"

Iruka's final words were cut off as he was practically dragged out into the hallway by a raucously laughing Anko, and the door was slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Sasame glanced at Naruto with a confused expression on her face.<p>

"What was that all about?" She asked. "Why did Anko-nee-chan find that so funny?"

Sasuke shrugged, while Sakura adopted a very pensive look. Naruto however, began to bang his head on the tabletop.

"I get the feeling we're going to be here for awhile! I just _know _it!" He cried in anguish.

And unfortunately for our favorite blonde, he was right...

The four of them continued to sit for another hour and twenty minutes before Naruto whispered something in Sasuke's ear, causing the Uchiha boy to grin wickedly. Sasuke nodded and the two hopped out of their seats and began to gather up various things in the room, much to Sasame and Sakura's bewilderment.

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked slowly, as she watched Sasuke begin to tape two chairs together with a roll of duct tape. Where he got the duct tape from, Sakura could only guess.

Sasame shook her head, and chuckled.

"They're going to prank our sensei..." She muttered, causing Sakura to gasp in disbelief. "It won't work though: he's a jounin!"

Sakura nodded slowly in agreement, but neither girl made any move to stop the two boys from completing their prank's preparations.

Finally, after another ten minutes, Naruto and Sasuke returned to their seats, looking thoroughly satisfied with their work. Sasame raised an eyebrow as Naruto sat next to her.

"And, what is _that _supposed to do?" She asked, referring to the strange contraption the two boys had hastily constructed. Naruto flashed her a large grin and winked.

"Just wait for it!" He chirped happily. "I'm sure sensei won't even see it coming!"

Sakura sighed as she looked at Naruto, and then at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," She began in an exasperated tone. "Didn't you say yourself that jounin are the best of the best? Why would he fall for something so obvious!?"

Sasuke smirked as he crossed his arms.

"He'll fall for it _because _it's obvious." He explained. "He'll never suspect that any kind of harm would befall him walking into a classroom with his students inside! Nii-san always says that 'complacency is a short-cut to an easy death'."

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You're not trying to kill him, are you!?" She cried, only to receive a dead-pan look from Sasuke.

"Of course not!" He quipped in reply. "Only show him what happens when you make your students wait for an unreasonable amount of time!"

Sakura continued to steal worried glances between Sasuke and the classroom door, but didn't comment again.

Five minutes later, Naruto's head shot up and he grinned at Sasuke excitedly.

"I can hear someone coming!" He whispered, causing the Uchiha boy to focus intently on the classroom door. Hesitantly, Sasame and Sakura turned their attention to the door as well, wondering if their teacher would actually be caught in such a juvenile prank.

The was a creak as the sliding door was opened, and then: all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>When Kakashi opened the classroom door, he was debating whether or not to go with his 'black cat crossed his path' or 'lost on the road of life' excuse to placate his student's likely ire at his tardiness. He was expecting them to be irritated; but he didn't really care. As new shinobi of the village they needed to learn that patience was a very important trait for a ninja to possess.<p>

What he _wasn't _expecting however, was for a barrage of erasers, pieces of chalk, and a mop to come flying at him as soon as he forced the whole door open. Naturally, he could've used his superb jounin skills to easily dodge the incoming projectiles, but he was faced with a problem: he didn't have enough room to dodge! So he did what any self-respecting ninja would do in his position: he took them all to the face and most of his upper-body.

After several seconds, the onslaught ended, and Kakashi brushed some of the chalk that he could see off of himself and glanced lazily up at the four remaining students in the room. The two boys were laughing hysterically, and high-fiving, while a girl with pink hair looked horrorfied. The last student, another girl who had orange-hair, was trying hard not to laugh along with the boys; but was failing miserably. Kakashi assumed this must be his team.

He smirked underneath his mask as he did a more thorough inspection of the four genin.

First there was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kakashi's own sensei: the Fourth Hokage, and his wife: Kushina Uzumaki. The boy was the spitting image of his father, but his personality mirrored that of his mother. Naruto was the perfect combination of the two, and he seemed like he had a lot of potential. Kakashi would reserve judgment though. He was still sore about getting hit by a barrage of janitorial equipment and erasers...

Next to him was Sasuke Uchiha, the second-born son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, the famed Uchiha clan head, and prodigy. He had expected Sasuke to be a bit more uptight, but apparently having Naruto around him for so long had completely wiped away the stereotypical 'Uchiha superiority-complex' many in his clan were infamous for...That was good: it would make getting Sasuke to work with the team that much easier.

He glanced at the girl with pink hair next, and initially struggled to remember what her name was...Sakura? That was it! Sakura Haruno! He knew only a little bit about the girl. She was a civilian; he knew that much; he also knew that her parents owned a store somewhere in the village. She was also the first in her family to attempt to become a ninja, so Kakashi had no doubt that her parents must not be too happy about their daughter's decision to pursue a career as one. According to Academy records, Sakura was the smartest girl in her graduating class when it came to book-smarts, but Kakashi would have to make sure he focused on getting her practical skills up to par as well. Brains weren't any good if you couldn't use them practically.

His gaze traveled past Sakura, and fixed on the last girl, who had long orange-hair and brown eyes. That must be Sasame Fuma, of the Fuma clan. Kakashi knew of the clan, of course, and knew that the girl was currently living with Konoha's Snake Mistress: Anko Mitarashi. He sincerely hoped the girl wasn't going to grow up to be a carbon copy of the woman; that wouldn't bode well for him. At all. From what records on the girl reported, Sasame was fairly balanced in all of the ninja arts, but wasn't superb in any; with the exception of ninja tools.

Kakashi eye-smiled as he stepped into the room and regarded his students, who all stared back at him in turn.

"Why, you four seem like an exciting bunch!" He said cheerfully. "My first impression of you is...I HATE YOU! Upstairs. On the roof. Five minutes..."

Kakashi smirked as he began to utilize a sealess shunshin to take him to the rooftop. He had just planted the seeds of dissent amongst the group. This would test their bonds of friendship. If they got along as well as Iruka claimed they did, they would simply shrug off his statement about not liking them. Otherwise: they'd start pointing fingers at who was to blame for getting on his bad side. Naturally, it would most likely be the girls versus the boys, seeing that it was Naruto and Sasuke who initiated the prank. As he vanished, he chuckled as a realization hit him.

They were _really _going to hate when he dropped the bombshell about the _real _Genin Exam...

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as Kakashi vanished via shunshin with a bemused expression on his face. He had run into Kakashi on several occasions, but never really got to know the man. Was he always like this? If so: it was going to be an interesting ride having him as their sensei.<p>

Naruto snapped back to reality when he heard Sakura yell his name.

"Naruto!" She cried. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her arms akimbo. "Are you coming or not!?"

Naruto blinked and looked around, only to realize that Sasame and Sasuke had left without him! Scowling, Naruto got up and quickly made his way down the stairs to join Sakura, who let out an irritable sigh as they exited the classroom.

"Thanks to you and Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei already hates us!" She whined, causing Naruto to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't think he was being honest about that, Sakura-chan," Naruto shot back, causing the girl to look at him in confusion. "I think he just wanted to throw us off for some reason...I can sense these things, remember?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. Naruto wondered briefly if Sasuke's and his prank went a bit too far. And then: he laughed softly.

_'Nah!' _He thought in amusement. _'Even Kakashi-sensei has to admit it was pretty awesome!'_

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Sakura arrived on the rooftop, they found Sasuke and Sasame already seated on a long stone bench across from their sensei, who was reading a small orange book and giggling perversely. Naruto was struck with a notion of déjà vu as he saw the book. If his memory served him right, he was almost positive that he had caught the Old Man reading a similar book sometimes. Narrowing his eyes at the orange novel, he could clearly make out the heading: Icha Icha Paradise. He briefly wondered what was so entertaining about the book. Should he buy a copy? A quick glance at Sasame told him his answer. She was glaring kunai at Kakashi's book, and looked like she was only seconds away from tagging it with a barrage of paper-bombs. Naruto gulped.<p>

_'I guess that's a NO then...' _He thought weakly. If Sasame didn't like the book, that meant that Anko-sensei probably didn't either...And if that was the case, Naruto would rather abstain from reading it: he didn't want to die anytime soon...

Naruto and Sakura took a seat on the stone bench with Sasame and Sasuke and stared at Kakashi, who lowered his book and examined each of the four of them in turn. After several seconds, he placed the small book into his ninja pouch and began to speak.

"Now," he began in a casual tone. "I'd like for you to introduce yourselves."

Sasame cocked her head to side quizzically as she looked at the jounin.

"How do you mean?" She asked. Sakura nodded along with her in agreement.

Kakashi shrugged.

"You know: your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies...things like that!"

Sasuke frowned.

"Then how about you go first, sensei?" He challenged with a smirk, which caused Sakura's eyes to light up with admiration and for Naruto to snort with laughter.

Kakashi eye-smiled as he regarded to raven-haired Uchiha.

"Great idea!" Kakashi replied, completely ignoring Sasuke's flippant attitude. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes or dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business! Oh! And I have _lots _of hobbies!"

The four genin sweat-dropped at their sensei and thought in unison:

_'So we only learned his name...!'_

Kakashi eye-smiled again and pointed at Naruto, who perked up.

"Okay," Kakashi added. "You first: Blondie."

Naruto shrugged at the nickname and stood up to address everyone.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He intoned. "I'm 12, and I like ramen, and my friends and family! I also like to train, play pranks, and work on the garden we have at home with Mikoto-kaa-san. I don't like weeds that grow in my garden, nor when Ichiraku's is closed! My dreams for the future..."

Naruto smiled brightly as he placed both of his arms behind his head casually.

"I want to become stronger than all of the Hokage, so I can protect the people closest to me!"

Sasame and Sakura smiled at Naruto's proclamation, while Sasuke smirked. Kakashi nodded and gestured for Naruto to sit back down. He then pointed at Sakura and said:

"Alright, Pinky: you're next."

Sakura placed a self-conscious hand on her hair and scowled slightly at Kakashi as she stood up meekly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm also 12. I like...a boy..."

She glanced at Sasuke who paled, and quickly looked away. She frowned at his reaction, but continued regardless.

"I also like to read and learn new things. I dislike stupid people, and bullies! My dreams for the future...I haven't really thought about them, but I hope to get married to a certain boy..."

Once more she glanced in Sasuke's direction, and the boy began to shake slightly. Frowning again, but undeterred, she went on:

"And...that's it I guess..." she finished lamely, and then plopped back down in her seat. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, you get credit for going in a different order than Naruto and me at least," He remarked, causing Sakura to blush slightly. He then looked at Sasame. "You're up, Ginger..."

Sasame glared at the jounin as she stood up.

"Don't call me Ginger; and shut up, Naruto!" Sasame snapped, as she glared at Naruto, who was chuckling at Kakashi's nickname for her. She sighed and continued:

"I'm Sasame Fuma, also 12. I like my friends, Anko-nee-chan, and how nice the village is in comparison to where I'm from. I dislike bullies as well, bandits, and people who are greedy and power-hungry! My dream for the future is to find out if anyone else from my clan survived the attack on my home, and to see that the man who killed my father is brought to justice!"

Kakashi eyed Sasame with a critical glance.

_'I'm going to have to make sure she doesn't get to wrapped up in finding this guy...Last thing I'd want is to have an Avenger in my squad...' _He thought darkly. He glanced at Sasame who sat down and smiled slightly. He then dismissed his earlier thoughts. Sasame seemed like the type of girl who wouldn't get wrapped up in revenge, but that didn't change the fact that he's still keep an eye on her: just in case.

"Okay, last but not least..." Kakashi remarked, looking at Sasuke, who smirked. "You're up...Duck-butt Hair."

Sasuke's face grew red with anger as Sasame and Naruto burst out into peels of laughter at Sasuke's new nickname.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto cackled. "That's the best! Duck-butt Hair! I told you Sasuke: it really does look like a duck's butt!"

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare that could kill.

"IT DOES NOT!" He roared indignantly. "SHUT UP!"

Sasuke turned back to look at Kakashi with a scowl and crossed his arms.

"Hn," he continued, in a calmer tone. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like my family and friends: when they're not being annoying!" He snapped, eyeing Sasame and Naruto who were still laughing quietly. "I dislike annoying people (obviously) and traitors...My dream for the future...I'd like to become Uchiha clan head someday, and surpass my nii-san, Itachi."

Sasuke sat down with a huff, and Kakashi eye-smiled at him.

"Good!" He chirped. "Now that we've got that out of the way, I can tell all of you about your test! Tomorrow: we'll be having a test on survival exercises!"

All of the genin frowned, and Sakura (the ever-studious one) raised her hand. Kakashi nodded at her.

"Why survival exercises, sensei?" She asked in confusion. "We've done plenty of those in the Academy..."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasame all nodded in agreement with her statement, which caused Kakashi to chuckle in amusement.

"Oh, but this'll be different than those ones," He replied cheerfully. "In this test, you'll have to survive against _me _!"

Sasame narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Well..." He answered slowly. "If I tell you, you'll probably chicken out..."

Naruto's brow furrowed and he bellowed:

"I won't chicken out! I'm ready for anything you throw at me!"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay then," he sighed, before adopting a more solemn, dark tone of voice. "The test you took to become a genin isn't the real test to actually _join_ the shinobi corps. It was a preliminary one..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean!?" He shot back indignantly. "There's _another_ one!?"

Kakashi nodded seriously.

"Yep!" He continued. "You see: the jounin of each squad is allowed to administer their own test to decide whether or not their squad is suited to become _true _genin. And it just so happens that _my _test has a 66% chance of failure!"

This statement caused all of the genin to pale considerably in shock.

"WHAT!?" Screeched Naruto in disbelief. "66%!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PASS!?"

Kakashi shrugged again.

"I don't know," He replied cheerfully. "Don't fail?"

This caused the whole group to sweat-drop.

"Anyway, tomorrow we'll meet on Training Ground 7 where I'll assess all of your individual skills and weaknesses," Kakashi explained. "Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons; Oh! And don't eat breakfast...You'll just throw it up!"

Sakura and Sasame both made repulsed faces, while Sasuke and Naruto wondered:

_What kind of test is he going to make us do!?' _

Kakashi then produced four papers from seemingly out of nowhere and passed them out amongst the group.

"The details of your assignment are all on these papers," He expounded. "Memorize it, and don't be late! Later!"

And in a large poof of smoke, the jounin disappeared, leaving four incredulous genin behind.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned as he looked over the details of their 'survival exercise'.<p>

"What the hell!?" He cried, causing his friends to look at him. "All this paper says is the same stuff Kakashi-sensei just told us! How is this supposed to help us find out what the test will be!?"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Don't be stupid." He shot back, pointing at his own paper. "It tells us: look, see here: it says to meet at 5am."

Naruto dead-panned.

"And you're telling _me _not to be stupid..."

Sasame huffed as she shoved her paper into her pocket.

"Well, we'll all just have to prepare the best that we can!" She sighed. "It's all we can do, right?"

Sakura nodded uncertainly as she reviewed the contents of her own paper.

"Sasame-chan is right," she conceded. "That's really all we can do..."

There was a moment of silence until Sasame broke it.

"Well," She began, stretching. "I'm going to Dangoya! Anybody wanna come and get a bite to eat before heading home?"

Naruto almost accepted the invitation, until he remembered that he had to go meet with the Hokage with Mikoto.

"Uh, thanks," Naruto replied. "But, I have some stuff to take care of! Maybe next time?"

Sasame narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, but didn't push him for information. She shrugged and looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"What about you two?" She asked. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was already starting to walk away.

"I don't like dango," Sasuke said as he headed for the rooftop door. "I'll take a rain-check. Besides, I have to meet with Itachi-nii for target training anyways..."

Sasame's face fell and she turned to Sakura with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" She whimpered, causing the pink-haired girl to sweat-drop.

"Okay, I'll go!" She replied exasperatedly. She then smiled brightly. "It can be a girl's dinner-date!"

Sasame grinned and slapped Sakura on the back playfully.

"That's the spirit!" She chirped happily, and then stuck her tongue out at Naruto. "Have fun doing _whatever _it is you're going to do!"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I will?" He replied. Sasame and Sakura got up and they too, left the rooftop, leaving Naruto alone.

He sighed and looked in the direction of the Hokage Tower with a solemn expression etched upon his face.

"It's time to get some answers..." He whispered, and then, hopped off the roof of the Academy to the entrance, where he was to meet Mikoto.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Mikoto made it to the Hokage Tower without any problems. Normally, Naruto would get his fair amount of glares and rude mutterings as he passed villagers in the streets, but with Mikoto beside him: no one dared to say a word. The villagers weren't so stupid they'd insult the boy in front of an esteemed member of a prestigious clan: it was just asking for trouble. So for once, Naruto was able to enjoy a stroll through the streets of Konoha without attracting negative attention. For this: he was grateful.<p>

When they arrived in front of the secretary's desk, Kimiko glared at Naruto ruefully. She was about to shoo him away when she caught sight of Mikoto, who was eyeing her with a look of challenge. Knowing that anything that would come out of her mouth next could be social suicide, Kimiko sighed and gestured for the two of them to go into the Hokage's office, without a word.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi looked up solemnly as he watched Mikoto Uchiha and Naruto enter into his office. With a silent gesture, he dismissed his ANBU from his presence, and gestured to two chairs in front of his desk, which Mikoto and Naruto took.<p>

He regarded the two of them in silent contemplation. He wondered what could be so important that Mikoto thought it prudent to come see him along with Naruto, but nonetheless, he wasn't going to take any chances. This was why he dismissed his ANBU. Even though he trusted almost all of them explicitly, he had learned from his debacle with Danzo to always play it safe, rather than be sorry later.

"Mikoto-chan, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi began genially. "What can I do for you two today?"

He watched as Mikoto gave Naruto a silent nod of encouragement, and then turned his attention to the young boy, who then asked:

"Old Man," he said slowly. "Who is Kushina Uzumaki?"

Sarutobi had been shaken by many things. The death of his wife being the most potent, followed by the death of Minato shortly after. Orochimaru leaving the village was probably third on his list, and many other things followed after that. But the question that had just left Naruto's mouth was one that he was not expecting to have to answer for a long time...Needless to say, it shook him.

He glanced at Mikoto with a questioning, and slightly accusatory look, only to be met with a stern gaze in return. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before replying:

"Why would you need to know that, Naruto-kun?" He asked in return.

Mikoto suddenly stood up, an angry expression on her face, and snapped:

"Lord Hokage," she demanded. "Can you just answer Naruto's question? _Please_: he's mature enough to handle the truth! All of it!"

Sarutobi made no move to reprimand Mikoto for her outburst; he didn't need to. In fact: she was right. Naruto had shown that he was more than capable of handling secrets...

Sighing heavily, he leaned back in his chair.

"Kushina Uzumaki was many things, Naruto-kun," he began in a melancholy tone of voice. "She was also known as the Red-Hot Habanero for her short-temper...She was a great ninja, one of Konoha's finest. She was also a friend to many people through-out the village, and a member of the Uzumaki Clan, a clan which you are also a part of...Most importantly though: she was your mother..."

Sarutobi watched mournfully as Naruto's expression seemed to melt from one of excitement to one of sadness. He felt terrible for keeping the truth about his mother from the boy; but it was a necessary move at the time. Mentally, he chastised himself. Was it really necessary to cover up Naruto and Kushina's connection? His father: absolutely! But, he could've at least told the boy about his mother...

"So," began Naruto in a weak voice. "What happened to her? Is she still alive?"

Sarutobi felt like a kunai was just stabbed into his heart. The look of desperation on Naruto's face was just too much to bear.

"I'm afraid Kushina is no longer with us, Naruto-kun." He replied softly, watching as the boy's face fell miserably. "She died during the Kyuubi's attack on the village...I'm not sure if you know this, but your mother was..."

"Kurama's last host." Naruto finished mournfully. "Yeah; I know..."

Sarutobi glanced at Mikoto who shook her head, indicating that she was unaware that Naruto knew this as well. He glanced back at the boy and frowned slightly.

"I assume the Kyuubi told you this?" He asked solemnly, only to get a nod from the boy in return. He sighed as he massaged his temples. It couldn't be helped. There were bound to be things that the fox would tell Naruto: and there was nothing they could do to stop the Kyuubi from doing it. As long as it didn't attempt to mislead Naruto, he really didn't see any harm in it. After all, Naruto had claimed that the fox was being cooperative: as long as that didn't change, then he was alright with it telling the boy a few of the village's darker secrets about it's past Jinchuuriki.

"How did my mother die then?" Naruto asked sadly.

Sarutobi looked solemnly back at the boy and pointed at his stomach.

"That's a tale you'll have to ask the Kyuubi," he said simply. "You see: I didn't arrive on the scene until after your mother had been killed. If anyone would know how she died, it's the Kyuubi."

He watched as Naruto furrowed his brow and seemed to have a silent argument with himself. Several seconds later, Sarutobi heard the boy mutter something about a 'stupid promise' and then nod slowly at his explanation.

"Okay," Naruto sighed. "Can you tell me anything about the Uzumaki Clan, then?"

Sarutobi nodded, and got up from his desk. He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a tattered, and worn book. He walked back over to his desk and slid the book towards Naruto, who picked it up gingerly and examined it.

"That book belonged to your mother, Naruto-kun." He explained. "It has information about your clan, and it's history. She planned to pass it on to you someday, and since you know about her now, I suppose it's only right you have it..."

Naruto smiled for the first time since getting into the room and nodded gratefully. It brought a small smile to Sarutobi's face.

"Thanks, Old Man..." He replied quietly, looking down at the book in his lap with awe.

Sarutobi nodded and then folded his hands on his desk. His eyes met Mikoto's and he was surprised to see that she looked expectant. Was she expecting him to say more?

"Something you'd like to say, Mikoto-chan?" He asked curiously. He desperately hoped she wasn't going to ask what he was thinking she was going to...

Mikoto nodded and pointed at the portraits of the past Hokage hanging on the wall. Sarutobi gulped.

_'Shit.' _

"Mikoto-chan," he began desperately. "Surely we can wait-!"

"NO." She answered firmly. "Naruto deserves to know!"

Sarutobi sighed heavily and stroked his goatee in thought. He couldn't tell Naruto about his father yet: the boy would be in too much danger! Minato had asked that Naruto not be told about him until he was at least chuunin!

He glanced back at Mikoto, who had a challenging glint in her eyes, almost as if daring him _not _to tell Naruto...

Conceding defeat, Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out two sealed envelopes and presented them to Naruto hesitantly.

"Naruto-kun." He began solemnly. "Both of these letters are from your mother and father respectively. I would highly recommend reading the letter from your mother first, as the one from your father will be somewhat unclear if you do not. I only ask that you do not hate me too much for what I have done in not telling you about them earlier: it was all done to keep you safe, as you'll find out when your father's identity is revealed to you..."

Naruto nodded gravely as he accepted the two letters from the old Hokage and placed them inside the front flap of the tattered book. He glanced back at Sarutobi and asked:

"Can you just tell me..." Naruto began. "Can you just tell me who he was?"

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the portraits of the past Hokage hanging on the wall. Several moments later he replied softly:

"Minato Namikaze," he said. "The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** And Naruto knows about his parent's identities now! What will Kakashi's test be like with four students? Will they pass? How will Naruto react to knowing that his father is one of the people he idolizes? Find out this and more coming up! Thanks for reading guys! Till next time! Afroman007, signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**** What's up guys? Technically this chapter should be a lot longer, but I had to split it from the next part for sake of editing. It was clocking something ridiculous in word count. The second part will be Chapter 11, and I'm going to re-edit it so that it flows better into this one. I hope you enjoy it! As always: leave your thoughts on the chapter below! **

**Chapter 10:**

Kakashi hummed a tune as he strolled down the streets of the village, his beloved Icha Icha in hand. He ignored the scornful glares of the female populace as he did this, knowing that they would love more than anything to give him a piece of their mind concerning his choice in literature. To distract himself further, he thought about his first meeting with his genin squad. He was quite pleased with the chemistry between the four children: it would make his job _a lot _easier.

When the Hokage had asked him to take on _four _students instead of the usual three, Kakashi was more than against the idea. He barely could tolerate _three_ fresh-out-of-the-Academy graduates; he couldn't imagine adding another kid to the bracket! But, as many things went in his life, Kakashi didn't have the option to turn it down. For once, one of his biggest habits had worked against him. Lord Third had offered the option up to his fellow jounin: Asuma and Kurenai, to take the extra student; but they had both declined. This meant that when he showed up, (three hours later) the Hokage had dropped the final student on him. Not that he minded, considering who the last minute addition was.

He smiled as he passed underneath the Hokage Monument, taking care to gaze nostalgically at the face of the Fourth Hokage, who was not only his sensei when he was younger, but also acted as a surrogate father to Kakashi after his own father, Sakumo, had committed suicide. Kakashi could never thank Minato and Kushina (who was Minato's girlfriend at the time) for all of the support and care they provided him after the tragic death of his father. He'd never forget the day Kushina literally dragged him back from standing at the Memorial Stone one afternoon and practically forced him to move in with them.

Now, he had a chance to pay back the kindness he was shown by watching over Minato and Kushina's only son Naruto, as his own student. Kakashi had watched over Naruto since the boy was only an infant, but he never had the chance to approach him as anything more than his ANBU protector. Kakashi had tried; and failed many times to take the boy in, but was constantly turned down by the Hokage's advisors: Homura, Koharu, and Danzo, who stated that the boy had to remain an orphan. 'It would not do' they had said. 'For the Kyuubi container to become too attached to any one clan or person.' Kakashi huffed as he thought about their reasoning. Naruto deserved a family! He deserved someone to take care of him and raise him the way his parents would've had they survived the Kyuubi's onslaught on the village!

Luckily for Naruto, he was taken in by the Uchiha Clan, an event that Kakashi couldn't help but feel somewhat appalled by when it happened. It was no secret a few years ago that the Uchiha held nothing but contempt for the container of the Kyuubi, and they went out of their way to make sure that the boy knew it. Now, Naruto was like a celebrity amongst them! It was unreal! Kakashi smiled as he continued walking. Naruto seemed to have something special about him that allowed him to worm his way into people's hearts; regardless of what they previously thought of him. Very much like his mother...

* * *

><p>Kakashi greeted many of his fellow Konoha ninja as he strolled through the circular office of the Hokage, as he made his way to the village leader's office. He was overdue to report to the man, and knew that the Hokage would probably be somewhat irritated to deal with him three hours after he was supposed to show up with Asuma and Kurenai.<p>

_'Oh well!' _Kakashi thought merrily as he opened the large wooden doors to the Hokage's office. _'Old habits die hard, I suppose!'_

* * *

><p>Imagine his surprise when he met the gaze of the esteemed village leader and saw only a deep remorse in the man's eyes. Kakashi quickly lost any mirth that was previously on his face, and adopted a solemn look as he strode over to the desk, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs before it.<p>

"Kakashi Hatake, reporting, Lord Third." Kakashi began lazily, causing Sarutobi to sigh deeply.

"Better late than never, eh, Kakashi?" Sarutobi replied, adjusting his hat. Kakashi eye-smiled and then went back to his more serious expression.

"Has something happened, Lord Third?" He asked carefully. "You look...distressed?"

Sarutobi sighed again as he glanced over at the portraits of the past Hokage, luring Kakashi to do the same. He noticed that the older man's gaze seemed to linger on the portrait of the Fourth.

"Naruto knows about Kushina and Minato." The Hokage said suddenly, causing Kakashi to widen his one visible eye in shock.

"H-He does!?" Kakashi stammered, which was very uncharacteristic of him. "But I thought you weren't going to tell him until-!?"

Sarutobi held up a hand to stop Kakashi's rant, which the silver-haired jounin obeyed.

"I had meant to do that," Sarutobi answered slowly. "But Mikoto Uchiha thought that it was best that Naruto-kun know the truth now. Apparently, the Kyuubi let slip that Kushina was his former Jinchuuriki: it was only a matter of time before Naruto-kun would've come asking questions...I thought that it would be best just to get all of the secrets out into the open..."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair heavily. This changed things quite a bit. Should he tell Naruto about his connection to him, then? He would have to think carefully about it. He didn't want to show favoritism after all, nor did he want the boy to think it would be appropriate for them to overstep the boundary between teacher and student by fraternizing like old friends...

Sarutobi seemed to pick up on Kakashi's mental dilemma and shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry about telling Naruto-kun that you were his father's student just yet, Kakashi," he said in a kindly tone. Kakashi blinked. "After all, the boy has enough to deal with: just knowing the identity of his parents will be a large shock for him to overcome. Just be supportive of him; that's all you can do for Naruto right now..."

Kakashi nodded slowly before adjusting his posture and asking:

"Not that I don't trust your judgment, Lord Third," he began. "But, can we trust Naruto to keep his parentage a secret? Kami knows he could benefit from revealing his heritage to Konoha's populace at large. They'd be horrified to know they didn't honor sensei's last wish..."

Sarutobi shook his head once more.

"I trust Naruto-kun completely to keep his parent's identities a secret," he answered. "And I also don't think the boy would do something like that. From what I've observed of Naruto, he seems to want to earn the village's respect on his own merits. Using his father as a crutch is completely out of character for him."

Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed his posture in his seat. That was good to know. If the village as a whole found out that Naruto was the only child of their beloved Fourth Hokage, there would be chaos as people tried to come to terms with their past and present treatment of him. A kind of dysfunction the village _definitely _didn't need right now...

Sarutobi sighed once again as he folded his hands on his desk.

"And what of Naruto and the other three?" He asked, changing the subject slightly. "What are your thoughts on them?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer.

"Well," he answered slowly. "Naruto is very much his parent's son. He is the spitting image of Minato-sensei, and sometimes it's hard to look at him without seeing sensei...His personality though is a lot like Kushina's..As for his skills: from what I've heard and read, he seems to be capable. He and Sasuke Uchiha both created quite the prank for me to walk into when I met them earlier at the Academy to pick them up..."

Sarutobi chuckled lightly.

"Spare me the details," he laughed. "I'm sure it was quite hilarious, though."

Kakashi sweat-dropped and continued.

"As for Sasuke," he went on. "I was expecting him to either be more like his brother, Itachi in personality or like his clansmen. To my surprise however: he is neither one. He seems to have benefited from having Naruto as afriend. He is very carefree and kind, although he tries to hide those qualities behind a detached front. It's quite easy to see through though."

Sarutobi nodded and gestured for the silver-haired jounin to continue.

"Sakura Haruno is a bit of a fan-girl of the Uchiha in my opinion." He continued. "Although: it remains to be seen if she'll be able to break this behavior or not. I'd like to think it's not too late for her, but like I said: we'll see..."

Sarutobi sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Damn the civilians for tying my hands when it came to the Academy standards," he cursed. "The children are becoming too distracted. I can't have half of my kunoichi thinking about marriage and boyfriends when they're_ supposed_ to be learning how to be ninja!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I'll make sure to impress that upon Sakura when I test them tomorrow..." Kakashi added, causing Sarutobi to smirk.

"So," he smiled coyly. "You're going to go with _that _test?"

Kakashi eye-smiled, but didn't answer. He knew that the Hokage was well-aware of his methods.

"As for my last genin: Sasame," Kakashi went on. "She reminds me a little of Kushina. She's hot-headed, but seems to care a great deal about her friends. Her dream for the future raised some concerns for me though."

Sarutobi's face darkened and he leaned forward slightly, a curious glint in his eyes.

"She said that she wanted to bring the man who hunted down her clan to justice." Kakashi explained. "It's not that it's a bad goal, but..."

"You're worried about her possibly going to route of an Avenger." Sarutobi finished sagely, causing Kakashi to nod. Sarutobi waved aside Kakashi's statement however. "I wouldn't worry too much about Sasame-chan, Kakashi. She's a good girl, and I just can't picture he falling into the darkness of revenge. With people like Naruto-kun around her, I highly doubt that will come to pass."

Kakashi nodded. He too had also come to the same conclusion earlier, after all.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and began to pack his pipe.

"Is there anything else, Kakashi?" He asked, and nodded when Kakashi shook his head in the negative. "Very well: I expect your report on your squads results _on time _tomorrow."

Kakashi laughed sheepishly as he got up from his chair and bowed to the aged village leader.

"I'll try," Kakashi replied with an eye-smile. "but, I won't promise anything!"

Before Sarutobi could fire back a retort, Kakashi promptly vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving the Hokage alone in his office.

"Dammit." Sarutobi cursed as he went back to his paperwork. "I really hate my job sometimes..."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Mikoto made it back to the Uchiha District in about fifteen minutes after leaving the Hokage's office. Their walk was completely silent, and Mikoto couldn't help but worry about Naruto. His expression was unreadable, and she understood that he must be feeling a multitude of emotions right now. She thought that it would be prudent of her to say something; after all, she was the one who promised him his answers: and now the boy had them.<p>

"Naruto-kun, I-" She began slowly, only to be cut off by the whisker-cheeked

boy.

"Mikoto-san," he said quickly. "When we get home, do you mind telling everyone I just want to be alone for awhile?" Naruto held up the book he was given earlier that contained Minato and Kushina's letters inside. "I want to read my parent's letters and read about my mom's clan..."

Mikoto felt a stab of hurt when she realized that Naruto didn't add his usual 'kaa-chan' at the end of her name, but nodded regardless.

"Of course, Naruto-kun," she said with a forced smile. "I'll let your brothers know."

Naruto smiled gratefully and hurried ahead, heading towards their house. Mikoto stopped walking and watched him go, a sad expression on her face.

_'I know Naruto isn't really my son, Kushina-chan...' _She thought, looking up at the sky as a lone tear ran down her cheek. _'But why does it hurt so much knowing that our relationship will never be the same as it was before?'_

She hugged herself gently as she continued walking, trying to keep herself from breaking down. Naruto wasn't her son. But he felt like he was in every way except blood. She hoped that regardless of what Naruto discovered by reading his parent's letters, he would still think of Sasuke, Itachi, and her as his family too...

* * *

><p>Naruto bolted the lock on his bedroom door as he hurried to his bed and sat his mother's book down gingerly. His hands trembled as he reached for the two letters tucked within. His mind was a mess at the moment. He had just found out who his parents were! Not only that, but he had discovered that his father was none other than the Fourth Hokage! The very same man that sealed Kurama inside of him; cursing him to a life of scorn and mistreatment from the village! Getting the man's hitai-ate made a lot more sense now; although Naruto wasn't feeling grateful or honored anymore about it. He felt a rush of resentment course through him instead... Before, he hadn't blamed the Fourth about making him a Jinchuuriki: it had seemed like something the man was forced to do because he didn't have any other option. But now that Naruto knew that the Fourth was his very own <em>father<em>, he couldn't help but feel extremely slighted! What kind of father would seal a demon fox into their own child!? Naruto didn't care if it was for the sake of the village! It wasn't fair!

**"Look, I know you're mad, and rightfully so, brat." **Came the low rumble of Kurama from within Naruto's head. **"But just read their letters: maybe your father had a good reason for doing what he did to you!"**

Naruto wanted to curse at Kurama. What right did he have to try and console him!? Kurama was to blame for all of this! If he hadn't attacked the village in the first place, he could've been born without the stigma of being a pariah attached to him! He could be like every other kid in the Academy! In the village! He would've had his own parents wish him good luck on his graduation exam! He could've passed the test easily if his chakra wasn't messed up by having a giant demon fox sealed in his stomach! And most of all: the shadow and everyone else who had tried to use him _wouldn't have. _He'd just be normal. Unimportant for once...

He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes as he held the two letters in his hands. His eyes wandered to that of his mother's and he tossed his father's letter on his bedroom floor. At the moment, he wanted nothing to do with the man. With quivering hands, Naruto began to peel off the top of the envelope, until it was fully opened. He slid the parchment out of it's bonds and unfolded it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ This is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki!_

_ If you're reading this letter then it means that I'm not around anymore, and that Minato-kun went ahead with his plan to seal Kurama inside of you. For both of these things, you can't begin to understand how sorry I am. But believe me when I tell you son, that your father didn't do this to you to hurt you: if anything, knowing Minato, he has some kind of plan. Your dad's a bit of a genius that way! Anyway, I'm sure you want to know more about our clan: the Uzumaki. If the Old Man actually listened to me, if you're now reading this letter he should've given you a book about our clan as well. If he didn't: then go back to his office and hit him for me! Just kidding! Respect your elders Naruto!_

_ There are so many things I want to tell you son, but I don't have enough time. Please don't hate your father for what he had to do: he would've done anything else if he could, but there wasn't another option. Try and study hard in school: I was a terrible student, so I hope those genes didn't pass to you! Also, please make friends! You don't need a lot: just a few really good ones! Try and eat right: if you're anything like Minato and me, then ramen will probably become your favorite food: But: you need to eat other, healthier foods though! As for girls (if your old enough to care about this!) find someone like your mother: make sure she'll support and love you! And make sure you do the same for her! And don't date a fan-girl! I'll roll over in my grave if you do!_

_ I really want to say more, but as you can see: I'm running out of space, so I'd better wrap this up. Be strong son, and know that I love you with all of my heart!_

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Naruto felt tears begin to stream down his face when he finished his mother's letter. All this time he had wanted to know who she was, and now: he knew. She seemed like a wonderful person. Naruto wished with everything he was that there was someway to meet her...

Wiping his tears away, he glanced down at his bedroom floor, where the letter from his father sat. Scowling slightly, he swept it up into his hand and stared hard at it for several long minutes. Finally, with a sigh, he ripped open the top of the letter, and pulled out the parchment within and began to read.

_Dear son,_

_ I don't have a lot of time to spare, seeing that the Kyuubi is currently rampaging throughout the village. Actually, I'm sitting on top of a giant toad with you on my lap as I write this! _

_ Naruto, words will never be able to express how much I hate myself for what I'm going to have to do...I don't want to make you a Jinchuuriki, but it's the only way to stop the Kyuubi: it can't be killed, only sealed. I know that you're going to have to go through a lot, and times will be so hard I can't even imagine how you'll cope. But you will: you are your mother's and my son after all! I believe in you. That's why I'm sealing the fox into you. I believe that you're the only person who will be able to control it's power! Also, I don't think that the Kyuubi is necessarily evil. There is a man who is controlling it: he's the real culprit behind this attack right now. I know that someday, you'll be able to find this man and bring him to justice. Just don't let yourself fall into the trap of revenge: it will only end terribly for you, and I know that your mother and I would hate for you to go that route._

_ Well, my time's up here sadly. Once more, I can't apologize enough for doing this to you. How can the Hokage ask for someone else to give up their child to put this burden on if he is unwilling to do it to his own son? It probably sounds like a lame excuse, I'm sure: but one day you'll understand why it had to be you. There's something special about you son: I know it. You can overcome the hatred that will surround you Naruto...I really do believe that you will. It's my job as your father to believe in you...And I know that you won't let me down!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your Dad - Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

Naruto almost crumpled the letter in his hands. He wanted to hate his father! He really did! But how _could _he? His father had told him that he didn't have a choice about sealing Kurama into him; just like his mother had said! Naruto went to toss the letter away again, only for something to fall out of it. A photo.

His eyes widening, Naruto quickly scooped it up. It was a picture of his father and mother. His mother was sitting in a chair, while his father was standing beside her, looking happily at a bulge in her stomach...him! His eyes bore into the photo, trying desperately to memorize his parent's faces.

His father shared the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and skin complexion as him, while his mother had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen! It was long and bright red...He had never seen hair like it before. Her eyes were violet, but they had the same shape as his...His mother was beautiful! He scowled when he realized that the photo was getting smeared by what appeared to droplets of water. It took him a moment to realize the cause of this were his own tears. This was his family he was looking at. The family he had lost...

He felt the floodgates brake as he began to sob uncontrollably.

It had to be another hour until Naruto found that he simply had no more tears to shed. He wiped at his bloodshot eyes and sniffled as he sat up in his bed, and reached for the book on his mother's clan: _his _clan. Right before he opened it however, he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

Scowling slightly in irritation, Naruto hopped from his bed and marched toward his door. He was peeved that he was being bothered, as Mikoto had promised to tell Itachi and Sasuke to leave him alone! What could they want now?

* * *

><p>Swinging the door open, Naruto came face to face with Sasuke, who still had his hand outstretched, mid-knock.<p>

"What!?" Naruto snapped, his voice coming out harsher than he had meant it to. Sasuke however, didn't seem to mind his rudeness.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come practice kunai throwing with me..." Sasuke answered softly, a frown forming as he noticed Naruto's doleful appearance.

"Didn't Mikoto-san tell you that I wanted to be left alone!?" Naruto fired back irritably. Again, Sasuke didn't seem to care that Naruto was directing his anger at him, for he simply shrugged.

"Yeah, _mom_ told me," Sasuke replied casually. "But I thought that you could use some cheering up. Whatever you went to talk to the Hokage about with her must've been bad..."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was being so adamant about ignoring his privacy! Didn't he understand how he was feeling at the moment!?

"I'm not in the mood, Sasuke." Naruto said quickly, and went to close the door, only to find that he couldn't. Looking down, he realized that Sasuke's foot was preventing the door from closing. Glaring at the Uchiha boy, Naruto hissed:

"Please, Sasuke. Just leave me alone!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Talk to me. We're brothers, right?" He said with a solemn expression that momentarily caused Naruto to widen his eyes.

Sasuke had to know that he _wasn't _actually his brother right? Just like how Itachi and Mikoto weren't his older brother and mother! He now knew who his real parents were! But the more he thought about it, was he right to refuse him? His real parents were...dead. They weren't the ones who had comforted him when he had a bad day at the Academy, nor were they there when he really needed them. It wasn't their fault, of course; but still, the fact remained: they weren't there...

Naruto needed space, but was running away to pout and gripe really the best answer? He thought about all the times he had done that in the past. At the end of the day, regardless of who went looking for him, he could always come back here, to the Uchiha's and be accepted with open arms. In fact, the more time Naruto spent with the family, the more he was beginning to see Mikoto's face when he thought of his mother. He saw Itachi as his older brother, and Sasuke...

He shook his head. He had every right to be alone right now! He had just had a major bomb dropped on him! His father had sealed Kurama into him! Not to mention; the man was someone who Naruto had idolized nearly all of his life! His life was turning into even more of a mess than it was already! Couldn't Sasuke understand that!? Of course he couldn't! The only member of his family that he had lost was his father! On top of that: he didn't have to bear the weight of being a Jinchuuriki!

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke who was eyeing him with an unreadable expression.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "Look: I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I have a lot to think about. I just want to be alone, okay?"

Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"Naruto," he said in barely a whisper. "You've spent way too much of your life being alone. I know that I have no idea what you were told when you went to see the Hokage with mom, but...we're a family. You have people to talk to. You don't have to hole yourself up in your room, or run away somewhere! When you're feeling sad you're supposed to lean on us: that's what we're here for!"

Naruto blinked as Sasuke finished his declaration. He then looked down at his feet. Sasuke was right. Being alone to mope wasn't going to make him feel any better about this. The truth was: he really _did _want someone to talk to...

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke as he opened his door, allowing the raven-haired boy to enter.

"Sorry..." Naruto replied softly.

Sasuke smirked as he bopped Naruto on the head lightly.

"Baka." He said as he sat down on the bed. He briefly glanced at the two opened envelopes on Naruto's bed, along with the thick volume that had a swirl-like insignia on it. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes began to widen.

"Naruto." He said in barely a whisper. "What did...What did the Hokage tell you...?"

Naruto walked back over and picked up the photograph.

"He told me the truth about my family." Naruto answered softly. "See: that's my mother and father in this picture...And me..."

He handed the photo to Sasuke who took it and examined the people in the picture. As his eyes roved the photo, they widened as he glanced back at Naruto.

"Your dad was...?" Sasuke breathed, pointing at the picture.

"The Fourth." Naruto sighed with a dejected expression. "The same person who sealed Kurama inside of me..."

Sasuke's face fell into a frown as he looked back at the photo.

"And this woman is your mom, I'm guessing?" Sasuke added, pointing at the picture.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, her name was Kushina Uzumaki..." he replied. "They both left me letters, and that book right there," Naruto pointed at the large book on Sasuke's left. "Is the history of my mother's clan: the Uzumaki Clan."

Sasuke looked at the book and his jaw dropped.

"So you came from a clan _and _your father is the Fourth Hokage!" He gasped. His face then turned into a sheepish grin. "No wonder you wanted to be alone: that's...That's a lot to take in, I suppose..."

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, it was when I first read it," he admitted. "But...with you here, and knowing that I still have a family...it doesn't hurt as much as it did when I found out."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"I won't say anything." He added suddenly. "I assume there's probably a reason why your parent's identities were kept from you, right?"

Naruto nodded again and pointed at the photo.

"My mom was actually the container of Kurama before I was." Naruto explained, causing Sasuke's jaw to drop in shock. "I don't know how they died yet, but I promised Kurama not to ask him any questions about it for a month; so I'll have to wait to find out."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Didn't the Hokage tell you?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head in the negative.

"He wasn't there when they died," Naruto explained. "He said that he only got there after they were already dead."

Sasuke's face fell.

"Sorry." He apologized, only for Naruto to wave the apology aside.

"It's okay." Naruto sighed. "But yeah: this is a secret Sasuke. A big one. We can't tell anyone."

Sasuke nodded solemnly and stood up.

"Well," he sighed. "I'm sure that you don't want to talk to me about this anymore so, I'll just-"

Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"No, it's fine." He replied quickly. And then blushed slightly. "I...I could use the company actually..."

Sasuke smiled softly and nodded, as he sat back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about everything he learned today, but he was sure that with his family's help, he would be able to come to terms with it. He briefly wondered, as he began to peruse through the book his mother had left him, if his parents were happy that he had found a place to belong. A new family. He was sure they would be, right? He glanced at Sasuke who was looking at the photograph of his parents again, and smiled.<p>

_'Yeah,' _Naruto thought. _'I'm positive they are.'_

**AN:**** Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting, but I thought it was important to give more time to Naruto's reaction to learning about his parents. Next time: Kakashi's test! And...a bit of a surprise for Naruto! Thanks for reading everyone, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Afroman007, signing out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**** Afroman007 back with another chapter for you guys! A few quick things I'd like to clarify about the story. One: In this AU, Kushina and Mito both know Kurama's name and were on some level of understanding with him. It will be important later on in the story, so I'll just let you know that. Two: The Shadow is NOT Naruto from the future; just to clear that up. Three: (And this has nothing to do with the story) Has anyone seen the new Naruto Shippuden episode!? Fu is in it! I freaking love Fu! Anyways, that's it from me: as always, read and let me know what you think. You guys are awesome. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 11:**

Mikoto smiled as she gazed upon the picture of Minato, Kushina and herself hanging in the hallway of her home. She glanced away from it for a moment and stared at the lone door at the end of the hall, where Naruto was now sound asleep. Her smile widened.

She had just had a talk with the boy no less than a few minutes ago, and was beyond happy to know that he was handling the truth about his parents better than she had thought he would. She smiled as she thought about her own son: Sasuke, who had also fallen asleep in Naruto's room as well. She had warned the boy not to bother Naruto when she had gotten home, but it seemed that his stubborn nature was not something to be taken lightly. Sasuke had gone to Naruto anyways, and refused to leave him alone until the whisker-cheeked boy had told him what was causing him so much duress. Mikoto slightly envied her son. She wished that she had the audacity to simply charge into Naruto's room to provide comfort to him, but she felt that honoring the boy's request was far more important that fulfilling her own desire to make him feel better. And she was right in the end: Her comfort towards Naruto wasn't necessary; her son had seen to that.

She smiled wider as she walked towards her bedroom and recalled the conversation she had just had with Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: A Few Minutes Ago:<strong>

Mikoto gently knocked on the door to Naruto's room a few hours after they had gotten back from the Hokage Tower. She did not mean to bother him (as she had promised to give him space) but she wanted to know if Sasuke had stopped by his room at some point. Sasuke wasn't in his room, so she assumed that he had disobeyed her and decided to bother Naruto.

"It's open." Naruto called softly from the other side of the door, and Mikoto slowly opened it to come face to face with a heart-warming sight.

Naruto was sitting on his bed, his mother's book propped up against his knees, as he read. Down on his floor, Sasuke was fast asleep, holding a photograph in his hand. Mikoto walked over to her sleeping son and took the photo out of his hand to examine it. She smiled widely as she took in the picture. She could remember Kushina brandishing it in her face happily after she had gotten it developed. It showed a pregnant Kushina with Minato looking lovingly over her shoulder at their unborn son, Naruto. It was one of Mikoto's favorite pictures of her best friends, and it filled her with happiness to gaze upon the portrait again.

"Your mother was so happy when she first showed me this photo, Naruto-kun." Mikoto remarked, as she set the photo down on the boy's bed. "I'm very glad that it's been passed on to you..."

Naruto smiled softly as he placed his book down on his other side and glanced at Mikoto.

"Yeah..." he replied, with a grin. "It's a really great picture, huh?"

Mikoto nodded. Her face fell into a concerned look when she noticed that Naruto was looking somewhat sheepish about something.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" She asked. "I'm sorry about Sasuke barging in; I told him not to but-"

"It's fine, Mikoto-kaa-chan." Naruto interrupted, as he smiled down at his brother, who was now drooling slightly in his sleep. "Turns out Sasuke knows me better than I thought...He refused to let me be alone today, and I can't help but be grateful he was so stubborn about staying..."

Mikoto felt a happy tear come to her face as she heard Naruto refer to her as 'mother' again. It was silly to be so affected by a such a simple sentiment, but Mikoto really did care for the boy like one of her own. She wiped the tear away as Naruto looked at her dejectedly.

"I'm sorry I tried to push you guys away earlier." Naruto said sincerely. "I was just angry; and hurt. I can't believe my dad sealed Kurama into me...Even if I do understand why he had to..."

Mikoto placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, forcing him to look at her.

"Naruto," She began softly. "Minato-kun was one of my best friends. He never did anything without a good, solid reason. He sealed the Kyuubi into you because he believed in you; I know it. That's actually the only reason I can think of as to why he would do such a thing to his own son."

Naruto smiled softly as he nodded in agreement. He picked up his father's letter and showed it to her.

"That's what he said in his letter to me." Naruto remarked, causing Mikoto's eyes to widen. "He said that only I could learn how to control Kurama's power. He also told me a few more things that I'll have to talk to the Old Man about, but that can wait..."

Naruto wrung his hands tightly in his blanket as he looked down and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm just really grateful you guys took me in," he admitted, still looking down. "I mean; you didn't have to, and you've been so good to me, and-"

Mikoto wrapped her arms around the boy in a warm embrace and kissed him on the forehead.

"Naruto," Mikoto began, a loving glint in her onyx eyes. "You have no idea how happy I was when you agreed to move in with us. Sasuke has always seen you as a brother, and Itachi thinks very highly of you as well. As for me..."

Mikoto beamed as she locked gazes with him.

"You're the third son I always wanted," she continued. "And I couldn't be happier to have you here with us."

Naruto's lower lip trembled as he smiled.

"T-Thanks, Mikoto-kaa-chan..." He whispered. "I really love you guys..."

Mikoto smiled as she ruffled Naruto's blonde hair affectionately.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Mikoto sighed as she opened the door to her room and sat on her bed. She gazed out her bedroom window into the still darkness of the night and smiled.<p>

_'Minato-kun, Kushina-chan.' _She thought warmly. _'Thank you for letting me be the one to take Naruto in. He's a wonderful child...And I know you two would be so proud of him if you could see him now.'_

That night, everyone in the Uchiha household slept soundly, knowing that regardless of whatever came their way, they would face it together: as a family.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned loudly as he walked down the street with Sasuke by his side. The two of them were heading to Training Ground 7 to take Kakashi's assessment test. Naruto scowled as he looked up at the still-dark sky above.<p>

"Why did he have to schedule our test at five in the morning!?" Naruto grumbled, a pouting expression settling upon his face. Sasuke nearly snorted.

"What?" He chided. "Aren't you 'ninja' enough to sacrifice a little bit of sleep?"

Naruto sneered at the boy as they continued walking.

"That easy for you to say!" Naruto fired back hotly. "You fell asleep on my bedroom floor last night! You got a full night's rest!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"What can I say?" He answered innocently. "I always have my priorities in order. Such a curse!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his brother as the two of them rounded the corner of one street and began down another. He frowned when he realized that Ichiraku's wasn't even open this early in the morning. Naruto was still hungry. Despite the fact that Kakashi had warned them not to eat, Naruto had snuck an apple from the fridge before leaving, Sasuke quickly following suit. At the moment, the two boys were feeling good, but Naruto knew that it wouldn't last. His stomach was already trying to tell him that it wanted more to eat. He ignored it's request for sustanance however, knowing that Kakashi would punish him if he found out that they had eaten, when he said not to.

Suddenly, Naruto was struck with a sudden realization, and he began to grin wickedly.

"Hey, Sasuke..." Naruto began, turning to look at the raven-haired Uchiha boy, who cocked an eyebrow in interest. "What were Kakashi-sensei's _exact _words about eating yesterday?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he racked his brains in thought. A moment later, he replied:

"He said: 'Don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up.' Why are you asking?"

Naruto smiled at him.

"That didn't sound like an order to you, did it? More like a suggestion..." He answered, wiggling his eyebrows. "So..."

Sasuke's face lit up when the answer hit him.

"We can eat!" He cheered. "Sensei was just trying to throw us off of our game!"

Naruto nodded sagely, feeling quite proud of his deduction. Together, the two boys took a detour, leading them towards the nearest 24/7 convenience store.

Two minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke left the store, each carrying a bento in a bag. Sasuke frowned as they set off, and then asked:

"Do you think we should go back and get one for Sakura and Sasame?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Sakura-chan and Sasame-chan are smart." He explained, in way of an answer. "If anything: they probably figured out sensei's loophole out before I did. They'll be fine!"

Sasuke looked uncertain for a moment, before he grunted and continued walking after Naruto.

* * *

><p>When the two boys finally arrived at the training ground, they found Sasame leaning against a tree, and Sakura nearby, sleeping soundly. As they made their way over towards their teammates, Sasame looked up and smiled meekly at the two of them.<p>

"I see you two brought something to eat as well!" She observed, eyeing their grocery bags. Naruto grinned, while Sasuke just shot the girl a smug smile.

"Did you figure out Kakashi-sensei's loophole too, Sasame-chan?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasame shook her head.

"No." She answered flatly. "In fact; I didn't even think about that. Anko-nee-chan wouldn't let me leave the house without eating first. She said that 'not eating before a mission of any kind is stupid.' 'A ninja can't work at max efficiency if they're starving!'"

Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped at her answer. Leave it to Anko-sensei to put the facts so bluntly.

Sasuke glanced over at the sleeping form of Sakura and frowned.

"Did Sakura eat anything yet?" He asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Sasame smiled knowingly at him and shrugged.

"I dunno." She replied. "Sakura-chan was here before I was, and when I got here she was already sleeping."

Sasuke's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he walked over to the trunk of the tree and sat down, as he opened up his bento and began to dig in.

Naruto's stomach growled loudly and he chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm with Sasuke." He laughed. "I'm going to eat. Do you want some, Sasame-chan?"

Sasame flushed pink for a moment, much to Naruto's confusion, before she waved his offer aside.

"T-Thanks, Naruto-kun." She replied quickly. "B-But I'm completely stuffed!"

Naruto nodded and walked over beside Sasuke and sat down, eager to get some actual food into his stomach.

* * *

><p>A hour passed as the four genin sat waiting for their teacher. The sun had begun to peek over the horizon, casting golden rays of light onto the otherwise murky-looking training ground.<p>

Sasame sighed as she looked over at Naruto, who was cuddled up against the trunk of the tree, fast asleep and snoring. She had meant to ask him about what he had gone off to do yesterday. It was curious that he was so secretive about it. Normally, Naruto was very open about what he was up to with her. The only times she could recall him ever being so dodgy was back when she still didn't know about Kurama or his shadow. She briefly wondered if Naruto went to go take care of something concerning that. She shook off the thought however when she remembered something she had seen yesterday. She had seen Naruto walking in the direction of the Hokage Tower with Mikoto Uchiha while on her way to Dangoya with Sakura. If Naruto was going to meet with the Hokage to talk about Kurama or his shadow, why was his mother going with him? It was very strange, but Sasame decided it was probably better not to ask. She didn't want to annoy the boy she liked.

That was another thing that she sighed about. She should've been ecstatic to finally beat out Ino in getting Naruto on her team, but for some reason, it felt like an empty win. Naruto was...Naruto was really dense when it came to her feelings towards him. She tried not to come off as too forward; (she saw how well that worked for Ino) but Naruto just regarded her as a really good friend, no matter how much she tried to let him know otherwise. It was frustrating! She didn't need Naruto to fall head-over-heels for her, but acknowledgment of her feelings towards him would be a nice start, at least!

Sasame was stirred from her thoughts about her blonde teammate, when a shadow began to obscure her vision. She blinked and looked up to meet the gaze of Sasuke, who was smirking at her.

"You know," he began in a casual tone. "If you like Naruto so much, why don't just come out and tell him?"

Sasame felt her heart leap into her throat, while her face flushed bright red.

"W-What a-are you t-talking a-about Sasuke!?" She stammered, scooting back a few feet from the boy, which only caused Sasuke to smiled wider.

"Don't play dumb." Sasuke retorted, as he plopped down in the grass next to her. "I know that you like my brother: everyone does. You're just not as obnoxious about it as Ino is..."

Sasame shot Sasuke a heated glare.

"So, you think I'm obnoxious!?" She hissed, which only made Sasuke laugh.

"Someone's touchy today,." Sasuke remarked, raising an eyebrow. "You still haven't answered my question though: why don't you just tell Naruto that you like him as more than a friend?"

Sasame lowered her gaze as she began to pluck a few strands of grass from the ground. Why didn't she tell Naruto? Well, that was an easy question. She didn't want to mess up their friendship! If she told Naruto that she liked him as more than a friend, and he shot her down, their relationship would never be the same. Everything would become awkward...And she...she didn't want that.

"Why don't you tell Sakura-chan that you don't think she's as annoying as you always tell her she is?" Sasame replied quietly, feeling a brief flash of triumph when Sasuke's face went scarlet.

"W-we're...We're not talking about me!" Sasuke stammered defensively, turning his gaze away from her. "B-Besides: I _do _find Sakura-chan annoying!"

Sasame's eyes narrowed as she grinned slyly.

"Oh?" She purred. "You just said 'Sakura-'_chan_' Sasuke...I think you're not being honest with yourself!"

Sasuke glared at her hotly, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Well," Sasuke spat. "If I _did _like Sakura that way (and I don't) at least I would have the courage to actually tell her!"

Sasame narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what are you trying to say?" She hissed in a dangerous tone. "That I'm scared!?"

Sasuke regained a bit of his composure at seeing Sasame's own start to slip.

"W-Well, yeah!" He replied haughtily. "Naruto's not going to bite you know: you should just tell him, or else Ino's going to get to him first! Don't be such a coward!"

Sasame felt a rush of anger course through her at Sasuke's words. Who did he think he was, lecturing her?! She didn't need his 'sage' advice about her own love life! Besides: what would Sasuke know! He was running away from his own feelings!

"That's big words coming from a boy who can't even return a girl's feelings properly!" Sasame shot back angrily, causing Sasuke to scowl in turn. She didn't care if it was a low blow: Sasuke had no right to tell her how to approach her situation with Naruto.

"Just go away Sasuke." She said after a few moments. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Sasuke huffed and got up, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he did so. He began to walk away from her moodily before he turned and added:

"I'm just saying," he began. "Ino _will _get Naruto first if you don't tell him soon."

Sasame glared at Sasuke as he turned and walked back over to the tree trunk and plopped down next to Naruto, stealing furtive glances at Sakura every so often. Sasame huffed as she blew her bangs out of her face moodily.

_'Stupid Sasuke...' _She thought angrily, tossing the blades of grass in her hands onto the ground. _'Who does he think he is: lecturing me!?'_

Sasame peered up at Naruto, who was still fast asleep, a goofy grin on his face. Sasame blushed as she watched him. She realized that she liked Naruto years ago. Not only was he her first friend, but he was always there for her when she needed someone to talk to. He was kind, funny, and supportive. He was everything she liked about a boy. She loved his spiky, unkempt hair, and his bright blue eyes, that sparkled when he smiled. She especially liked the six whisker marks on his cheeks...

Her face flushed even more when she met the gaze of Sasuke, who was smirking at her knowingly. She glared at him and quickly looked away with a huff.

She frowned as she watched the sun slowly begin it's ascent into the morning sky. Was Sasuke right though? Would Ino swoop in and take Naruto from her if she didn't say something to him soon? She shook her head. She couldn't think about this now! She had to prepare for Kakashi-sensei's test!

Sighing, she got up and began to go through the stretches Anko had taught her. She needed to focus. There was no point getting worked up over her feelings for Naruto is she didn't even pass the test to stay on his team! She needed to remember what she wanted to become a genin for...To find that bastard, and make him pay for what he did to the Fuma Clan.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Sitting up, he glanced around and saw Sakura nearby, snoring lightly. He chuckled, and momentarily wondered if he should try and wake her up, but he got the feeling she might punch him if he tried. He shrugged and stood up, stretching once he was on his feet.<p>

"Good morning." Came the smug voice of Sasuke, who was currently sitting to his left, inspecting his kunai and shuriken. "Sleep well?"

Naruto grinned at his brother.

"You bet!" He replied. "Is sensei here yet?" Naruto asked, as he peered around the training ground. Sasuke scowled and shook his head in the negative.

"No." He answered moodily. "It's been hours. I'm beginning to think Kakashi-sensei makes a habit of not showing up on time..."

Naruto frowned as he continued to stretch out. He blinked and then looked around again.

"Where's Sasame-chan?" He asked curiously. The orange-haired girl was nowhere in sight. Sasuke grunted.

"How should I know?" He snapped, causing Naruto raise an eyebrow at his tone. Did something happen?

"Hey, Sasuke..." Naruto began slowly. "You alright? Did something happen between you two, or something?"

Sasuke snorted as he placed a dull kunai aside and inspected another one.

"No."

Naruto raised both eyebrows. Apparently something _did _happen. He knew better than to try and coerce the information out of Sasuke. The boy was stubborn that way. Sighing, Naruto began to look for his other friend.

* * *

><p>He found Sasame next to three wooden stakes that were driven into the ground. She glanced up at him as he approached and then looked moodily back down. Naruto frowned. What was going on with everyone today?<p>

"Heya, Sasame-chan!" Naruto greeted brightly, plopping down next to her. When she didn't reply, he frowned and looked at her concernedly.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you and Sasuke fight or something?"

Sasame glared at Naruto momentarily before her eyes softened.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that..." She muttered. Naruto nodded sagely.

"What did you fight about?" He asked. Sasame blushed and quickly averted her gaze from his worried face.

"N-Nothing important...!" She squeaked, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes suspiciously at her.

"I'm not buying it, Sasame-chan!" Naruto replied with a pouty expression. "Now tell me!"

Sasame turned to look at him, a rosy blush on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to answer until there was a large burst of smoke right above her head, and she screamed.

Naruto leapt back, taking Sasame with him and pulled out a kunai. Dropping into a defensive stance, he glared at the figure that was now becoming visible in the smoke cloud.

"Yo." Came a familiar voice, and Naruto began to sweat-drop when the smoke cleared to reveal Kakashi, in all of his lazy glory.

"Dammit, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried, pointing an accusing finger at the silver-haired jounin. "You nearly gave me heart failure! Look at what you did to poor Sasame-chan!"

Naruto pointed at Sasame, who was now white as a ghost, and foaming at the mouth.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Ninja have to be alert at all times, Naruto." Kakashi lectured, completely unfazed by the fact that Sasame was in a catatonic state. He chuckled when he caught a kunai in his hand, courtesy of Sasuke, who appeared by Naruto's side. "Now, now, Sasuke! You shouldn't try and attack your sensei!"

Sasuke glared at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" He bellowed in outrage. "WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!?"

Kakashi gave the Uchiha a stern look, which caused Sasuke's anger to subside instantly, before replying:

"I got lost on the road of life?" He answered lamely, causing both boys to dead-pan at him in turn.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

"I hate him." He muttered. "I just met him yesterday: and I _hate_ him."

Naruto chuckled as he placed a now-conscious Sasame on her feet. She looked around wildly and then scowled when she noticed Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" She bellowed, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Naruto, who was shaking his head.

"We already covered it." He informed her, causing the orange-haired girl to nod slowly in understanding.

Kakashi glanced around and narrowed his one visible eye.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked curiously. "We can't start the test until she's here."

All three of the genin sweat-dropped when they heard a very girly yawn from a few yards away. Everyone turned to see Sakura, now awake and rubbing her eyes, blinking at them, a sleepy expression on her face. She glanced lazily at Kakashi.

"Oh!" She yawned. "You're actually here. I was beginning to think that I could sneak in a few more hours of sleep since I expected you not to show up on time..."

Kakashi sweat-dropped at his student.

_'I'm not respected by these kids at all, am I?' _He thought dejectedly.

* * *

><p>When Sakura had finally made her way over to him, Kakashi regarded his four students critically.<p>

"I'm sure all of you are eager to start this test, so I get right to it!" He said cheerfully as he reached into his hip pouch and withdrew three silver bells.

He eye-smiled as he observed the looks of bewilderment on his genin's faces.

"What are those bells for, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement.

Kakashi chuckled as he jangled them slightly.

"They're the objective of your test, of course!" Kakashi replied merrily. "To pass, all you need to do is get one of these silver bells off of me before the time runs out."

To punctuate his explanation, Kakashi also withdrew an alarm clock, which he sat on top of one of the wooden stakes. He glanced at the sun in the sky and then nodded.

"I've set this alarm clock to go off at noon," He explained, as he also pulled out four boxed lunches and set them beside the alarm clock. "You have until the timer sounds to get a bell. If you don't get a bell by then, you don't get lunch!"

Kakashi expected a multitude of reactions ranging from 'Oh My Kami, No!' to angry curses sent in his direction. He sweat-dropped when he noticed all four of his genin smiling cheekily at him in turn.

"I take it all of you ate, regardless of what I said yesterday?" He asked sternly.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and grinned.

"You didn't order us _not _to eat, sensei!" Naruto informed the jounin, who raised an eyebrow in interest. "So, we all figured we'd eat anyway!"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah," he agreed. "So much for your intimidation tactic..."

Kakashi eye-smiled as he glanced at the Uchiha boy.

"Is that so?" He questioned. "You four didn't hear what will also happen if you fail to get a bell from me..."

All four of their faces fell, and it was Sakura who nervously asked:

"And what's that, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled.

"Anyone who doesn't get a bell by noon will be tied to this post right here, and will also be sent back to Academy for further training!"

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Like hell we will!" He bellowed. "We'll all get a bell, right guys!?"

Naruto's face fell when he noticed everyone was looking at him grimly.

"What?!" Naruto asked defensively. "We will, won't we?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Baka." He quipped exasperatedly. "Look: there are only _three _bells. That means that one of us is bound to fail!"

Kakashi nodded at Sasuke's explanation.

"Very good, Sasuke!" He cheered. "He's right: one of you will be doomed to go back to the Academy, regardless of how well you do in the test. I'd suggest you take this very seriously, or else your career as a genin will end quite shortly."

All four genin glanced at each other nervously, and then looked back at Kakashi who narrowed his eyes at them in turn.

"I'd also suggest you come at me with the intent to kill." He warned. "Or else, there's no possible way you'll get a bell..."

His proclamation was met by four determined stares. He eye-smiled.

_'Good.' _He thought happily. _'Now let's see if you four understand the 'true' meaning of this test...'_

Kakashi hopped down from his perch and stood in front of the four genin.

"We'll start...NOW."

And with that final statement, Kakashi watched as all four genin quickly vanished into the woods.

The test had begun.

* * *

><p>Naruto scowled as he made his way through the thick foliage of the forest in Training Ground 7. He knew that he needed to get one of those bells, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to take Kakashi down on his own. If Kurama would lend him some chakra...<p>

**"Stop right there!" **Kurama huffed angrily. **"We've gone through this so many times I'm getting sick of it. I. Will. Not. Give. You. My. Chakra!"**

Naruto frowned.

"Stingy fox." He muttered as he leapt from a branch to yet another. Kurama huffed indignantly.

**"Stupid brat."**

Now, Naruto was left to think of another course of action. He briefly thought about conscripting his teammates to help him, but what would happen if the three of them got the bells, and he was the only one who didn't!? He couldn't go back to the Academy. He didn't even technically pass it! How would he graduate!? It wasn't like another Mizuki incident would fall into his lap again!

No. He couldn't ask for his teammates help. He needed to think of another way...Maybe if he just asked for one of his teammate's assistance? Yeah! That would work!

* * *

><p>In another part of the forest, Sasuke was having similar thoughts.<p>

He knew that he couldn't take down Kakashi by himself, but he thought if he could just get someone to run interference for him, he would have a good shot. He would ask Naruto, but he had no idea where his brother went once Kakashi had given them the signal to start. He could go look for him of course, but it would waste valuable time. No, he would need to find someone else to help him. Sasame? No, she was probably still mad at him for telling her to confess to Naruto. He scowled as he remembered their earlier discussion. He didn't mean to make her so upset; he was just pointing out the obvious! If Sasame didn't hurry up and let Naruto know that she liked him as more than a friend, then Ino was going to move in and confess to Naruto first. Naturally, Ino had proclaimed her love for his brother many times before, but even Sasuke knew that a _true _confession was different...

He shook his head and dispelled the thought. Who gave a crap about his brother's love life right now!? He needed to focus. So, Naruto was out, and so was Sasame. That left...

Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken. _Sakura. _He would never admit it, not even to Kami Herself, but Sasuke actually _did _like her. And that was his problem currently. If he enlisted Sakura's help, she was bound to miss out on getting a chance to get a bell while she distracted Kakashi-sensei for him. Sasuke didn't want Sakura to fail, but he didn't have a choice. Perhaps he could try to swipe a bell for both of them when he went in for one. Yeah, that'd work!

Smiling at his plan, Sasuke changed his current direction of travel and sped off, looking for his pink-haired crush. (Not that she's ever know that, of course!)

* * *

><p>Sasame sat in a large tree, overlooking the clearing where Kakashi was currently standing, reading his disgusting excuse for literature. She was tempted to throw a kunai tagged with a paper-bomb at the orange monstrosity, but that would give away her cover.<p>

Sighing, she thought about what she could do. She needed help obviously, but she couldn't risk getting all three of her teammate's assistance. If she did, one of them wouldn't get a bell. It was going to happen anyway, naturally; but Sasame would rather not be held accountable for one of her teammates' failure.

She flinched slightly when Kakashi's visible eye glanced up in her direction.

"Shit." She cursed. "He knows where I am!"

She quickly took off through the trees, glancing back every so often to make sure she wasn't being pursued by her sensei. Naturally, this meant that there were periods where she wasn't looking where she was going, and this meant that it was only a matter of time before she ran into something, or in this case: someone.

"OWWW!" Came a strangled cry as Sasame felt the air return to her lungs. She wasn't sure what she had crashed into, but it had hurt. _A lot_. She blinked painfully up at the blurry face before her, only for her vision to clear to reveal Naruto.

"Sasame-chan, what the hell!?" Naruto cried, only to have his mouth quickly covered by Sasame's hand.

"Naruto-kun," she hissed in reply. "Keep it down! Kakashi-sensei just saw me a few moments ago! I have no doubt that he's probably tailing me now!"

Naruto's brow furrowed as he pushed Sasame's hand away from his mouth.

"Well, now you've led sensei right to me too!" Naruto retorted, only to receive a heated glare from Sasame in turn.

"It's not like I did it on _purpose_!" She shot back. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Look, Sasame-chan," he began slowly. "How about we both work together to get a bell?"

Sasame narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Oh?" She asked. "Why don't you go find Sasuke and ask him to help you?"

Naruto squinted at her in confusion.

"Why would I do that?" He asked in bewilderment. "When you're standing right in front of me?"

Sasame blinked.

"Oh," she said flatly. "You're right."

Naruto smiled winningly.

"'Course I am!" He beamed. "Now what do you say?"

Sasame couldn't help but smile back at the blonde-haired boy.

"Fine," she said. "You've got a deal. But we have to help each other until both of us have a bell, alright?"

Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Sure!" He replied cheerfully. "That was my plan all along!"

Sasame nodded and then glanced back in the direction she had just come from.

"Let's get away from here." She suggested quickly. "I don't know if Kakashi-sensei is nearby, and we don't want to let him get the drop on us!"

Naruto nodded solemnly and the two of them fled further into the forest to come up with a plan of action.

* * *

><p>Sakura cursed as he sped through the forest at top speed. She was completely out of her element here! She had expected this 'assessment test' to be just that: a test of their skills: not a test where they had to place their careers on the line! Then again, Kakashi-sensei had said that his test had a 66% chance of failure...was this why? It seemed impossible to get a bell. Kakashi was a jounin, one of the Leaf Village's elites! There was no way she'd be able to take him on with her skills and come out victorious. No...There had to be something more to this test; something she wasn't seeing...<p>

"Sakura!" Cried a voice, that almost made her stumble on her next leap. She turned and couldn't believe her eyes: Sasuke, in all of his majestic glory had come to find her!

"Oh! Sasuke-kun," She swooned. "I was hoping that you'd-!"

"Sakura, listen up." Sasuke interrupted, a line of sweat rolling down his brow at her antics. Sakura sobered up at once and looked at him. "I need your help..."

Sakura almost went into another fit of swooning, but Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Sakura, seriously: stop!" He demanded, and she complied. "I need your help to get a bell..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her crush. As flattered as she was to have Sasuke seek her out for her assistance, the boy had to know that she was next to useless in a fight. What could he possibly need _her _help for? Why didn't he just go seek out Naruto or Sasame-chan?

"Not that I'm not happy that you came to find me, Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed dejectedly. "But why do you need _my _help? I'm...I'm pretty useless when it comes to this kind of stuff, so-"

"You're not useless!" Sasuke retorted, staring hard at her. She felt her cheeks flush. Did she hear him correctly? Sasuke's onyx eyes bore into hers and she found that she couldn't tear her gaze from them. "I told you the day of our genin exams that you could get stronger if you wanted to! And I know you can! So don't call yourself useless, got it!?"

Sakura felt her breath hitch in her throat, and tried to hold back the happy tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Sasuke apparently realized that his words were having a profound effect on her, because he blushed and then changed the subject abruptly.

"Look: will you help me or not?" He said at last, glancing back at her. Sakura was silent for several moments before she nodded slowly.

"I'm not sure what I can do to help, but I think our chances will be better if we work together to get bells."

She frowned shortly after her statement.

"What about Naruto and Sasame-chan?" She added, looking at the raven-haired boy curiously. "Wouldn't we be better served if we got their help too?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Sakura," he replied. "Remember? One of us is bound to fail this test. I'm hoping that it's not Naruto; and as irritated as I am at Sasame right now, I don't want to see her fail..."

Sakura hung her head dejectedly.

"So...I guess that means I'll have to fail...?"

When Sakura glanced up at Sasuke, she nearly forgot how to breath. His gaze was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was full of disbelief, and a hint of something she couldn't identify...

"Let's go scope out where sensei is," Sasuke replied after breaking his gaze from Sakura's own. "We can plan as we move..."

Sakura couldn't be sure of it, but as they began moving she could've sworn she heard Sasuke mumble:

"You're the last person I want to fail, Sakura..."

* * *

><p>Kakashi giggled as he turned yet another page in his beloved novel.<p>

"Oh, Asami-chan..." He muttered. "You're so...naughty!"

He glanced up at the sky and wondered how his students would cope with the parameters of his test. He knew that it was cruel to pit the four of them against each other like he was; but it was a necessary thing to do. Normally, the other genin squads he had tested in the past failed his bell test. They couldn't grasp the true meaning behind it, and only fought amongst themselves. However, things were different this time around. Not only did he now have an additional student to add to the mix, but all four of his genin were friends. That would make this test that much harder for them to pass. However, if they could figure out what he was really looking for, he was confident all four of them would pass with flying colors. Otherwise: none of them would.

He glanced up lazily when he sensed the approaching chakra signatures of his students. Two were coming from his left, and two were coming from behind him. Kakashi frowned as he went back to his book, thinking about his genin's strategy.

_'The fact that they split off and are coming from different directions means that this won't be a coordinated strike. They've essentially broken off into two separate teams...Oh well, let's see how this all works out...'_

* * *

><p>There was a burst of leaves as Naruto and Sasame leapt down from a nearby tree-branch and landed softly on the ground. Kakashi watched indifferently as both dropped into ready combat stances. He heard another rustle as Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the scene seconds later, both favoring a more defensive position, unlike their teammates.<p>

Kakashi sighed as he placed his book back in his ninja tools pouch and regarded his four students critically.

"Well?" He asked them lazily. "Are you just going to stand there all day, or what?"

He braced himself as all four of his students began to charge at him.

_'Let's see if you four can be the first team that I actually pass!'_

**AN:**** And that's a wrap! I know that I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, but that's writing for you! Haha. Now, I'm sure you noticed this, but I'm beginning to develop the relationships in the story a bit more. For all of you Ino fans out there, don't despair. She'll be back! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and stayed tuned for the next installment! Till then, Afroman007: signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: How're yinz guys doin? Sorry, regional accents suck. Hahaha. Ten points to whoever can point out where I'm from: don't cheat, either - or no points for you. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the conclusion of the bell test: it ends in a different way than canon, but hopefully it reads well. As always, I appreciate those of you that have reviewed to let me know how you like the story: keep it up! Without further ado, I give you: Chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12:**

Kakashi ducked masterfully as Naruto's forward thrust sailed over him, and with a quick adjustment of his shoulder, easily evaded Sasame's attempt at impaling him with a well-timed kunai throw. He glanced quickly in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura, who had decided to hold back when they saw their other two teammates rush in. Kakashi frowned. _'Don't they realize that I'd be a much easier target if all four of them attack in tandem?'_

Kakashi sighed as he easily caught another punch from Naruto, and tossed the boy away from him. _'Apparently not.' _He thought as he used a kunai to deflect another volley of weapons thrown at him by Sasame. He briefly noted that the girl had excellent aim; but she needed to work on her exploitation tactics. Then again, Kakashi _was _a jounin: he wouldn't be caught in such an obvious set-up so easily.

He watched lazily as Naruto staggered to his feet, ad glared at him angrily.

"Dammit!" The blonde-haired boy cursed. "You haven't even moved from that spot!"

Kakashi glanced down, and then back up at his whisker-cheeked student. Naruto was right, of course. But why would he move?

"You're right, Naruto!" He remarked, and then shifted his tone to a chiding voice. "But, why would I? You're just genin after all! You're not a threat to me..."

He felt a small sense of satisfaction as Naruto's face went beet red and the boy revved up to charge him again. Kakashi shook his head as Naruto approached.

_'I'm going to have to work with Naruto when it comes to offensive assaults,' _He mused. _'Does he honestly think he can win every fight by charging blindly at his opponent?!'_

This meant that Kakashi was momentarily stunned when Naruto diverted course at the last second, only for Sasame to appear in his shadow. She tossed three kunai in quick succession at Kakashi, who had no choice but to move; or risk getting hit.

"Just _genin _are we, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sasame with a smile, as she leapt back from Kakashi, and withdrew two more kunai from her hip pouch. Kakashi eye-smiled at her in turn.

"I'll admit that was a pretty good use of misdirection, you two," he complimented. "But: that's not enough to get you a bell!"

Naruto and Sasame glanced at each other, frowns on their faces. Kakashi watched them with indifference as he spared a glance at Sakura and Sasuke, who still had yet to enter the fray.

_'What are they waiting for?' _Kakashi thought suspiciously. _'Perhaps it's time I take the fight to them...'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched with a critical gaze as his brother was tossed this way and that by their jounin sensei. He had expected Kakashi-sensei to be tough, but this was just ridiculous! He seemed to have eyes in the back of his head! He dodged Naruto's attacks from his front and somehow seemed to be able to deflect Sasame's weapons from his blindside at the same time!<p>

He briefly noticed Sakura eyeing him expectantly from the corner of his eye, and shook his head at her. They needed to wait for a golden opportunity to strike. If Sasuke had learned anything from watching their teacher fight so far, it was that they couldn't just charge in and hope for a successful hit. Sasuke's eyes locked on the three silver bells that were dangling from Kakashi's flak jacket, near his waist.

_'I've got to get one!' _Sasuke thought desperately. _'But how can I even get close enough!?'_

He racked his brains for a suitable strategy, but he was coming up with nothing at the moment. Perhaps he could try...?

Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt all the air leave his lungs in one foul swoop. He weakly glanced up, only to see Kakashi right in front of him, his foot extended in a kick. He glanced down at his own stomach, and was not the least bit surprised to see his sensei's foot there. Of course, this all happened in a matter of milliseconds, so when Sasuke was able to think clearly again, he found himself sailing across the training field, until he rolled to a stop.

He slowly blinked away the stars in his field of vision, and watched blearily as Kakashi easily swept Sakura's legs out from under her, leaving her in a heap on the ground. Knowing that he had to get back to the fight as soon as possible, Sasuke staggered to his feet, while massaging his aching ribs.

_'Damn,' _He cursed. _'Kakashi-sensei kicks much harder than Anko-sensei does!'_

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Sasame rejoined the fray and tried to overwhelm Kakashi with a combination of strikes, kicks, and well-timed kunai throws. Sadly, their coordinated efforts weren't enough. Kakashi almost looked bored as he easily evaded everything they threw at him! And then suddenly: Sasuke saw his chance.

* * *

><p>Naruto grit his teeth as his offensive volley of punches and kicks were easily batted aside by Kakashi.<p>

_'For Kami's sake!' _Roared Naruto mentally. _'I can't land a single hit on this guy!'_

Naruto knew coming into this fight that it wouldn't be easy. He knew what a jounin-level ninja was capable of: after all: he had watched two of them go at it when he was only seven-years-old! But Kakashi-sensei was being ridiculous! How was it possible for someone to block multiple strikes, and deflect kunai at the same time; especially when he wasn't even looking in the direction the weapons were coming at him from!

He shared a brief look of bewilderment with Sasame, who leapt back to distance herself from Kakashi. Naruto copied her move, landing a few yards away, and conceding that expending more energy in a melee assault wasn't practical.

His eyes widened when he felt the air around him begin to heat up, and quickly spun around to see something that both annoyed and terrified him at the same time.

Right behind him, a giant fireball was speeding in his direction, courtesy of Sasuke, who had gone as white as a ghost. Naruto leapt out of the way, and wheeled on his brother.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SASUKE!?" He roared in outrage. "ARE YOU TRYING TO ROAST ME ALIVE!?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him in turn.

"You jumped right in my line of fire!" Sasuke retorted angrily. "I would've gotten a great hit on sensei if you wouldn't have messed it up!"

The two of them stared each other down hard, until Sakura broke the tense moment.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun: LOOK OUT!"

Naruto barely had time to blink before he was picked up by the scruff of his shirt, and hurled through the air. As he fell towards a large lake, that was on the other side of the clearing they were fighting in, he thought only one thing.

_'Well...shit.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared at his silver-haired sensei as the man watched Naruto's course through the air, courtesy of his own throw. Kakashi smiled when he heard the satisfying sound of a large splash and turned to face Sasuke.<p>

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with an eye-smile. "I'd give that toss a ten out of ten, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke grit his teeth.

"I'm not going to let you get through _my _guard so easily, sensei!" He hissed, dropping into the Uchiha taijutsu form: the Interceptor Fist. Sasuke knew that his proficiency with the form was only mediocre at best, seeing that the style was best utilized by an Uchiha who had already unlocked their sharingan. This was because the style was better for counter-attacking, which with the sharingan, an Uchiha could do easily because of the predictive capabilities it held.

Kakashi eye-smiled in reply to Sasuke words.

"Who said anything about going 'through' your guard?" Kakashi asked cryptically, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes in confusion.

_'What does he mean by that-?' _

Sasuke got his answer when the ground directly underneath him burst open, to reveal... _another Kakashi!?_

Sasuke felt both of his ankles being grabbed and pulled down on. In less than five seconds, he was buried all the way up to his neck in the ground. He briefly reflected on what a strange sensation it was, to see the world from ground-level...

He then watched with wide eyes as the Kakashi he was speaking to burst into a cloud of smoke.

"A Shadow-Clone!?" Sasuke gasped, only to feel someone pat his head. He glared up at Kakashi, (the real one) who was eye-smiling down at him.

"See, Sasuke," Kakashi chuckled. "You were getting a-'head' of yourself. I didn't have to go 'through' your guard: I simply went 'under' it. You need to be more aware of your surroundings!"

Sasuke felt like crying when he noticed that the string holding the bells on Kakashi's waist were only inches from him as his sensei lectured him. If he could only use his hands!

His sorrow at not being able to grab a bell were abruptly brought to an end when he noticed Sasame throw a horde of kunai and shuriken in Kakashi's direction, (or more precisely: _their _direction). This wasn't an issue for Kakashi, who could move, but Sasuke quickly realized: he had a slight problem in that department...

Luckily for the raven-haired Uchiha, Kakashi was able to lazily deflect every last projectile that flew towards them. He then watched as Kakashi withdrew his own set of kunai, and let them fly at such speeds, they seemed to vanish into thin air as he let them go.

Following the direction of his sensei's toss, Sasuke found himself gaping in shock as Sasame was pinned to a nearby tree by the precise aim of the silver-haired jounin. Sasuke smirked when he realized that Sasame's current appearance was highly reminiscent of a wet-shirt hanging on a clothesline.

_'That's what you get for almost hitting me, Sasame!' _Sasuke thought vindictively; or at least he did, until he noticed a colony of fire-ants near the left side of his face, and they were _not _happy with him. He glanced down and realized that Kakashi had pulled him down right on top of their ant-hill.

Sasuke sighed. _'Well...shit.'_

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed as he walked to the middle of the clearing and observed his students. Naruto was currently pulling himself out of the lake, completely drenched and looking furious. Sasuke was still buried in the ground, and was being assaulted by an angry colony of ants, while Sasame tried; and failed to remove herself from the tree trunk she was currently pinned to. Kakashi then realized that he was missing one student: Sakura, who to his surprise; was nowhere to be seen.<p>

_'There might be hope yet...' _Kakashi mused as he turned to address his other three students.

"You guys are doing a really poor job in securing bells..." He informed them, a taunting tone in his voice. "At this rate: I might just send you all back to the Academy! Kami knows Iruka could probably lecture you on better ways to go about this!"

He eye-smiled when he got a glare from each of his students in turn. Using a sealess shunshin, he vanished from the clearing, desperately hoping that they four of them divulged the true meaning of his test soon: after all, it was almost noon...

* * *

><p>Naruto spat a glob of lake water out of his mouth as he staggered to his feet, dripping from head to toe. He shook out his hair and scowled down at his drenched clothes.<p>

"Well," Naruto muttered bitterly. "I guess I don't have to take a shower today..."

There was a giggle from nearby, and Naruto quickly turned to look at Sakura, who was just emerging from the nearby treeline.

"I don't know, Naruto." She chided. "You smell something awful...I'd still get one!"

Naruto sneered at his pink-haired teammate.

"Ha, ha, Sakura-chan..." He spat back, and then his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute: where were you this whole time!?"

Sakura's eyes momentarily widened, before she replied:

"I realized that all of us were going about this test the wrong way, and that fighting sensei the way we were wasn't going to help us get bells," She explained. "So, I retreated..."

"More like you _ran away_!" Naruto chuckled, causing Sakura to flush angrily.

"Whatever!" She shot back, crossing her arms defiantly. "Anyways: I think I know how to pass this test!"

_That _got Naruto's full attention.

"And how's that?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura smiled brightly and pointed at Sasame and Sasuke.

"Let's get the others free first, and then I'll explain..." She replied.

Naruto nodded, and together, the two of them headed off to free their teammates.

* * *

><p>Kakashi reappeared in the clearing ten minutes later, silently hoping that his genin got the gist of his bell test. If not: he would send them all back to the Academy, regardless of what he had told them earlier. He had no use for a team that couldn't work together; regardless of their chemistry or friendship.<p>

He was surprised when he realized that the clearing was completely empty, save for the hole in the ground where Sasuke was previously buried. He smirked underneath his mask.

_'Things are looking up so far...' _He mused.

Hopefully, the four of them realized that they couldn't defeat him unless they all worked together. As good as he was, even he would have trouble fending off an attack that was well-coordinated from four different fronts...

He sighed when he lazily caught a shuriken right out of thin air.

"Nice try, Sasame," He sighed. "But I already told you..."

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke, and the shuriken in his hand transformed into Naruto, who swung a sweeping kick at the side of his head. Kakashi barely had time to duck underneath it, before he was assaulted by Sasuke, who slid towards him, and then kicked up; hoping to nail him in the stomach. Kakashi batted away the Uchiha boy's foot, but was unprepared for yet another volley of kunai and shuriken that were thrown at him from both his right and left, courtesy of Sakura and Sasame.

Kakashi leapt straight up in the air, only for his one visible eye to widen as the kunai and shuriken seemed to follow him into the air. He briefly caught a glint of silver string that was reflected by the sun's rays and mentally applauded his students' ingenuity.

_'Ninja wire!' _He mused. _'Very clever!'_

He created a single shadow clone to take the hit for him, and used it's solid mass right before the weapons hit it to propel himself away. He landed gracefully back on the ground, only to have to block a well-timed assault by Sasuke and Naruto, who attacked him on either side, forcing him to use both of his hands. He felt something brush by his left side, and heard the distinct jingle of the bells attached to his waist. Rotating quickly, he used his right leg to trip up his unseen assailant, who was revealed to be Sakura. Sakura smiled cheekily at him however, and Kakashi realized that her grab for the bells was a feint. He wheeled around, after pushing off Sasuke and Naruto, to face Sasame, who was currently diving for his waist. Her fingers were inches from grasping the bells, and Kakashi knew he wouldn't be fast enough to block her...

DING, DING!

It all ended in an instant. As if the timer was somehow magnified by a thousand, it's chime rang through the air, signaling the end of the test. Kakashi lowered his stance, as did his four students, who stared at him expectantly. He eye-smiled at them.

"Well, it's noon." He informed them. "Let's go talk, shall we?"

He began walking towards the three wooden stakes on the other side of the clearing, noting as his four students followed him with a forlorn expression on each of their faces.

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced at Kakashi with a bewildered expression as the silver-haired jounin finished tying up Sakura to one of the wooden posts.<p>

"Uh, sensei?" Naruto asked weakly. "Why are you tying Sakura-chan up?"

Kakashi turned away from Sakura, who was struggling against her bonds (albeit uselessly) and addressed him.

"Take a seat everyone," He replied, gesturing to the grass. "I'm going to tell you how you did."

Naruto sat down, and shared a quick glance with Sasuke and Sasame, who looked equally as confused as he did. He then turned his attention back to Kakashi, who was examining all three of them critically.

"The reason Sakura is tied up is because if not for her, none of you would've figured out the whole point of this test. Therefore, she's being punished for telling you three what you should've figured out on your own..." Kakashi explained, while the genin nodded in understanding. "All four of you have unique talents, and are very well-rounded for ninja your age..."

Naruto shared a brief smile with his teammates before Kakashi cleared his throat loudly, causing him to focus back on the silver-haired man.

"However," Kakashi continued. "I am convinced that none of you are cut out to be ninja."

Naruto felt as if his whole world had come crashing down all around him.

"WHAT!?" He bellowed, leaping to his feet in outrage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, KAKASHI-SENSEI!? WE ALL WORKED TOGETHER TO GET THE BELLS! THAT WAS WHAT YOU WANTED RIGHT?! TEAMWORK!"

Sakura added her two ryo to the argument as well.

"That's right, Kakashi-sensei!" She cried. "Sure: I was the one who figured out what the true meaning behind the test was; but I couldn't have done anything about it if the others didn't agree to work with me!"

Kakashi simply shook his head.

"I don't care if you figured out the meaning." He explained sternly. "You still don't understand what it means to be a united team. As of now, I'm formally requesting that all four of you are sent back to the Academy for further training."

Naruto watched as Kakashi began to walk away, withdrawing his orange book as he did so. Naruto felt a surge of anger course through him. It wasn't fair! They did everything the jounin had asked for right!? Besides: how were they supposed to prove that they understood what working as a united team meant, if teamwork wasn't the answer!?

"SO THAT'S IT!?" Naruto called after Kakashi, who stopped to look at him. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!? AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Kakashi shrugged as he began to read his book.

"I really don't care what the four of you do now," He replied nonchalantly. "And as for where I'm going: I'm going to report to Lord Hokage that Team 7 has failed my test..."

Naruto balled his fists in outrage. He couldn't believe that this was the end of his ninja career! It had only been two days long!

He watched despondently as Kakashi vanished, via shunshin, from the training ground, leaving the four of them alone, depressed, and feeling utterly defeated.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned to his friends and hung his head.<p>

"Well, this sucks!" He spat, kicking at the ground angrily. "All of that work: for nothing!"

Sasuke grunted as he undid the ropes tying Sakura to the wooden post.

"Tell me about it," he replied bitterly. "Some test that was: according to Kakashi-sensei's standards, it's impossible to pass!"

Sakura nodded in agreement, after thanking Sasuke for freeing her.

"I'm sorry guys," she said sadly. "I was positive that was what sensei wanted to see...It's all my fault..."

Sasame waved aside Sakura's apology, and looked dejectedly up at the sky.

"Don't apologize, Sakura-chan," she sighed. "If it weren't for you, he would've just failed us for not even thinking to work as a team. At least this way we completed half of his requirements..."

Naruto kicked at the ground again, and then gazed morosely at his teammates.

"So, what now?" He asked them. "I really hate the idea of going back to the Academy. How am I supposed to pass?! I can't do the Clone Jutsu!"

Sasuke nodded.

"And, I don't want to have to endure Iruka-sensei's boring lectures for another year..."

Sasame chuckled as she lowered her gaze to look at him.

"I agree with you, Sasuke..." She said, and Naruto noticed a hint of something in her eyes that he couldn't make out; was it an apologetic expression? Whatever it was, Sasuke seemed to understand her sentiment, because he smiled in turn.

"Sorry about before, Sasame." He said softly, and the girl shook her head.

"It's my fault for getting mad," she replied. "You were just trying to give me advice and I went overboard..."

Sakura blinked and glanced between the two of them in bewilderment.

"What are you two talking about!?" She inquired, and Naruto couldn't help but agree. Both simply waved the question off dismissively, and Sasuke tactfully changed the subject.

"Well, if we have to go back to the Academy, maybe we can learn what Kakashi-sensei meant by understanding what it means to be a united team..."

Naruto was conflicted. He really wished there was another way for them to pass Kakashi's test. He wanted to become a genin more than anything! He wanted to start making his parents proud by following in their footsteps...Now, it seemed as if his dream would be delayed. Naruto's eyes widened in realization. Just because they didn't pass Kakashi's test didn't mean that they could _never _become ninja! Their sensei had given them a loophole! They could try again next year!

Naruto grinned as he looked at his friends, who all regarded him strangely.

"Naruto," began Sakura uncertainly. "Why are you smiling? It's creepy..."

Naruto let out a hearty laugh.

"Guys, I just figured something out!" He explained happily. "We can still become ninja: we just have to wait another year! Then, we can try again!"

Sasuke frowned at his brother's explanation.

"That might be true, Naruto," he began with a frustrated sigh. "But what if we just end up doing the same thing..."

Naruto shook his head and spread out his arms, as if Sasuke's point was completely asinine.

"Then we'll all get so much better that it won't happen this way next year!"

Sasame smiled softly at him.

"If we work hard at the Academy, we can pass Kakashi's test, as a better team! I can roll with that!" She replied.

Sakura shook her head sadly.

"But what if we're not all on the same team next year?" She asked, being the voice of reason in the group. This caused everyone to frown, and the depressing atmosphere threatened to overtake their momentary elation once again.

It was Sasuke who answered Sakura's question.

"Who cares?" He replied with a grin. "We'll make sure that we work hard with whomever is on our team when we get reassigned: that's all we can do, right?"

He glanced around at everyone, who slowly began to smile as they accepted the reality of the situation they were currently in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, a happy smile on her face.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion of smoke, and Kakashi reappeared, looking thoroughly pissed. He marched towards them, a menacing aura surrounding his body.

**"YOU FOUR...!" **He began in a deadly tone as he approached, causing the four genin to recoil in shock. He closed in on them and towered over them, anger leaking out from his pores.

"PASS." He finished happily.

* * *

><p>No one said a word as they looked at the silver-haired jounin, who now wore a happy expression on his masked face.<p>

"Say what now?" Naruto asked in bewilderment, causing Kakashi to chuckle merrily.

"You pass!" He repeated. "I'm very happy to announce that the four of you are now Team 7!"

Naruto blinked and stared at his friends, who all looked at one another with varying degrees of confusion etched upon their faces. And then, suddenly, the full scope of Kakashi's words seemed to settle on the four of them.

"WAIT!" Naruto screamed. "WE DID!?"

Kakashi winced at Naruto's volume, but nodded affirmatively.

"You guys finally understood what I meant by working as a _united_ team." Kakashi explained. "I told you that you would all go back to the Academy, because I wanted to find out if you guys would immediately begin to blame each other for failing. A real team can't operate that way. Instead: you all put your heads together and tried to figure out what to do about it. That kind of reasoning is crucial in the field of work we're in. If you say, mess up on a mission, it's imperative that you all think and agree on a plan of action _together. _There are no lone wolves on a squad. Everyone has to look out for one another. It's also not enough to simply come up with a plan and work together to achieve it. Everyone involved needs to be completely united in thought, and feeling. That's what I mean by a _united _team..."

There was a unanimous nod of understanding amongst the genin as Kakashi's words began to sink in. Kakashi then turned to Sasuke and eye-smiled.

"I especially liked what you said Sasuke," Kakashi added, causing the Uchiha boy to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You said it wouldn't matter if you were all placed on different teams next year as long as you worked hard to cooperate with them. That's the kind of thinking that Konoha needs more of!"

Sasuke flushed slightly in embarrassment, but he smiled at the praise.

Sasame crossed her arms in thought for several moments before she asked:

"What would've happened if we didn't come to this conclusion, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi turned to look at her and shrugged.

"Exactly what I had threatened you with." He replied casually. "I have no need for a team that doesn't understand how to work together as a united unit."

Sasame's face paled, as did Naruto's. They had been so close to going back to the Academy. Too close.

* * *

><p>Kakashi smiled as he glanced at the four genin before him. He could work with this. He definitely could. He was also relieved that he didn't have to fail the four of them. With the proper training and guidance, the four of them could become something truly special!<p>

"Tomorrow we'll begin duties as an official genin squad of Konoha!" Kakashi announced happily. "We'll meet at the Hokage Tower at 0900 hours!"

Kakashi watched as Naruto broke into a happy dance, while Sasuke tried to look cool and collected. He was sure the boy was dying to hop around like his teammate, but couldn't have his image tarnished. Sakura leapt up and down in excitement with Sasame, who looked like she would explode from elation. Kakashi couldn't blame them. They had achieved something no one else in the history of Konoha had ever done: they passed his infamous bell test.

_'Sensei, Obito, Rin...' _Thought Kakashi._ 'What would you say if you were here?' _

Kakashi couldn't be sure, but he was almost positive he heard an answer on the wind that both confused him and made him laugh in agreement.

It said:

_'Buy some earplugs...Because Naruto-kun has a habit of being VERY loud...'_

**AN:**** And there it is! I had to change the canon ending of the story, since all four genin ate before taking the test, so the whole boxed lunch thing wouldn't have worked. Also, for those of you who were expecting Kakashi to quote Obito: wait for it. It's coming later on in the story, and it will have a lot more meaning when it's said. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and expect for some new twists and turns to come in next chapter. The Shadow will return (in it's own way) and there will be a time-skip to my favorite arc: Wave. Till next time! Afroman007, signing out! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**** What's going on guys! Afroman007 back with yet another chapter! Just wanted to say I appreciate all of you that continue to review and let me know what you think of the story thus far: good or bad. It all helps me further myself as a writer, and make fiction that you guys will hopefully enjoy! Anyways, we're now at the first part of the Wave Arc, which is my favorite arc of the original series. As for Haku and Zabuza: any thoughts on what should happen to them? I already have some options in mind, but I would love to hear from you guys as well! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13:**

A slithering form made it's way quickly through the underbrush of a thick forest, making nary a sound as it went. It's sojourn was so silent, not even the many animals that populated the foliage nearby were alerted to it's presence. On it went, progressing over thick tree roots, and underneath thick clumps of bushes, until it arrived in a small clearing where a figure stood, staring absentmindedly at the full moon in the night sky.

"What, Kage?" The Shadow asked blankly, as it continued to stare at the sky.

The slithering mass began to morph until it took on the form of a humanoid silhouette, and then addressed it's master.

"_Master_," it began in a low, but gleeful hiss. _"Naruto-kun and his team have successfully made it to the Land of Waves..."_

The shadow lowered it's gaze from the moon, it's white mask reflecting eerily in the lunar light.

"Then let's get going: shall we?" It replied, a hint of excitement in it's tone. "I simply can't wait to see how we can help Naruto-kun's progress along..."

Kage sniggered as it began to reassemble into the shadowy cloak of it's master until it was completely indistinguishable from the masked figure's ensemble.

_'Me either, Master...' _Came the eerie reply of Kage. ' _Me either...'_

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the busy mid-day streets of Konoha, his team by his side as they made their way to the Hokage Tower to report their latest mission completion. It had been a full week since Team 7 had been formed, and a lot had transpired between then and now.<p>

One of the brighter points in Naruto's week was meeting the grandson of the Third Hokage: Konohamaru Sarutobi. The two had met when Naruto was meeting with the Old Man to tell him about his team's success at passing Kakashi-sensei's test. Of course, Naruto was aware that the Old Man knew the whole story already (courtesy of Kakashi) but Naruto still felt compelled to let the elderly Hokage know of their exploits in the test regardless. Naruto had been halfway through recounting what had happened after he had been unceremoniously tossed into a lake by Kakashi when the door to the office burst open, giving Naruto his first look at Konohamaru.

The boy had short, spiky brown hair and black colored eyes. He appeared to have a chip in his tooth, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder how that had happened. Looking more closely at the boy's appearance, he surmised that he was at least eight or nine years old. He wore a yellow shirt that had the Konoha leave emblazoned upon it in red, gray shorts, and a long blue scarf. On his head, the boy donned a strange looking helmet that had an orange frowning face sticker on the right side, a red circle on the left, and was parted on the very top so that his spiky hair could poke out. All in all, Naruto thought the boy looked ridiculous.

Naruto was completely content to ignore the boy's interruption and continue his thrilling anecdote about his test, but it appeared that Konohamaru would have none of it. The boy made his presence known by loudly declaring that today would be the day he would take down his grandfather and become the Hokage, and quickly withdrew three wooden shuriken. Naruto (who couldn't have found the situation any more amusing) allowed the boy to rush past him and continue his blundering assault on the Old Man, only to watch as Konohamaru tripped on his own scarf and fell flat on his face. Naruto burst out in gales of raucous laughter, only for Konohamaru to accuse him of tripping him. The two got into an argument, that ended with Konohamaru claiming that Naruto wouldn't wallop him in the head, because he was the Third's grandson. Naruto (who was now pissed at the boy's cocky attitude) quickly asserted his lack of caring on the matter of the boy's heritage by walloping him in the head, and walking out in a huff. Naruto didn't get too far before a man wearing glasses reprimanded him for his behavior. The man's name was Ebisu , and he was a grade-A jackass, in Naruto's opinion. With one glance Naruto could tell that the man resented him for holding Kurama inside him. Ebisu was also Konohamaru's private instructor, and made a point to tell his student (in Naruto's presence) that the only shortcut for him to become Hokage would be following his teachings.

Naruto had to resist the urge to scoff at the man. Anko-sensei had told him long ago that there weren't any shortcuts to becoming a great ninja, and that one had to sacrifice every drop of blood, sweat, and tears they could to reach such a lofty goal. Having enough of the two of them, Naruto bid farewell to the Old Man, and decided to take a walk around the village.

He didn't get far before he discovered that Konohamaru was following him. The boy had tried; and failed to disguise himself with a sheet that was painted to resemble fence paneling, but the stupid brat had failed to realize that he was holding the sheet the wrong way. Naruto sweat-dropped at the boy's blatant idiocy, before pointing him out. Despite being discovered, (and insulted by Naruto) Konohamaru wanted Naruto to teach him how he had managed to steal the Forbidden Scroll from his grandfather's house. Naruto was unwilling to teach the boy anything; seeing that he was still embarrassed and thoroughly ashamed for his actions concerning that incident. Konohamaru however, wouldn't be swayed, so it was with a great amount of hesitation that Naruto humored the boy by teaching him a few things about stealth.

As Naruto spent time with the young Sarutobi boy, Konohamaru began to grow on him. He found out that Konohamaru just wanted to be accepted as himself, and not just as the Third Hokage's 'Honorable Grandson'. Naruto could sympathize: he too wanted recognition for just being 'Naruto', and not the Kyuubi container the majority of the village saw him as. The two easily connected, and it wasn't long after that Konohamaru began calling Naruto 'nii-chan' or Older Brother, much to Naruto's surprise.

Their camaraderie was short-lived however. Ebisu soon appeared and reprimanded Konohamaru for hanging around scum like Naruto. Naruto, not one to take an insult lying down, soon used his patent Shadow Clone Technique to surround Ebisu, who remained unimpressed. The Tokebetsu Jounin scoffed at Naruto's attempt to intimidate him; claiming that he was not as weak as the traitorous Mizuki. Naruto turned the tables on Ebisu by using a new jutsu he had created, after getting his hands on a copy of the same book Kakashi-sensei was always reading. He named his technique the Harem Technique, which was a combination of his Shadow-Clone Technique and the Transformation Technique. He turned his clones into identical, busty females and had them assault Ebisu, who revealed his inner-pervert by bursting into a huge nosebleed and passing out.

Naruto then passed on the same advice Anko had given to him at Konohamaru's age, by telling him that there weren't any shortcuts on the path to becoming a great ninja, and that he would have to work hard to achieve his goal. Naruto had no idea at the time how big of an effect his words had on the young boy, who readily agreed to stop trying to take the easy way out to becoming stronger. Naruto left Konohamaru, happy to have made a new friend, and prove to Ebisu that he was more than just Kurama's container.

Another highlight of Naruto's week was his first 'official' mission as a member of Team 7 with Sasuke, Sakura, and Sasame. Although, looking back on it, Naruto could hardly call it a _mission. _It would be better described as a 'pain-in-the-ass chore'. This 'chore' was catching Tora, the cat of the Fire Daimyo's wife. Naruto couldn't help but ask (when they were assigned the mission) how the hell a cat managed to escape from the Fire Country's capital and then make it all the way to Konoha without being eaten alive. His question was given even more prominence when Kakashi idly commented that Tora had a habit of escaping quite often, only adding to Naruto's bewilderment. Nevertheless, Team 7 spent the better part of four hours chasing the demon-cat across the streets, alleys, and parks of the village. When Tora was finally caught, it scratched Naruto and Sasuke so much that they resembled training posts that were used for ninja-wire practice. Needless to say, the male members of Team 7 now held strong aversions towards all feline creatures.

The biggest highlight of Naruto's week, and in his opinion: the most prominent) was finishing the book his mother, Kushina, had left him about their clan: the Uzumaki. Naruto had spent hours upon hours in his room simply reading up on the history of the clan and the many achievements they had accomplished throughout the years. He was saddened to learn that during the Second Great Shinobi War, the combined forces of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri launched an attack on the Uzumaki Clan's ancestral home of Uzushiogakure: or the Whirlpool Village, and completely decimated the clan, save for a handful of survivors. This left little to no hope in Naruto's mind that he had any surviving relatives. His spirits were buoyed however when he remembered that he would _always _have a family in the Uchiha, who treated him like he was one of them. The revelation of the history of his clan also instilled an intense desire to learn the art of fuinjutsu in Naruto. The Uzumaki were renowned for their skill in the art, and Naruto recalled that his father, the Fourth Hokage, was also well-known for his sealing prowess. This was further proven by the fact that Naruto's father was also the very same person who managed to seal Kurama into his gut.

* * *

><p>The five of the continued walking, as they steadily began to see the large red facade of the Hokage Tower come into view. Naruto turned to look at his brother, who was pouting about something.<p>

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called, gaining the Uchiha boy's attention at once. "Why the long face?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"You know when we became genin," Sasuke whispered, trying to not be overheard by Kakashi, who was merrily reading his book. "I thought that we'd be doing exciting missions, and stuff like that! So far it's been-"

"Boring?" Finished Sasame, who fell back from Sakura to chime into the conversation. Sasuke nodded glumly, only to receive a sympathetic look from the orange-haired girl. "I agree: why do we have to do chores for the villagers? Catching a cat, pulling weeds: it's hardly something that ninja should be doing, right?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. He was excited about becoming a genin, because he too thought that they would be doing things like catching bandits, or saving princesses! However, this was far from the truth. So far, Team 7 had completed three mission, all of which were nothing more than meaningless and boring tasks. He wanted action! Drama! Excitement! And he knew just how to get it!

"When we see the Old Man," Naruto began quietly, causing both of his teammates to look at him. "Let me do all the talking...Sakura!"

Naruto called out to his other teammate, who was trying; with little success to read Kakashi's book over his shoulder. She turned to look at the three of them suspiciously, before falling back to walk with them. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She asked. Naruto whispered his idea to the pinkette, who frowned.

"Seriously, Naruto?" She asked uncertainly. "What makes you think that will work?"

Naruto grinned and shot the girl a thumbs-up.

"Just trust me!" He assured, although Sakura looked far from convinced. She let out a long sigh and shook her head.

"If you say so, Naruto..." She replied slowly. "But if it goes south, I never heard this plan."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't worry," he reassured Sakura, who looked at him. "Naruto is good with this kind of stuff. He gets Mom to cave every single time..."

Naruto nodded sagely in agreement.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Sasuke." He said with a grin. "Now, let's put my idea into-"

Naruto stopped talking when he noticed that Kakashi was now in their tight clump, and listening intently. Naruto paled when he realized that he had not even noticed the man had stopped walking in front of them. Kakashi eye-smiled as he scanned their faces.

"What's this plan that you're going on about?" He asked curiously. "I want to know! Tell me! Tell me!"

All four genin sweat-dropped at their sensei's childish antics.

"Don't worry about it, Kakashi-sensei!" Sasame said awkwardly. "Let's just go report that we finished our mission, shall we?"

Kakashi stared at the four of them with a deadpan look for several moments before he eye-smiled again and nodded. All four of the genin heaved a sigh of relief when as they watched Kakashi begin walking in front of them again. Naruto had no doubt that the silver-haired jounin wouldn't approve of his method to get a better mission...But it's not like it would stop him.

* * *

><p>When the five of them arrived in the mission hall, they immediately made their way towards Sarutobi, who was sitting at a long table with Iruka at his side, looking over mission reports. The old Hokage looked up and smiled when he caught sight of Team 7 approaching him.<p>

"Ah, Team 7!" He began happily, as he folded his hands on the table. "Have you completed your mission already?"

Kakashi eye-smiled as he withdrew a small scroll from his flak jacket pocket.

"Mission to Cut the Grass of Watanabe-san's yard is a success, Lord Third." He chimed, handing the scroll over to the Hokage, who in turn, handed it to Iruka.

Sarutobi nodded, and began to shift through a pile of similar small scrolls.

"Very good," he replied, as he examined different scroll's contents. "Let's see: we have clearing a field outside the village for planting, walking the dogs in the Inuzuka kennel, and..."

"NO THANK YOU!" Bellowed Naruto, cutting Sarutobi off abruptly. The Hokage looked up at the blonde-haired genin in astonishment. Naruto however, continued on:

"We're tired of these stupid chores, Old Man!" He continued. "We want something more fitting of our prowess as ninja! Give us a harder mission!"

Sarutobi blinked and looked at Kakashi, who went right back to reading his book, as if he wasn't a part of the conversation at hand. Iruka however, was having none of Naruto's blatant disrespect.

"You idiot!" He admonished. "You guys are freshly-graduated genin! D-Rank missions are the most you can aspire to right now! And don't address your superiors in such a flippant manner, Naruto! I taught you better than that!"

Naruto simply pouted and crossed his arms defiantly. Sasuke kicked absentmindedly at the ground, while Sasame giggled at Naruto's expression. Sakura was blushing profusely and glaring hard at the ground, as if tying to teleport anywhere but where she currently was. Sarutobi bobbed his head in agreement to Iruka's lashing remark.

"Iruka-kun is right, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi began in lecturing tone. "You see: the mission ranks are put in place so that ninja will be assigned tasks based on their ability to complete them. Jounin usually are given A and B-ranked missions, while Chuunin are usually assigned B and C-ranks. Since you four are genin, you do D-ranks, the lowest grade of mission; but they are still important to the infrastructure of the village. Why, if these missions were not taken and completed, it could potentially-"

Sarutobi looked at the genin and sweat-dropped at the sight before him.

"Hey Sasuke, we had Ichiraku's yesterday for dinner," Naruto was saying, not paying the least amount of attention to Sarutobi's lecture on ranks. "So, maybe we should try that sushi place down the road..."

Sakura chimed in.

"I love that place!" She chirped. "If you guys decide to go there, I'll come with you!"

Sasuke frowned.

"Do they have any sushi that has tomatoes in it?" he asked hopefully. "I like tomatoes..."

Sasame was also a part of the 'Let's ignore the Hokage's wise lecture group' and threw in her two ryo.

"I think they make something that has tomatoes in it, Sasuke..." She added, putting on a thoughtful face. "Yeah: I'm almost positive-!"

Iruka slammed his hands down on the table and glared at his former students.

"YOU LOT!" He bellowed. "SHUT UP, AND PAY ATTENTION WHEN YOUR HOKAGE IS ADDRESSING YOU!"

Naruto cleaned out his ear and looked tiredly at the scarred chuunin instructor.

"Blah, blah," he droned, flicking a bit of 'something' off of his finger lazily. "We've heard this lecture before Iruka-sensei, and the fact remains: we won't be swayed. We want a harder mission!"

Iruka looked about ready to blow his top, but with a placating hand on the shoulder from Sarutobi, the chuunin calmed himself and sat back down. Sarutobi examined the four genin before him critically, before he sighed and shook his head slowly in resignation.

"Kakashi," said Sarutobi looking at the silver-haired man, who raised his head from his book in attention. "Do you believe your team is ready for a harder mission?"

Kakashi glanced down at his team, all of whom were looking at him with an expression that clearly said: 'Say yes. Or else.' He looked back at Sarutobi and nodded.

"I believe Team 7 is ready for a higher-ranked mission, Lord Third," Kakashi replied lazily. "In fact: it might be good for them to experience what a _real _ninja mission is like..."

Iruka's jaw unhinged in shock.

"B-But, Kakashi!" He stammered helplessly. "They're only genin! They _just _graduated. Surely: you can't be serious-!"

Kakashi sent a stern gaze Iruka's way, making the chuunin slightly recoil.

"They aren't your cute little students anymore, Iruka." He stated plainly. "They are now soldiers under my command. If I say that they're ready, I won't have my authority challenged..."

Iruka gulped, nodded, and then stared down at the desk despondently. Sarutobi shot the chuunin a quick look of sympathy. He understood that Iruka was just looking out for his former students. After all: the real world was a dangerous place. He agreed with the chuunin's apprehension as well, but he wasn't about to start a long debate with Kakashi about his assessment of his team's capacity to get the job done...

"Very well, Kakashi." Sarutobi stated with a sigh. "Iruka: go and fetch Tazuna, please..."

Iruka nodded glumly and got up slowly from the table. He sauntered out a side door and reappeared with an older man, who was brandishing a bottle of sake in his hand.

The man had gray hair, and a long beard. His eyes were dark-colored, and concealed slightly by the rounded glasses he wore, that drooped slightly on the bridge of his nose. He wore a v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. For some reason, he carried a towel around his neck as well. His cheeks were tinged a bright pink, and he reeked of alcohol, so much so that Naruto stumbled away from the man in revulsion.

"Are you kidding me?" He hiccuped as he examined the four genin in front of him. "You're giving me a short and loud blonde brat, a kid with duck-butt hair,(Naruto sniggered at the drunk's comment, even though; he too was just insulted) a girl who doesn't even look like a ninja (Sasame growled), and another girl with pink hair!? How can ninja have pink hair!?"

Everyone glanced at Sakura curiously and she blushed, mumbling something that sounded like: 'It's from my father's side, don't ask me about it...'

Tazuna took a long swig of his bottle and burped. He then narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"This is a joke, right?" he slurred. "You can't honestly expect me to put my life, and my bridge's well-being in the hands of four kids and one ninja!"

Naruto felt a surge of anger course through him. Who did this geezer think he was! However, Sarutobi quickly dissolved the tension.

"Don't worry, Tazuna-san." He assured. "Team 7 is more than capable of handling the parameters of this mission; I assure you..."

Tazuna shrugged and took another swig from his bottle.

"Fine then," he said. "I'm Tazuna, and I'm a maker of super-awesome bridges. I expect you to protect me as you escort me back to my home in the Land of the Waves so I can complete my super-awesome bridge!"

Naruto sweat-dropped and looked at Sasuke who was doing the same.

"Why does he keep saying 'super-awesome'?" Naruto whispered. "Is he five?"

Sasuke sniggered, and Tazuna sent both boys a drunken scowl of indignation.

Kakashi nodded at Tazuna and then turned to address his team.

"Alright, you heard the man," he began officially. "We'll meet tomorrow morning at the Northern Gate at 0800 hours: pack at least two weeks worth of provisions, along with anything else you think you might need. Since Tazuna is a civilian, we''ll be traveling by foot."

The four genin nodded in understanding.

Naruto felt a surge of excitement wash over him. His first real mission! He had to make sure he showed Tazuna that he was more than capable of protecting him, and prove that he was a great ninja in the making! He glanced at Tazuna who seemed to be worrying his lower lip for some reason, which Naruto found odd. Focusing his senses at the man he was overwhelmed by a feeling of trepidation rolling off the man in waves.

_'What is Tazuna freaking out about?' _Naruto wondered suspiciously, only to hear Kurama pipe up in his mind.

**"I don't know, brat." **The fox answered in a bored tone. **"But be careful: I get the feeling that there's more to this mission than we've been told..."**

Naruto nodded, and then turned to his teammates with a goofy grin.

"So?" He began. "Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

Sasuke frowned.

"I thought you said that we should go get sushi?" He replied, cocking an eyebrow. Naruto waved aside Sasuke's point.

"Yeah, I know," he went on. "But I want to get ramen now!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shared a knowing look with Sasame.

"Too bad, Naruto." She quipped. "We're all going to get sushi. You can either come with us, or go to Ichiraku's yourself! We're tired of eating ramen all the time!"

Naruto gasped dramatically and grasped his chest, as if having a heart-attack.

"Say it isn't so!" He cried. "Such blasphemy!"

Sasuke, Sasame, and Sakura all sweat-dropped at the boy's antics and started walking towards the exit. Naruto frowned and put on a pouting expression as he followed.

"I shouldn't have brought up the sushi thing, huh?" He moped.

Kurama chuckled.

**"Nope." **He replied. **"But, you have a habit of opening that big mouth of yours before thinking things through. I for one find it endearing how you seem to mess things up for yourself all the time!"**

Naruto scowled.

_'Shut up, Kurama!'_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the North Gate, and looked around expectantly for any sign of their client, sensei, and other two teammates; only to find that they were the first one's there.<p>

"Well, this stinks!" Naruto pouted, as he took a seat on a nearby bench, Sasuke sitting down next to him. "I thought that we'd be the last one's here!"

Sasuke snorted and shot Naruto an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding?" He shot back with a raised eyebrow. "Kaa-san practically pushed us out the front door this morning so we wouldn't see her cry!"

Naruto nodded glumly. Mikoto was both ecstatic and anguished to find out that the two of them were leaving on a two-week long mission. She had worried over them the entire morning, constantly reminding them to listen to their sensei, make sure they were careful, and (much to the two boy's indignation) reminded them to change their underwear daily. Itachi had laughed the entire time, although he did throw out a good bit of advice here and there as the two of them were harassed by Mikoto. About halfway through brushing their teeth, Mikoto had insisted that they get going or else they'd be late. And now, here they were: the first two members of Team 7 to arrive...

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei will show up on time?" Sasuke asked in a rhetorical tone, knowing full well that their sensei wouldn't. Naruto didn't even dignify the asinine question with an answer. Kakashi had proven that his habitual-lateness would not be going away any time soon. Their last three missions had been drawn out by three extra hours each time, as they had to wait for the silver-haired jounin to begin.

A few minutes later, Sasame and Sakura arrived together, chatting about something. They abruptly stopped when they came into view of Naruto and Sasuke, piquing Naruto's suspicion.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Sasame and Sakura both blushed slightly, and quickly averted their gaze from him.

"So...?" Began Sakura, looking up at the large wooden gate for lack of something better to do. "Where's Tazuna-san and Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke, who was trying to make himself look uninterested by the girl's prior conversation, snorted.

"You know Kakashi-sensei..." he droned. "We'll be here for a while. Might as well get comfortable-"

"Now, now," came a familiar voice from next to Sasuke on the bench, causing the raven-haired Uchiha to jump in surprise. "That's not very nice! I'm here, aren't I?"

Naruto wheeled around to come face to face with Kakashi, who eye-smiled at him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" He bellowed, causing many people passing by to glare ruefully at him. "YOU'RE ON TIME!? HAS HELL FROZEN OVER!?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

_'I'm not respected at all, it seems...' _He thought dejectedly.

Sakura turned her gaze and examined their surroundings carefully.

"Where's Tazuna-san?" She asked, causing everyone else (sans Kakashi) to look around as well.

"I'm right here, girlie..." Came the voice of the bridge builder, who staggered up to them from a nearby bar. Naruto pinched his nose as the strong smell of booze wafted off the man.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking, Tazuna-san?" Asked Sasame, who was also trying not to gag at the man's odor. Tazuna grinned as he produced a new bottle of sake from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Nah!" He chuckled. "It's always a good time to drink! Especially if I have to travel with you guys!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily at the man's jibe, but didn't comment.

Kakashi clapped his hands together, getting his team and Tazuna's attention.

"Let's get moving, shall we?" He said merrily. "We've got a lot of ground to cover!"

Naruto felt his irritation at Tazuna evaporate at once, only to be replaced by rising elation at leaving the village.

"YOSH!" He cried. "LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed dejectedly as he walked down the road with his team and the grumpy drunkard. Their exciting mission so far had turned out to be anything but. Nothing had happened since they had left the village two hours ago, save for passing by an occasional merchant who was traveling the opposite direction to the village.<p>

Naruto groaned in irritation.

"ARRGGHH!" He cried, grasping at his hair. "This is so _boring!_ When is something gonna happen!?"

Kakashi glanced back at Naruto from his book and shook his head.

"Naruto," he chided. "This is only a C-rank mission. That means that at most: the only thing we'll have to worry about are bandits; and even that's a rarity..."

Sasuke slumped slightly from beside Naruto.

"Damn," he hissed, kicking a rock in his path. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded before going back to his book. Sakura however, kept the jounin from enjoying his literature by posing yet another question.

"Are there ninja in the Land of Waves, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked curiously. Naruto glanced at Kakashi, eager to know if there was even a slim possibility they would get to encounter foreign ninja. Kakashi once more shook his head.

"Not in the Land of Waves." He answered plainly. "From what I know of the place, it's a fishing nation..."

Tazuna burped and glared at Kakashi.

"Hey!" He retorted indignantly. "We do more than fish!"

Kakashi eye-smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he replied. "I'm sure you do! I'm just repeating what I've read!"

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she turned to look at Sasame, who was taking in the sights around them with a rather bored expression on her face.

"That's a relief!" Sakura chirped. "I don't feel too confident about facing enemy ninja on my first real mission!"

Sasame smiled and nodded.

"I'm not scared of it," she replied. "But, I agree: it wouldn't be too great of a situation for us to find ourselves in..."

Naruto watched idly as Tazuna seemed to stiffen slightly at Sakura's comment. He narrowed his eyes at the older man.

_'There it is again!' _He mused suspiciously. _'What is that geezer's deal?'_

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sudden tugging sensation that he equated with Kurama trying to speak with him. Curious as to what his friend wanted Naruto humored him.

_'What's up, Kurama?' _Naruto asked.

**"Be on high alert, Naruto." **Kurama advised. Naruto instantly grew serious. Kurama only called Naruto by name when he was concerned about something. **"I'm picking up negative intentions from nearby, along with chakra signatures; two of them to be exact."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he scanned their surroundings. In front of him, on the road, he could only see a lone puddle, and to either side was nothing but wooded forest.

_'Thanks, Kurama.' _Replied Naruto solemnly. _'I'll let the others know.' _

Kurama grunted in reply and then closed the mental link between them.

Naruto shot Sasuke a serious look that the Uchiha boy quickly translated as trouble. He nodded and subtly slipped his hand towards his kunai pouch. Satisfied with Sasuke's thinking, Naruto sped up to inform Sakura and Sasame, who both gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you certain, Naruto-kun?" Sasame asked in shock. "But, Kakashi-sensei just said-!"

"I know what Kakashi-sensei said, Sasame-chan!" Naruto quipped back. "But, just be on high-alert! Kurama wouldn't lie about this kind of thing! And now that I think about it: I can feel negative intentions coming from nearby as well..."

Sakura gulped and quickly looked around, only to be stopped by Sasame who shook her head quickly.

"Don't look so obvious, Sakura-chan." She whispered. "Or else, they might know that we're onto them: wherever they are..."

Sakura nodded, and forced her gaze directly ahead, although her hands trembled slightly. Sasame placed her hand on her own kunai pouch. Naruto watched as Kakashi looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow as they all passed by the lone puddle in the road. Naruto grit his teeth in suspense.

_'Where are these guys at!?' _He thought frantically.

* * *

><p>Too late, Naruto realized that a puddle in the middle of the road, on a hot summer day, was eerily suspicious.<p>

No sooner had the group passed the puddle, two beings rose silently from it and began to dash towards them.

Reacting quickly, Naruto leapt over the charge of the one on his right, and tried to kick the assailant in the head. The mystery ninja was quick to the draw however, and easily dodged Naruto's assault, continuing towards his intended target with his accomplice.

The two ninja sped right past Sasame and Sakura, who froze in fear and wrapped what appeared to be a spiked chain around Kakashi, who stood motionless, and pulled.

In a splatter of blood and body parts, Naruto watched in horror as Kakashi was torn asunder.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Screamed Sasame and Sakura in unison as they too, watched the scene unfold before them.

Naruto shook away his shock and turned to Sasuke with a grim expression.

"Sasuke," he began. "Take the guy on the right, I'll take left!"

He then turned to look at Sasame and Sakura, who were still paralyzed with fear.

"Sasame-chan, Sakura-chan: guard Tazuna!" He bellowed, effectively snapping the two girls out of their shock. They stumbled towards the bridge-builder, who was still staring at the ground where Kakashi was just standing before being killed.

Naruto gripped a kunai in a reverse grip as he leapt into action. He ran at the two ninja, who he could clearly see; now that they were in broad daylight.

Both had long, wild black hair, and small, beady black eyes. They wore strange hitai-ate that had a symbol with four wavy lines emblazoned upon them. Both wore dark cloaks, and ninja-sandals. What was most peculiar about the two ninja were the strange gauntlets that they wore on their arms. One wore his on his left, the other his right. They seemed to house a retractable shuriken chain that connected the two ninja; hence how they were able to wrap up Kakashi.

As Naruto charged, he noticed that the two ninja (now free of Kakashi's interference) sped headlong towards Sasame, Sakura, and Tazuna, aiming to kill. Not about to let that come to pass, Naruto forced a concentrated burst of chakra into his legs, and barely intercepted one of the ninja's claws from impaling Sasame's chest. There was a shower of sparks, as the ninja pushed against Naruto's kunai. In the end however, the larger ninja's strength won, and he nicked Naruto's shoulder with his clawed hand, causing the blonde to hiss in pain.

_'What the hell is up with those claws!?' _Naruto thought as he tried to shake off the pain of his newly acquired wound.

**"Those claws are poisonous!" **Kurama informed Naruto, whose eyes widened in shock. **"Focus on taking these guys down, Naruto! I'll deal with the poison before it can spread!"**

Naruto sent a mental 'thank you' to his tenant, and narrowed his eyes at the ninja closest to him, raising his kunai. The ninja's eyes widened as he realized that his poison didn't take down the boy, and quickly retreated. From the corner of his eyesight, Naruto briefly noticed that the other ninja was busy trying to fend of Sasuke, who was peppering him with a flurry of taijutsu strikes.

To both boy's surprise, there was an audible 'click' sound, as the chain that was attaching both ninja separated, freeing them to go after individual targets, as opposed to working in tandem. Naruto braced himself as the ninja closest to him closed in, vaguely aware that the spot where Kakashi was killed was now vacant. He braced for impact, raising his kunai in a feeble defense when, suddenly: the ninja seemed to vanish.

Looking around wildly, Naruto was shocked and relieved to see Kakashi, holding both of the ninja up in the air by their throats. He slammed both down on the ground, rendering them unconscious.

"Sorry about that guys," Kakashi said, an eye-smile appearing on his face. "Great job, Naruto, Sasuke! And you two as well: Sasame and Sakura..."

All the genin quickly got over their shock at seeing their sensei alive when they noticed a splintered log lying where Kakashi was supposedly 'killed'. Naruto palmed his forehead.

_'Of course!' _He chided himself. _'Kakashi-sensei used a substitution to escape!'_

He was brought back from his self-deprecating thoughts when he noticed Kakashi send a solemn glare in Tazuna's direction.

"Tazuna," he said, anger radiating in his voice. "We need to have a little chat: _NOW._"

**AN:**** And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Next update should be up soon! Afroman007: signing out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**** What's up!? I'm back with another chapter for you guys! This one's not as long as the others, as it's a build up to the first of many big fights coming up this arc. BTW: In this story: Haku is a girl. Every time I read the manga, I just can't buy that Kishimoto was completely sane when he revealed Haku's gender. So girl it is. At least for me. And before anyone asks: no Naruto will NOT be paired with Haku. I'd also like to give a shout-out to docfrodo2 for throwing an idea my way that I especially liked, and have decided to go with it. Well, as always review friends, because it really keeps me going and I like to hear from you guys! Enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think! -Afroman007**

**Chapter 14:**

A silhouetted figure watched as the two ninja were handily defeated from her perch upon a nearby tree. Behind the hunter-nin mask she wore, she let out an audiable sigh.

_'Gozu, Meizu...' _She thought in concern. _'Lord Zabuza's not going to like this. I'd better meet up with the others and tell them we're heading back...'_

She briefly observed Gozu and Meizu's intended target, and wondered how it was possible for them to fail what should've been an easy hit and run strike. He was guarded by genin for Kami's sake! She glanced over the four pre-teens and examined a tall man with silver hair, who looked familiar to her for some reason. He briefly glanced in her direction, and that was enough for her to know that she couldn't linger anymore. She glanced back at the tied up bodies of Gozu and Meizu and shook her head dejectedly. The two Demon Brothers would have to make their way back by themselves; she couldn't do anything to help them.

She took one last glance at the genin, her master's target, and the silver-haired ninja and leapt off into the woods to rendezvous with her comrades...

* * *

><p>Kakashi glanced sternly in Tazuna's direction after he finished tying the two ninja that had attacked them to a tree.<p>

"These two ninja are the Demon Brothers: Gozu and Meizu from the Hidden Mist Village. They are wanted for assisting Zabuza Momochi in trying to stage a coup several years ago against the Yondaime Mizukage. " Kakashi explained, gesturing to the two ninja behind him. He glanced at Tazuna and crossed his arms.

Sasame looked between her sensei and Tazuna, who was beginning to sweat, and her eyebrows rose.

"Kakashi-sensei," she asked slowly. "Are you saying that the Demon Brothers weren't after us, but instead...?"

"Tazuna-san." Finished Kakashi grimly. "Care to explain why you're being targeted by two of Kirigakure's rogue ninja?"

Tazuna blinked and looked down at the ground. Several seconds later however, he met Kakashi's stern gaze with an unflinching one.

"I don't know why those ninja were after me-"

"He's lying." Said Naruto, who was narrowing his eyes at the elderly bridge-builder.

Tazuna and Kakashi both looked at the blonde-haired boy. Kakashi raised an eyebrow inquiringly; and Naruto seemed to understand that he wanted to know how he could be so certain. Naruto hastily pointed a finger at his stomach, and Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"We're not taking another step until you come clean with us, Tazuna-san." Kakashi informed the man, who frowned. "Encountering bandits is one thing; but encountering enemy ninja has bumped this mission up to at least a B-Rank. My team isn't prepared for that kind of mission yet..."

Kakashi blatantly ignored the looks of indignation from his students, in favor of staring Tazuna down. The man began to sweat profusely again, and took his towel off of his neck to wipe his brow. When he was finished, he sighed heavily and plopped down on the ground.

"Alright," He began hesitantly. "You've got me. I am being hunted...By a super-scary man by the name of Gato."

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"You mean _the _Gato. Of Gato Transport?!" Kakashi replied in shock. "But he's just a business man! What could he possibly be after your life for!?"

Tazuna looked down at the ground, and began idly drawing a circle in the dirt with his pointer finger.

"That's how Gato portrays himself on the surface..." Tazuna replied bitterly. "But the truth is: he's a tyrant and a despicable man. He deals in slaving, drugs, and hires ninja and bandits to do all of his dirty work!"

No one said a word as Tazuna continued on with his story.

"It was one year ago that Gato came to the Land of the Waves." He went on. "He used his vast fortune to take complete control of our shipping and fishing industries; anyone who opposed him simply...vanished. In an island nation like the Land of the Waves, a man who has complete control over the sea has complete control of everything: our land, our government, even our lives! But there's one thing Gato fears..."

Tazuna looked up from the ground, a fierce look of determination burning in his eyes.

"He fears the completion of my bridge." He said. "You see: if I can complete it..."

"You can effectively cut off Gato's monopoly on the island, because you'll have a viable land route to use for trade, right?" Finished Naruto, a look of intense thought etched upon his face. Everyone turned to look at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. He scowled at their reaction to his comment.

"HEY! I PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS SOMETIMES!" He bellowed. "CUT ME SOME SLACK: HATERS!"

Everyone with the exception of Naruto sweat-dropped and turned back to look at Tazuna, who was staring at Naruto. He nodded in the blonde boy's direction.

"The boy is correct." He answered simply. "If I can complete my bridge to the mainland, Gato won't be able to hold the Land of Waves in his vice-grip anymore. But, because he knows this; he's trying to eliminate me..."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, but then shook his head shortly after.

"I understand your situation, Tazuna-san," sighed Kakashi, scratching his head awkwardly. "But, this mission is definitely in the range of a B-Rank. You should've requested a team that consisted of at least chuunin-level ninja..."

Tazuna shook his head sadly in response to Kakashi's statement.

"Because of Gato, the Land of Waves is now an impoverished nation. I scraped together all that our village could give, and a team of genin was all that I could afford..."

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms in thought. Moments later, he turned to his four genin, a questioning look on his face.

"Well," he began, as he scanned their faces. "We have a choice to make here. We can go on (which I don't think is wise) and at least escort Tazuna-san back home. Or: we can go back to Konoha, since this mission has just gotten a lot more dangerous..."

Kakashi shouldn't have been surprised when he saw Naruto give him an incredulous look.

"What!?" Naruto cried. "Screw going back to the village! I say we help Tazuna! This Gato guy's gotta be stopped at all costs!"

Kakashi watched as Sasuke, Sasame, and Sakura all nodded in agreement with their blonde-haired teammate. Kakashi frowned. It wasn't a good idea to go ahead with this mission. They were unprepared and not ready for something this big. Honestly, he shouldn't have made it a democratic decision. He should've just told them that they were going back to the village, and if possible: bring up the situation to Lord Third, who might be able to spare a team with the right prerequisites to take on Tazuna's mission...

"I mean, you don't have to help us," Tazuna suddenly said, now standing on his feet, a gruff expression on his face. "You can go back to the safety of your village, and on my way home I'll surely be slaughtered by one of Gato's men. But don't worry: my daughter and grandson will only swear eternal hatred towards Konoha for abandoning me to my fate!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the man's melodramatic speech. He sighed.

"Fine. We'll go ahead with the mission," He began, only to be drowned out by Naruto's loud cheers. "BUT!" He yelled over Naruto, forcing all of the genin to look at him again. "I need each of you to listen to what I say at all times; also I'm going to send a message back to Konoha informing Lord Third of this development and tell someone from ANBU to pick the Demon Brothers up. Also, Tazuna-san..."

Kakashi glanced at the bridge-builder, an eye-smile on his face.

"When we complete this mission, we will discuss payment, as the original sum will most likely not be sufficient for our services..."

Tazuna smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" He said, a tone of indignation in his voice. "If you can really help my village, I don't care what we have to pay you once we get back on our feet!"

Kakashi nodded and faced his genin again.

"Well, let's get going." He sighed. "If we're going, we don't have time to stand around here..."

All of his students nodded eagerly and began to walk after their sensei, Tazuna falling into step beside Kakashi.

Kakashi stared idly up at the sky, worry evident by the slight crease in his brow.

_'I said we'd continue; but are they ready for something of this level?' _He thought despondently, as he glanced at his students. Naruto and Sasuke were discussing how they handled the Demon Brothers, while Sasame and Sakura were deep in conversation about something else (probably boys or something). He turned back to looking up at the sky and briefly had a memory flash through his head. One that he thought about every single day. It was of Obito dying because the two of them went into a situation without thinking straight. Of course, it was to save Rin, but the fact remained: Obito had died...and Rin...

Kakashi shook his head of the thought. He balled his fist and looked determinedly at it.

_'That was then,' _He asserted to himself. _'This is now! I'm a lot stronger than I was back then, and I swear: I won't let anything happen to anyone I care about this time around!'_

* * *

><p>The masked female ninja landed softly on the ground next to a creek, where two individuals were sitting. Both of them glanced up when she began to walk towards them and appraised her with expectant glances.<p>

The one on her right was a boy her age. He had straight white hair that had a light-blue tint to it and purple eyes. He smiled as she approached revealing pointed teeth. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it.

The person on her left was a girl, who was also her age. She had crimson colored eyes, that were slightly obscured by the brown glasses she wore on her face, and red hair that was cut in a very peculiar way. It was short and spiky on her right side, while the left was long and straight. She wore a lavender uniform that exposed her navel, short black shorts, and long, black thigh-high stockings with black sandals. She made a pouting expression when the girl approached, and crossed her arms irritably.

"It's about time you got back, Haku-chan!" She whined. "If I had to sit and listen to one more of Suigetsu's lame stories..."

The boy, Suigetsu shot Karin an indignant glare in response.

"Please, Karin!" He snipped angrily. "My stories are _not _lame! You're just incapable of knowing a good story when you hear one! You stupid, bi-polar bitch!"

Karin's glasses glinted dangerously in the sunlight, and she slowly turned her head to look at Suigetsu, who began to melt slightly.

"**What did you call me...Suigetsu?" **She asked in a demonic voice. Suigetsu didn't reply, instead, he turned to the masked ninja and posed a suggestion.

"Haku," He said in an irritated voice. "Take that mask off, you know it creeps me out...You look too much like a Kiri Hunter-Nin.

Haku giggled and removed her mask, wiping her brow as she did so. She liked the mask personally, as it gave her a bit of a mysterious air as opposed to her comrades and master, who all stood out in one way or another. She walked slowly towards the swift moving stream and scooped some water into her hands. She splashed it in her face, and relished in the refreshing coolness of the liquid.

When the ripples from the water cleared, Haku was able to see her own reflection looking back at her. Large, chocolate brown eyes stared back at her, along with a pretty, and slender face. She was wearing her usual attire for missions: the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist: a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. Her long, black hair was tied up into a white bun-holder, which allowed two long bangs to frame either side of her face that were bound by metal cuff at the ends.

She sighed as she turned around to face her two comrades: Suigetsu and Karin. She like both of them, except when they were arguing; which was almost always...

Karin was a bit odd sometimes. Normally, when the two of them were alone, she was down to earth, if not a little bit perverted. She enjoyed reading this book called Icha Icha Paradise. Haku had perused the book once at Karin's insistence, and needless to say, she had blushed right to the roots of her hair, and hastily thrown the book into a river. She had bought Karin a new copy, but she made the redhead promise to never ask her to read the book again. Karin had quickly agreed for the safety of her book. When Karin was in a group however, she became loud, noisy and bratty; Haku could never understand why. She could also be difficult to deal with, although Haku never had trouble getting the girl to listen to her.

Suigetsu, on the other hand, was a troublemaker through and through. He was obsessed with following in their master's footsteps and wanted to become greater than all of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Haku thought he had set quite a lofty goal for himself, but Suigetsu remained convinced that he could achieve it. Who was she to challenge him about his desires? Her only desire was to serve her master in any way that she could: she _was _his most valuable tool after all...

"So, what happened to Gozu and Meizu?" Asked Suigetsu, who was now stretching out on the ground. "Shouldn't they have come back with you after polishing off that old man?"

Karin raised an eyebrow when Haku didn't immediately respond.

"Did something happen to them?" She asked quietly, and Haku slowly nodded.

"They were defeated by a genin squad and their sensei from Konoha." She replied. "Apparently, Tazuna-san went to the Leaf to get protection. I need to tell Lord Zabuza about this right away..."

Suigetsu promptly sat up, and narrowed his eyes.

"What!?" He cried. "Are we just gonna leave Gozu and Meizu to be captured by Konoha-nin?!"

Suigetsu _had _a point: but there really wasn't anything they could do to help the two brothers. In fact, going to Konoha might be a mercy compared to what would've happened to them if they made it back to Zabuza. He did not tolerate failure. Haku sighed as she replaced her mask on her face.

"I don't like it either, Suigetsu-kun," Haku said dejectedly. "But you know how Lord Zabuza is: he won't care either way what becomes of them since they failed him. It's cruel, but we really should get going..."

Suigetsu continued to glare moodily at her, but then slowly nodded in understanding. Haku was relieved. If there was anything she didn't enjoy, it was arguing with the water-user. Suigetsu was notoriously stubborn. Karin got up and also stretched, letting out a very unladylike yawn as she did so.

"Well," She said with a smirk. "Lead the way, Haku-chan!"

Haku nodded and together, the three accomplices of Zabuza sped off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Naruto resisted the urge to puke as the small boat they were traveling in was rocked (yet again) by a rather large wave. He didn't like boats: not one bit. Sasame was currently rubbing small circles on his back, which was appreciated, but it wasn't really making him feel any better.<p>

Green in the face, Naruto turned to look at Tazuna, who was silently gazing out towards the horizon, which was obscured by a thick mist.

"T-Tazuna," Naruto croaked. "A-Are...Are we almost there?"

Tazuna looked at the man who was rowing the boat.

"Well?" He asked. "How close are we?"

The man frowned as he peered out at the seemingly endless expanse of water before them.

"Can't be more than a few minutes from the shore." He responded quietly. "In fact: we should be passing by the bridge any second..."

Naruto groaned as he felt his breakfast swish around angrily in his stomach. He didn't think he could wait another few minutes...

He was suddenly shaken from his sea-sickness when Sasame cried out from behind him.

"That's one giant bridge!"

Naruto blearily glanced up, and was rendered speechless by the sight that just came into view through the thick mist. A large stone bridge, towering at least fifty feet from the water loomed over their small boat as they passed it. Naruto had never seen such a large structure. Forgetting all about how woozy he felt, he wheeled around to face Tazuna again.

"Y-You built that!?" Naruto stammered in disbelief. For the first time in several hours, Tazuna smiled.

"Damn straight, kid!" He replied, a fierce tone of pride in his voice. "That's the bridge that will bring prosperity back to Wave!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she craned her neck to look up at the top of it.

"Does it really need to be so...titanic?" She asked breathlessly. Tazuna fixed her with an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding?!" He gawked. "It wouldn't be a super-awesome bridge if it wasn't super-awesomely big!"

Sasuke shared a look with Naruto, and both chuckled slightly at Tazuna's response. Honestly, an old man using the words 'super' and 'awesome' was just too funny to them. Tazuna really did sound like a little kid.

The man rowing the boat turned and scowled at the other occupants.

"Can you all be quiet, please!?" He hissed. "That was the whole point of going this route! SO Gato's men don't hear us coming! Why can't you be more like _him_!?"

The man pointed at Kakashi, who was idly reading his book. When he was mentioned, he popped his head up and looked around quizzically.

"Hm?" He asked. "Did you say something?"

(Somewhere, back in Konoha – Might Guy sneezed while teaching his team, and silently cursed Kakashi for being so cool.)

Everyone sweat-dropped at their sensei's nonchalant attitude and quieted down, just as the man had asked. It wouldn't do to be targeted before they even reached their destination after all.

* * *

><p>Naruto breathed a large sigh of relief as his feet met solid ground once more.<p>

"Oh yeahhh!" He cried, as he stretched out happily. "It feels good to be back on solid ground!"

Sasame nodded in agreement, and shot the blonde a smug look.

"I agree." She added. "You're my friend and all, Naruto-kun, but I don't think I could've stood listening to you puke anymore..."

Naruto scowled at the orange-haired girl, who stuck her tongue out at his teasingly in turn.

Tazuna shook the hand of the man who had rowed them to the island nation.

"Thanks," he said solemnly. "You took a very big risk in transporting us. I can't thank you enough."

The man waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, Tazuna-san." He replied with a smile. "Just make sure you finish that bridge, alright?"

Tazuna smiled and nodded.

"You bet! Be safe."

And with that, the man in the boat rowed away, disappearing into the thick fog.

Kakashi turned towards Tazuna with a questioning look upon his masked face.

"So, where do we go from here, Tazuna-san?" He asked curiously. The genin also nodded in agreement with their teacher. Tazuna pointed towards a patch of trees in the near proximity of their location.

"The village is about a twenty minute walk through those woods right there." He informed them. "Let's get going."

With an affirmative nod from everyone in the group, they all followed after the bridge builder as he led them into the misty forest.

* * *

><p>Naruto's danger senses were going haywire as they entered into the woods. He had felt this way only once before, and it was when he had single-handedly faced his shadow and his servant, Kage after defeating Mizuki. The thought unnerved him. Was the shadow somewhere nearby?<p>

Not taking any chances, Naruto reached for his kunai holster and withdrew a single knife, ready to be on the offensive at the drop of a senbon.

He heard a rustle in a nearby bush, and with unerring aim, flung his kunai into the foliage, setting everyone on high alert.

"Naruto!" Hissed Sakura, as she grasped at her chest. "What is it!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pointed at the bush he had heard the rustling sound coming from.

"I heard something over there." Naruto said solemnly. "I'm not taking any chances after those Demon Brother guys attacked us!"

Sasame rolled her eyes as she slowly walked over to the bush and pried it apart. She gasped and shot Naruto a scathing look that momentarily disarmed him. What did he do wrong?

"Naruto-kun!" She snapped, as she lifted something out of the bush. "It was just a cute, little rabbit! Calm down!"

Sure enough, snuggled in Sasame's arms was a white rabbit, that looked at Naruto with wide, fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry Rabbit-chan!" Naruto wept dramatically. "I would be forever cursed if I were to end the life of such an innocent creature!"

Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back of the head.

"Get over it." He scoffed. "You had the right idea, bro. It _could've_ been an enemy ninja..."

Naruto continued to weep bitter tears as he checked over the rabbit in Sasame's arms, much to Sasuke's ire.

* * *

><p>Kakashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he watched Sasame bring out the small, white rabbit.<p>

_'That's a snow hare...' _He thought. _'It's fur changes with the seasons. In the winter, when there is very little light, it's pelt is white...But that one's pelt is brown, meaning that it must be domesticated, or kept indoors for some reason...'_

Suddenly, Kakashi heard a whirring noise quickly approaching them, and wheeled on his students.

"EVERYONE!" He bellowed authoritatively. "TAKE COVER, NOW!"

* * *

><p>Naruto dropped to the ground and covered his head. Just in time too, because no sooner had he and his teammates hit the ground, a large sword sailed over them. It would've cut them in half if not for Kakashi-sensei's warning.<p>

He watched as it impaled into the trunk of a nearby tree, and his eyes widened further when he noticed that there was a person standing atop it.

The mysterious man was tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin. He had short, spiky black hair, brown eyes, and very small eyebrows. He had bandages wrapped around his lower face, like a mask, and wore his hitai-ate sideways on his head. He was shirtless, save for a belt that Naruto assumed he used to hold the gigantic sword he was standing on, and he wore baggy pants that had a strange striped pattern on them. Lastly, he had mimetic wrist-warmers that extended to his elbows and matching leg-warmers.

The man turned his head in the direction of Naruto and his team, and Naruto felt his senses overloading with danger.

**"I don't know how that is, Naruto." **Came the deep rumble of Kurama's voice. **"But, watch out: he's strong. About the same level as your silver-haired meat-sack teacher..."**

Naruto nodded mentally, and continued to stare at the man, who was now crossing his arms. A cocky smirk appeared underneath his bandage wrappings.

"Well, well," Came the voice of Kakashi, causing Naruto to look at his sensei. "If it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the kid who ran off and left Kirigakure!"

The man, now identified as Zabuza, chuckled and uncrossed his arms.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, I presume?" He asked arrogantly. "Do me a favor will you? Hand over the old man. He's got a date with death..."

Kakashi shook his head and reached for his hitai-ate, withdrawing it so that his left eye could be seen. When it was fully in sight, Sasuke let out a gasp of surprise. Naruto turned to look at him.

"K-Kakashi-sensei has," Sasuke stammered. "A Sharingan!?"

Naruto stared at his teacher's face, and sure enough: where another one of his black eyes _should _be, was a fully mature, Sharingan. Naruto also noticed a long, vertical scar running down from his sensei's eye, to his cheek. He briefly wondered what caused the wound, and then began to speculate on how his sensei had a sharingan! Was he an Uchiha!?

* * *

><p>Kakashi idly glanced at his students who were looking at him with an mixture of awe and shock. He knew that Naruto and especially Sasuke would grill him on how he came to possess his clan's kekkei-genkai, but that would have to wait. Right now: he needed to deal with Zabuza.<p>

"Stand back," he ordered his squad, who complied at once. "Protect Tazuna at all costs. This battle is way beyond you guys, so don't interfere!"

He turned to look at Zabuza.

"Now, Zabuza..." He began in a solemn tone. "Shall we?"

**AN:**** Sorry that the chapter was so short, but expect a longer one next time, because Kakashi vs. Zabuza is ON! Once again would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to favorite, follow, and review this story because it really means a lot to me that people actually like my writing somewhat. Seriously: thanks guys! Next update should be up either tomorrow or the next day! Afroman007, signing out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**** Hey guys, here it is: Zabuza VS Team 7! I hope you guys enjoy it! The battle follows canon in places, and then deviates...Ah: you'll see as you read it! As always, let me know what you think guys! **

**Chapter 15:**

Haku nearly broke Suigetsu's neck as she tugged on the back of his shirt to stop him from leaping down to their master's side. The water-user whirled around on her and glowered.

"What the hell, Haku!?" He snarled, baring his pointed teeth in an angry grimace. Haku however: was not intimidated in the least.

"Quiet, Suigetsu-kun." She snipped, and the boy's scowl only deepened. Haku sighed to herself. She really hated having to be the voice of reason amongst her comrades sometimes. "Lord Zabuza is about to engage that jounin from Konoha in combat...We'd be better served to watch from afar, and only step in if Lord Zabuza needs us!"

Suigetsu pointed a finger at the group of genin below, and then flashed Haku a malicious grin.

"What about those twerps!?" He hissed. "If I just get rid of them, Lord Zabuza can simply kill the bridge builder and we can get our payment!"

Karin adjusted her glasses and shot Suigetsu an incredulous look.

"Suigetsu," She began in an exasperated tone. "You really _are _an idiot, you know that?"

Suigetsu rounded on the redhead, and gave her the finger.

"Fuck you, Karin!" He snapped. "I'll have you know that I could easily take on all four of those brats with one hand tied behind my-!"

Karin punched Suigetsu hard on the head, only to growl as his head splashed into a puddle of water. Haku face-palmed. It didn't matter how many times Karin tried; it appeared that she always seemed to forget that Suigetsu had the uncanny ability to transform any part of his body into liquid at any time. Haku watched hopelessly as Karin grabbed Suigetsu by the scruff of his shirt and began to shake him, sending water everywhere.

"You're an idiot for just that reason!" She hissed in reply. "Don't you know who that guy fighting Lord Zabuza is!? That's the infamous Copy Ninja of Konoha: Kakashi Hatake!"

Suigetsu's head reformed, only to reveal a scowl on his features. He cocked one eyebrow in challenge.

"So?" He said maddeningly. Karin looked ready to pummel him again, but Haku decided that it was time to intervene, lest they give away their position.

"Both of you, shut up!" She quipped, and the two fell silent instantly, although they both shot her indignant looks. She didn't care though; she was focused on the silver-haired jounin that Karin had just identified.

_'No wonder I thought he looked so familiar!' _Haku mused. _'I've seen him in one of Lord Zabuza's old Kirigakure Bingo Books! Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja!'_

Haku frowned behind her mask. She knew her master was powerful, but Kakashi Hatake was almost, if not slightly more, notorious than him! Not to mention the four genin with Kakashi. Haku couldn't be sure of their strengths, but she did watch as the blonde boy and the dark-haired boy fought Gozu and Meizu. The Demon Brothers were chuunin, meaning that if those two were able to match them: they would be people to watch out for.

She knew Lord Zabuza would be furious if they were to reveal themselves, even if it _were _to help even the odds...

Haku glanced over at Suigetsu, who was silently glaring down Karin, who was doing the same to him in turn.

"You two." She whispered, causing both to turn and look at her curiously. "Like I said before: we are not going to interfere with Lord Zabuza's fight..."

Suigetsu opened his mouth to retort, but Haku silenced him with a hand.

"But," She continued. "If things get out of hand, for whatever reason, our first priority is to get our master out of danger: and I think I know how to do that."

She turned to face them, and smirked when she noticed both of them recoil at the slightly ghoulish visage her hunter-nin mask created in the shadow of their tree cover.

"So," she began in a hushed whisper. "Listen _very _carefully..."

* * *

><p>Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Zabuza, who was still standing atop his giant sword.<p>

"That's the Kubikiribocho, (Executioner's Blade) isn't it?" He asked curiously. "I wonder: shouldn't the Mist Village want that back?"

Zabuza chuckled as he leapt from the tree, pulling the large sword out of the trunk as he fell to the ground.

"Oh, believe me," he replied. "They've tried to take it back...Too bad I slaughtered anyone who's come after me in the hopes of retrieving it..."

Kakashi turned to glance at his students, who were watching their exchange with paralyzed and awe-filled gazes.

"All of you, Manji formation, now!" He ordered. "Protect the bridge-builder at all costs! Leave this fight to me!"

Kakashi didn't turn to see if his order was heeded, for he knew that his genin could be relied on to follow his lead when the situation called for it. Turning back to Zabuza, he was slightly perplexed to see the man had an amused smile on his face.

"How cute," he remarked tauntingly. "Look at your pathetic genin squad, trying to protect the old man. It's such a shame that it'll only take a few seconds to cut them down after I'm finished with you, Kakashi..."

Kakashi's implanted sharingan flared and began to spin rapidly. To his satisfaction, he noticed the smug expression on the ex-Kiri ninja's face faltered somewhat.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Zabuza." He snarled. "I'm not an easy adversary, as you'll soon find out!"

Zabuza nodded with a chuckle as he hefted Kubikiribocho and slung it over his shoulder with graceful ease.

"I'm sure you'll put up a decent attempt, Kakashi," He remarked, "But you see: I'm not going to let you use that cursed eye of yours in this fight!"

If not for his experience and keen senses, Kakashi wouldn't have been able to follow Zabuza as he quickly shunshined onto the surface of a nearby lake. Standing atop the water, with one hand in the ram sign, he began to channel his chakra.

_'What are you up to, Zabuza?' _Thought Kakashi suspiciously. He knew of Zabuza's reputation of course; any one who had ever bothered to pick up a copy of Konoha's Bingo Book knew as well. Back when the man was still a member of the special forces of Kirigakure, he was renowned as a master of silent killing...

"Oh no!" Kakashi whispered aloud, his eyes widening. "He's going to use-!"

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)" **Chanted Zabuza, as the natural mists surrounding the forest seemed to intensify, coalescing into a thick cloud. Kakashi cursed under his breath. Of course Zabuza would know about the sharingan's weakness!

"Not so smug when you can't use that stupid eye of yours, eh Kakashi?" Came the voice of Zabuza, which was eerily reverberating throughout the area. Kakashi wasn't going to fall for the trap though. He was well aware that Zabuza was simply trying to throw him off-balance.

"That's easy for you to say when you're hiding like a coward behind a screen of mist, Zabuza-chan..." Kakashi replied coolly. He heard an audible snarl from somewhere to his left, and quickly withdrew a kunai. As he threw his arm up, he felt Zabuza's blade connect with his own blade, and he quickly cut the man in the abdomen using another kunai in his right hand, causing a large spurt of blood to gush forth. His eyes widened however, when he realized that the 'blood' was only water...

_'A Water Clone!?' _Kakashi thought in surprise.

He quickly ducked when he felt a displacement of air to his right, and watched as Zabuza's blade sailed over his head with blinding speed. He briefly wondered what kind of muscle training the rogue nin must put himself through to be able to swing a blade of such weight so quickly. Kicking backwards as he crouched on the ground, Kakashi felt his leg connect with Zabuza's shin, and the man came buckling down, only to splash into water when his body made contact with solid earth.

_'Again?' _Kakashi thought. This was going to be a tedious battle if he didn't quickly figure out a way to subdue Zabuza's mist...

* * *

><p>Naruto felt his body shiver as he listened intently to the sounds of metal clashing throughout the blanket of thick mist surrounding them on all sides. At one point, he thought he heard what sounded like water splashing on the ground. At least: he <em>hoped <em>that it was water...

He glanced at his teammates. Sasuke was sweating, but had a fierce look of determination on his face. Sasame's eyes darted here and there, no doubt trying to discern where Zabuza and Kakashi were now fighting. She was biting her lower lip in anxiousness, but seemed to be on top of things. However, to his surprise: Sakura seemed the most collected of everyone. She held a kunai at the ready, and was scanning their surroundings for any sign of a threat. Naruto, who couldn't take the silent tension, felt the need to say something; if only to calm his own fretted nerves down.

"Guys," he hissed, and hoped that his teammates were listening. "We've got to move! I think it's a bad idea for us to just be waiting here like this; we're sitting ducks!"

Sasuke shook his head vigorously in disagreement.

"You heard Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!" He snapped back. "We're not supposed to move: we have to protect Tazuna!"

Naruto scowled.

"That's my point!" He replied through gritted teeth. "Why not take Tazuna out of the immediate area and guard him from afar?!"

Sakura nodded in agreement with Naruto's logic.

"Naruto's got a point." She commented, her eyes still roving their surroundings intently. "But, here's something we have to consider as well, Naruto: what's to _stop_ Zabuza from simply chasing us down and killing us?!"

Naruto momentarily flinched, but then felt his confidence in his idea come back full force.

"Kakashi-sensei is!" He argued. "I can make my shadow-clones transform into duplicates of us, and we can escape before Zabuza notices the change-"

Suddenly, Naruto felt his danger senses sky-rocket.

**"NARUTO!" **Bellowed Kurama from inside his mind. **"BEHIND YOU!"**

Naruto wheeled around, only to come face to face with Zabuza himself, who smirked amusedly at him.

"What's this about a plan, brat?" He asked mockingly. Naruto didn't have time to respond before Zabuza attempted to swing his sword in a large circle, aiming to decapitate all of them at once. At the last second, Kakashi appeared in the circle as well, and blocked Zabuza's blade with a kunai.

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME, ZABUZA!" He roared, as he kicked the man in stomach, only for him to dissolve once more into water. Kakashi cursed, and Naruto looked at the spot the Mist ninja had just been standing in shock.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stammered. "W-What...How did he...!?"

"I don't have time to explain right now, Naruto!" He snapped, causing the blonde boy to flinch slightly. Kakashi sighed and then quickly added. "And just so you know: you talk a _lot _louder than you think you do!"

Naruto, despite the situation, scowled indignantly at his teacher. Kakashi continued:

"So, I also happened to hear what you were suggesting, and personally: I think it's a bad idea. Sakura is right, Naruto..."

Naruto's scowl deepened, while Sakura blushed from the praise and smiled slightly. Kakashi however, continued speaking.

"Zabuza is a master of silent killing." He explained. "Therefore, he can sneak up on you without you even noticing; just like he just did. If you were to try and run off, I have no doubt that he would catch you in a matter of seconds-"

Kakashi abruptly stopped speaking and suddenly tossed his kunai straight up into the air above his head, causing Naruto to follow his weapon's trail. He heard a distinct clang of steel on steel, and watched as Zabuza landed a few feet from their circle.

"Good senses, Kakashi..." Zabuza complimented, as he once more placed his hands into the ram seal. "But: how long can you keep protecting your students from certain death?"

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine again as he watched Zabuza seemingly vanish back into the mist. The man reminded him too much of the mysterious shadow; appearing and disappearing at the drop of a hat! He gulped and turned to his sensei, who was glaring in the direction Zabuza had just disappeared in.

Naruto glanced at his teammates again, who all looked as shaken as he did. If Kakashi hadn't appeared in their group when he did, all of them would be dead right now...The very thought made him shudder from head to toe in terror. He felt a hand rest on his head and looked up to see Kakashi eye-smiling down at him.

"Don't worry," He said in a warm tone. "I will never let my comrades die."

Naruto felt a rush of gratitude towards his sensei, and nodded. He noticed that Sasuke, Sasame, and Sakura all seemed to relax more at their sensei's words as well.

"Just protect Tazuna-san at all costs, just like I told you," Kakashi added as he began to run through a string of handsigns. "That's all I ask of you guys..."

Naruto watched as Kakashi took in a deep breath and then exhaled, yelling:

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!"**

There was a swell of rushing air that expelled from Kakashi mouth and quickly swept the mist of Zabuza's technique away, revealing the ex-Kiri ninja standing near the water, his sword raised to charge. Zabuza looked around wildly and then narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"Very clever..." He snarled as he lowered his blade. "Using a wind jutsu to blow away my mist, Kakashi..."

Naruto watched as his sensei began to pant slightly, sweat running down his brow. Zabuza chuckled.

"So wind isn't your primary element, huh?" He mused. "Using that technique on such a level must've really taken a lot out of you!"

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, eyeing Zabuza with a nonchalant glance.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, getting his breathing under control. "I couldn't be a jounin if I got winded after using one jutsu..."

Naruto grinned broadly at his sensei. Leave it to Kakashi to remain cool and in control even when the situation looked bleak! Naruto narrowed his eyes at Zabuza, who remained still. As long as Kakashi-sensei was here, they had nothing to worry about!

* * *

><p>Kakashi glanced at Naruto and his other students briefly after his latest jibe towards Zabuza. He was glad that they were reassured; but in all honesty: he was starting to feel winded. Using a jutsu like the Daitoppa <em>on top <em>of having his sharingan active was really straining his chakra reserves. Such was the curse of not being an actual Uchiha who wielded the legendary doujutsu. Because his eye was transplanted, it required double the amount of chakra from him as opposed to someone like Itachi! Which meant, he couldn't let this fight continue to drag on much longer, or else: he might be in serious trouble...

_'Not to mention,' _Kakashi thought sullenly. _'I won't be able to do anything to help my students!'_

Kakashi glanced back at Zabuza, who still remained immobile, simply watching them.

"What's wrong, Zabuza?" Kakashi called mockingly. "Not so tough now that your mist is gone, huh?"

Zabuza sneered.

"You know," he growled menacingly. "I'm getting really sick and tired of your big mouth, Hatake..."

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask again. This was good. It appeared that Zabuza was the type of person who had trouble maintaining his calm in a battle. He could use that.

"Well, why don't you come and do something about it?" Kakashi replied, brandishing his kunai before him in an offensive stance. Then he chuckled. "That is: unless you're scared...?"

Zabuza's eye twitched, and Kakashi knew that he had finally touched a nerve with the ex-Kiri ninja.

_'Well,' _Kakashi sighed mentally. _'I'd better make this assault count. It's already been several minutes since I unveiled my sharingan...I won't last much longer at this rate...'_

* * *

><p>Haku watched in fascinated awe as her master and Kakashi went toe to toe in an all-out taijutsu bout. Punches were thrown and dodged, kicks were blocked and side-stepped, and blades clashed with such frequency, Haku was certain that the reverberations from the sound could probably be heard at least a mile away!<p>

She worried her lower lip as she saw her master starting to lose his composure in dealing with the Copy-Ninja. One of Lord Zabuza's biggest flaws was the fact that he did not like to be taunted. Haku found it to be a tad childish of her master to fall prey to such a low form of distraction, but who was she to judge him? Lord Zabuza didn't judge her when everyone else in her home village called her a monster...

She shook her head and focused back on the fight. It would not do if she were to become so engrossed in her thoughts of the past that she missed something of importance. Especially considering that for her plan to work, her timing had to be perfect.

"Haku-chan," whispered Karin, who scooted over to her from her place on the tree branch. "Now that Lord Zabuza's mist is gone, he's at a disadvantage. My knowledge on the sharingan is spotty, I'll admit; but won't Kakashi be able to copy all of his jutsu if he sees the signs?"

Haku nodded solemnly, causing Suigetsu to grit his teeth irritably.

"Then let's go down there and-!"

"I SAID _NO._" Hissed Haku in reply, fixing the boy with a heated glare. "Lord Zabuza is far from beaten! Both of you should know this!"

Karin and Suigetsu shared a quick glance of uncertainty before they conceded, nodding slowly. Haku shook her head and fixed her gaze on her master, who had just barely dodged a well-timed roundhouse kick from Kakashi. Lord Zabuza must have a plan! He always did! He would lure his opponent into thinking they were gaining the upper-hand and then...

Haku grinned as she watched Zabuza hurl Kakashi into the nearby lake, with an almighty toss.

"And you two thought he was at a disadvantage!" Haku whispered, smiling triumphantly at her two comrades, who both averted their gaze from her in irritation at being wrong.

* * *

><p>Naruto's jaw dropped at the speed the two jounin were showing as they met in heated combat. The last time he had witnessed something so extraordinary was when he watched Itachi and Fugaku's fight over the position of clan head five years ago. Kakashi and Zabuza's fight had the same ferocity. Neither one would give up; even though Naruto knew that eventually: someone <em>would <em>lose. He prayed to Kami that it wasn't his sensei.

"I-It's amazing..." Gasped Tazuna. Naruto turned slightly to look at the older man. For an instant, he had completely forgotten that he was there! Tazuna's face was pale, and his mouth was slack-jawed. "D-Do all of you ninja fight like...that!?"

Sasame, despite the situation, laughed lightly.

"No, Tazuna-san." She replied, causing the man to glance down at her perplexedly. "We're just genin: the lowest level of ninja in our village. Kakashi-sensei is a jounin: the highest rank, and one of the best in the village, so I've been told..."

Tazuna nodded and glanced back at the fight.

"T-They're monsters..." He breathed, and Naruto couldn't help but agree.

He continued watching as Kakashi side-stepped a water clone and with a flurry of swipes from his kunai, reduced it to a puddle upon the ground. Zabuza retaliated by created two more clones, that ganged up on the silver-haired jounin; blocking his path towards their creator. They swung their blades and connected with Kakashi's midsection, effectively cutting him in half.

Naruto was about to scream out in anguish, until he noticed that Kakashi's 'body' simply splashed into a puddle of it's own.

"He copied a water clone in the middle of a battle!? Unreal!" Gasped Sasuke, who was watching the battle with wide-eyes. "I wonder if I can learn how to do that..."

Naruto knew that his brother was silently contemplating about the abilities of the sharingan. Given Sasuke's lineage, and parents, it was only a matter of time before he activated his own. Naruto couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that his brother would someday awaken such a useful tool.

**"Excuse me?" **Huffed Kurama indignantly. **"What am I!? Chopped-liver!?"**

Naruto scowled. He didn't have time to argue with his tenant.

_'Stuff it, Kurama!' _He retorted angrily. _'You're super-powerful and all, but the sharingan sounds like it'd be an awesome power to have! Besides: it's not like you let me use your chakra when I want; if I had the sharingan, I wouldn't have to ask for permission to use it when I needed to!'_

Kurama was silent for several seconds before he growled:

**"I find your lack of faith...disturbing..."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and focused back on the fight, only to have them widen as Zabuza lifted Kakashi up by his flak jacket, and hurled him headlong into the lake nearby.

* * *

><p>Kakashi ducked once again as Zabuza swung his massive blade at his head. Using Zabuza's own trick against him was a good feint, but he really needed to end this fight as soon as possible!<p>

He winced as his left eye sent a jolt of pain through his body. He was using way too much chakra, way too fast! That was the curse of Obito's gift, he supposed...

His momentary distraction was all the time Zabuza needed to grab him by the scruff of his flak jacket and lift him into the air. Stunned, Kakashi couldn't do a thing as the man hurled him towards the lake nearby, where he landed with a large splash.

He swam quickly to the surface, only to find Zabuza standing right above him on the water.

"And, it's over Kakashi..." Zabuza grinned, as he channeled a fair amount of chakra into the water surrounding them. Kakashi could distinctly feel the water on his body multiply in what seemed like weight, and he struggled to keep himself afloat.

_'What's going on with the water!? Is this a preparation for another jutsu...?'_

Zabuza went through a short series of handseals before he thrust out his arm towards Kakashi, and bellowed:

**"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Prison Technique)!"**

Kakashi watched in transfixed horror as the water around him formed into a sphere that encapsulated him completely. He struggled to move, but the water inside the sphere with him was so dense, he was finding it difficult to lift his arms up.

"Like I said," Zabuza taunted, smirking down at him. "It's over. My jutsu is inescapable..."

Kakashi glared up at the man, before focusing on his students and Tazuna, who were all watching with looks of terror on their faces.

_'Dammit!' _Kakashi cursed. _'I've got to tell them to get away: I fell right into Zabuza's trap!'_

Kakashi finally realized that Zabuza was deliberately leading him towards the water throughout their fight. Ever since the mist cleared, Kakashi had been on guard in case the man was about to attempt to use his Kirigakure no Jutsu again, and had gotten careless! Zabuza was a jounin-level ninja just like he was! There was no way he'd only be a one-trick pony! And now, because of his near-sighted belief that the ex-Kiri ninja was easily baited, _he _was the one who was trapped!

* * *

><p>Naruto grit his teeth in anger as he watched Zabuza trap Kakashi. Balling his fists, he glared down at the ground, feeling hopeless.<p>

_'What do we do now!?' _He thought frantically. _'Kakashi-sensei is the only person who can take on Zabuza! We're...I'm not strong enough!'_

He glanced at his teammates, who all watched on with looks of hopelessness on their faces. Everyone seemed to have lost any sort of fighting spirit they had prior to Kakashi-sensei's immobilization. They had to do something! They couldn't possibly believe that they were just to stand here and wait to be killed, right!?

"Well!?" Naruto hissed as he glared at his teammates. "What do we do now!?"

Sasame glanced at Naruto, her eyes wide with fear.

"What can we do, Naruto-kun?" She asked breathlessly. "Without Kakashi-sensei..."

Sakura nodded in agreement, while Sasuke refused to reply, instead glaring hard at the ground, his fists balled in frustration. Naruto could relate with his brother. They felt as if they were making so much progress, especially after they had been able to hold their own (if only briefly) against two chuunin-level ninja earlier! And now: to have all of that work and effort seem completely asinine, was like a hard slap to the face...

Naruto's thoughts were disrupted when he heard Zabuza call out to them.

"Well, well," He taunted gleefully. "Look at the four children playing ninja! You brat's don't have the first clue as to what this job entails!"

Naruto felt a prick of anger. It was one thing to lord victory over another person, but to try and give a lecture about it!?

"Shut the hell up, you eyebrow-less freak!" He screamed. "What the hell would you know! You're just a runaway ninja!"

Sasuke shot Naruto a look that clearly meant: 'Are you fucking crazy!?' But Naruto didn't care. He'd had enough of people talking down to him; underestimating him. Even if Zabuza could easily kill them at anytime, Naruto wasn't going to let the man have the satisfaction of knowing that he broke his spirit before dealing the final blow!

Zabuza chuckled at Naruto's response, and sent one back of his own.

"When I was your age," he began darkly. "I had already stained these hands in gallons of blood! From the looks of it, you brats haven't even made your first kills yet!"

"Shut up, Zabuza!" Kakashi roared from his water prison. "Konoha isn't like the 'Bloody Mist!' We do things differently!"

Zabuza snorted and regarded Kakashi with a look akin to that of disgust.

"So what you're saying" Zabuza sneered. "Is that Konoha really is just a village full of happy-go-lucky tree-huggers!?"

The man began to shake his head ruefully before speaking again.

"I like the way _my _village handled the graduation exam..." He added. "It was much more fitting of what it means to be a ninja."

Kakashi glowered at Zabuza.

"You mean when you...!" He began, only to be cut off by Zabuza, who shot the genin an evil grin.

"That's right Kakashi..." He finished.

Naruto glared at the rogue ninja in irritation. What was he talking about!? Stained his hands with gallons of blood!? What kind offreak _was_ this guy!?

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Naruto roared.

"In Kirigakure," Zabuza began, now directing his speech directly at Naruto, who gulped. "Our graduation was what you could call: a 'killing-spree amongst students.'"

Naruto's eyes widened, along with the rest of his teammates and Tazuna.

"W-What do you mean by killing spree!?" Sasame shouted in reply. For some reason, the man's words had affected her greatly. Naruto didn't understand what was on his friend's mind, but if the look on her face was any indication: she had already discerned what Zabuza was about to tell them...

Zabuza cocked his head to the side inquiringly, as if Sasame had asked an insignificant question.

"You see," He replied nonchalantly. "Students who'd been friends, eating from the same dish, were then divided into pairs, and forced to fight each other...to the death!"

Naruto felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water on his head. He shared a glance with Sasame, whose eyes were filling with hateful tears at Zabuza's words. Naruto now understood why his story had made her so upset. Kirigakure's exam...was the same as the one Sai and Shin had endured in Root.

Zabuza laughed at their expressions.

"Can you imagine!?" He bellowed in laughter. Comrades who had fought together and shared the same hopes and dreams, were forced to put their very lives on the line just to join the ranks of Kirigakure!"

Zabuza chuckled and shook his head, before he stared back at them, smiling sisterly.

"But, that all changed after I arrived..." Zabuza said softly, causing Naruto to shudder. What did he mean by that?

Interestingly, Kakashi took up Zabuza's story.

"I know of that 'incident'." He said gravely. "Ten years ago, the elders of Kirigakure were forced to put an end to their barbaric graduation ritual. This was because of the appearance, the previous year, of a fiend who made reform essential."

Naruto looked at his sensei in shock. Why would he call someone who made reform of such a vile exam a 'fiend'!? Wasn't what they caused a good thing!?

"Why was that...Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura delicately. "What reform? What did this 'fiend' do exactly?"

Kakashi fixed Sakura with a stern gaze.

"This 'fiend' I'm talking about," he answered. "Without a moment's hesitation, without a reason, a child who hadn't even qualified as a ninja yet...butchered over one hundred of that year's graduating class..."

There was a poignant pause throughout the clearing, as everyone digested what Kakashi had just said. Suddenly, it was broken by Zabuza, who laughed.

"Ah yes," he chuckled gleefully. "Good times! I used to have such fun..."

Naruto felt his disgust for the man skyrocket. What kind of animal would do such a thing!?

"THAT'S...THAT'S BARBARIC!" Screamed Sasame in outrage. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Zabuza was silent as he created several water clones that peeled off from the surface of the lake and stood next to him on the water. He regarded Sasame with a look of utmost disgust.

"I'm a _ninja _brat." He hissed. "Unlike you wannabes...As you'll soon find out!"

* * *

><p>The Zabuza clones attacked so quickly, Naruto barely had time to react. He clumsily ducked under the blade of one, and rolled up to push Tazuna out of the way as another Zabuza clone thrust his blade at the bridge-builder's heart. He toppled to the ground on top of Tazuna, and turned to Sakura, who quickly ran to their aid.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Take Tazuna to cover: now! Sasuke, Sasame-chan!"

Both of his teammates whirled to face him.

"Fall back with me!" He continued. "I know something about those clones that can help us!"

Both complied at once, leaping several yards back before the Zabuza clones could stop them, Naruto following after them. Once they landed, Sasuke and Sasame glanced at the clones, who stood where they had just leapt from, unmoving, but glaring fiercely at them.

* * *

><p>"W-Why aren't they following us!?" Asked Sasuke in confusion. Sasame nodded and turned to Naruto, who smirked.<p>

"What's going on, Naruto-kun!?" Asked Sasame urgently. "What do you know about Zabuza's clones that we don't!?"

Naruto turned to face them, a proud smile on his face.

"Since I can use Kage Bunshin, I thought that it would be a good idea to ask Itachi-nii about clones in general, since he knows so much..." Naruto began, only to receive a scowl from Sasuke.

"Get on with it!" He cried impatiently, causing Naruto's smile to falter.

"Anyway," Naruto continued. "Itachi-nii told me that normal clones, and elemental clones tend to be sturdier than Kage Bunshin, but they have one glaring weakness that can easily be exploited!"

Naruto knew now was not the time to leave his teammates in suspense, (after all: they were in a life-or-death situation) but he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at their expectant faces. That was until Sasame bopped him on the head.

"AND!?" She demanded. Naruto rubbed his head and glared at her with a pouting expression on his face.

"Ow, Sasame-chan!" He whined, before adopting a more solemn look. "The thing about any clone that's _not _a Kage-Bunshin is that they can only travel so far from the original before they lose control of it. That's why Zabuza's clones can't come after us!"

Sasuke and Sasame's eyes widened as they glanced back at the clones who, true to Naruto's word, were still standing in the same spot, looking absolutely furious.

Sasuke smirked at his brother.

"Way to go, Naruto!" He praised, slapping his brother on the shoulder. "Thank Kami you knew that!"

Sasame nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think that will help you?" Called the original Zabuza from the lake. "I see that you've figured out the flaw in my Mizu Bunshin Technique, but don't think that putting a bit of distance will keep me from killing you!"

Zabuza grinned down at Kakashi, who was still hopelessly encased in his jutsu.

"You do realize that there's only a limited amount of air in this water prison, right?" He continued gleefully. "So while you celebrate your victory in getting a little bit of breathing room and time to think; your precious teacher here will be slowly drowning!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he glanced at Kakashi who shook his head frantically and yelled:

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He ordered. "TAKE TAZUNA-SAN AND RUN! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR HIM! DON'T LET ZABUZA BAIT YOU!"

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke and Sasame, who both wore uncertain looks upon their faces.

"What should we do guys?" Sasame asked slowly. "Kakashi-sensei's right! Zabuza is way out of our league!"

Naruto glared at her.

"I won't leave Kakashi-sensei to die!" He roared, and then fell silent for several long moments, his eyes closed in deep thought. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he grinned at Sasuke and Sasame, who looked at him in confusion.

"Gather 'round, you two!" He whispered urgently. "I've got a plan!"

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief: Zabuza Momochi was not amused. He was seriously growing tired of wasting his time dealing with these pathetic Konoha genin.<p>

He glanced down at Kakashi Hatake, one of the most-notorious ninja to come from the Leaf Village, and mentally scoffed.

_'Maybe once upon a time.' _Zabuza noted, as he stared down at the silver-haired jounin in disappointment. He had expected more of a fight from Kakashi, as he was feared far and wide for his prowess as a ninja. Perhaps taking on students had made the man soft? Yes, that had to be it. Kakashi had forgotten what it truly _meant _to be a ninja. Emotionless, merciless; simply a tool to be used to kill.

He watched the three Konoha genin gather into a tight clump. They were obviously planning something to attempt a rescue of their sensei, but it wouldn't work. He couldn't believe that these brats thought that they actually stood a chance against him! He was glad that none of his subordinates ever questioned his orders. If he told Suigetsu, Karin, and Haku to run: they would without a word of protest. That was what all shinobi should aspire to be like: unquestioningly loyal to their betters.

"You shouldn't underestimate them..." Came the voice of Kakashi, stirring Zabuza from his thoughts. He glared down at the silver-haired jounin, who returned his glare with interest.

"And you shouldn't overestimate them." Zabuza snapped back. "Honestly: you know as well as I do that the moment they get near my clones...they'll die."

To Zabuza's surprise, Kakashi chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Zabuza-chan." Kakashi replied, as he pulled his hitai-ate back over his sharingan eye.

Zabuza felt the strong compulsion to simply run the man through, but withheld. Part of him was curious to see why Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye had so much faith in his students. Could they perhaps be stronger than they appeared? Zabuza snorted. No way.

"Like I said, Kakashi..." He growled. "They'll die. Mark my words..."

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't Lord Zabuza just kill Kakashi and be done with it!?" Howled Suigetsu in frustration. "What's he waiting for!?"<p>

Haku sighed as she glanced over at the white-haired boy. Leave it to Suigetsu to question every single decision of their master behind his back. He'd never utter a word like that in _front _of Zabuza...

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Suigetsu!" Growled Karin in reply, as she scowled at him. "Now please: do us a favor and shut up!"

Suigetsu looked ready to attack Karin, but he withheld for some reason.

"Hey look!" He suddenly said, and pointed back towards the clearing where all of the action was taking place. "Those genin seem to have finished talking..."

Haku turned her attention towards the three genin and eyed them suspiciously. She was sure that there was no way they'd be able to free their sensei from Lord Zabuza's water prison, but their audacity somewhat intrigued her. Why were they fighting so hard when their only possible solution was certain death? Perhaps that _was _the reason. If she had to choose between going down without a fight as opposed to actually fighting back, she'd choose the latter option as well; as long as that was what Lord Zabuza wished of her, of course.

Also, as much as Suigetsu's impatience was grating her nerves, the boy had a point. Why was Lord Zabuza waiting to finish off Kakashi? All he had to do was simply filter the air out of the water prison and the silver-haired man was as good as dead! It wasn't like him to wait like this...Could he possibly want to test the three genin's abilities? No, that couldn't be it! But then why...?

"Hey, Haku-chan," said Karin, causing Haku to glance over at her inquiringly. Karin adjusted her glasses slightly. "Why don't you send Suigetsu to go gather up the bridge builder and kill that pink-haired genin? Wouldn't that help Lord Zabuza in the long run?"

Haku bit her lower lip. Karin had a point of course, but Haku was firmly against killing those who were not marked targets. She herself had never killed before, but she had seen her fair share of death. Grabbing the bridge-builder would actually be the smartest thing to do while the three genin were distracted with Lord Zabuza, but she didn't trust Suigetsu not to kill the last genin who was with Tazuna. The water-user didn't know the meaning of the word: 'restraint'.

"No." Haku replied after several long moments. "We stick to my plan. Lord Zabuza will easily find the bridge-builder once he's dealt with the three genin and their sensei..."

Karin shot Haku a perplexed look, but didn't argue. Suigetsu on the other hand groaned in frustration again as he glanced longingly at the clearing. Haku knew it was only Lord Zabuza's wrath that was keeping him from leaping down there to join in the battle.

Haku turned her attention back on the clearing, where the three genin began to walk forward, towards Lord Zabuza's water clones. She couldn't believe they were so eager to walk straight into what would only result in their untimely deaths...

_'Those fools!' _Haku thought sadly. _'Don't they know that it's hopeless!?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto stared down the Zabuza clone closest to him with a fierce expression on his face. His plan had a lot of holes, but if they could pull it off, Kakashi-sensei would be freed from his water prison! He just hoped that Sasame and Sasuke understood exactly what it was he needed them to do.<p>

"What?" Asked the clone of Zabuza, momentarily breaking Naruto's concentration. "Are you finally ready to die?"

Despite feeling terrified, Naruto grinned.

"No," he replied happily. "But, I am ready to kick your ass! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

There was a large poof of smoke, and once it cleared, the clearing was filled with clones of Naruto. The Zabuza clone before him widened it's eyes in surprise as it glanced around.

"Impressive brat." It sneered. "You must have a lot of chakra. But fat lot of good it will do you!"

In a flash, the Zabuza clone lunged for Naruto, only to have one of Naruto's clones dive in his way. They both met in mid-air, and the clone wrapped itself tightly around 'Zabuza's' neck, refusing to let go. 'Zabuza' swung his blade around, trying to hit the clone, who kept shifting on his back to avoid getting hit.

"Get off!" 'Zabuza' roared as he flailed about wildly. The clone smiled, and let go of his neck neck, and hit the ground hard, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

'Zabuza' glared as a new horde of blonde-haired shinobi surrounded him.

"Clever." He mused. "The 'real' brat used his clones to distract me so he could disappear into the throng...Oh well."

'Zabuza' hefted his sword and charged at the Naruto clones, eager to cut every last one down until he finally gutted the real one.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cursed as he dodged yet another water clone of Zabuza. He rolled to his feet, and quickly tossed a kunai in the clone's direction, only to watch as it was swatted away by the clone's blade.<p>

"Show's over, kid!" The clone chuckled as it closed in on him.

Suddenly, the clone's eyes went wide as it was pierced through the stomach by several kunai. It splattered into a puddle on the ground, revealing Sasame behind him, who still had her arm outstretched in a throwing gesture. She grinned at Sasuke.

"You alright!?" She called, and Sasuke nodded. Thank Kami for Sasame's skill with throwing weapons, or else he would've been in serious trouble. Sasuke shook his head furiously and then glared at her.

"What are you doing!?" He bellowed. "Hurry up and get what Naruto told you to pick up!"

Sasame scowled.

"I don't know if you've noticed!" She snapped. "But there's literally hundreds of Naruto-kun's...around...here..."

Sasame's expression drooped into a dreamy smile and Sasuke resisted the urge to throw something at her.

"WILL YOU FOCUS, DAMMIT!?" He roared. "OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?"

Sasame snapped out of her dream-like state and nodded grimly. She leapt away and out of sight. Sasuke heaved a long sigh as he began running towards the next Zabuza clone.

"I hate Naruto's plans!" He muttered as he withdrew a kunai. As he ran, he was joined by several Naruto clones who all scowled at him.

"What did you say about our plans!?" They bellowed in unison, making Sasuke sweat-drop.

_'I seriously hate Naruto's plans!' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>Sasame landed several meters away in the clearing after helping Sasuke against Zabuza's clone. She briefly felt indignant that the raven-haired boy sounded so ungrateful for her quick thinking in saving him, but then let it go. He was right after all: she was essential to Naruto's plan. She had to find the object that Naruto had specified for her to pick up.<p>

She glanced around frantically, but all that she could see was blonde-hair, orange vests, and black pants. She cursed. How was she supposed to know which of Naruto's clones to get the object from!?

"Sasame-chan!" Cried a Naruto clone, as it leapt towards her. "I think you're looking for this: catch!"

He tossed something her way, and she deftly caught it in her hands. She was surprised when she realized what Naruto's ultimate plan was.

"Wow!" She gasped aloud. "Naruto-kun: you're brilliant!"

Suddenly, several clones in her vicinity turned and grinned at her.

"Thanks, Sasame-chan!" The all chirped in unison. She sweat-dropped and then shook her head.

She had to get to Kakashi-sensei as fast as possible!

* * *

><p>Zabuza watched on with wide eyes as his water clones were decimated by the army of blonde-haired clones. He was shocked that a mere genin could utilize the Kage Bunshin technique to such a level! The chakra required for such a feat was...astronomical!<p>

"What the hell is that kid!?" Zabuza muttered, as he grit his teeth in annoyance. He heard Kakashi chuckle from inside his water prison.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki for you." Kakashi replied with an eye-smile. "He's full of surprises!"

Zabuza's eyes widened. That boy was an Uzumaki! Just like Karin! He grinned. Now things were getting interesting...

"So that brat's an Uzumaki, eh?" Zabuza mused. "That explains a lot."

He watched as Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise momentarily, before settling into a suspicious glare.

"How do you know about the Uzumaki Clan?" Kakashi asked. "They're extinct: save for Naruto. He's the last of his clan!"

Zabuza briefly thought about telling Kakashi about Karin, since the silver-haired jounin was going to die anyway, but decided against it. Why tell his enemy anything? He quickly thought of a believable lie.

"What?" Zabuza replied. "Do you really expect me _not _to have heard stories about them? Everyone in Kiri knows about the Uzumaki Clan. After all: we helped destroy them..."

Kakashi's glare intensified, and Zabuza had to resist the urge to laugh at the jounin's expression. What could Kakashi do? He was hopelessly trapped in his prison! One thing was for certain though: He would have to make sure Karin remains ignorant of the boy's heritage. It could cause...complications...

* * *

><p>Zabuza was shaken from his thoughts when he felt the last of his clones vanish. He mentally applauded the efforts of the three genin. Sure, his water clones only had one-tenth of his actual strength, but for genin to take them down was still impressive...Even though it was the Uzumaki brat's clones that did all of the work...<p>

He smirked when he noticed the raven-haired boy and the orange-haired girl staring him down from the shoreline.

"Please." He sighed. "Just because you took down my clones doesn't mean you should get cocky. You're ages from being able to take me on!"

The two genin said nothing as the girl withdrew a Fuma shuriken and began spinning it. Zabuza's eyebrows rose. So _that_ was their plan? They were going to try and attack him while he held onto the water prison? Foolish.

"I don't know what you brats are planning," He called. "But it won't work!"

The girl smiled and hurled the Fuma shuriken.

"We'll see about that!" She replied.

Zabuza watched as the shuriken sped closer and closer to him. At the last second, just before it would've made contact, he leapt over it. He landed back on the water and smirked at the genin, who regarded him in shock.

"What?" He taunted. "Did you really think a simple maneuver like that would be enough to take me down!?"

The boy on the shore smirked as the horde of blonde-haired clones vanished behind him in a large cloud of smoke.

"Actually, no." He replied smugly. "But, I'd watch my back if I were you!"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired brat. What was he talking about...?

He wheeled around as he heard an audiable popping noise from behind him, only to see the blonde-haired genin land on the water, and toss a kunai at him. Zabuza cursed. He didn't have enough time to dodge!

With a roar of outrage, he ripped his hand out of his prison and caught the kunai in his hand, smirking evilly at the boy, who stood glaring at him.

"That was very impressive, brat!" He hissed. "Using a transformation jutsu to get behind my back! But now it's over for you-!"

Zabuza's speech was interrupted as he felt a fist collide with his face, hard.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, now free of Zabuza's prison, took the opportunity Naruto had presented him and punched Zabuza with a chakra-enhanced punch, sending the ex-Kiri ninja flying back towards the shore, where he collided with a crunch against a tree.<p>

He turned to face Naruto, who was grinning at him.

"Naruto..." Kakashi breathed. "That was very brilliant thinking!"

He watched as his student blushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Thanks, sensei!" He replied. "but I couldn't have done it without Sasuke and Sasame-chan's help!"

Kakashi eye-smiled and nodded.

"Now that I'm free, I'll take care of Zabuza..." He replied, as he prepped to leap, but suddenly found himself realizing something he hadn't noticed in the chaos of the previous few seconds...

"Naruto." he added. "How are you standing on the water?"

Naruto blinked and then chuckled.

"Oh this?" He replied. "Anko-sensei taught Sasuke and I water-walking years ago! I just never got the chance to use it before!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. Leave it to Anko to drill advanced chakra control techniques into her students. He glanced at Sasame who was now running towards them on the water with Sasuke in tow.

_'You've got to be kidding me!' _He thought despairingly. What was he supposed to teach them now!?

"Okay, Naruto." He said urgently. "Meet up with Sakura and Tazuna-san, and resume protecting him. I'll finish off Zabuza..."

"There's no need for that ninja-san." Came an unfamiliar voice from the shoreline. Kakashi turned to look only to see Zabuza's body, motionless against the tree he was thrown into. In his neck were two senbon needles, right at his jugular.

* * *

><p>Kakashi glanced at the mysterious ninja who had just spoken. They looked to be at least his student's age, but they were donned in the uniform of Kirigakure's Hunter-Nin Division.<p>

_'So, Zabuza's past has finally caught up with him, eh?' _Thought Kakashi grimly.

The mysterious ninja chuckled.

"You see," He said. "I took care of Zabuza-san for you. He's dead."

**AN:**** And cut! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry to those of you that expected me to follow the canon fight, but after rereading and watching the manga/anime respectively, I thought that this version would be more interesting. Besides, with the addition of Sasame, canon wouldn't have worked anyway. So, Haku's revealed herself! And...Suigetsu and Karin will soon make themselves known to the genin as well! How will Karin react to finally meeting Naruto face to face? You'll have to wait and see! Many thanks to those of you who take the time to review and let me know what you think of the chapter, as it is very much appreciated! See you next time! Afroman007: signing out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**** Hey guys! Sorry about the slow update compared to my usual speed. I've been getting very busy as of late! Anyway, as usual: let me know what you think of the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

Kakashi blinked at the mysterious hunter-nin's remark.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, inclining his head towards Zabuza, who remained motionless against the tree. The hunter-nin chuckled, and gestured towards Zabuza's body as well.

"I hit him in an instant-kill spot, ninja-san." He said. "Are you questioning my skills as a hunter-nin?"

The masked ninja withdrew several senbon from the inside of his kimono and held them up.

"I can give a demonstration of my skills first-hand if you'd like proof..." He added, and Kakashi eye-smiled.

"That's not necessary," He replied, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Sorry: I'm just a bit cautious..."

Kakashi knew he had _every_ right to be cautious in his mind, and also a bit annoyed. _He _had done all of the hard work of wearing Zabuza down, and now: this hunter-nin shows up and finishes his enemy for him!? He sighed. He _should _be grateful, actually. His chakra was severely taxed right now, and if he were truly honest with himself, he knew that he didn't have enough energy left to deal a felling blow to his adversary.

The hunter-nin didn't seem to mind too much by what could've come off as a flippant response. Instead, he placed his senbon back in his kimono and began to pick up Zabuza's corpse.

"I must fulfill my duty and see to it that this body is properly disposed of..." He said, and then nodded at Kakashi's students solemnly. "For their benefit, I will do this elsewhere, for the process can be somewhat...disturbing to those who have not witnessed it before..."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. He was somewhat thankful for the hunter-nin's considerate proposal. He glanced at his students who were all watching the hunter-nin in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Kakashi glanced at Naruto, who seemed to be observing the hunter-nin with something akin to uncertainty; Kakashi would need to ask his blonde-haired student about that later...

The hunter-nin bowed low to Kakashi.

"Thank you for your assistance, ninja-san." He said sincerely. "Without your help, I would've had a much harder time defeating Zabuza-san. You have Kirigakure's thanks..."

Kakashi waved aside the hunter-nin's thanks and eye-smiled in turn.

"An enemy of my enemy is a friend, right?" He said cheerfully, and the hunter-nin bobbed his head in agreement.

"Very true." He replied. He adjusted Zabuza's limp body on his back once again and then glanced back at Kakashi. "I must be off: farewell."

And with that, Kakashi watched as the hunter-nin and Zabuza's body vanished, leaving just himself, Tazuna, and his four genin students behind in the clearing.

* * *

><p>Kakashi turned and eye-smiled at his students, who all looked at him expectantly.<p>

"I'm very proud of the way all four of you handled yourselves!" He praised, getting embarrassed, yet pleased smiles from each of his students in turn. "Now: let's get going-"

And with those words, Kakashi found himself falling over, and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

><p>Naruto was the first person to reach his sensei's side as the man fell to the ground.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei!" He cried. "Are you okay!? What happened?!"

Naruto was soon joined by the rest of his team and Tazuna, who all shot concerned looks at Kakashi, who eye-smiled weakly from his place on the ground.

"I-I," Kakashi sputtered faintly. "Used t-too much...c-hakra..."

Naruto's eyebrows rose, at the man's reply until Sakura spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei is suffering from chakra exhaustion." She explained. "He won't be able to move for awhile...But with some rest and food, he should be as good as new..."

Kakashi nodded faintly in agreement to Sakura's analysis of his current predicament. Sasuke turned to Tazuna, who had a grimace on his face.

"How far is your house from here, Tazuna?" He asked urgently, causing the man to blink and look at him.

"What?" He sputtered, and then regained control of himself. "Oh. My place isn't too far from here: maybe about ten minutes that way..."

Tazuna pointed to the east of their current location and Sasuke nodded. He turned to Naruto.

"Can you...?" He began, only to be cut off by Naruto who nodded, as he crossed his fingers in the seal for his signature jutsu. There was a poof of smoke, and three shadow clones appeared. Naruto told them to carry Kakashi, and the doubles of our hero quickly carried out the order.

Sasame turned to Naruto and smiled.

"That really was an ingenious plan you thought up on the fly, Naruto-kun!" She complimented, causing Naruto to chuckle awkwardly.

"I'm just glad it worked!" He laughed. "Had it not been for you and Sasuke, I don't think it would've gone over so well..."

Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "You would've been so lost without us..."

This sparked a laugh from all four genin (while Tazuna just looked confused) as they began walking towards the old bridge-builder's house, their sensei trailing close behind, courtesy of the Naruto Clone Express.

* * *

><p>Naruto was strangely silent as Team 7 made their way through the misty woods towards Tazuna's house. His mind kept flashing back to the odd feeling he got whenever they had encountered the hunter-nin who had taken Zabuza's body away. Something about the ninja made him suspicious. When he stated his intentions about what he was going to do with Zabuza's body, Naruto felt deception in his words, although it was very well-hidden. That unnerved him. It also unnerved him that he couldn't get an accurate read on the mysterious hunter-nin while he spoke to him. It was as if the ninja had somehow created a mental shroud around his emotions...Anyone who was capable of that was instantly put on Naruto's 'suspicion list'.<p>

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at the pink-haired girl quizzically.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" He asked, and the girl frowned slightly.

"I was just thinking..." She began slowly, as her brow furrowed further. "When that hunter-nin was speaking to us...Did you...Did you feel anything off about him? You know; any kind of oddness about his intentions?"

Naruto's eyebrows rose at Sakura's question. It was as if the girl somehow read his mind! He blinked.

"Actually," Naruto replied in a surprised tone. "I did. I tried to use my Negative Emotions Sense on him, but I couldn't get an accurate read...Why? Do you think there's more to his story?"

Sakura was silent for several moments before she responded.

"Well," She replied. "He did say that Zabuza was _dead;_ but he used senbon to kill him..."

Naruto shot Sakura a confused glance.

"Why does that matter?" He asked, only to have Sasame answer his question. Naruto turned to look at the weapon specialist of his team inquiringly.

"Senbon aren't really used as a killing weapon," she replied. "In fact: now that you two mention it, I was kind of wondering why that ninja used them...a kunai to the head would've been much more efficient..."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe he just prefers to make his kills that way? Perhaps it's just his style..." He suggested.

Naruto nodded, but still felt like there was more to the hunter-nin's story than just a stylistic choice of weaponry. He then looked back at Sakura, who shook her head at Sasuke's statement.

"That's not what I'm getting at guys," she said slowly. "Sasame-chan is right: senbon aren't normally used as a weapon...they're normally used in medicine..."

Naruto frowned and was surprised when he heard a faint groan from behind him. He wheeled around to see Kakashi, who was still being carried by his clones, looking at them.

"Damn it all," he hissed. "I was _definitely_ right to be cautious then!"

Tazuna, who up to this point had been ignoring most of the genin's conversation, turned when he heard Kakashi's statement.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a nervous tone in his voice.

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"There's a very good chance that Zabuza isn't dead." He stated plainly, causing everyone to stop walking.

Naruto's eyes widened as he regarded his sensei with incredulity. He then turned to look at Sakura, who had a grave expression on her face, but didn't seem surprised by Kakashi's revelation.

Kakashi eye-smiled at Sakura.

"You are right, Sakura." He said. "Senbon are normally used for medicinal purposes...So, it's very possible that our 'hunter-nin' friend merely placed Zabuza in a death-like trance. It's possible, if one has a very good working knowledge of human anatomy...We can also assume that the hunter-nin is _probably _an accomplice of Zabuza..."

Tazuna's face paled, and he dropped the sake bottle he was holding, resulting in it breaking upon contact with the solid earth below.

"Z-Zabuza...COULD STILL BE ALIVE?!" He stammered. "THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

Kakashi nodded weakly in agreement.

"The thing is though," he added. "Putting someone in a death-like trance is a double-edged sword. Sure: you can fake their death that way, but once they awaken the person in question will be severely weakened for awhile."

Naruto blinked.

"So what you're saying is that the 'hunter-nin' bought us a little bit of time before Zabuza comes after Tazuna and us again," he remarked skeptically. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?!"

Kakashi chuckled softly and eye-smiled.

"Well that's simple," he began, a happy tone in his voice. "We're going to train!"

* * *

><p>Haku sighed heavily as she watched over the still form of her master as he rested in bed. She had made enormous effort to put as much space between herself and the Konoha nin as possible when she fled. Thankfully, Suigetsu and Karin knew better than to make themselves known, and quickly followed after her, all while concealing their chakra signatures for extra measure. Haku couldn't be certain of it, but she was almost positive that the blonde-haired genin she had encountered earlier was a sensor of some kind. His gaze had been much too intense when he listened to her false story about what she was going to do with Lord Zabuza's party. In fact: she wouldn't put it past the Konoha ninja to have realized that they've been duped.<p>

She sighed as she reached for the two senbon that were still lodged in her master's neck.

"I'd better unwrap the bandages and let the blood drain first," Haku thought aloud. "It's only been an hour or two, but I don't want to risk Lord Zabuza getting an infection..."

Just as her hand was only inches away from her master's bandaged face, a hand whipped out and caught her firmly around the wrist, halting her advance. She blinked in surprise when she saw her master staring right at her, an angry expression marring his features.

"I can do that myself, Haku." He spat, and roughly ripped the two senbon from his neck, which caused Haku to chuckle lightly.

"I'd be careful, Lord Zabuza," She warned. "If you pull those out so recklessly: you really _will _die..."

Zabuza shot her a scornful look as she finished her statement.

"You know," Haku continued, in a stern voice. "If I hadn't intervened when I did, Kakashi would've killed you..."

Zabuza snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He was on his last legs as well," he spat ruefully. "And did you have to target my neck? Any other place would have done!"

Haku giggled.

"I didn't want to mar your perfect body, Lord Zabuza," she teased, inciting an annoyed growl from him. "Besides, the neck has less muscle than the rest of the body, and I can more precisely target the points that will leave an ordinary target in a near-death-like state for at least a week..."

Haku smiled at Zabuza, who seemed to have conceded to not arguing the point any further.

"But, naturally," She added. "You'll be up much sooner than that!"

Haku's face grew solemn as she watched her master struggle to sit up slightly in bed. She helped him sit up, and he grunted a murmur of thanks in return.

"Will you be alright the next time, Lord Zabuza?" She asked concernedly, only to watch as her master's face gaze grew stony.

"Next time?" He asked, in barely a whisper. He clenched his fist, and smirked when he realized that he was slowly regaining feeling in his body. "I'll _crush _Kakashi and his damn sharingan, and gut those brats!"

Haku nodded with a small smile.

_'I know you will, Lord Zabuza.' _She thought determinedly. _'And next time: I'll be there to make sure your ambition comes to pass!'_

* * *

><p>After several more minutes walking through the mist-covered forest, Team 7 and Tazuna emerged from the thick foliage to see a small village, situated on the banks of a river.<p>

"Come on," Tazuna grunted. "My place is down this way."

Naruto idly observed the village as they passed through, feeling a pang of sadness and anger for the deplorable state the villagers were forced to live in because of Gato. Most of the shops were empty, and there were dozens of homeless people milling about in the streets. Naruto felt his anger rise when he saw children (who couldn't be more than eight years-old) that looked completely starved, and downright downtrodden. It struck a little too close to his own childhood before he met Anko and the Uchihas.

"The village has been like this ever since Gato arrived," Tazuna sighed as he noticed Naruto's angry look. "And it's only getting worse as each day passes...I'm afraid that if I don't complete my bridge soon, there will be nothing left of my people to save..."

Naruto shot the old bridge-builder a determined look.

"Then we'll just have to make sure you finish that bridge!" He declared. "And while we're at it: kick Gato's ass!"

When Naruto finished his proclamation, he was surprised to see that all of the villagers that were within earshot of him scampered as far away from him as possible. He whipped his head around wildly, wondering why they had reacted in such a way. Shouldn't they be excited that someone was finally standing up to that bastard?

Tazuna fixed Naruto with a stern glare, as he rounded on him.

"Look kid," he began gruffly. "I really do appreciate that you Konoha ninja are doing this for me, but you can't just go spouting stuff like that in the middle of the streets!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"But," He replied slowly. "Shouldn't they be excited that someone's going to stand up to Gato?"

Sakura shook her head in annoyance at her blonde teammate. Sometimes Naruto could be so brilliant, and other times: he was just dense...

Sasuke nodded in agreement with his brother's statement. He couldn't understand why the villagers would be so finicky about standing up for themselves. Honestly: who would take this kind of treatment!?

"Naruto," Came the quiet reply of Sasame, who had a scowl on her face as she too, was observing the state of the village around them. "I don't think that it has anything to do with 'not' being excited, but more of a survival thing...I get the feeling that people who bad-mouth Gato here don't last very long..."

Tazuna nodded gravely at Sasame's statement.

"Nailed it in one, girlie," he replied. "Gato rules by fear. Anyone who wants to stand up to him is taken care of immediately. No if's and's or but's about it. But, there _was_ one man who-"

Tazuna's face darkened and his eyes glazed over for a split second. He shook his head and continued walking.

"Who are you talking about? What did he do?" Naruto asked curiously, and noticed his friends were all shooting Tazuna curious glances as well. Hell, even Kakashi had picked his head up to listen in on the conversation. Tazuna shook his head again.

"It...it doesn't matter anymore." He replied in a whisper, his voice full of regret and pain. Naruto knew that whatever had happened must be a painful subject for Tazuna, and decided to drop it.

He turned to Sasuke who was watching Tazuna's back with a bemused expression.

"Wonder what that was all about?" He whispered to the raven-haired boy, who nodded in reply.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I can't say that I'm not curious as to why Tazuna clammed up all of a sudden..."

Naruto nodded. He was curious as well, but he knew when to push for more information and when not to. From the way Tazuna began to mention this 'someone', they had been one of the few villagers (he assumed it was a villager) who had actually tried to take a stand against Gato. What he _did_ know however, was that whatever the story was: it couldn't have ended happily.

* * *

><p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, Naruto was greeted to the sight of Tazuna's house. It was a modest, wooden, two-story building that was situated on stilts above the water. Wasting no time, Tazuna strode towards the front door, and rapped on it three times in quick succession.<p>

The door flew open at once, and a young woman, at least in her late twenties appeared. She was attractive, with long blue hair and dark-colored eyes. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt, in which the collar and end of the sleeves were red, and dark blue pants. Her face brightened at the sight of Tazuna.

"Father!" She cried delightedly, as she threw her arms around him in an embrace. "Thank Kami you made it home safely!"

Tazuna happily returned the hug and then turned to the Konoha nin with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for these Konoha ninja," he remarked. "Seriously: they are super-awesome!"

She laughed lightly at her father's remark and curiously inspected the ninja, making Naruto blink in confusion.

"Wow! You kind of look like Mikoto-kaa-chan..." He remarked absentmindedly, and then blushed. He glanced at Sasuke who nodded in agreement.

"You're right, bro." He replied in astonishment. "She does kind of remind me of mom somewhat..."

The woman blinked in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing?" She remarked hopefully. "My name is Tsunami by the way; and if you haven't guessed: I'm Tazuna's daughter. Thank you for returning him safely!"

All four genin nodded with smiles, while Kakashi chuckled.

"I-It was no problem, Tsunami-san..." He replied graciously, barely managing to wave his hand in a greeting. Tsunami's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh My Kami!" She gasped. "You're hurt! We should get you guys inside!"

She ushered everyone inside, and as Kakashi was carried past by Naruto's clones (which caused Tsunami's eyes to widen in astonishment) he added:

"And by the way," he said. "Naruto and Sasuke were complimenting you. You see: Mikoto Uchiha, their mother, is one of the most beautiful women in all of Konohagakure..."

Sakura and Sasame giggled at their sensei's remark, while Tazuna chuckled. Naruto grinned widely, while Sasuke simply growled.

"Sensei better not be thinking any lewd thoughts about mom..." He muttered, watching as Kakashi blushed stupidly, while Tsunami giggled, a rosy flush overtaking her own pale cheeks.

Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry Sasuke!" He reassured. "If Kakashi-sensei ever crosses that line, we'll just burn his Icha Icha books!"

Kakashi, who was just close enough to hear, went completely pale at this remark, and quickly glanced away from Tsunami in their direction.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" He gasped.

The two brothers looked at one another and grinned wickedly.

"Try us." They both replied in unison, causing everyone (except Kakashi, who sweat-dropped) to start laughing again.

"Mom?" Came a small voice from nearby. "What's with all the noise? Are there people here?"

Naruto turned to see a young boy walk into the room. He had dark spiky hair, and the same eyes as Tsunami. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt, and a simple pair of sandals. On his head he wore a blue and white pinstriped hat. When he made eye-contact with them he scowled.

"Welcome home, Grandpa." He said plainly, as he walked right past Naruto and the others and hugged Tazuna, who smiled.

"Glad to be back," Tazuna replied happily. "Everyone: this is Inari, my grandson, Inari: these are the brave ninja who helped your Grandpa make it back from the Leaf Village in one piece!"

Inari snorted and crossed his arms, shooting the Konoha nin an annoyed look.

"Why did they even come here?" He replied coldly. "They're just going to get killed..."

Tsunami gasped, and Tazuna shook his head sadly at the boy's remark. Sasame and Sakura exchanged confused glances, while Sasuke resisted the urge to bop the kid on the head. Kakashi was silent. Naruto however, frowned.

"We'll stop Gato," he said, a note of finality in his voice. "And we'll save Wave; just wait and see!"

Inari sneered at him in response.

"Only idiots think like that." He replied. "You can't stop Gato."

The boy turned away from Naruto, and glanced at his mother, his expression softening microscopically.

"I'm going back to my room to watch the ocean." He finished listlessly, and promptly walked away. Naruto frowned even more.

_'What's that kid's deal?' _He thought in irritation. Sure, maybe he hadn't said the smartest thing back there by declaring that they would be victorious right off the bat, (especially seeing that they might have to deal with Zabuza again) but still: there was no reason for the kid to act like such a prat.

Tazuna sighed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Don't mind Inari," he apologized, looking at the floor with a downcast expression. He then glanced at Tsunami and smiled. "Tsunami-chan, do you mind making some tea? I'll show the ninja around the place."

Tsunami nodded and smiled, and then made her way towards what Naruto assumed was the kitchen. Tazuna turned back to face them and grinned.

"So?" He began eagerly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Who wants a tour of the super-awesome house that I built?!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the man, but nodded regardless. Sakura looked over at Kakashi, who was still being held up by Naruto's shadow clones, and then turned back to Tazuna.

"We should probably find a place to let Kakashi-sensei rest first, Tazuna-san." She suggested, and Tazuna blinked.

"R-Right!" He agreed quickly. "Follow me: we have a guest bedroom upstairs..."

Everyone nodded and followed the old bridge-builder up a pair of wooden stairs, as he went on about the different materials he used to build his house. Naruto tuned Tazuna out in favor of dwelling in his own thoughts. He wondered where the masked hunter-nin had taken Zabuza to, and what would happen when they finally faced Zabuza down again...Would they be ready?

He sure hoped so.

* * *

><p>Karin cursed under her breath as she walked with Suigetsu down the circular hallways of their master's temporary hideout.<p>

Contrary to popular belief: she was not mad at Suigetsu, (although the boy did manage to piss her off almost ninety percent of time) but instead, she was mad at the three people who were following after them.

These three people were none other than Gato and his two bodyguards: Zori and Waraji. She glanced over her shoulder as she continued to walk, scowling at the three of them.

First, she looked at the man behind the operation himself: Gato. He was a minuscule man in height, and slightly rotund. He had puffy brown hair, and always wore a pair of small, circular glasses that obscured his eyes. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit with a purple tie. Karin hated the midget. He was cruel, ruthless, and an all-around creep. When Lord Zabuza had first stated his intention of working for Gato, Karin had wanted to object; but she knew better. Lord Zabuza didn't run things like a democracy after all: if he said they were going to do something: they were expected to follow his lead without fuss or question. But of all the people to work for, Gato had to be one of the worst. It also didn't help that he constantly ogled her...

She glanced at Zori, one of Gato's bodyguards, who was walking to the small man's left. He was a light-skinned man with bluish-white hair and black eyes. He had strange line-markings under his eyes, that Karin couldn't help but think looked stupid. He wore a dark purple hat on his head, and a blue jacket with many pockets. Tied to his waist was a katana. Karin had learned that both Zori and Waraji were both mercenary samurai that Gato had made his personal bodyguards. She couldn't be sure of how skilled the two of them were, but she assumed they were at least decent; Gato wouldn't hire bodyguards that he couldn't at least count on... Of the two, Karin thought Zori was slightly more bearable, as he was usually calmer than his bloodthirsty partner. He was still a creep though...

She quickly glanced to Gato's left, only to receive a glare from Waraji, Gato's other bodyguard. She turned around quickly and cursed under her breath again. She _really _hated the guy. Waraji was your typical mercenary through and through. He was a tall man, and wore an eye-patch over his right eye. He had brown hair that he parted in three, finished with an elaborate topknot. Karin was certain the guy thought he looked cool with the topknot, but in reality: she thought he looked like a tool. Which he was. He didn't wear a shirt in order to show off an elaborate tattoo that stretched across his entire left side and left right inner-thigh. He wore a loose fitting kimono around his waist (yet another thing that Karin added to his tool-meter). His sword was strapped to his side, and he wore a pair of sandals to complete his entourage. Personality-wise, the guy was the absolute worst. He delighted in killing, and wouldn't even bat an eyelash if Gato told him to cut down someone. He was belligerent; and Karin (on many occasions) had to stop Suigetsu (who was just as bad) from trying to challenge the guy to a fight.

"So, where is your 'Master'?" Gato asked, in his annoying voice. Karin glanced back at him.

"We're almost there..." She replied quickly, and promptly turned back around. Gato was leering at her again, and Kami help her: she wanted to pop the guy in the mouth so bad it was almost unbearable!

Suigetsu shot her a look, which she quickly translated as: 'If you're going to punch Gato, then can I kill the two idiots?' As much as she argued with the water-user she had to at least give him props for taking her side when it came to Gato and his goons. Suigetsu hated them (almost) as much as she did.

At last, Karin sighed in relief as they reached the door of Zabuza's chambers. She turned to Gato and flashed him her best warning look.

"Lord Zabuza is resting," she informed the small man, who snorted derisively. "So try to make whatever you say quick so that he can rest-"

"I don't take orders from you, _girl._" Gato spat in reply, sneering at her. "In fact: it's the other way around. Just shut up and open the door already. I've got better things to do with my time!"

Karin turned away from Gato, and took a deep breath, trying to think of things that made her happy.

_'Icha Icha, perfume, okonomiyaki...' _She repeated desperately. _'Do NOT punch Gato. He is your employer, Karin. I repeat: do NOT slug the little shit...!'_

She put on her best fake smile as she turned back to look at him.

"Of course, Gato-san." She replied in her sweetest voice. "Right this way..."

* * *

><p>Haku glanced up when she realized that someone was entering into her master's room. Her brown eyes narrowed at the door as she distinctly was able to sense both Karin and Suigetsu, but also three more people.<p>

Haku's eyes momentarily widened and then settled behind her mask when she saw Karin and Suigetsu walk in followed by Gato and his two bodyguards, Waraji and Zori.

"Well, well!" Gato called, as he began sauntering towards her and Zabuza. "I guess the rumors were true! Tazuna really did slip out of your grasp!"

Haku glanced at her master, who remained silent, although he looked ready to strangle Gato. Gato's eyebrows rose, and he smirked.

"Oh?" He asked. "Nothing to say?"

Again, Haku watched on as her master remained silent at Gato's taunting.

"Some 'Demon of the Mist'," Gato sneered in derision. "Can't even polish off one old man: honestly, you're the most useless piece of trash-!"

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT LORD ZABUZA THAT WAY, YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Karin, much to Haku's surprise. The girl must've been really strung up from having to deal with Gato, she supposed. Otherwise, she would've never spoken out like that.

Gato quirked an eyebrow in her direction before he nodded at Waraji, who stalked towards Karin with measured steps. Haku wanted to move, but even she wouldn't be able to stop what was about to happen. Not unless she wanted to cause even more trouble for Lord Zabuza in the long run. Gato wasn't the type to take lip from anyone. Besides, she didn't trust Gato not to try and do something to her master while she was occupied...

Waraji reared back and punched Karin, sending the redhead sprawling to the floor. Karin's glasses fell off, and Waraji's punch had completely split her lip open, causing blood to stain her porcelain skin.

"Learn some respect for the boss, bitch." The mercenary growled, only to receive a defiant glare from Karin in turn. His eyebrow twitched, and he reared his leg back to kick the girl in the side next.

Before Waraji's kick could connect however, it was stopped by Suigetsu who glared at him with ill-disguised malice.

"Do it again..." Suigetsu hissed. "And I'll rip your fucking head off."

Waraji's hand drifted towards his katana, and Haku watched as Suigetsu began to reach for his kunai pouch. Things were escalating way too fast. If those two ended up fighting, she had no doubt Gato would dissolve their contract right then and there...

"ENOUGH!" Came a strangled voice. Haku turned to see her master glaring at Suigetsu. "SUIGETSU: FALL BACK NOW!"

Suigetsu hesitated for only the briefest moment, before he leapt away from Waraji. He glared at the ex-samurai with hate-filled eyes, only to receive a smug look in return. Waraji lifted his foot to kick Karin again, but Zabuza called out to him as well.

"Gato!" He spat. "Call your idiot goon off, or you'll be short one bodyguard..."

Gato scowled, but waved for Waraji to desist, which the brutish man did hesitantly. Gato turned his gaze away from Waraji and glared at Zabuza.

"I will give you one more chance to kill Tazuna, Zabuza," Gato informed, straightening his tie as he did so. "If you fail me again, I'm more than willing to let Kirigakure's hunter-nin division know of you whereabouts..."

Haku grit her teeth in anger. So _that _was how Gato planned to blackmail them into getting the job done?

_'That bastard...'_ She thought ruefully.

She knew that they didn't have an alternative, however. If Gato followed through with his threat, they were finished. Regardless of how powerful Lord Zabuza was, Kiri had numbers on their side. One or two squads wouldn't be such a big deal for the four of them to take out, but if Kiri sent anymore than that: which they most certainly would this time; they were doomed.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Zabuza chuckle darkly.

"Don't worry Gato," He reassured. "I'll take out the old man. Now..."

Haku took a slight step away from her master's bed when he began to flood the room with his powerful killing intent.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Gato didn't need to be told twice. The pathetic man nearly stumbled over himself in his rush to get out of the door. Waraji and Zori were no better. The two bodyguards nearly ran over their boss in their own rush for the door.

_'Cowards.' _Haku thought spitefully. She couldn't believe that they were actually working for such a man.

The door shut with a loud bang, and silence once again ruled the room. At least, it did until Suigetsu cursed.

"I really hate that guy!" He bellowed, wheeling on Zabuza angrily. "Do we really have to work for someone like him!?"

Haku watched as her master shot Suigetsu a stern glare.

"You'll do what I tell you to do, Suigetsu." Zabuza replied, his voice laced with finality. Suigetsu's expression drooped. He knew better than to argue the subject with Lord Zabuza.

She turned her attention to Karin, who was now just getting back on her feet, clutching at her lip. Zabuza reached for his bed-stand and threw her a clean cloth, which she caught, wide-eyed and slightly surprised. Haku was surprised too, Lord Zabuza wasn't normally one to care what happened to his subordinates.

"Clean yourself up, Karin." He ordered, and the redhead girl nodded. Haku watched as Zabuza turned to her.

"Haku, Suigetsu," he continued, sitting up in his bed. "And you too, Karin. I need you three to do something for me..."

Haku's eyes widened. What could her master possibly need them to do? She watched as her master's face split into a devious grin underneath his bandages.

"I need you to do some...spying..." He finished.

**AN:**** And that's a wrap, folks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time: Naruto and friends begin training, while Suigetsu, Karin, and Haku carry out Zabuza's 'spying' mission. Just so you know: they aren't spying on the Konoha nin (seriously: they're not). Anyways, thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought about the chapter! Afroman007, signing out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**** Yo, yo! Afroman007 back with another chapter ya'll! As always, I'd like to thank everyone who is giving this story a chance and reviewing! I really appreciate your feedback guys: keep it coming! This chapter is actually two-parts, so the next chapter will pick up exactly where this one ends. I wanted to upload it as one chapter but the word count was ridonkulous so I thought it was better to do it this way. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Chapter 17:**

Naruto groaned irritably when he felt something kicking his side as he lay tangled in his bed. He rolled to escape whatever it was that was accosting him, only to feel something slam it's full weight down on his body. He leapt up in outrage.

"I'M UP!" He roared. "STOP HITTING ME ANKO-SENSEI!"

Naruto blinked and looked around. Contrary to what he thought, he was _not _in his bedroom in Konoha. Nor was Anko Mitarashi responsible for kicking him in his sleep. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the 'true assailant' and sneered.

"Oh," he hissed. "Very funny Sasuke...I'll get you for that!"

With a great leap, Naruto landed on his brother, and the two traded elbows and punches on the wooden floor of Tazuna's guest bedroom. Naturally, this drew attention from the other denizens of the household, who all ran to the door to see what all the racket was about.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yelled Tazuna, only to begin laughing when he saw Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had Sasuke in a headlock, while Sasuke was about to bite Naruto's forearm. Tsunami, who had arrived mere seconds after her father, rolled her eyes and went back downstairs, muttering something about 'rowdy boys'. Inari sneered at the two of them and followed after his mother, clearly not in the mood to lighten up anytime soon. Sakura and Sasame however where a different story.

Sakura giggled as she watched Sasuke get out of Naruto's headlock with a well-placed elbow trust, which left the blonde clutching at his gut.

"T-That w-was l-low, S-Sasuke..." Naruto gasped, as he slowly struggled to his feet. He turned and glared at the raven-haired boy, who was smirking, and rubbing at his neck. Sakura continued to laugh at Naruto, although he couldn't piece together why. He glanced at Sasame, who was completely red in the face.

"Are you okay, Sasame-chan?" He asked concernedly, slowly approaching the flustered orange-haired girl, who squeaked when he got closer. She pointed a shaky finger at Naruto, who stopped in his tracks, and murmured:

"C-Clothes, N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto glanced down, and felt his face blush in embarrassment. He was wearing nothing except his boxers, which had frogs printed on them. He quickly ran to get his usual attire, which he had stashed in his backpack. While he sorted through his pack, Sasuke commented on his current state.

"Nice boxers, bro." He snickered, Sakura joining in as well. "I thought mom told you to throw those out!"

Naruto flashed his brother an irritated glare.

"I'll have you know," he began defensively. "These are my _favorite _pair of boxers, you prick!"

Sasuke chuckled and glanced over at Sasame, who was covering her eyes, her face still flushed.

"Sasame seems to think they look good..." He added, causing the girl to flash him an angry glare as well. She momentarily met Naruto's gaze, and flushed again.

"Naruto-kun!" She reprimanded. "Please hurry up and get dressed! Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to us!"

Naruto paused as he pulled his pants up, and glanced over at Sasuke, who was still chuckling with Sakura about his boxers.

"So," he began, "Kakashi-sensei is awake? That was fast!"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's like I said though: all he needed was food and rest."

Naruto nodded as he finished getting dressed. He grinned mischievously at Sasame, who was still covering her face.

"I'm dressed now, Sasame-chan," he teased. "You can look now!"

Sasame uncovered her eyes, and with a huff, crossed her arms.

"Good," she snapped. "Now let's go see what Kakashi-sensei wants. He sounded pretty serious earlier..."

* * *

><p>When the four of them arrived in the spare bedroom where their sensei was, Naruto was surprised to see the silver-haired jounin sitting up in his bed reading his Icha-Icha book. It was almost like he hadn't been subject to chakra exhaustion at all the day before.<p>

"Heya, sensei!" Naruto shouted, causing Kakashi to almost drop his book from Naruto's volume. He collected himself and shot Naruto an exasperated look.

"Good morning, Naruto," Kakashi sighed, closing his book with a snap. He glanced around at his four students and eye-smiled. "Now that Naruto's finally up, I can tell you four what I need you to do for me!"

The four genin exchanged confused glances before turning back to their still eye-smiling teacher.

"What do you need us to do, sensei?" Sakura asked inquiringly. Kakashi nodded in her direction.

"Well, for starters," Kakashi began. "I need to know if you know how to do the tree-climbing technique, along with the water-walking technique. I know that Sasame, Naruto, and Sasuke can..."

"I can Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied, shooting a thankful glance in Sasame's direction, which was returned with a beaming smile. "Sasame-chan had Anko-chan teach me!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

_'Is Anko still mad that she didn't get to take Team 7 ?' _He thought dejectedly, before sobering up again.

"Well, that saves us time," Kakashi replied. "I can move on to what I need you four to do."

Everyone looked expectantly at their sensei, who fixed them with a serious look.

"We need more intel on Gato and his forces." Kakashi stated. "If we plan to help Tazuna-san with his bridge, there's a few things we need to do..."

Naruto's face brightened at Kakashi's remark.

"Oh!" He cried excitedly. "A spying mission!? Sounds cool! When do we start, Kakashi-sensei!?"

Kakashi waved aside Naruto's question.

"Calm down, Naruto," he replied with a sigh. "We're not there yet. Firstly, we need to decide who will be going with Tazuna-san to protect while he works the bridge."

There was silence in the room, and Naruto didn't have to think hard to guess why. No one wanted to do guard duty. Kakashi seemed to realize this too, because he sighed and pointed at Sasame and Sakura.

"Sasame, Sakura," he continued. "You two will do today's watch, and I'll accompany you..."

Sasame's face fell and she crossed her arms moodily.

"How are you supposed to do that when you're stuck in bed, sensei?" She asked, eyeing Kakashi, who was still in bed. Kakashi chuckled and stretched.

"I might have to use crutches, but I'm far from being immobile!" He answered happily. "As for you two..." Kakashi looked over at Naruto and Sasuke who straightened in anticipation.

"I need you two to investigate the village," he continued. "Talk to the villagers; try to figure out more about where Gato operates from. If you run into any of his thugs; don't engage them. We don't need to draw more attention to ourselves."

"But, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto protested. "What if they start harassing people!? You can't _honestly _expect us to just stand by!"

Kakashi sighed again and rubbed his temples.

"If you run into any trouble, fine; you can help," Kakashi conceded. "But don't show off any skills that would mark you as a shinobi. The last thing we need is for Gato to hire more help like Zabuza..."

The mere mention of Zabuza's name put everyone on high alert. Sasuke cleared his throat nervously.

"Speaking of Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei," he began. "I thought you said we'd be training?"

Kakashi nodded at the Uchiha boy.

"I need to figure out what to teach you four," he answered plainly. "Anko apparently has taught all of you the basics, so I'm thinking that I'll have to start teaching you four some more advanced skills. Maybe nature manipulation?"

All four genin's faces lit up at his last two words. Naruto had seen nature manipulation at work, and he was all-too-eager to start learning how to do it. Kakashi sensed his student's eagerness and smirked underneath his mask.

"But to do that, I'll need to have full mobility." He added, which caused the genin's faces to fall. "That should only take another few days, at most, so we'll have to wait on that."

Everyone nodded in understanding as Kakashi got up slowly from his bed. Once he was on his feet, he eye-smiled.

"let's go get some breakfast, and speak with Tazuna-san about our plans," he suggested. "Then: we can all hit the road."

Naruto nodded eagerly. He had forgotten just how hungry he was.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu sighed as wandered the streets of the village. Lord Zabuza had deemed him unfit to go on the 'espionage mission' that he required. Something about being too obvious and reckless.<p>

_'Whatever,' _Suigetsu thought ruefully. _'Like Karin is any better! She'll probably blow the whole thing!' _

He kicked a lone pebble on the ground and watched as it smashed into a street-vendor's stall. The man glared at him until Suigetsu returned the look, an air of challenge in his gaze. The man cowered and quickly averted his gaze from him, making Suigetsu chuckle derisively.

_'These people are so cowardly it isn't even fun to mess with them!' _He thought. _'No doubt it's all Gato's doing...nobody wants to get on that jackass' bad side...'_

Suigetsu hated Gato with a passion. Not because of his methods, per se, but because the man was a weakling that hid behind stronger people. Suigetsu _hated _weaklings above anything else. What was the point of existing in the world if you were weak? All you would be good for was for someone else to step all over you!

Suigetsu wasn't weak. He knew this to be a fact. He had proven time and time again that he wasn't. In fact: he assumed that was the only reason Lord Zabuza had offered him the chance to travel along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Four Years Ago:<strong>

Suigetsu had nothing left. His dreams were shattered, and Mangetsu, his only brother...was dead. He cursed under his breath. What was he supposed to live for now?! What about their dreams!? Mangetsu had achieved part of their dream: he had finally become a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist! Suigetsu couldn't be more proud of his brother; and jealous.

But that was all for naught. Mangetsu had died on his last mission, and Suigetsu now had no way to support himself. Mangetsu was always the breadwinner: he did the missions, he got paid. Suigetsu knew he could steal food, of course; but that was an easy way to go to Kirigakure's prison: and they didn't care if you were a kid or an adult: they treated everyone the same there...

He walked out of the shabby ruins of their old clan compound and wandered the streets of the village, no destination in mind. He was just so lost without his brother paving a path for both of them. He relied on Mangetsu too much, he realized. He needed to make his own way; his own dream. But how?

He stopped on a small bridge that passed over a marsh in the middle of the village. Shinobi and villagers passed him by without so much as a backward glance; but that was just how Kirigakure was. People rarely spoke to one another, nor did they care what crisis others might be going through. Suigetsu didn't care in the slightest though. He wasn't weak...That was something his brother always told him. 'Weak people are dead people' Mangetsu always said; and he was right. Suigetsu had seen firsthand what happened to the civilians in the village when the crossed ninja. They were slaughtered without a second thought. The pathetic people couldn't even defend themselves properly! They deserved to die!

Suigetsu glared up at the sky, which was mist-filled and generally dismal; as usual. He hated Kirigakure now. There was nothing binding him to want to stay, now that the Seven Swordsman were disbanded, and Mangetsu...died. Suigetsu felt a hot tear roll down his cheek as he grit his pointed teeth together.

"Did you die, brother..." Suigetsu whispered. "Because _you _were weak? Does that mean _I'm _weak?"

He didn't expect an answer, but he got one regardless.

"_You_ don't have to be weak, you know..." Said a low voice from nearby.

Suigetsu, well-aware that someone had heard him, wheeled around in anger. Was someone calling him weak?! Who the hell did they think they were talking to!?

The figure staring at him surprised him. He knew the man, of course, but was baffled at what the man could possibly be doing in the village! He was a wanted criminal!

"Aren't you..." Suigetsu replied slowly, confusion evident on his pale face. "Zabuza...Momochi...?"

The man snorted and waved aside the question.

"That's not important." He replied curtly, and stared hard at Suigetsu in turn, causing the young boy to stagger back slightly. "Here's a better question, brat: do you want to get stronger? Have a purpose?"

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes. It was as if Zabuza had somehow managed to read his mind!

"What could you do to help?" He sneered in reply. "You're just a wanted criminal!"

"Don't talk about Lord Zabuza that way!" Came a soft, yet firm voice from Zabuza's side.

Suigetsu stared, and was surprised he didn't notice the other person standing just to Zabuza's left when he first turned around. She was a young girl, with large brown eyes and long, black hair. She was pretty, but her eyes held so much emptiness; an emptiness that Suigetsu was instantly familiar with.

"D-Did you lose someone too?" He whispered to the girl, who continued to glare at him. After his words however, her gaze relaxed and she nodded glumly.

"I have," She replied quietly. "But it doesn't matter now. I live to serve Lord Zabuza. That is my purpose."

Suigetsu blinked, looking from the young girl back to Zabuza. He found it somewhat disconcerting that this girl was so loyal to a criminal; but who was he to judge? He had done a lot of things in his short life already that he wasn't too proud of.

"Do you have a name?" Suigetsu asked. The girl eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before looking up at Zabuza, who nodded gruffly.

"I am Haku." She said softly. "And who are you?"

"Suigetsu Hozuki." He replied. "Brother of Mangetsu Hozuki of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!"

Suigetsu directed his latter statement at Zabuza, whose eyebrows rose ever so slightly in recognition.

"So you're Mangetsu's younger brother, eh?" He asked curiously. "Tell me: how is that brat?"

Suigetsu cast his eyes at the ground spitefully.

"Didn't you hear me when I was talking to Haku?" He asked quietly. "Mangetsu's dead."

He looked back up at Zabuza, whose expression didn't change in the slightest. Suigetsu wasn't shocked by this, but it did make him somewhat angry. Mangetsu was strong! He was one of the best new recruits the Swordsman ever had! Surely Zabuza must have recognized his greatness!?

"Then Mangetsu was _weak_, brat." Was Zabuza's reply. The words struck Suigetsu like a bolt of lightning. Mangetsu? Weak? He couldn't believe that Zabuza had the audacity to say such a thing about his older brother; his idol, his hero!

"Shut up!" Suigetsu roared. "Don't you dare talk about my brother that way-!"

"But, I can make you strong." Zabuza added, effectively causing Suigetsu to shut up. He glared at Zabuza who regarded him with a cold, and calculating stare.

"Do you want to become stronger so you don't end up like Mangetsu?" Zabuza asked. "Make up your mind before tonight. We're leaving Haku..."

The girl, Haku nodded and cast Suigetsu a backwards glance as she and her master began to walk away. Before they departed however, Zabuza glanced over his shoulder and called:

"And you didn't see me brat." He said, with a menacing glare. "If you decide to come with us, meet us at the Southern Gate at midnight. Don't bring anything that will slow you down."

And with that, the Demon of the Mist vanished with Haku, seemingly in the thin air, leaving Suigetsu alone.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Suigetsu had taken up Zabuza's offer and joined him. True to his word, the Demon of the Mist made Suigetsu stronger, and also re-invoked something that Suigetsu thought had died inside him when he first heard of his brother's death: his dream. Suigetsu wanted to reform the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and be the leader. He didn't care if they were loyal to Kirigakure or just rouge ninja: he was going to do it someday. But for that, he would need to collect the seven blades...And that was going to be a problem...<p>

Zabuza had the Kubikiribocho, one of the legendary blades. Suigetsu knew that he was nowhere strong enough to take the sword from Zabuza, nor did he want to. The man had essential given him back his purpose; his drive. He resigned himself to waiting until the man met his end to claim the sword as his own. Usually, that would sound like a long amount of waiting, but in the world of ninja: most shinobi died young anyway. It was simply a waiting game for Suigetsu, and contrary to popular belief: he _could _be patient if he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu sighed again as he took a long sip from one of his water bottles. There was absolutely nothing exciting going on in this town! He wanted some kind of action; something to occupy his boredom at least! All around him were nothing but abandoned storefronts, ragtag bands of orphans running about, and despondent villagers. None of them were even worth his time. He had money, sure, but he wasn't about to help these weaklings survive; that was beneath him.<p>

His head perked up when he heard the sure-fire sounds of a scuffle around the corner. With a feral grin, Suigetsu ran around the corner and was treated to a most interesting sight:

Before him were a large group of Gato's thugs, all facing off against what looked like two kids his age. One was wearing an orange vest, black pants, and black sandals. He had wild, blonde hair, and sharp, blue eyes. On each of his cheeks were three whisker marks, something that Suigetsu found to be quite unique...and familiar...

The boy standing next to the blonde also looked familiar to him. He had black hair, and equally dark eyes, and was wearing a T-shirt with a high collar. He wore white shorts and was also donned in sandals. Suigetsu cursed under his breath. He knew _exactly _who the two boys were now! They were part of that squad of genin that was traveling with Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye!

He thought about his options. He could confront them; but Lord Zabuza wouldn't like that one bit. Then again: these genin had no idea _who _he was! He could easily tell Zabuza that he was simply testing their strength; trying to see if they were a significant threat.

_'But,' _Suigetsu thought uncertainly. _'Those two did manage to get the drop on Lord Zabuza to free Kakashi...maybe it's not such a good idea...' _

Suigetsu chuckled. Why did he give a damn about consequences?! He hated being trapped in this dead-end town anyways! He needed excitement; and lo and behold: here it was, right in front of him!

He smiled again, showing off his pointed teeth.

_'Time to have some fun!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto was bored, and that was all there was to it. He and Sasuke had spent the better part of three hours wandering around Tazuna's village, trying to get people to talk to them about Gato and his shady operations. Needless to say, this line of questioning from the two genin resulted in a lot of slammed doors, dirty looks, and harsh warnings to stay away from the villagers.<p>

Now, our two heroes found themselves standing next to a pier, overlooking the misty waters of the river that snaked it's way through the village.

"This is pointless!" Naruto groaned, as he slumped down against one of the pier's wooden posts. "Why did Kakashi-sensei send us to do this job?! The villagers won't even give us the time of day! It's like Konoha all over again!"

Sasuke frowned at his brother's remark.

"Except," Sasuke corrected. "The villagers aren't avoiding _you_; they're avoiding talking about Gato."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his brother's statement. Sasuke was right, of course, but that didn't make him feel any better. They needed to find out more about Gato's operations, and he was certain that the villagers knew what the man was up to. He understood their hesitance to talk though; they had no way to defend themselves if Gato dragged them off for blabbing about him.

"Someone has to have the courage to tell us more about Gato though!" Naruto stated, unwilling to give up on the topic. "I say we keep asking around!"

Sasuke was silent for several seconds before he shook his head.

"I don't think we have to keep looking, bro." He said with a wry smirk. Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion and followed his brother's gaze. His eyes momentarily widened when he saw what Sasuke was looking at.

Right before them, at the end of the pier were a dozen, rugged-looking thugs. Their leader, a tall, bald man who was heavily muscled with several scars, scowled at them menacingly.

"So, you two brats are the one's that are asking around about the Boss, huh?" He said in a dangerous tone. He smiled, showing of yellow, rotten teeth. "That's not good for your health around these parts, you know..."

Sasuke's smirk turned into a haughty smile.

"We'll take our chances." He replied coolly. "After all, we don't have anything to fear from that slime-ball..."

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's remark. Didn't Kakashi-sensei say to _avoid _getting into fights?!

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed urgently, causing the Uchiha boy to glance over at him. "What are you _doing_!? Kakashi-sensei said not to-!"

"We're not going to get anywhere if we keep asking villagers questions they clearly aren't going to answer," he explained in a whisper. "I say we get the information we need directly from the source: these guys are bound to know something about Gato's operations! They work for him, for Kami's sake!"

Naruto bobbed his head slowly in agreement as he got to his feet. Sasuke _was _right. These thugs would definitely be able to tell them something about Gato's operations, even if they had to rough them up a bit first. Kakashi-sensei would understand, right?

"I just hope we're not biting off more than we can chew, Sasuke." Naruto warned as he stared down the bald-headed leader.

Sasuke snorted in reply.

"Please," he whispered back in reply. "Kakashi-sensei just said to not show off any of our shinobi skills; we can easily take these guys on with taijutsu..."

Naruto flashed him an exasperated look.

"Taijutsu _is _a ninja skill!" Naruto cried. He glanced at the thugs who were slowly moving towards them and sighed. "But since you egged them on, I guess we don't have a choice now..."

_'And I thought I was the impulsive one...' _Naruto thought idly, only to hear a chuckle from Kurama.

**"The Uchiha meat-sack has a point though, brat." **The fox commented. **"It appears that the villagers won't divulge any information that could potentially put them in danger."**

Naruto hated when Kurama made good points. It only solidified Sasuke's plan of action. He just hoped Kakashi wouldn't be too mad at them for starting a fight...

"So, care to explain why you're going door to door asking about our Boss?" Asked the lead thug, cocking a tattooed eyebrow. "Otherwise, we might just have to teach you not to go running your mouths so easily about him!"

Naruto snorted derisively.

"Look Sasuke," he chuckled, getting into the atmosphere Sasuke had created. "They're threatening us! How cute!"

The lead thug and his cronies snarled indignantly. Sasuke simply chuckled.

"It's pretty pathetic, that's for sure." He replied calmly as he walked towards the thugs.

"Listen up!" Sasuke called. "We just want some information about Gato. We don't have to beat you up if you just tell us..."

The lead thug laughed.

"You think you could, kid?!" He roared in laughter. "You're just two kids! There's more of us! We're not saying a damn thing!"

Sasuke shrugged as he dropped into the opening stance of the Interceptor Fist.

"Fine then," he smirked. "Don't say we didn't warn you..."

Naruto dropped into the opening stance of the Snake Style, only to notice someone he hadn't before behind the group of thugs. It was a boy their age, with whitish-blue hair, and purple eyes. The boy smiled at him, and Naruto was surprised to observe that the boy had pointed teeth; like a shark.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, and the raven-haired boy looked at him. Naruto gestured to the boy behind the thugs. "Who is that? He's definitely a ninja of some kind; his chakra is pretty high."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. Apparently, the thugs weren't aware that he had snuck up behind them.

"Who knows?" He answered. "For all we know: he could be an ally. Let's just see what he does during the fight..."

Naruto nodded solemnly. He hoped the boy was on their side. Based on his chakra, Naruto was really hoping they wouldn't have to fight the boy too. After all, fighting thugs was one thing. Fighting a shinobi, was quite another...

* * *

><p>Sasame sighed as she watched Tazuna order his workers around. She found watching over the old bridge-builder to be one of the most boring things she'd ever done. She would've traded hunting down Tora over guard-duty!<p>

She glanced at her sensei, who was leaning against the railing of the bridge, reading his Icha-Icha book. Kakashi had needed to support himself with crutches to make it to the bridge, and the two crutches were leaning on the wall next to the silver-haired jounin while he read. She looked over at Sakura, who was practicing a chakra control exercise with a kunai.

Sasame remembered when Anko-nee-chan had taught the two of them the exercise. The objective was to be able to balance the point of the kunai on one's palm, without it cutting you. It took a very fine amount of chakra control to accomplish; and as such: only Sakura and herself had managed to do it. Sasuke and Naruto still couldn't do it, but Anko had explained that with Naruto's immense chakra reserves, and Sasuke's above-average chakra, the feat would be near-impossible for them.

Seeing nothing better to do, Sasame walked over to her pink-haired teammate.

"How's it going, Sakura-chan?" She asked casually. The girl stopped balancing the kunai on her palm and stowed it away in her hip pouch.

"I'm seriously bored out of my mind!" She replied with a frown. "Why did Sasuke-kun and Naruto get to go into the village? That would've been more interesting..."

"Don't count on it, girlie." Commented Tazuna as he passed by. He stopped in front of them and crossed his arms. "Those two aren't going to get any of the villagers to talk easily. Everyone's too afraid of Gato and his men to speak openly about him. In fact: I'm surprised that there hasn't been trouble yet. Gato's thugs patrol the streets looking for people who ask too many questions..."

Sakura shook her head forlornly.

"Knowing those two, they're already in trouble..." She sighed, rubbing her temples. Sasame giggled, nodding in agreement. Although the two boys had promised not to get into any unnecessary fights, she had a feeling that they would do just that; if given the opportunity. And according to Tazuna, it seemed like the opportunity would fall right into their laps.

_'Naruto-kun, Sasuke...' _Sasame thought desperately. _'Please don't do anything TOO stupid...'_

* * *

><p>Naruto felt like egging on a bunch of ill-tempered goons was pretty stupid on their part. Normally, this wouldn't even cause the two genin to break a sweat, but because of their sensei's condition of not using chakra or any of their more refined shinobi skills, they were at a slight disadvantage. Firstly, the thugs were much bigger than they were, this meant that it was harder to strike a blow that would take them down. Secondly, unlike them; the thugs saw no reason not to use weapons. They all had an assortment of knives, clubs, and swords, and weren't afraid to use them. And lastly, there was the fact that there was <em>at least <em>thirteen of them to their two. The odds weren't really in their favor.

Naruto glanced past the thug he was currently kicking in the head to watch the mysterious boy who had shown up a few seconds after the thugs, only to see that the boy was..._yawning_!? Naruto felt a rush of irritation rush through him. He was certain the boy had ninja training! They could really use his help in this scuffle! But no, the boy sat down on the ground, cross-legged, and looking thoroughly bored.

Naruto turned his attention back to the fight when he felt a club swing over his head, missing him by mere inches.

* * *

><p>"Hey you asshole!" He cried, punching the assailant in the stomach with his free hand. "That almost hit me!"<p>

The man with the club stumbled backwards, and with an ungraceful yell, toppled into the river with a large splash. Naruto smirked. He was glad he had put so much effort into learning taijutsu from Anko-sensei. It worked wonders against non-shinobi opponents!

The rest of the thugs were now down to four, the leader still among the throng.

"Who the hell are you brats!?" He screamed, as he swung his sword down at Sasuke's head, only to have his eyes widen as the Uchiha boy slipped right past his strike and elbowed him in the gut.

Sasuke disarmed the leader's sword and caught it in his hand.

"Show-off..." Naruto muttered as he kicked yet another thug off of the pier into the water. Sasuke simply grinned and then held the sword up to the leader's throat, making the man pale considerably.

"Now," Sasuke said in a dangerous voice. "Tell us about Gato's operations. We want to know about what kind of trade he's doing, where his base of operations is, and how many of you losers he's got working for him!"

The leader snarled.

"I-I'm not saying...a d-damn thing, brat!" He sputtered, paling more when Sasuke drew the edge of the blade closer to his throat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"You know," Sasuke began quietly. "I don't mind giving you another scar to go along with your other ones..."

The leader of the thugs began to sweat, and glared at Naruto, who was watching with an impassive face. He didn't like doing this kind of thing to people, but Anko had taught him that in the world of shinobi: information was priceless. The more intel they could gather on Gato, the easier it would be to come up with a strategy to take the man down.

After several tense moments, the thug sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"F-Fine," he whispered. "I-I'll tell you what you want to know..."

Naruto smiled and nodded at Sasuke, who withdrew the sword away from the man's throat, although he kept it close by, in case the man tried something.

The man took a moment to gather his thoughts and then said:

"Listen, Gato will kill me for this," he began. "You have to understand that! I really can't say anything-!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, who paled as Sasuke placed the sword against his throat again. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak again.

"F-Fine!" He yelped. "J-Just stop with the sword! I'll talk! I'll talk-!"

_'What a wimp!' _Naruto thought in disgust. This guy was all show. He terrorized the people of the village using Gato's influence, but when the tables were turned, he was nothing more than a sniveling coward! So much for loyalty...

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened when the man looked up at him, only to have a kunai strike him in the back of the head. Sasuke leapt out of the way in shock, and wheeled around. Naruto did too, only to see the mysterious boy laughing, his hand still outstretched from throwing the kunai.<p>

"Now, now," he chuckled. "You can't go blabbing our employer's secrets!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes until they were practically slits.

"You killed him!" He roared in fury. "In cold blood! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

The boy spared Naruto a glance before he chuckled again and shrugged.

"I can't let him tell you Konoha ninja about Gato's operations," he explained. "After all, you are our enemy..."

Sasuke withdrew a kunai and held it at the ready.

"Who the hell are you?!" He snarled, advancing slowly on the boy, who stood unmoving and relaxed.

"That's none of your business." The boy spat, fixing Sasuke with a glare of disgust. "Look at you two: and to think that my master is wary of you..."

Naruto's eyes widened. If this boy's master was who he thought it was...

"You work for Zabuza!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke froze and glared at the boy who laughed.

"You're pretty sharp, kid!" He replied. "Yeah, I work for Lord Zabuza, so what? What are you going to do? Try and fight me? _Force me _to tell you what you want to know?"

Sasuke smirked.

"There's two of us, and just you," he informed the white-haired boy, who only gave a toothy grin back in return.

"So what?" The boy replied solemnly. "Unlike those guys..." The boy nodded his head towards the unconscious thugs that lay scattered across the pier. "I'm _not _weak."

The boy withdrew a water bottle and took a long swig from it. He replaced the bottle back on his belt beside two others and crossed his arms. Naruto wasn't sure if the boy was prepping for an attack, or if he was just thirsty. He decided to go with the former...

"I don't see why Lord Zabuza is so cautious about you Konoha brats," he chided. "I could kill you two easily. Care to try me?"

Sasuke clenched his kunai tighter in his grip, and growled. Naruto however, placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We can't fight him here, Sasuke." He warned in a whisper. "He's egging us on. We don't know anything about his skills, or if he has others with him. It's better we retreat and tell Kakashi-sensei..."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before he nodded curtly.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked sharply, causing the boy to smirk and cock an eyebrow.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own, you know?" He replied, a full smile covering his face. Sasuke smirked in turn.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He announced. "And this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto wanted to kill Sasuke. Why the hell did he just give out information to their enemy! Wasn't that rule number one of what 'not' to do in a hostile situation!? And to think, Sasuke got 'Rookie of the Year'...

* * *

><p>Suigetsu's eyes widened at both boy's names.<p>

_'An Uzumaki, AND an Uchiha!?' _He thought in a panic. He glanced at both of them with narrowed eyes. The boy who had spoken, Sasuke, definitely _could _be an Uchiha. With his hair and looks, he looked like the other members of the infamous clan that he had seen in one of Lord Zabuza's bingo books. That could mean serious trouble for them if the boy had already awakened his sharingan. Unlike Kakashi, this boy was an _actual _flesh-and-blood Uchiha; that meant that the kekkei-genkai could only be more potent! Suigetsu thought Lord Zabuza had it tough facing off against just one sharingan: he couldn't imagine what would happen if they had to face two sharingan users!

Suigetsu then glanced at the blonde, who the Uchiha boy had called 'Uzumaki.' That brought up another issue. Karin was an Uzumaki as well! Did that mean they were related? Calming himself, he shook his head. He doubted it. Karin had told him once that all Uzumaki have red hair like hers, and special chakra. Suigetsu wasn't a sensor, so he couldn't check the latter, but he was pretty sure the kid didn't dye his hair. Also, Karin would've noticed if the boy was related to her or not by their chakra. As much as Suigetsu hated to admit, Karin was by far the greatest sensor in in the Elemental Countries. She could detect chakra without even molding her own, and had the uncanny ability to 'disappear' by completely erasing her chakra signature. If this kid before him was a relative of hers, she would've pointed it out yesterday when they ran into them.

* * *

><p>"SO, you're an Uchiha, eh?" Suigetsu said, staring down Sasuke hungrily. "I'd like to see how your sharingan fares against my strength!"<p>

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. It appeared that this guy didn't know that Sasuke had _yet_ to activate his kekkei-genkai; much to his surprise however: Sasuke smirked.

"My sharingan is too good to use on the likes of you." He said haughtily. Naruto stared open-mouthed at his brother. Why would Sasuke lie like that!? Was he insane!? What were they going to do if they actually had to fight this guy later on!?

Sasuke seemed to sense Naruto's unease, because he shot him a look that clearly said: 'we'll talk about it later.' Naruto nodded, although he was nervous about how Sasuke was going to manage to get himself out of the hole he had just dug. It was one thing to bluff someone about having more reinforcements than you actually did, or to act stronger than you really were, but when push came to shove, you'd better have the means to back yourself up. The fact that Sasuke had just fibbed about having his sharingan activated meant that this kid would probably go tell Zabuza all about them, and they would be better prepared! Naruto scowled. Why didn't Sasuke think of these things before he opened his mouth!?

He chanced another look at his brother, who remained confident, and smug. Naruto blinked. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was acting so nonchalant about this whole situation! They were actually in serious trouble!

"So you think you're better than me, is that it?" The boy asked, a shadow of a smirk on his face. "Whatever. I'm Suigetsu Hozuki, by the way..."

Suigetsu grinned at the two of them and flashed through several handsigns in quick succession before calling out:

**"Suika no Jutsu! (Hydrification Technique)!"**

Naruto and Sasuke both braced for an offensive assault, but were thoroughly shocked to watch as Suigetsu melted into a puddle before them, and slipped through the cracks of the pier with a near-silent splash into the water of the river.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed, running to the edge of the dock. "Naruto: can you sense him out?! We can't just let that guy go!"<p>

Naruto shook his head.

"He's somehow managed to mask his presence within the water." Naruto began with a sigh. "It's impossible to pick him out now...and besides, Sasuke..."

Naruto shot the Uchiha an incensed look.

"YOU EGGED THAT GUY ON!" He roared, pointing an accusing finger at him. "WHAT'S ALL THIS BULLCRAP ABOUT ALREADY HAVING SHARINGAN! NOT TO MENTION, YOU TOLD HIM OUR NAMES! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING-!?"

Naruto's tirade was abruptly ended when Sasuke bopped him hard on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto cried indignantly. "What was that for!?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto," he began somberly. "I told that guy or names and that I had sharingan for two reasons. The first was because I wanted to know how he'd react to the information. When Kakashi-sensei unleashed his sharingan on Zabuza, we discovered that regardless of Zabuza knowing how to blind it, he feared it. Now imagine what will happen when that Suigetsu guy tells Zabuza that I have sharingan too. He won't be able to fight me and Kakashi-sensei at the same time, so that will mess things up for him if we meet again: it gives us more options in how to fight!"

Naruto nodded his head slowly in understanding. He could tell that his brother was really reaching for straws with his explanation, but so far: most of it was making sense.

"Okay, and what was the second reason?" Naruto asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow. Sasuke shot him an irritated look as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking away.

"I was hoping you'd be convinced by the first reason, actually," he admitted. "I actually don't _have_ a second reason..."

Naruto face-palmed.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY 'THERE WERE TWO REASONS', IDIOT!?"

Sasuke chuckled as he turned back to face him.

"Because the look you get on your face when you're seriously trying to pay attention is hilarious!" He chided, causing Naruto to go red in the face with embarrassment.

"Shut up, Sasuke." He grumbled, following after the raven-haired boy. "Just...shut up."

* * *

><p>It was around five in the afternoon when Tazuna decided to call it quits and dismissed all of his workers from the bridge. The elderly bridge builder turned to face Sasame and Sakura, who were both playing a game of chess that Sakura had brought along to kill time.<p>

"I hope you guys have almost wrapped up your game," he informed them. "It's time to go back to my place!"

Sasame grumbled as Sakura easily took out her bishop, putting her king in check.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered. "Sakura-chan's won every single game we've played so far; I don't know why I'm even trying..."

Sakura blushed and let out a giggle.

"Sorry, Sasame-chan!" She apologized. "The only person our age that's ever beaten me in chess is Shikamaru! Now that I think about it: I've never even come close to beating him!"

Kakashi, who had now hobbled over to them (via his crutches) eye-smiled at Sakura's comment.

"Well, that's the Nara Clan for you," he remarked idly. "They're all geniuses when it comes to strategy."

Sakura pouted slightly as she cleaned up the board with Sasame's help.

"I'll say," she replied. "Just once, I'd like to beat Shikamaru though..."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, try thinking outside the box," he suggested. "I've seen Lord Third defeat Shikaku Nara in a game of shogi using that tactic."

Sasame smiled.

"Kind of like Naruto-kun," she added. "I don't think he knows how to 'not' think outside of the box!"

Everyone shared a laugh, even Tazuna until a voice called out to them.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to see Naruto and Sasuke running towards them, looking thoroughly out of breath. The two boys skidded to a stop before them and took a moment to collect themselves.<p>

"We have some important news!" Naruto gasped.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Did you discover anything about Gato's operations?" She asked expectantly, and was surprised when Sasuke shook his head in the negative. "Then," she added. "What did you find out?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and then looked at Kakashi.

"We found out that Zabuza has _another _accomplice besides that mysterious 'hunter-nin'."

There was a poignant silence while everyone took the information in. After several moments, Kakashi glanced around and then narrowed his eyes at the two male genin in his squad.

"Let's get back to Tazuna-san's place." He suggested solemnly. "And then: tell me _everything._"

**AN:**** And Suigetsu now knows which clans Naruto and Sasuke are from. Naturally, he'll tell his master...Naruto and Sasuke are in trouble for doing _exactly _what they were told _not _to do...ANd what have Karin and Haku been up to while Suigetsu antagonizes our heroes? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Love and Peace! Afroman007 signing out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**** Hey everyone! Sorry about the slow update! I've been really busy lately. Anyway, I'm back! A quick little rant that I've been meaning to get off my chest in response to some reviews I've gotten on both this story AND it's predecessor. : This is an AN. You know; Alternate Universe? Therefore, things that apply in canon (such as the location of characters, events, and personalities) don't necessarily apply to my stories. So, a character can't really be OCC if they're not in their canon world, now can they? For the sake of your own brains, don't think too hard about personality quirks that aren't like what you're used to reading, or else you'll miss the point of reading a story that's set in an AU. Whew. Rant over. Anywho, let me know what you guys think of the chapter, as always, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 18:**

Kakashi looked down at his two male students with a critical gaze. He had just heard the full story of their little 'encounter' in the village, and needless to say, he was _anything _but pleased by the way his two students had handled themselves.

"I told you two not to start any fights." He remarked, making a point to glare heatedly at both Naruto and Sasuke, who refused to meet his eyes (at least: his visible one).

He watched as Sasuke hung his head momentarily, only to raise it and regard him defiantly.

"We asked all of the villagers about Gato, sensei," he explained, a tiny amount of irritation seeping into his tone. "But they wouldn't say anything! I knew that Gato's thugs would know something! As for the fight: I _did _try to settle it without fighting first..."

Kakashi leveled the Uchiha boy with a stern look before sighing heavily. He knew that the villagers would be difficult, Tazuna had said so, but the fact remained that what Naruto and Sasuke had done was just going to cause everyone in Wave a lot of trouble. He knew that Gato was a lot more cunning than he appeared: no doubt the man would beef up his security and efforts to try and terminate Tazuna before he could finish the bridge.

He glanced around the small room the five of them were currently in. It was the room Sasame and Sakura had been given to sleep in. It was slightly larger than the bedroom that Naruto, Sasuke, and himself were given, but he wasn't one to complain over such a trivial matter: he had endured in far worse conditions after all.

Currently, Sasame was seated on the window-sill, and was peering out the window with a bored expression. Apparently, the orange-haired weapons user wasn't the _least_ bit surprised that her two teammates had caused such a scene. Sakura, on the other hand, was looking between Naruto and Sasuke with an accusatory glare. Obviously, she understood the ramifications behind their actions best.

"Well, at least you found out more information about Zabuza," Kakashi commented after a long silence. He watched as Naruto and Sasuke shot each other relieved looks before adding: "But, I'm still going to dole out some form of punishment for disobeying my orders; however, that will have to wait until we get back to Konoha..."

Kakashi chuckled sinisterly as he thought about what he could make his two students do as punishment...Perhaps chasing Tora down for a week would curve their tendency to make reckless decisions?

* * *

><p>Naruto paled as he heard his sensei begin to chuckle.<p>

_'That can't be a good sign...' _He thought ominously. Suddenly, Kurama decided to throw in his two ryo.

**"He's probably going to make it something extremely annoying," **Huffed the fox in irritation. **"You just had to go along with the Uchiha meat-sack, didn't you?"**

Naruto felt his own irritation begin to rise.

_'Shut up, Kurama!' _Naruto snarled mentally. _'I'm the one who has to do all the work!'_

There was a poignant silence before the fox began to laugh.

**"Good point!" **Kurama chuckled. **"I'll enjoy watching!"**

Naruto was brought out of his conversation with his tenant when he noticed that everyone was eyeing him with concerned looks.

"Nothing to worry about, guys," he laughed awkwardly. "Just talking to Kurama..."

Kakashi nodded, although he looked slightly uneasy. Naruto got the feeling that it would be a long time before his sensei realized that Kurama didn't mean anyone in the village any harm; but for the time being, he would just have to put up with his sensei's suspicions of his tenant.

"So, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke began, obviously trying to change the subject (for which Naruto was grateful for). "Do you know anything about Zabuza's accomplice? Suigetsu Hozuki?"

Naruto looked at the silver-haired jounin, who was deep in thought.

"I'm assuming from what you've told me of his abilities that he's indeed a member of the Hozuki Clan of Kirigakure." Kakashi replied quietly. "They have the ability to liquefy their bodies, and I also know that the Niidaime Mizukage was a member of that clan. However, I'm surprised that Zabuza has a member traveling with him..."

Sasame, who had made her way over to sit beside Sakura, cocked an eyebrow.

"Why is that, sensei?" She asked curiously. Kakashi regarded her for a moment before scratching his head.

"Well," he answered slowly. "The Hozuki Clan is almost extinct."

Naruto's eyes widened. How did that happen?

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto breathed. "What happened to them?"

Kakashi sighed again and looked towards the lone window of the room for several long moments. He then turned to face his students again, and regarded each of them with a solemn expression.

"Well, unlike Konoha; Kirigakure's citizens have always been somewhat suspicious and mistrusting of clans that had a kekkei-genkai. They found the ninja to be unnatural and strange. This fear led the Yondaime Mizukage to begin a campaign to wipe out all of the bloodline clans in the Land of Water."

Naruto's eyes widened even further. Why in the world would someone do that!? He looked to his left, where Sasuke was paling, and struggling to comprehend their sensei's remark as well.

"But," Sasuke began slowly. "Why? Wouldn't that severely weaken their military power?!"

Kakashi nodded and narrowed his visible eye.

"You're right, Sasuke: it would indeed." He answered gravely. "However, I get the feeling that the Mizukage didn't care about that; he simply wanted what he and so many other denizens of the village considered a 'taint' to be eradicated. Simple as that..."

Naruto lowered his gaze in disgust. How could someone do something so despicable! People couldn't help being born with a kekkei-genkai, just as he couldn't help but be the container for Kurama! People sure were stupid...

Sasame, who had been silent throughout Kakashi's whole story, looked up and added:

"So," she began quietly. "This Suigetsu guy is most likely one the last survivors of his clan? Why does he work for Zabuza then?"

Kakashi adopted a thinking pose for a moment before he shook his head.

"I can't be sure of the exact reason, obviously," he replied. "But, I do have a guess. Zabuza is wanted by Kirigakure for trying to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage a few years ago. If I were in this Hozuki boy's shoes, I would see Zabuza's actions as something noble. After all: the Yondaime Mizukage was the one who incited the bloodline purge..."

Sakura nodded slowly in understanding.

"That makes sense." She replied. "I can understand someone seeing Zabuza's actions as being for the greater good. If so, why are they working for Gato then?"

Kakashi simply sighed. Naruto could tell that their constant questions must be getting on their sensei's nerves. As intelligent as he was, it was a bit presumptuous to assume that their sensei knew the answer to everything...

"I don't know, Sakura," he replied at last. "Maybe you should try asking Zabuza, eh?"

Sakura's face went as white as a ghost's, and her jaw unhinged in a silent scream of horror and disbelief. This only caused Kakashi to start laughing.

"I'm just kidding, Sakura!" He assured her, and the pink-haired girl scowled angrily at him in turn. Ignoring his student's reaction completely, Kakashi then turned back to Naruto and Sasuke, a serious expression on his masked face.

"Now," he continued, looking stern. "Don't think that I've forgotten about you two disobeying my orders..."

Naruto paled. He had hoped that all the talk about Zabuza's accomplice might make the masked jounin temporarily put off reaming them about their antics on the pier earlier.

"So, I've come up with a solution," he continued solemnly. "You two will guard Tazuna with me tomorrow, while Sasame and Sakura take a turn trying to get information about Gato."

Naruto sighed as he looked at his brother, who had an unreadable expression etched upon his face.

_'Well,' _Naruto thought morbidly. _'It could be worse...' _

Kurama huffed.

**"That's true," **said the giant fox. **"At least you get to do something; I thought he was going to make you run laps around the village or something like that..."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and focused back on Kakashi who was watching him with a suspicious expression again. Naruto groaned inwardly. He wished Kakashi-sensei would just lighten up when he communicated mentally with his tenant; his stares were really starting to unnerve him.

"Also," Kakashi added. "I'll be starting some new training for the two of you while we watch Tazuna tomorrow."

At this, both Naruto's and Sasuke's faces lit up with excitement. What was Kakashi going to teach them? Elemental manipulation? A cool jutsu?!

"What are you going to be teaching us, Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto cried excitedly. Sasuke nodded in agreement, trying to hide his excitement, but failing miserably.

At Naruto's question, the silver-haired jounin simply smirked.

"Oh, you'll see." He answered cryptically with an eye-smile. "I'm sure you two will enjoy it though..."

From the evil chuckle that came out of said jounin's mouth following this proclamation, Naruto wasn't sure he'd enjoy it at all...

* * *

><p>Haku stared intently at the mansion before her. It was three-stories high, and ornately decorated. There were several well-manicured shrubs lining the front of the house, along with rows of well-cared for gardens that spiraled out along a stone walkway. All and all, it was a beautiful place.<p>

_'Too bad the person living in it is a piece of garbage.' _Haku thought bitterly.

Haku and Karin were currently situated on a low tree-branch in the forest that surrounded Gato's mansion. The three-story building _used _to belong to Wave's daimyo before Gato usurped his home and had the daimyo and his family forcibly removed. Whatever happened to them after their removal was anyone's guess; but Haku had the distinct feeling they were no longer in this world, (that was Gato's M.O after all...).

The mission their master had given them was fairly simple, yet incredibly difficult at the same time: Zabuza wanted the two of them to figure out how to sneak into Gato's mansion and steal a certain document. Sneaking in was the hard part. The short business mogul kept many guards situated around the perimeter of the house, therefore: getting in undetected was near-impossible, even for ninja of their caliber. As dumb as most of Gato's hired thugs were, they were smart enough to know that with all of the money their boss had, someone would try and break in sooner or later. It also didn't help that the mansion was situated in the middle of a large clearing in the forest. There was absolutely no cover for them to use, and at night, the guards would turn on bright search-lights that would make even the stealthiest of approaches completely asinine.

Getting the document however, was of the utmost importance. When Lord Zabuza had agreed to take the job to kill Tazuna for Gato, the short shipping mogul had insisted that Zabuza give him some form of insurance. When asked why, Gato had simply replied that he didn't trust ninja, and had been back-stabbed before. When her master had stated that he never failed a job, Gato still insisted that something of importance to Zabuza be given _just in case _something were to happen. Lord Zabuza had hesitantly agreed, (they needed money) and Gato also promised that in return for their services, he would keep Kirigakure's hunter-nin off of their tracks. However, Haku was horrified when her master had revealed to Gato the location of several of their safe-houses, and became even more distraught when Gato wrote them down! She had the urge right then and there to snatch the paper and burn it; but a stern glare from her master told her to stand down. At the time, she trusted her master's judgment; after all: they had been in worse situations before. Also, being the wily ninja that he was, Zabuza had _failed _to mention that, besides the safe-houses that Gato now was proxy to, there were several more that were not on the list.

Gato had promised to only use the information if Zabuza ever betrayed him, and that he wouldn't use the information after their mission was complete. Not like it mattered: there was no way in hell that they'd ever be dumb enough to return to the safe-houses that Gato now knew about.

All in all, the mission had become even more important when Gato had threatened to reveal the information that they were working for him to Kirigakure. It would only take a few days at most for the hunter-nin to be after them again, and Haku had a very bad feeling that they wouldn't be able to escape this time. So, when her master had ordered her to go steal the document back from Gato, she thought that it was a good idea. The only problem with the idea was that Gato might have memorized the information, but the chances of that were highly unlikely. If Gato couldn't make an instant profit off of something, he usually discarded it as useless; and it wasn't like the hunter-nin would share the profit with the greedy bastard anyways.

* * *

><p>So, Haku watched as the guards made their rounds, stopping to chat and goof off while doing so. She chanced a glance at her red-headed teammate, who was watching on with a mixture of irritation and complete boredom. Haku knew it was only a matter of time before Karin voiced her displeasure...<p>

"This is stupid!" Karin hissed, glaring down at the mansion. Haku smirked beneath her mask. Karin was so predictable... "I just don't see a way for us to get in there!"

Haku sighed and turned to fully look at her friend.

"But, Lord Zabuza has ordered us to do this, Karin-chan," she replied calmly. "And we must do what he asks..."

Karin adjusted her glasses and shot Haku a look of complete annoyance.

"Even if the order is impossible!" She retorted angrily. "Tell me: how _do _we get past all of those guards!?"

Haku was silent for a moment as she thought about an answer to Karin's question. The Uzumaki girl was right: getting in _did _seem impossible, but they were ninja: they laughed in the face of impossibilities.

"We'll figure out a way," Haku replied, in the same calm tone. "We always do."

Karin groaned and plopped down on the branch, causing it to rustle slightly, but not enough that anyone below would notice their presence.

"Well, we can't use force, obviously," Karin remarked, eyeing the numerous guards with distaste. Her eyes widened and she turned to Haku with a sly grin. "What if we use the Kirigakure no Jutsu? We could sneak in undetected and-!"

"Not a good idea," answered Haku flatly. "That jutsu is Lord Zabuza's trademark technique. Even Gato's guards are aware of that. That would just be the perfect excuse Gato needs to send that intel to Kirigakure..."

Karin frowned as she turned back to look at the mansion. Both girls were silent for several moments until a new voice chimed in.

"Hey guys, how's it shakin'?" Came the voice of Suigetsu. Haku had sensed the water-user's chakra several minutes ago, but didn't comment on it. Karin however, was a completely different story.

The redhead wheeled around and punched Suigetsu square in the face, causing his head to explode into water.

"BASTARD!" She growled. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT!"

Suigetsu said nothing, as his head was reforming, but had a large scowl on his face once his features settled back into a solid state.

"How the hell _can _I 'sneak up on you'?!" He snarled in reply. "You two are sensor kunoichi! There's no way to sneak up on one!"

Suigetsu grinned snarkily at Karin after his statement and added:

"Unless you're not as good as you claim to be, Karin-chan-!"

His statement was abruptly cut off as Karin once again swung at his head, causing it to erupt into a splash of water.

"STOP IT, YOU BITCH!" Suigetsu roared as his head settled once more into solid form. Karin cocked back her arm once again to punch the boy, but Haku caught her wrist firmly.

"Both of you, stop." She commanded, and both immediately fell silent. Haku turned to look at Suigetsu with narrowed eyes, although this couldn't be seen; courtesy of her hunter-nin mask. "I thought that Lord Zabuza told you that you weren't a part of this mission?"

Suigetsu grinned meekly and scratched the bridge of his nose.

"I know I'm not," he admitted. "But, I just found something out that I think you'll both want to know; not to mention Lord Zabuza will be pleased as well!"

Haku watched as Karin shot Suigetsu a skeptical look and crossed her arms expectantly.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "What is this 'interesting information'?"

Suigetsu shot her a glare before he turned back to Haku, who also felt a surge of curiosity about what the water-user had found out.

"Well," he began smugly. "I happened to run into two of that Kakashi guy's genin while walking around the village!"

Haku's eyes widened, and she momentarily forgot that she was supposed to be looking for a way into Gato's mansion. Suigetsu's revelation was much more interesting anyways.

"What were they doing in the village? And which ones did you encounter?" Haku asked. Suigetsu grinned and adjusted his posture into a more haughty stance.

"It was the two boys," Suigetsu replied. "And when I encountered them they were facing down a dozen of Gato's thugs. They were trying to get information about Gato's whereabouts..."

Haku nodded. That made sense.

"The lead thug almost spilled the beans about Gato too," Suigetsu continued. "But I killed him! We can't have weaklings spilling things about our employers, now can we?"

Karin made a disgusted face, while Haku felt incensed. She hated killing, and Suigetsu knew it.

"Did you have to kill him?!" She hissed, quite out of character. The sudden change in her tone caused Suigetsu to blink momentarily. He made a sheepish face and chuckled.

"Hey!" He replied defensively. "I was protecting our employer! Besides: I haven't gotten to kill anyone in a long time!"

Haku narrowed her eyes at Suigetsu, who continued to laugh. She liked the boy, she really did, but his constant need to kill people was one of his greatest flaws. It didn't help that Lord Zabuza respected what he called 'a healthy disposition for a ninja' in Suigetsu. She glanced at Karin who was simply shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, did you end up fighting them?" Karin asked curiously. Suigetsu shook his head.

"Nah, I _did _talk to them though," he replied. "They figured out that I worked for Lord Zabuza..."

Haku groaned quietly. She knew that by the boy's statement that he 'let it slip' that he worked for Zabuza. Suigetsu always did have a problem with not shutting his mouth when the situation called for it.

"So, you _told_ them that you worked for Lord Zabuza, eh?" Karin replied in a flat tone. Apparently, she was on the same page.

Suigetsu crossed his arms in irritation.

"Whatever," he spat, and then grinned. "But, I did find out something about them; something _really _interesting..."

Haku watched as Karin's eye began to twitch violently. She knew that the redhead was only seconds away from strangling Suigetsu for acting so mysterious. She quickly intervened.

"And what did you find out?" She asked quickly, Karin was beginning to reach out for the water-user, but stopped when Haku asked the question thankfully.

Suigetsu's face grew more solemn before he replied.

"Well..." He began. "You know that one kid? He had black hair shaped like a duck's ass, and the dark shirt?"

Both girls nodded.

"He's an Uchiha." He finished.

Haku's eyes widened in shock. The boy was an Uchiha!? That wasn't a good sign. Not to mention if the boy had unlocked the sharingan, and had Kakashi Hatake of all people for a sensei...

Suigetsu nodded gravely at Haku.

"That's what I realized too," he replied quietly. "That kid will cause us a lot of trouble if he's unlocked his kekkei-genkai. However, I get the feeling that he doesn't have the sharingan yet."

Karin cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. Suigetsu shrugged.

"Well," he replied calmly. "Didn't Lord Zabuza once say that almost all the Uchiha that he's encountered always activated it in a battle? This kid, Sasuke, I think was his name; didn't use it once!"

Haku shook her head.

"You said that the two of them were facing off against Gato's thugs," she pointed out. "There wouldn't be a reason to use it on them; even for genin, they're easy to defeat..."

Karin nodded in agreement, but Suigetsu wasn't finished with his argument.

"Also," he continued. "If the Uchiha kid _did _have sharingan, why didn't he just use it to force the thugs to tell him what he wanted to know? Doesn't the sharingan have hypnotic abilities?"

Haku blinked underneath her mask. She forgot that Suigetsu could be intelligent, when he wasn't acting like an idiot.

"That's true," she replied softly, before changing to a more somber tone. "Regardless, we need to inform Lord Zabuza about this; he'll want to know that there's a chance we'll have to battle against _two _sharingan users..."

Both of her comrades nodded in agreement before Karin asked:

"And what about the other teammate?"

Suigetsu shot her an uneasy glance, which confused the two girls.

"Well..." He began awkwardly, which only caused Haku's bewilderment to rise. Karin, on the other hand, just looked annoyed.

"Well what!?" She hissed. Suigetsu was silent for several moments before he began to speak again.

"Firstly," he said. "Karin: do you have any living relatives...?"

Haku knew as soon as the words had left Suigetsu's mouth, that he was in trouble. Karin was hot-headed about a lot of things, but mention her family and she'd blow up. Haku had never heard the full story, but she knew enough to know that the subject of Karin's family was a very sore topic...

"IF YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE A JOKE, SUIGETSU," Karin began in a dangerous voice. "IT'S _NOT _FUNNY. NOT IN THE LEAST-!"

Suigetsu waved his hands in a helpless gesture.

"N-no! No!" He stammered. "Hear me out! The other kid, the blonde one, his name! The Uchiha boy called him: _Uzumaki_!"

Karin's anger vanished at once, only to be replaced by an unreadable look. Haku wasn't sure whether it was hope, or disbelief.

"You must've heard wrong," Karin spat bitterly. "All of my family is dead. There aren't any more Uzumaki left!"

Haku frowned. She too knew how it felt to be the last of a clan. Hell, all three of them knew.

Suigetsu merely narrowed his eyes defiantly at Karin.

"I know what I heard," he shot back softly. "And I'm telling you: the Uchiha called the other boy, Naruto UZUMAKI."

Karin's eyes widened, and she shook her head furiously.

"I-It's just not possible!" She cried angrily. "My mother was the last Uzumaki! She would've told me if we had any living relatives left! She said that we were the last survivors! I-!"

Karin's flustered reply was interrupted when all three of them heard a gruff voice call out:

"Hey!" Came the voice. It was gruff and masculine. "Did you just hear something Ganji?"

The man's question was answered by another, who replied:

"Yeah," it replied. "I think I did, Satoshi..."

Karin froze and looked at Haku, who made a silent gesture, telling the other two that they were leaving. Both nodded in understanding and with a silent leap, they vanished from the spot, leaving the two guards to ponder whether they were actually on to something, or just overly paranoid from guarding their boss' mansion all day long.

* * *

><p>None said a word until the three of them were a good distance away from Gato's mansion.<p>

"Are you sure that he said 'Uzumaki'?" Karin asked quietly, causing Suigetsu to roll his eyes in irritation.

"For the love of Kami, Karin!" Suigetsu roared. "YES! The Uchiha kid called the blonde boy, Uzumaki!"

Haku glanced over her shoulder to look at both of them.

"It's not important right now," she said, ignoring the indignant look on Karin's face. "We need to get back to the hideout and inform Lord Zabuza about this discovery right away!"

The two nodded, although Karin still looked miffed, and continued on.

* * *

><p>Karin's world had only been turned upside down twice. The first time was when she witnessed her parent's deaths, a memory she did not like to revisit, although it haunted her nightmares every night. The second time was when she was asked by Lord Zabuza to join him. Now, she had to contend with the idea that perhaps her clan wasn't as extinct as she thought it was!<p>

Another one of her clansmen had survived the purge! But she wasn't so naive to get her hopes up for nothing. There were a few glaring holes in Suigetsu's firm belief that this 'Naruto Uzumaki' was _actually _an Uzumaki.

First and foremost, there was the boy's physical description. Regardless of genetics, all 'true Uzumaki' had red hair, that was an indisputable fact. Also, as far as she knew, the only two Uzumaki that had come from the Hidden Leaf were dead. Her aunt, Kushina, was among them. Her mother had told her years ago that Aunt Kushina had died in the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, leaving herself and Karin as the only surviving members of the clan. Of course, Karin had never met her mother's sister (after all, they both lived in estranged villages) but she was positive that her mother would've known if her sister had a baby. From what her mother had told her of Kushina, her aunt was quite excitable about things and didn't hesitate to boast.

Secondly, _if _this 'Naruto' was a part of her clan, how was it possible that Karin didn't make the connection when she had watched them battle? She was a powerful sensor after all, even better than Haku! She was able to discern a person's chakra so fully (if she really concentrated) to the point where she could read emotions! She could even tell if someone was lying!

Karin almost stopped and smacked her forehead. She _hadn't _used her Mind's Eye of the Kagura Technique during the battle! Of course, she had a legitimate reason why. She was too busy waiting to implement Haku-chan's plan to think to use it! If she had, she might not be having this dilemma right now! She could've simply felt out this 'Naruto's' chakra and determined whether or not he was kin. She tried to think back to the fight and recall what she had seen the blonde genin do. He was able to spam solid clones, which took a lot of chakra. Uzumaki's were known for their large chakra reserves, but then again: he _could_ just have large chakra reserves naturally. Besides that, Karin just couldn't see how the boy could possibly be an Uzumaki. Suigetsu was certain that the boy's last name was 'Uzumaki' but that didn't matter! She wanted to find out for certain! No: she _needed _to find out!

* * *

><p>Karin blinked when she realized they were almost at the hideout. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts that her body must've been moving on auto-pilot!<p>

She noticed Haku turn around as they landed and shoot her what she thought was a look of concern, but it was hard to tell with the mask the other girl usually wore on her face. She looked at Suigetsu, who began to walk towards the entrance of the base with a cocky swagger.

"Jackass," she mumbled. "Thinks he's so cool just because he got some information...He's probably wrong about this 'Naruto' guy though..."

"Karin-chan?" Called Haku. "Are you coming?"

Karin blinked again and looked up at Haku, who was now standing next to the entrance. Karin glanced around and smacked her forehead. She needed to focus! All of this talk about a possible relative of hers running around was totally throwing her off of her game! She flashed Haku a small smile and nodded, hurrying to catch up with her fellow female comrade.

* * *

><p>When the three entered their master's room, they were surprised to see him up and about; even though he was limping slightly. Karin watched as Haku seemingly teleported from the doorway and reappeared next to Zabuza, tossing her mask off as she did so.<p>

"Lord Zabuza!" She said in a reproachful voice. "For the millionth time: you are not yet well enough to be moving around yet!"

Zabuza waved her off dismissively.

"It gets boring lying in a bed all day!" He retorted irritably. "Besides: it's not like I'm training or anything!"

Karin giggled softly as Haku made a pouting face. Seriously, the girl treated their master like he was her father or something...

"That's no excuse." Haku replied sternly as she pointed to the bed. "Bed. Now."

For a moment, Karin was certain that Zabuza was going to trash Haku for trying to order him around, if his cold glare was anything to go by. However, much to her surprise, Zabuza's shoulders slumped seconds later, and he hobbled back to his bed and laid down. Haku flashed Karin a beaming smile of triumph, which Karin couldn't help but return.

Suigetsu, not one to be in the background, swaggered over to their master's bedside and began to tell him about what he had discovered in the village. When Suigetsu mentioned the 'Uzumaki' boy, Naruto, Zabuza glanced in her direction for a moment before waving aside Suigetsu's claims.

"That kid isn't an Uzumaki, Suigetsu." He spat, adjusting himself on his pillows. Suigetsu frowned, as did Karin.

It was strange, but just hearing that from Zabuza made her heart sink. As much as she denied the boy's possible relation to her, a large part of her wanted it to be true...

"If he isn't an Uzumaki," Suigetsu argued heatedly. "Then why does he have that name!?"

Zabuza fixed Suigetsu with a stern glare before replying:

"You know how those Konoha tree-huggers are," he growled. "The kid's probably an orphan. They probably gave him the last name to honor the clan and all that crap..."

Suigetsu remained unconvinced, and even Karin found their master's dismissal to be somewhat suspect. You wouldn't just toss a renowned clan's name to an orphan, regardless of intention. There were clan rights to think about! Then again: seeing that she was the last Uzumaki, and didn't live in Konoha, she really couldn't enforce those rights...

Karin sighed as she sank into a nearby chair. Why was the idea that this 'Naruto' boy wasn't related to her bothering her so much!? It wasn't like she didn't know how to deal with being the last of her clan: she had endured it for years!

She caught Haku shooting her a genuine look of concern, and smiled back meekly. She wasn't going to let this get her down! After all: this 'Naruto' was their enemy! It wasn't like they could be all 'buddy-buddy' when they actually encountered one another!

"Karin." Came the voice of Zabuza, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her master, who was regarding her with an expression of sternness, and...was that..._unease_!?

Karin shook her head. Lord Zabuza was never nervous; it was beneath him.

"This Naruto kid," he began solemnly. "I usually don't care about this kid of thing, but I don't like the idea that this Konoha brat is dragging your clan's name through the mud by using it."

Karin nodded, although she didn't feel the same kind of anger that her master felt. Something about this whole situation seemed wrong...

"So," Zabuza continued, leaning forward slightly. "When we attack the old bridge builder again, I'm sending you and Haku to take care of him. After all: you do want to avenge your clan, don't you?"

Karin nodded again. On the inside though, she felt completely different. How could she avenge her clan?! What was she supposed to do? Go kill every ninja in Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa?!

Zabuza smirked underneath his bandages and then turned towards Haku.

"How did it go with Gato's mansion?" He asked flatly. Karin watched as Haku deflated slightly.

"We had no luck figuring out a way into the mansion..." She replied quietly. "We won't give up though!"

Zabuza shook his head and waved aside her answer.

"Forget about it for the time being," he replied gruffly. "Gato's a paranoid bastard. I had a feeling that the security would be too tight. I have a new task I want of you to carry out."

Karin's head shot up in interest as Haku asked what their master wanted them to do. Zabuza smiled.

"I want you three to spy on the Konoha ninja. Find out what they're doing. Suigetsu!" Zabuza turned to look at the water-user, who straightened when his name was called. "You'll be taking over the Gato-watching, since the two Konoha genin have already seen you..."

Suigetsu scrunched up his face in an indignant expression, but didn't argue.

"Fine." He spat, a pout on his face. Zabuza nodded and then turned back to Haku.

"Also," he continued. "Try and stir up trouble for the Konoha ninja, make Gato more suspicious of them. We do that, and he'll be forced to lower the security around his mansion; that'll make it easier for us to get in and get that document..."

Karin nodded in understanding. It was a good plan. Divert Gato's attention on the Konoha nin, and make him relax his guard around their own group!

"Hai, Lord Zabuza." Haku replied. "We will do as you ask."

"Good." Replied Zabuza, who then locked eyes with Karin as he added:

"Remember that you serve me," he said coldly. "And I will not tolerate betrayal, nor will I tolerate failure!"

Karin's eyes narrowed at her master. She was used to him stating that he did not accept failure, but betrayal? That was new. She pushed aside the thought. She would never betray Lord Zabuza. After all: he had saved her life.

* * *

><p>Karin lay awake in her bed, staring at the wooden ceiling of Haku's and her room in the hideout. Despite all that she had done today, sleep just wouldn't come to her. In the bed next to her, she could hear Haku's soft breathing, indicating that the girl was fast asleep.<p>

Karin placed a hand on her forehead in agitation. She just couldn't stop thinking about the blonde-haired genin Suigetsu had mentioned! It was going to drive her crazy of she didn't get answers. The way Lord Zabuza had quickly dismissed the boy's relation to her also made her suspicious. At the time, it seemed perfectly reasonable, but now that she really thought about it, it almost seemed like Lord Zabuza was hiding something. She would never use her technique on her master though. If there was one thing that he didn't tolerate, it was when people doubted him. That went double for Haku, Suigetsu, and herself. Still, Karin found it hard to believe that Konoha would simply toss the name Uzumaki around, unless this 'Naruto' was somehow related to the clan. Perhaps he knew her aunt? No, that wasn't possible. The boy was the same age as her. Then perhaps...?

Karin groaned and rolled over on her sheets. Thinking about this was going to get her nowhere! Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, forcing her chakra to spread out like a large cloud. She was immediately aware of her sleeping friend, whose chakra was calm, but felt like ice. That was to be expected though. Haku was the last of her clan as well, the Yuki Clan, which possessed the rare kekkei-genkai, Hyoton: or Ice Release. Stretching out further, Karin felt both her master's and Suigetsu's chakra, both of which felt like whirling pools of water, although Lord Zabuza's was huge compared to Suigetsu's.

_'I need to feel further!' _Karin thought. _'I'll have to go outside; everyone's chakra is disrupting my ability...'_

She quietly slid out of bed, and crept towards the window, cringing slightly when it squeaked as she opened it. She glanced back at Haku, who let out a small snort, but otherwise didn't stir. With a breath of relief, Karin leapt out the window, unaware of two large brown eyes that snapped open and watched as she departed.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat atop the rooftop of Tazuna's house, looking up at the night sky, which was dotted with a plethora of stars. Naruto was never one to remember all of the different constellations, (he wasn't one to care too much about that; it was more Sakura's thing) but he did appreciate the quiet beauty they presented.<p>

He had other things on his mind as well. He was really starting to doubt his own strength. Sure, in the Academy he had proven time and time again that he was one of the strongest students, but after his recent battle with Zabuza, Naruto began to realize just how weak he was. He needed to get stronger, but it seemed like Kakashi didn't have much to teach him at the moment. Turns out that Anko taught him better than he thought. According to the silver-haired jounin, his teammates and him were leaps and bounds ahead of the other genin, because of the Snake Mistress' tutelage. That was all well and good, but Naruto needed to get stronger now; Zabuza wasn't going to take a rain check on their fight just so Naruto could get the training he needed and then have a rematch.

Leaning back on his elbows, Naruto sighed heavily.

'_What am I supposed to do?' _He thought miserably. He was surprised when his tenant, who was usually asleep by this time, spoke up.

**"If you're really that concerned about being weak," **Kurama yawned. **"Perhaps we could make an arrangement?"**

Naruto's eyes widened. Was he hearing the fox right?!

_'Really Kurama!?' _Naruto cried, and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _'What kind of arrangement!?'_

The giant fox rolled it's eyes and made a mental tug at Naruto, signifying he wanted the boy to enter his mindscape. Naruto was hesitant at first, it had been a long time since he had ventured into his own mind, and if he was completely honest with himself, he found the process slightly unnerving. However, he didn't really have anything to lose, except for comfort, and obliged his furry tenant.

* * *

><p>When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with Kurama, who stared at him with his red eyes from behind the bars of his cage, which constituted his seal.<p>

Looking around curiously, Naruto blinked as he turned his attention back on the fox.

"How'd I end up here?" He mused. "The last time I entered my mindscape, I had to search forever to find you..."

Kurama stretched out on the ground, and regarded his host with an exasperated expression.

**"That was because we weren't exactly on friendly terms yet," **The fox explained. **"Also, since you had no prior knowledge about where the seal was located in your mindscape, you had to search through your own psyche to find me..."**

Naruto nodded sagely, although he was slightly overwhelmed by the fox's explanation. He wasn't stupid (in fact: far from it) but he still wasn't a fan of overly metaphysical concepts.

"Okay then," Naruto replied slowly. His eyes locked with Kurama's. "So, what's all this about an 'arrangement'?"

Kurama yawned again and sat back up, his nine tails waving majestically behind him as he did so. Naruto found their movement to be slightly mesmerizing.

**"Well, for starters," **Kurama answered. **"I think it's time that we start to discuss my chakra..."**

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement, and he opened his mouth to respond; only to be interrupted when Kurama held up a paw to silence him.

**"Before you get carried away, brat," **Kurama growled. **"Understand that I'm only considering this because if you were to fight Zabuza again as you are, I have a strong feeling that he'll kill you..."**

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kurama..." He spat, averting his eyes moodily. The fix ignored him, and continued to speak.

**"Further more," **Kurama went on. **"There will be certain conditions: First and foremost: I will only give you one tail's worth of my power. I believe that is all your body can handle in your current state without you losing control."**

Naruto had a quick flashback to when he fought his shadow after Sai sacrificed himself five years ago. He had felt incredibly powerful, but he also felt as if he had lost himself. He nodded his head in agreement to the fox.

"Okay," he replied. "What else?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he lowered his head so that they were eye level.

**"Secondly," **the fox continued. **"There will be a time limit in which the one tailed cloak will remain active. This is for your safety. You will have ten minutes; no more, no less. Is that understood?"**

Naruto nodded excitedly. If he had ten minutes with Kurama's power backing him, that was plenty of time to turn the tables on Zabuza. His brow furrowed however when he remembered the mysterious accomplice of Zabuza: Suigetsu. How was he going to deal with him? Not to mention there was also that masked hunter-nin who also worked for Zabuza...

Kurama, being able to read Naruto's thoughts, huffed indignantly.

**"Surely you don't think that you're going to take on Zabuza and his cronies all by yourself, do you?" **He accused. **"You have teammates you know; let them deal with them. As for Zabuza, I'd suggest asking your lazy meat-sack of a sensei to let you help him fight. Zabuza knows about that cursed eye of his, and I'm willing to bet that he's come up with a good counter-strategy by now. I get the feeling the silver-haired meat-sack will say no, but if you were to use my chakra and land a decisive blow on Zabuza, I'm sure he'd appreciate it... "**

Naruto nodded, and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"No offense, Kurama," Naruto said quietly. "But you've never wanted to help me out like this before...Why the sudden change of heart?"

Naruto wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that the great fox demon blushed.

**"I-I just don't want to die!" **Kurama roared indignantly. **"Remember: if you die, _I_ die; simple as that!"**

Naruto grinned smugly.

"If I didn't know any better," he replied softly. "I'd say you were concerned about me..."

Kurama averted his eyes from his tenant, and growled.

**"I'm done talking to you, brat!" **He snapped moodily. **"Get out of here: we'll talk more about my chakra tomorrow when you have time. For now, just go away!"**

Naruto opened his mouth to say something else, but with a flick of his tail, Kurama sent a burst of wind at the blonde-haired genin, sending him flying across the room. As he flew backwards, Naruto had one thought:

_'Kurama won't say it,' _He though happily. _'But I know that he likes me!'_

* * *

><p>When Kurama was absolutely certain that his container was gone, he snorted in irritation.<p>

**'That stupid brat!' **He growled. **'He thinks that I care about him!? How naive!'**

As much as Kurama hated to admit it, he really _did _care about what happened to Naruto. He wouldn't ever admit that openly though. He could just see the smug look on the brat's whisker-marked face if that ever slipped out.

Suddenly, Kurama felt a surge of familiar chakra in the immediate vicinity and raised his head, looking around.

**'Maybe I should warn the brat that he's about to have company?' ** He mused, but then chuckled. **'Nah: I'll let him deal with 'her'. It should prove to be entertaining...'**

* * *

><p>When Naruto opened his eyes on the roof of Tazuna's house, his senses immediately went into high alert. He whipped his head back and forth, looking at his surroundings carefully. He wasn't alone.<p>

At first, fear gripped his heart as he thought that his shadow might be somewhere nearby, but he relaxed a moment later when he realized that the chakra he was sensing felt familiar somehow, and not at all malicious like his shadowy stalker. He peered around, trying to feel out the source, but was having a bit of trouble pinpointing it's location...

Finally, Naruto turned his head in the direction of a nearby tree, and saw a figure looking at him curiously. He stared back, feeling a pang of recognition that he couldn't place.

It was a girl his age that was looking at him. It was hard to make out her features, but he was positive of her gender. Her clothes indicated as much. The girl leapt from the tree branch and landed before him, and Naruto got a good look at her.

She had bright red hair that was long and straight on one side, and uneven and short on the other. She wore a pair of glasses that obscured a pair of crimson-colored eyes underneath. She was dressed in a lavender uniform that exposed her navel, short black shorts, and long, black thigh-high stockings with black sandals. The girl narrowed her eyes at Naruto, who narrowed his right back. He felt stupid for leaving his weapons inside, he could tell that this girl was a ninja like he was. At the moment though, if she attacked him, he would have a hard time fending her off. From what he could sense from her though, she didn't seem hostile, simply...confused and...hopeful?

He cocked an eyebrow at the girl, who continued to glare intently at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go wake up my teammates." Naruto whispered harshly, which caused the girl's eyes to widen. She waved her hands in a placating gesture.

"W-Wait!" She stammered nervously. "I'm not an enemy! I mean; I _am_; but I don't mean you any harm! I-I just need you to answer some questions!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes further. This girl had just admitted to being his enemy. That meant that like Suigetsu, she must work for Zabuza. Just how many accomplices did that bastard have!?

"You work for Zabuza." Naruto said. It was more of a statement than a question, and the girl lowered her eyes.

"Y-Yes, I do..." She answered meekly, but then seemed to regain her confidence. "B-But I swear to you: I don't mean you or the bridge-builder any harm! Like I said: I just need you to answer a few questions!"

Naruto glared at the girl. Thanks to Kurama, he could tell she was being honest, but he still didn't trust her.

_'What do you think, Kurama?' _Naruto asked his tenant, only to be met by silence. He could tell the fox wasn't sleeping; and he wondered why he was being so subdued.

_'Kurama?' _Naruto repeated, getting nervous. It was rare for the fox to act this way; normally he would always have a comment when Naruto found himself in a delicate situation. He glanced back at the girl, who was eyeing him curiously.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked sharply, and Naruto glared at her.

"Nothing." He snapped back. "What do you want?"

The girl puffed up her cheeks indignantly, and Naruto was certain that he heard her mumble something along the lines of 'I can't believe I snuck out for this shit...'

"Listen!" She snapped, pointing a finger at him. "Who are you!? What is your name!?"

Naruto blinked. This girl, his enemy no less; shows up here and starts demanding to know personal things about him!? Was she stupid?

"You realize that I don't have to tell you anything, right?" He spat, which only caused the girl's eye to twitch violently in annoyance.

"I know that your name is _Naruto_." She replied quietly, which made Naruto freeze in his tracks. How did she know...? Oh right: if she worked for Zabuza, he had no doubt that Suigetsu must've told Zabuza and this girl everything he could about Sasuke and him.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto asked sharply, causing the girl to narrow her eyes at his snarky reply. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"But, I don't think you're last name is your real last name." She replied coldly. " Uzumaki? It's impossible."

Naruto felt a strange surge of irritation course through him. He didn't have much he was proud of, but after finding out about his parents, he had always looked at his last name with pride, especially after reading his clan's history. Who did this girl think she was? Showing up out of the blue and accusing him of not being an Uzumaki!?

"My last name _is _my real name." Naruto shot back frostily. "It's UZUMAKI: And don't you forget it!"

Much to his surprise, the girl's eyes widened.

"B-But," She stammered and then pointed at him. "Y-You don't h-have red hair..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed until they were slits. Why was this strange girl so hell-bent on proving that he wasn't who he said he was!? If their situations were switched, Naruto wouldn't waste time talking to his enemy, instead: he'd simply capture them and haul them back to his base and interrogate them for information. The only thing that was keeping Naruto from alerting his teammates and sensei was the fact that the girl wasn't sending off any vibes that made him feel cautious. At the same time however, the mere fact that she _wasn't _was seriously unnerving him.

"Why are you so hell-bent on proving that I'm not an Uzumaki!?" Naruto growled, now on his feet. Despite his more threatening stance, the redheaded girl made no indication that she was intimidated by him at all, which made sense: he was unarmed after all, but he could still fight without weapons...

The girl sighed and shook her head.

"It's just that I know that there were only two full-blood Uzumaki in the Leaf Village, and they both died years ago. Also, based on your appearance, it just doesn't make sense that you're an Uzumaki. All members of the Uzumaki Clan have _red hair_!"

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of this girl. He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde locks, and gazed exasperatedly at her.

"My father had blonde hair, and I got _his_ looks," Naruto explained, careful not to mention to his enemy (of all people) just who his father was. "But I am an Uzumaki: my mother had red hair..."

The girl blinked and scrutinized him further.

"If you don't mind me asking," she said in a more gentle tone, that momentarily threw Naruto off-balance. Was this girl bi-polar?! "W-what...what was your mother's name?"

Naruto had two options. He could lie, first and foremost. However, for some strange reason, he got the feeling this strange girl would be able to tell if he lied or not. His other option was to tell the truth and hope that it sated her. At this point, Naruto was convinced that this girl, (regardless of her affiliation to Zabuza) was asking for personal reasons of her own. This revelation also confused Naruto, as he couldn't understand why his heritage would be so important to her...

With a long sigh, Naruto fixed his eyes on the girl and replied:

"My mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki."

The girl gasped and stumbled backwards slightly in surprise, much to Naruto's confusion. After several seconds, she pointed at herself and stammered in reply:

"M-My n-name is Karin Uzumaki..." She breathed, in barely a whisper. "And...A-And if your mother really _is _Aunt Kushina..."

Naruto's eyes widened exponentially. Karin UZUMAKI!? And did she just say 'Aunt Kushina!?' Then that would mean that...

Karin's eyes softened, and began to glisten slightly.

"T-that means," she continued. "T-that you're my cousin..."

**AN:**** And that's a wrap! Naruto and Sasuke will be doing some 'training' courtesy of Kakashi! What will it be? Also, Karin and Naruto have met! What will happen between the two cousins!? Just so I don't get a review about this, in this fic, Kushina HAS a younger sister, and the reason why Naruto wasn't informed of this will be made known later on. Also, Karin now knows that Zabuza lied to her. How will this affect things, not to mention Haku saw her sneak out of the hideout! Kurama and Naruto have come to an agreement about his chakra; will Kakashi agree to let Naruto help him? All this an more will be answered in the next chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! Afroman007, signing out! **


	19. Update! I'm Still Alive!

Update on Story:

Hey everyone! Afroman007 here! To answer one reviewers question: no, I am not dead. I have been away for the better part of the month touring with my band. Now, I am back home, and I will begin to resume writing! Needless to say, I'm currently in the process of rereading both the Fox's Shadow and Part II just so I can jump back into the story again! So have no fear, my fellow readers! I am NOT abandoning this story!

-Afroman007


End file.
